PAW Patrol Origins!
by mokocchii
Summary: Wondered how the pups were before they became the P.A.W. Patrol? Read the background stories of each of your favourite pups, (even Ryder) and the creation of the P.A.W. Patrol. Chase, Marshall and Skye completed! Now with Rocky. Followed by Zuma, Rubble, Ryder and Everest. Cover art by SkorpioPrince!
1. Chase's Story Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Well, I never thought I will write something intended for really young kids, but heck, here I am. I honestly like this show, the few children programs that actually made me…laugh? *gasp* All the characters are distinct, even side ones, and well, I like them enough to write fanfiction no? I'll eventually write an actual plot arc or something but not for a long while._

 _These are backstories of the pups. I'll write a few chapters for each pup, starting with the K-9 member himself. Enjoy guys!_

* * *

.

.

.

The day was bright, explicitly so, with clouds shoved away from the sun so all the residents of Adventure Bay received the warm of mother nature at its fullest. Currently, the PAW patrol members were enjoying the comforting time to relax, knowing they could be called on duty any moment. In front of the proud Lookout where the PAW patrol members lived, Fire Rescue pup Marshall and Construction pup Rubble were playing ball joyfully, to which Rubble now bounced the ball with his head to his senior.

"Come on Rubble!" Marshall said anxiously, as he bounced the shiny ball back. "You can throw it farther. I've seen you play with Skye before, and she's much smaller!"

"But-!" _Bounce._ It suddenly rolled off, with Rubble scrambling to get it. "Skye can reach it. She jumps!"

"And you think I can't?" Marshall laughed. "Come on, hit it far and tall!"

Rubble stuck out his tongue and with a gruff bounced it with great power. For such a small and young pup he had vast strength.

Marshall backtracked racing. "I got it, I got it, I got it, I-whoa whooaaa!" he unknowingly tripped over a toy and tumbled and _tumbled_ like a wheel, then dashing into a ring of some rope near by.

"I'm okay!" Marshall shouted, his head shooting out immediately from the circle. Ironically, the ball was landing where exactly the Dalmatian fell, and the ball slammed up into the air from Marshall's head. Rubble went running to him, checking if he was fine, and when he did, a ball bounced right on _his_ head, making him stumble and blink in confusion.

"Heh heh, I sure _bounced_ back from that!"

Rubble looked to him with a frown. Marshall shrugged. "What? Told ya I could do it." And they both laughed.

 _Bark! Bark! "_ Marshall, Rubble!" they recognized the feminine call, turning their heads they saw Skye, their rescue pilot, rushing to them.

Marshall grinned at their incoming friend. "Hey Skye. Wanna play ball?"

"We can play three way now!" Rubble got excited at the thought.

"Oh, hehe, not right now!" she said with her usual cheery self. "I was actually hoping if you pups have seen Chase." She suddenly giggled. "I hope he isn't still down from losing pup pup boogie to me yesterday."

"No idea Skye!" Rubble exclaimed. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Same here!" Marshall yelped, a bit too quickly. "No idea Skye! Not a no idea."

"That didn't make sense Marshall."

"It does to me."

"Huh?" Rubble was the one who looked confused. "But didn't you say earlier that you saw Chase really _really_ early this morning?"

"Oh yeeeaaaahhh…" he drawled out, seeming to inwardly curse at himself as he glanced away. "I did haha. He's uh, off for the day."

"Of course he is Marshall you silly. We all are. But where is he exactly? I want to ask if we could play in the park together."

"No, I mean off, _off_." Marshall insisted, and he looked extremely nervous. "Doing uh, stuff! That's right. Stuff. In town. Stuff in town!" He liked his answer.

Skye didn't though. "Marshall, what is Chase doing in town?"

"I um, don't know! I really don't! You know Chase, always doing things on his own hehe."

"Marshall…" she pouted. "Why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"I am! It's not like I'm hiding the real reason why Chase wants to be alone today! Not like I'm gonna mention it's something to do with his past haha no way I'm gonna say that!"

The two younger pups looked to Marshall with questioning eyes as he chuckled nervously, and when it died down weakly, he too blinked dumbly.

"I just said something didn't I?"

Rubble nodded. "Yup."

"Heh, Well look at that! Ryder needs me. Gotta run!"

"Marshall!" Skye shouted, blocking him off running. She might be small, the smallest in this group, but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. "Is Chase fine? Does he need help?" Worry rushed through her.

"Of course he's fine! He's just well," he had a nervous grin, glancing away. "Going through some stuff."

"Like what?" Rubble asked innocently.

Marshall sighed heavily, still rattled as ever. "Okay, but you gotta promise, _promise_ you wont tell Chase what I told you!"

They nodded. And barked. "A pup's promise."

"Cause Chase would kill me if I did. He's scary when he's mad you know?"

"Don't worry Marshall!" Rubble yelped. "Me and Skye won't say ANYTHING."

Skye agreed to that. She wouldn't want Marshall to be in trouble, and Chase's temper...well, it wasn't the prettiest if you upset it. Now to think of - she pouted at the thought - there wasn't a lot she knew about Chase's past. He never mentioned his life before the P.A.W Patrol, only the fact he met Marshall when he was training at the K-9 Academy. No mention of parents either when the pups ever bring up family members into their conversations. However, it didn't mean that she and Chase didn't get along, in fact, the quite opposite! She could argue she was his best friend! (well, after Marshall). And it was evident he held that title as it seemed Marshall knew why Chase wanted to be alone, away from the P.A.W Patrol and the lookout. And she didn't.

That hurt a bit.

Marshall was still hesitant for a brief moment before he glanced around, making sure no other pup was around, and then with a firm nod, indicated he was ready.

"Okay, I never actually, uh, met the dog, but today is the day Chase remembers Archie."

"Archie?"

"And Swift, but not in a good way. Bad stuff he did before, but Swift is another story. Archie wanted to help him."

"Who?"

"Wait, uh, I'm getting confused, who are we talking about?"

"Chase Marshall!" Skye insisted. "Let's start with Chase."

"Oh. Heh, right," he cleared his throat. "It all began when Chase was just a new pup, living on the streets of Detmold City."

* * *

.

.

.

The only sounds on the dark, grim looking streets and alleyways were sirens and humans going about their daily lives. The streets, despite it being the day, seeped with anguish, unknown, the deadly unknown, and eyes enclosed in shadows that would attack you by its simple stares. Suddenly there were the rapid sound of paws slapping against the pavement, some whishing under puddles, others on stone pavement, all leading to some place. Then one howled, then two, and soon all followed, sounding ghostly in the eerily atmosphere of the city. They dogs went under and over, through, or around poles, drains, walls, fences, all speeding to where they needed to be. Finally reaching some abandoned warehouse, they entered through the cracks, and when emerging inside, there were dozens of dogs, all mostly large, barking and growling to one another in a giant rampage sound.

But the entering group didn't pay attention to the group of fighting dogs in the center of the chaos. They zoomed to the left, where a dog stood sternly, and with a nod, he let them pass him, down a vent that lead downstairs, into a long, dingy hallway. They kept running, pass some doors with guarding dogs, then finally, reaching one protected by not one but two gigantic dogs, scars and markings carving their fur. With another nod, they let the moving group in the room, and this room was utterly quiet with a rough atmosphere. There were dogs forming a circle in the center of the room, and at the farthest side of the room, laid some crates, with some dogs sitting on them. The entering group ran to the center of the circle, where the only light was bestowed, and they huffed, tired from running, but ready to speak. One, a Rottweiler, called Dead Eight, spoke out from the group. He was the leading communicator.

"Boss, I got the word that the Growls are planning to move out into Ronder and Hanson street. Me and my boys were able to sniff out seven of the members entering into Little Ceasar Pizza's alley."

"Little Ceasar?" A dog named Cy, who was another Rottweiler, said. He was a spotter. "Damn Growls think cause Humans are stupid, they get extra filling of scraps."

"But we claim that spot!" Rex, a pitbull, yelled out. He was a supplier. "That's one of our spots yo, Khan made sure that stayed that way."

"Khan might of fought and killed for the spot," the Caucasian Shepard T-Bone added. He was the dogkeeper of the gang, keeping records of everything they did. "But dog dipped as soon as he could to flipping Mexico. Broke his legs and ended up in a pound. Died two days later by a Growl."

"At least those Growls did something for us."

"Messed up part though," Dead Eight added, his eyes like daggers. "They went and pissed on that damn spot."

It was dead quiet. No dog said a word. Then suddenly, "No damn way!" Rex growled loudly. He looked like he was ready to kill. "Where are those Growls? I'll rip their ears when I-"

Someone snickered. A Boerboel named Rocket. One of the leading runners. "Or what? Your bite might be big but brain ain't."

Rex turned his eyes at Rocket. "How bout I rip _you_ up while I wait?"

"If ya can try tiny eyes."

Immediately the two were ready to pound at each other, fangs out and vicious eyes staring down at on another. The other dogs howled at the sight, ready to watch the fight, but suddenly,

"Hey! Sit ya tails down!" A dog shouted. His name was Butch, Boss' right hand dog – an Argentinian Mastiff. "Really wanna fight in front of the boss? In the damn room?" The two dogs stopped, growling darkly before retuning to their spot.

"So, what are we gonna do about this problem?" Ghost, a Cane Corso breed grumbled. "Kill 'em? I'm bout that. We can set up a group to head there tonight."

A dog chuckled lowly. They all turn silently to that distinctive sound, coming from the one crate completely cloaked with darkness. "Like your thinking Ghost, for real I do," and he emerged from the shadows. This dog was huge, fur blue, white and grey, scars all over. Eyes dark and red. His stature was nothing by intimidating.

"Boss?" T-Bone said incredulously.

The dog known as Boss had a very grim smile, but for his demeanour meant he was content. "But we got that problem over and done with."

All were shock. And Boss sensed that, so he titled his head to Butch. His second in command stood taller, turning his head to the group. "What Boss is trying to say boys is that he took care of it."

The dogs looked puzzled.

"The Growls are some dumb street gang thinking they could run with the big dogs." Butch continued, and his fangs gleamed in pride. "We raided their place. Took supplies. Have their leader upstairs right now."

Some were surprised at the outcome. Some weren't. Others grinned at the joy of their enemy as their prisoner.

"Boss sure is something!" Ghost howled in respect.

"Yeah," Cy said smirking, "Unlike Rocket who can't even get weapons delivered properly."

Rocker turned swiftly to Cy, who was indifferent to the glare. He growled loudly. "I did it perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, your boys had to make sure you tail was safe. You lost almost what? Two boxes of ammo to some random street dogs!"

"It was recovered!" he snarled.

"Yeah, cause Swift had to get them back. While you wanted to fight, he was smart and went after the stealers. Even Chase got a box back, _without_ an injury."

Rocket kept growling, ready to jump a second dog, but a quick glance from Boss silenced him instantly, standing him down.

"And cause of that," Boss said calmly, "Swift has become a new leading runner. Next work he will lead. And he gets to pick his team. But," he paused, and it was terrifying when the other dogs didn't know what he was thinking of, "I want Chase to stay with Swift for the next work."

Swift nodded. "Boss."

The leader glanced slyly to the youngest dog present at the meeting. "You got that Chase?"

The German Shepard's eyes were cold. "Yes Boss."

Rocket still refused to lay it off though. Wanted to rile up some trouble. And he knew who exactly to attack. "Aww, look at the little pup, trying to act all tou-"

He was meet with a dark glare, the smaller pup having nothing but pure coldness in his harden brown eyes. "Say it again Rocket. And I _will_ snap your paw off."

He backed off. Just a bit. _Damn mutt just startled me_ , he thought, _that's all. Not actually afraid of the pup._

Swift hid his dark chuckle.

"Alright boys," Boss said, and all sat up at the call, "Meeting's done for now. Besides… "he flashed a quick grin, a terribly frightening grin, "Don't we have a chew toy upstairs to play with?"

The pack howled in union, following their leader upstairs to watch the definite death brawl.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ahhhh," Swift sighed contently long, stretching his paws and then resting his head under them. His ears lowered, completely at ease. "So tired." He glanced idly to the pup with him, his one eye peaking up. "How come you're not?"

Chase said nothing, gazing at the distant sunset that was falling under the city view of Detmold. Him and Swift were on a rooftop of an old abandoned building. There was some bones and leftover food near them, dashed messily on the rooftop gravel.

When Swift got no answer, he groaned and rolled on his back. "Seriously little bro, you need to chill once in awhile. Just cause you're lookout doesn't mean you're on alert 24/7."

Chase frowned. "It's my job though. Like you being runner."

" _Lead_ runner." He corrected with a lazy paw in the air. He was a German Shepard, just like Chase, but Swift had darker fur, a scar on his stomach. It was also customary in their gang for every dog to have a red bandana, and darker the shade (closer to black), the higher the power you had in the pack. Chase has a bright red one around his neck. Swift had a light burgundy.

"But isn't it great Chase?" he said with something of a smile. "I'm finally a lead runner. Eventually I'll move up and become Boss' personal bodyguards, and then, right-hand dog. And look at you, rising up pretty well for a pup."

"For a pup?" Chase said deadpanned.

"Yup. You know the rule. No one calls you pup 'cept me. I have the right. I _am_ your older brother."

"You're my only brother." Chase said with a roll of his eyes.

"Exactly." Swift shifted his position, now on his stomach again. "But why did you leave the brawl at the warehouse? They're were just getting to the good parts of the kill."

Chase opted to say nothing, shrugging instead.

Swift frowned. "You're boring."

"Not. Just, dunno…" he sighed. "Just didn't wanna see it."

"Getting soft Chase?" he looked curiously, yet there was darkness at the edge of his words.

He scoffed. "As if. With you as my brother, doubt that."

Swift suddenly laughed as he sat up, sitting beside the younger German Shepard. "True. And oh," he nudged the pup, "And good threatening at the meeting. Rocket's always in everyone's tail. How bad I want to rip his stupid muzzle out. All talk and no bite."

"You could if you want to," Chase commented dryly.

"Yeah, I could, easily, but I hate easy targets. They're no fun to mess around with. He's gonna die off anyway, eventually. Or killed. Either way I don't care."

"Aren't you nice?"

"Yup. Aren't I a damn dog?" and he snickered. "And then I'll be the only top runner. Heeey, maybe you too one day, when you get older."

Chase looked to his brother. "Yeah…a runner." He then crooked an eyebrow. "You're gonna pick me for your team right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Swift…"

"Haha, just kidding! Course I'll pick you! Besides, Boss made you stick with my team." nudging him again. "Next work is coming up soon, I can feel it in my bones. So ya better be ready to fight and kill."

"When I need to Swift."

"Which reminds me, I've seen ya bro - you fight pretty good. You could easily mess up anything to the core, you could kill if ya wanna, but heck, you just do serious damage and leave them hanging. What are you? A ninja?"

"Funny."

"Just saying!"

"At least I'm clean with my attacks Swift. You leave a mess."

"Never said that was a problem."

"Can be when we have to escape the cops." The younger pup frowned.

"Hey, that's why my name is Swift bro! And you're Chase. Impossible to catch. Irony isn't it? That's why Boss let us in when they found us." He patted Chase's head. "Sooner or later bro you gotta get your paws real bloody to rise up!"

"Like you?"

Something flashed in Swift's eyes. But as quick it came it was gone and he smiled. "Maybe."

Now it was Chase's turn to nudge his brother with his paw. "You make more noise than the human car sirens at night."

Swift laughed cockily. "Cause I'm awesome." And again Chase rolled his eyes.

The older dog then stretched one more time and stood on his legs. He was older than Chase, a good six-year difference in dog years, and at three and a half years old in human terms, Swift was at the rebellious age of a teenager. Chase was just grazing one, practically a very young pup.

"C'mon. We're gonna watch some fights downstairs. Bet Rocket and Rex are gonna brawl. And don't say you need to stay up here and watch. I'll get some other dogs to do it."

"Always annoying me, aren't you?" Chase walked over to his brother, a playful tone in his voice.

Swift grinned. "It's what I'm born to do."

* * *

.

.

.

Apparently, Swift was right. Later that evening, the older German Shepard was called to lead a rob-on-two, meaning a robbery on humans. Supplies were running short and often when the pack needed something instantly, Boss called these ones. They were planning to ambush a small outdoor supermarket owned by some middle-aged man. And in the early morning, when he was opening the store, he had no idea he was being watched by a group of menacing eyes.

"Oh my, a dog?" The old man blinked in confusion at the German Shepard in front of him, wandering around and seeming to glance at him. The man presumed since it was the early morning street dogs might still be roaming, and from the size of this dog, must be a pup. A very young pup.

"I'll call the pound and see if they'll get you." He then ushered himself inside, as the puppy was in the back alley of his store. He opened the back door that had a crate to keep it from being locked, and went inside, where most of his newly shipped chicken and meat was still in boxes. As he reached to find the phone and begin dialling, he heard snarling, and before he realized it, he was shoved to the ground by rampaging, violent dogs, pounding at him to remain on the floor. He was truly helpless, screaming in fear, and his saving grace of calling help was ripped away from him. While in the fits of his terror, more dogs entered through the back door, and quickly, began tearing the boxes open and shoving the meat packages into their mouths. In a chaotic yet organized fashion dogs were entering and leaving the store, food with them in anyway possible.

"Hurry up guys!" Swift shouted over the mess of dogs. "This needs to be done quick!"

No one said anything, but their actions explained enough. Everyone was doing something, while three dogs were restraining the poor old man, who definitely had bleeding injures all over his arms. He wasn't struggling as much, but now silently praying with tears for the nightmare to be over.

And then there was a bark.

That peaked their ears up, especially Chase's. It wasn't familiar, not a call from their allies from the gang, but a stern, authoritative bark that demanded attention.

Swift growled. Dammit.

"Retreat guys!" He yelped over the calamity, and the barking got louder, and in multiple echoes. "It's the fuzz!"

That sure got the dogs moving quick. Some ran with food packages in their teeth, scrambling out through the back door and into the alleyways. The three dogs holding the old man immediately released him, which the man whimpered and rolled on the ground, crying in pain. The street dogs were dashing through the back streets, bags of food wedged in the jaws, while others even had packages shoved in their mouths.

"Dammit." Swift muttered, running with the group and his brother. "Human Neighbour must'a heard us and called." He inwardly swore again, but he didn't stop moving. They had to get the heck out of here.

And when they turned a corner, they were suddenly met with the flipping K-9 unit.

His eyes blazed with annoyance. He knew he could easily escape, Chase too, but they were carrying heavy bags of food.

This was a problem.

"Turn over boys!" Swift yelled, and they followed, with members of the K-9 unit racing after them. The gang began splitting up, as usual times like these when confronted by the cops, it is an absolute rule to not lead them back to the hideout. And with the dogs splitting up, it could make it harder for the police dogs to sniff out the ringleader or even focus who to follow.

All of them went in different directions, some in holes, over fences, dashing across streets, as if a string was pulled and all the threads came apart.

Chase was able to easily dodge the following dogs, even with the bag in his teeth, and soon he lost the hunting party entirely, ending up alone. He was taking higher routes, using the close distance of buildings as leverage, and he got to a high ledge, knowing going deeper into the alleyway would reach back to the warehouse.

But something caught his eye. He noticed a larger dog, Black Bee, was stuck between a hole in a wall on the ground, struggling to fit through. It wouldn't do him any good though, he was just too big, and fairly slow Chase remembered. And - he huffed - no wonder. He had a huge _huge_ bag of food with him, trying to squeeze himself and the food through the hole at the same time. He could try another way to escape, but ledges were way too high for the big dog to jump and reach the low rooftops.

He heard barking in the fair distance.

He wanted to run. Really he did. Not deal with the problem of a pack member getting caught. Swift always said those who were weak weren't meant to survive. But somehow Chase couldn't make a dash. He needed to do something. The food. They needed a lot of food. And this was Swift's first mission. His brother's first time as lead runner. And what he recalled, Black Bee was okay for an older dog. Never bothered him like Rocket did.

 _Dammit_ …

Chase barked. He leaped down rapidly, rushing to the Boerboel and began using his body to push him inside. Black Bee staggered a bit and began thrashing his legs out, probably thinking a K-9 dog got him.

"Whoa, hold it! Black Bee!" Chase yelped. "It's me, Chase. Now try backing out slowly."

The black Boerboel calmed a bit and tried wiggling himself out.

"It's not working! I'm stuck!" Chase could practically hear the panic and absolute fear in his voice.

"Try again!"

The dog growled and with al his strength pulled half his body out. Chase had already grabbed his back with his teeth, ditching the bag he had in his teeth previously, and yanked hard. Chase was biting pretty deeply, because there was blood marks coming out, but Black Bee was too warped up in his distress to complain about the pain.

Finally, after one more pull, rough bricks grazed Black Bee's head as he plunged out, panting frantically at almost being stuck or, oh god, dying by suffocation. He wanted to thank the young pup for helping him, but there was no time. They both knew that.

Quickly Chase grabbed his food and dashed it into the hole, with Black Bee doing the same with his. The size of if though made it a bit of a struggle to shove it through, and the Boerboel had to push his in after a few shoves.

The barking got louder.

"Get in!" Chase yelled.

"How? I can't fit!"

"Cause you tried shoving yourself and the food at the same time. It should work this time." He honestly didn't believe his words, but he wanted to prove that he was right.

Chase looked to him firmly. "I'll push you through."

Black Bee still had a look of disbelief. From what though? A pup helping him? Almost dying in the hole? The idea of escaping the cops?

All thoughts of doubts though vanished as he seemed to believe Chase's words, and with a quick nod, he attempted to crawl through. As expected, he got stuck halfway through.

Chase immediately shoved his body on the back of Black Bee, using whatever strength he had to push the large dog in. His paws were slipping from the struggle, and unexpectedly, Chase fell down. It seemed he was getting nowhere.

Chase growled in frustration, hearing the barking so close he could feel the vibrations of their feet pounding on the sidewalk.

With another growl, the pup tried one more time, using whatever he could do to shove Black Bee. He yelped, he growled, sweat beating in his fur, but Chase kept going, forcing the dog to fit through the hole.

And it worked.

As if gel was smeared on Black Bee's fur, he slipped right in, crawling to fit the rest of his body in. Yet there was no time for Chase to be relieved by that. For all of a sudden Chase sensed it. He turned and with pointed ears knew what he was going to see.

There were about four police dogs, all doused in blue uniforms, looking sternly at the young pup. Most seemed a bit taken back by Chase, probably by his age.

Chase felt his heart leap from his chest for a moment. He often escaped police dogs easily, due to his speed and his skill of climbing so well, but four dogs? Four, fully grown trained dogs right in front of him?

Piece of cake.

With a swirl Chase spun around, dashing down the alleyway, and they were hot on his tail. He knew the ledges at the end would be too small for the dogs to follow him, so he jumped on some stacked crates, climbing to the top, and the police dogs jumped too, copying the pup's tracks. When Chase reached the top he leaped over to a huge ledge and scrambled up, trying to reach the next one, the one he knew they couldn't reach him. And with another leap the pup flew threw the air, the gap so wide between the two ledges it seemed impossible for such a young dog to reach it.

He did it with ease.

Chase was panting a bit from the running no doubt (as they were so close behind him Chase kinda had to run at max speed so quickly), and he turned back to look at his pursuers, silently proud they couldn't get him. As he was about to run off, he heard a huge bark and to his shock, he saw one police dog (wearing black sunglasses?) trying to jump on a ledge across from him that even Chase with his skills couldn't reach. It was way too high, impossibly high, even for the police dogs. They had to be a horse or something to be able to do that.

But oh boy wasn't Chase wrong.

The dog with a huff jumped high, so incredibly high Chase just stood there in dumbfounded awestruck. He...He couldn't believe it. The dog was as high as a horse! How could a dog do that?

When the dog reached the ledge he was hanging over, but it was clear he could pull himself up and continue. Continue? When that reached Chase's mind his paws that were glued from shock immediately blitzed off, heading to the rooftop. The one dog was still following him.

Chase was dashing on top of the low buildings, trying to find some place to ditch off and hide his scent (preferably a dumpster), but the K-9 member probably knew his scent enough to not lose him. When Chase turned, he jumped onto another building's roof, and he saw the building beside him there were large pipes sticking out on the walls that levelled down to the ground. He jumped on one instantly, yet his lost his footing (or pawing) and was hanging on one with his front legs. He growled and pushed himself up with his back legs, scraping the metal with his claws, and when he had good grip, he leaped down, trying to be careful as possible to land safely. The last pipe that was the closest to the ground he tripped and he fell on his side, and it did hurt, but he shrugged it off and kept running. Apparently, the police dog decided to run down and take a long way, and Chase thought it would have taken longer for him to do so, but nope. By the time Chase was cutting corners and running through alleyways, the same damn dog was there, a bit tired, but still as vigilant. Chase was trying to be quick enough so he could possibly hide in a crack in a wall or something. To his damn luck he couldn't find an opening anywhere.

The police dog kept barking after him, and Chase honestly wanted to get away now. He then thought of running through humans to use as a cover, but he wasn't anywhere near a street. He began looking for one, hoping the next corner of alleyway lead to the roads.

It seemed that plan wasn't working out either.

Chase knew it was dangerous to try, but he had to go back on the rooftop and find a street from there. He then climbed up some fire escape stairs that were conveniently there, and the police dog following _right behind_. Chase dashed as fast as he could to see a street and he did, his heart pounding at the relief he might be safe. And thankfully, the alleyway that lead to the street had a dumpster.

It was crazy. There was no time to look for a safe way down. Not with this police dog (how does he still have this much energy left?) still chasing him. So Chase took that chance. With a gasp and a swallow, he jumped down from the rooftop and fell into the dumpster with a giant thud.

It hurt. A lot. Even though there were bags to supress the fall, didn't mean the items in there were soft and gentle. Something hard like metal jabbed against the side of his body (the same damn side), and he felt extremely dizzy - surely something must have hit his head. He was also pretty sure he was bleeding, as he felt stinging on the fallen spot. His body felt like giving up, to let the dogs take him and do whatever. But he couldn't. Chase struggled to jump out of the dumpster and he staggered, all strength leaking out like a waterfall. There was a wired fence between him and the street, and he wobbled, trying to reach it and climb. He didn't realize that the dog pursing him was already behind him, but the K-9 didn't do anything, simply staring in shock at the determination of the pup. Other dogs came with a howl and were on the other side of the fence, ready to block off the runner, yet Chase didn't pay attention. All he knew he had to get over the fence.

"Pup..." some dog said very calmly, sounding if he was concerned a bit. As the sound came behind Chase it must had been that pursuing sunglass wearing dog. "C'mon, let's stop this."

"I gotta…climb…" Chase struggled so helplessly as his paws waddled around like a penguin, "the fence…the-" He raised one paw on the wire. "fence. I gotta. I gotta…" Then he saw the other dogs on the other side, all watching him.

His eyes widened. No way. He was going to get…caught? Chase never got caught. That's why he was named Chase. He was a chase for authorities. Never to reach him. No matter how hard it got, he always escaped.

He wanted to bark and bite and growl out his anger and desperation, but he was too tired to do so. The weight of exhaustion poured on his body, and then, darkness filled his eyes and he stumbled to the ground, distantly remembering the sounds of dogs barking and the colour of dark blue rushing towards him.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ha, I love being dramatic. And what did ya think of Swift? Tell me bout it haha._

 _ **Edit on Aug/7/2017:** To clear up some terms, "Work" is a slang for gangs to say mission._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	2. Chase's Story Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Omg I can't believe your reactions for this story guys! I love you all. Glad you're liking the beginning. This chapter was hell to write, because I had so many ideas. Thankfully, I've got it figured out. (otherwise this chapter wouldn't be up!)_

 _Someone commented how they wished for the language to not have so much curse words. I would of responded by inbox but it's a guest review so I'll answer it here. I thought about it and yes, there are words like damn, stupid, flipping, and pissed, but that is as far I will go. I will not add any extreme curse words (like shit, fuck, etc) because I believe that would make the universe very OOC. Even though this is a children's show and I want to keep the feeling of it around the same, not everyone dog, cat, human, will have a 100% child friendly mouth. Especially since there is a gang here, some form of mild cursing will be needed. I won't change the curse words from the pervious chapter, but it won't get any more severe than that was. So to whoever wrote that review here's your answer ^^_

 _Anyways enjoy part 2!_

* * *

.

.

.

There was some talking in the distant. Chase was pretty sure someone, no wait, some dog was talking to another dog. Their voices didn't sound familiar. In fact, as he lazily opened his eyes, and, while expecting the graffiti stained brick walls he was accustomed to, he was staring at this ridiculously clean white wall. Or bash. Meh. Whatever colour it was. Not like he's gonna think about the colour.

Wait, white? He shifted his body and oh damn it _hurt_. His vision became into focus he saw a fence, and for a brief moment he thought he was back in the alleyway, trying to climb it. But then the shock of dreadfulness rushed through his fur when he realized he did not climb over. He fainted.

With the police chasing him.

He stood up, ignoring any cry of pain from his body. Yup, he definitely wasn't outside, or at the warehouse, or anywhere he saw as familiar. Everything was clean, orderly, and that fence he thought he saw? It was a cage door.

Panic shivered through his body and backed away, stepping off a giant pillow, and soon his tail hit another wall, and he jerked.

He was surrounded.

Oh no no no. He couldn't fathom the truth. He was actually caught. It wasn't some horrible nightmare that was happening, and Swift would wake him up and tell him to stop squirming, as they always slept on the rooftop, _no_ , he was far from what he knew. He was in the damn dog pound.

He immediately thought of escaping. To the pound's credit the cage door was very high so he couldn't jump in his condition, and walls enclosed him like a cage. Oh god. A _cage_. He was in a cage.

Some dog must had heard him waking up because there was one on the other side of the pen, looking a bit confused but then widened their eyes, yelping out for someone to help him.

"R-Relax pup," the dog said, and his uniform made it obvious he was a K-9 member, a nervous one for sure, his breed a Serbian Hound. "We're going to help you, alright? Take it easy." He was easing his paws down near the cage, trying to show no hostile intentions.

Chase growled darkly.

The police dog got the message instantly and tried to remain calm, but he was just too uneasy, and Chase was using that to every advantage. "D-Don't, oh biscuits, can you hurry up please because he looks kinda angry – ah!" he jumped as the pup suddenly lunged at him, missing his paw by a snag of a second. One less and it would have been easily bleeding red. But Chase didn't get far. He was yanked back by the chain around his neck, connected to the back of the wall-like cage. He didn't yelp though, his eyes still dark and growling lowly.

Then there was a minor chuckle. "Uh, Lucky, you're not suppose to stick your paw in the cage." Someone suggested jokily, and the sound of this voice meant there was someone else just arriving.

The dog known as Lucky rubbed his paws nervously. "I was trying to be nice! I didn't even want to do this job! Really. The one day Marty wanted the day off."

This new dog sauntered in, and he was a German Shepard. Tall, probably a young adult, dosed in blue, and while the other dog Lucky was panicking a bit, this one seemed completely relaxed and light-hearted. He wasn't frowning or trying to be serious. He was actually smiling a bit.

He turned to Chase's direction and the pup snarled viciously, ready to take the offensive.

"Woah, I wouldn't do that if I were you Junior. You've taken quite a beating from that fall. Med had to patch you up like a broken chew toy."

Chase frowned, now looking at his body, noticing some areas covered in bandages. The side of his stomach was entirely swirled with gauze wraps, and his front left paw was completely sealed from view. Even his forehead had some covering.

Perhaps the most distressing thing was that his bandana was missing.

"You had a cut on that side, a big one too, but the bleeding should be good now. You also bruised the same side. Twisted your front paw and had a minor concussion. Nothing major though! Pretty damn lucky if I gotta say."

Chase continued to glare hard at him. This voice… it was the same one who chased him all over. He knew it was. He just took off his sunglasses.

"The name is Archie." The older German Shepard said coolly. "Member of the K-9 unit for Detmold City." It suddenly flipped at what Chase thought the dog had the most dumbest, oblivious looking smile on his face.

"What's yours?!"

 _Crickets_.

The Serbian Hound didn't take his nervy eyes off the pup. "Uhhh, I don't think he wants to tell us his name." Lucky whispered not-so-quietly to his comrade.

"Naahh," he dismissed casually, slacking his jaw. "bet he's tired. I'll be too after what he did." He turned to Chase again, his eyes looking wide and naïve. "Hey, did they feed you yet? I'll bring you some grub! And the good stuff too. Not the gross vegetable chicken food Lucky likes."

"Gross?!" Lucky stuttered, taken offense of his food choice, but Archie ignored him, waggling his tail happily at his idea. "Oooh, I should bring the beef chicken mix. I think I have some left. If not, I'll take from Sunny. He won't mind."

"He would! And stop taking his food! He thinks I'm doing it!"

Archie directed his attention to Chase, and again with that smile. "Sound good Junior?"

Chase didn't say anything. His eyes, hardened as ice, gave another dark glare before he _coldly_ turned his entire body away from the older dog, and he plopped himself down, now facing the wall.

Ouch.

Archie though didn't seem to mind. "Back in a bit. Lucky, watch him!"

"Where will he go?!" he yelled back, but the German Shepard already dashed off. Lucky sighed heavily, and he glanced back at the cage, thinking the pup would want to growl at him like earlier, yet his eyes met the puppy's back.

Oh biscuits they had a case on their paws.

* * *

.

.

.

Archie did return very soon, bringing a fair amount of food, boosting the stupendously of it, but the injured pup didn't respond. However, the older German Shepard wasn't frazzled by the attitude, and when Archie slide food underneath the mini window, Lucky was internally panicking.

"Archie! You're not suppose to give food other than standardized meals." Lucky scolded heavily, but he kept glancing around, hoping no one would notice what his comrade was doing. "T-They'll give him food soon!"

"C'mon Lucky. He just woke up. Besides, pup needs something to fuel him."

"Which is _why_ the pound provides food, not you!"

"I told them I'll be feeding him tonight." He dismissed the comment away.

"Archie–!"

 _Bark! Bark!_ Another dog came rushing in, and Lucky jumped, immediately becoming rigid with paranoia while Archie grinned slyly at the incoming dog who was a Golden Retriever.

"Evening, Officer Archie, Officer Lucky."

Both replied with a minor arf.

The new dog looked to the Serbian Hound. "Lucky, you're needed at front desk."

"Oh." He nodded to that, and he glanced to Archie, who only continued to have his little innocent grin. Ha. Innocent. That made him inwardly sighed. "I'll see you later Archie."

"Yup! See you tomorrow."

Lucky took one more glimpse at his comrade before leaving immediately with the Golden Retriever. He did mouth _'don't do anything besides protocol'_ but Archie continued to have his naïve smile, waving a paw away. Chase would have sighed in relief but to his annoyance the other one stayed, _still_ talking to him. And how relaxed and damn friendly he was acting made it even worse.

"C'mon Junior, the food is good." He suggested airily, returning to their one-sided conversation. "It's made with just meat. Good old fashion meat. Well, enough to be old fashion. You get what I mean."

The large room was now soundlessly empty. When Archie went to retrieve the food earlier, humans came in and transported the few dogs in the room somewhere else, but Chase didn't bother to watch the ordeal. He kept his gaze entirely at the dumb white wall.

"So his name was Lucky, that dog from earlier. Been my friend for years. Super smart but gets scared way too easily. One time I jumped him," he laughed. "Never seen a dog peed himself so quickly before." He then stretched out his front legs, sighing contently.

"Say, doc's gonna come in and check on your wounds soon. Probably tomorrow or next day. Not really suppose to tell you that but letting you know doesn't hurt anybody. Heck, I rather someone tell me. When I get injured, I'm the squirmiest, loudest dog you'll ever see. One time I busted my leg, oh man, when docs tried to wrap it, I ran off! And bit them! Ha I always hate going to the doctor."

Archie grunted a bit of a chuckle, and he looked to the pup, but still had nothing. Didn't stop him though.

"Junior, I know you're probably thinking, I'm some annoying police dog, but I'll be honest here: I'm not gonna ask you about what you did back there, or what type of gang you're from, any of that stuff. I just wanna help you."

 _Help?_ Chase despised the word. No damn way he was gonna get talked down by some stupid police dog. He hated the police. He hated them. Unlike Swift who enjoyed mocking and manipulating authority, Chase had no interest in those tactics. He just hated the police _too_ much to even much look at them, much less try to talk to them. And the gang? As if he was gonna mention anything about it. He will get out, and he will return back to it. He was loyal to it, and it was loyal to him.

"Junior," he lightly asked, and Chase had to jab his teeth together, his patience wearing thin. "C'mon, you know you gotta eat. How the heck you're gonna get better if you refused to eat? It's really good~"

Chase felt his fur spiking up. He was nearing his last straw.

"Actually, you were out for the entire day, now that I think of it. It's night now, really late, but I beat you're starving. I would be. Actually I kinda am. I'll probably eat some food later. But what though?" he was then contemplating to himself, and hearing him argue between eating either chicken or beef was becoming terribly irritating. Was he doing this on purpose? Chase didn't want to ask. Besides, he knew what he was doing. Trying to be nice so he could hopefully talk about the robbery, tell him details about the gang, heck, this police dog just said he didn't want answers. He wanted to scoff. Sure.

Chase wasn't stupid.

And that's what made him angry.

"I gotta admit, you're one fast pup. And I don't say that to anyone! Trust me."

 _Right. As if._

"Junior~" Archie suddenly called out jovially, and Chase's ear twitched, his teeth gritting so hard. Don't get annoyed. Don't get annoyed. Don't–

"So shoulda eat the chicken or the steak?"

That was it. He was mocking him. What they stole. It broke.

His silence broke.

 **"** _ **What**_ **?!"** Chase finally seethed, eyes burning in rage, such fiery, detestable rage. His voice rang so loudly in the room as if it vibrated off the walls. "What do you want me to say? To beg forgiveness?" He growled loudly, his anger visibly showing. "Because I rather die than do that. Especially to you damn police dogs."

Archie didn't move. Actually his eyes blinked wide and dumbly. Chase thought he finally got through to this Archie that he didn't need sympathy, companionship or some dumb friendship with him. He didn't need anything, so he could now leave him alone.

But damn, to Chase's shock, something else happened.

"So you do talk?!"

Chase dropped to the floor comedic-like.

Archie sounded genuinely surprised, and then grinned cheeky, chuckling a bit to himself.

"What's so funny?!" Chase cringed his face in fury. One thing he hated too, probably more than police, was when others didn't take him seriously, and all because he was a pup. He experienced it in the gang, and there was no way he was gonna let that happen here too in the pound.

"For a second I thought you hit your head way too hard."

Chase started to growl.

"Alright, hold your bite Junior. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying I'm glad I got a response outta you. And a strong one too! You have a lot of spunk. Don't see that alot around here from the pups at the Academy."

 _Academy? As if._ Chase scowled heavily. "As if I would ever join you."

A sly smile was grazing Archie's mouth. "Since when did I imply that?"

The atmosphere thickened instantly. It had become a standoff, with younger vengeful eyes concentrating on a pair of oddly calm ones. Chase was already snarling, his legs standing despite the pain in his side. He didn't care. He just wanted to fight this dog. He never felt the need to actually fight so badly before.

And as if a switch came again,

"Rest up Junior! Don't want to be struggling all your life just because you wanna fight right now." A quick smirk was tugging at his face, and he winked, beginning to stroll out of the room. "Night."

Chase glared one more time before turning coldly away.

* * *

.

.

.

He couldn't sleep that night. He was too anxious and frankly too damn paranoid to even consider resting. Yeah, Chase was tired, especially from his injuries, and to his irritation he was hungry (since he didn't eat, uh, all day!) but he still refused to eat the food he was given. Eating meant submission, and that was something he didn't want to accept. So, he instead with all his strength and wits tried to think of a way to escape. He thought of climbing up the cage door, but him being injured and it being too high, he couldn't do anything other than slip and tumble down. Multiple tries and he barely made it up. Logically, his next option was climbing the walls. Didn't work out the way he wanted it to though, even when he tried to jump back and forth between them. They were too slippery and frankly too clean to get any good leverage or grip. He learned after one try that wasn't going to work (as the one attempt he fell and he couldn't move after that for a good while. How injured was he?) And of the course, the major source of the problem: his stupid chain around his neck. The grip wasn't tight around his neck but he felt more confined than ever with this thing around him. There was no way escape would be possible with it still on him, and with each passing minute, it was becoming a dark reminder that he was truly a prisoner in this pound. And they took his bandana! He was still pissed about that. Dumb police dogs.

Eventually, after several times of trying to tug the chain off, he stumbled to the ground, and for the rest of the night, he soundlessly remained there. He only observed his surroundings continuously, like the bed he was on, the bowls in the corner, the caged door in front of him, and the small window on the wall outside of the cage. The window was the only thing he found some type of comfort, leading to the outside. Yet, as nice as he found it to be, it also gave a bitter feeling he was trapped here. Away from freedom.

Why did he have to be nice? Why did he have to go back and save Black Bee? Well, it would have worked out well if the dumb dog with sunglasses didn't go epic jump on him and having determination like steel. Seriously, that police dog was weird. And annoying. Emphasis on annoying.

When the night wore on, his thoughts trailed to Swift. Did he know he was caught? Course he did. He wasn't dumb. But was Swift…looking for him? Was he at all concerned?

Chase didn't know.

They were brothers, and everyone in the gang knew that. Swift often teased him, and it became an occasional habit that the two would play fight (probably more violent than regular dogs but never to their full strength). And while that was all good...there was always this distance between them, like sometimes he didn't understand what went through Swift's head, and often they had _very_ different approaches to things, like fighting, or dealing with other dogs. Yet despite the two not being extremely close, Chase didn't mind. His brother liked his space, and he liked his own. (but it seemed Swift loved riling him up by purposely going into his space) He respected Swift, and while he might not understand everything about him he knew for a fact that if Swift got caught, he would be doing anything as possible to escape.

Yet despite the two not being extremely close, Chase accepted that and didn't mind. His brother liked his space, and he liked his own (but it seemed Swift loved riling him up by purposely going into his space). He respected Swift, and while he might not understand everything about him, he knew for a fact that if Swift got caught, he would be doing anything as possible to escape.

And that was exactly what Chase would do.

He knew gang dogs were wary when other dogs were released from capture, because getting caught once meant you could be caught again. And you had a record. Were they gonna trust him again with work? He didn't care if they did or not. He would prove it again. He will get out.

When morning came, and the light from the window skimmed the floor, Chase knew it was time to try again. He mustered his strength and attempted to jump on the fence. After several tries he finally had a good grip, and he was clinging to the fence, struggling to stay on.

"Junior!"

Chase slipped.

He yelped a bit as he landed, and ouch, that _really_ hurt. He narrowed his eyes at the incoming dog, knowing exactly by that scent and sound who it belonged to.

Archie came rushing in, bag of something in his mouth, looking like a pup ready to give the morning paper to his owner. Chase also noted he wasn't wearing his uniform, and instead had on a blue collar with a police tag. When Archie noticed the pup rolling a bit on the floor, he tilted his head with a loop-sided smile.

"Fell out of bed?"

Chase tried to hide his ungainly stand, and he gave a quick glare before slowly turning around to resume staring at the wall. Yet again, (to his dumb injures) he slipped on his sprain paw, and he fell, but he cringed his pain by biting his tongue, not wanting to show the dog his discomfort.

Archie arched a brow. "You alright? Looking kinda tired." He glanced to the bowls. "Aw man, you didn't like the food? Ugh don't tell me you rather have Lucky's gross vegetable stuff. I know they say we should have a balanced diet, but pff, as if they know what dogs want. And I want meat!"

Chase was still struggling to move, but he gave a frown to Archie as he trying to turn around.

"Don't want to talk again today?"

 _No_.

"I won't pressure you Junior. Besides, you need to rest. Can't function without all four paws."

It got quiet. But then Archie blinked largely, recalling something. "Oh, for you! I know humans are gonna come and feed you, probably check on you too, but personally this is my favourite grub." He shuffled through the bag with his muzzle and soon emerged from it, holding a small bowl. He then took the bag with his teeth and shook it, and dry pet food came rushing out, obviously making a mess, but still went into the bowl.

He pushed the overstuffed bowl into the mini door. "Now this stuff is pretty good. I always prefer wet food, but the only dry food I eat is this one. I know it's not the same from actually meat and stuff, because I'm the same as you, I like the real stuff, but try it. You won't be disappointed."

Chase didn't reply.

"I know I just got here, but I gotta head out now. Police department is riding up my tail to do work I'm delaying on. I'll come back later though! Just focus on getting better, alright Junior?"

Chase's body heaved a sigh.

He knew wouldn't get an answer, so Archie ran off, his paws treadling against the flooring underneath. He hoped the pup would listen to him.

And try not to escape like he was earlier.

* * *

.

.

.

Ironically, despite Archie not wanting the pup to escape, he heard only after two hours of leaving the pound he did try to flee. Apparently when a worker at the pound tried to give him his food and assess him on his injuries, the moment she opened the cage door and his chain was off, the pup bolted. The human tried to stop him but with the pup being terribly aggressive (and a bite on the arm) he was able to escape his cage and run out of the room. Thankfully, there were other members working at the time and they were able to stop him. But, oh, it wasn't easy. They actually had to have three full-grown humans to hold him down _and_ had to sedate him in order to calm down the pup. Archie immediately rushed back to the pound (meh, his paperwork can wait) but was greeted by nervous volunteers and two very serious K-9 members.

"Officer Archie, you weren't called out here." One dog said distastefully, a Rottweiler. The other dog with him was another German Shepard, and they were in front of the recovery rooms.

Archie smiled as he reached them, not at all intimidated by the tone. "I was in the area."

"Never knew you cared for things like this."

"A lot of things you don't know about me Officer," he titled his head, snickering. " _Bud-dy."_

The Rottweiler frowned, irritation spilling on his face. "My name is not Buddy. It's Bud. Bud!"

"Not on your birth certificate it says that~" he teased.

Buddy was definitely getting flustered, (and even more angered) but the other German Shepard tapped him with a paw, trying to ease the tension.

"Alright, you had you fun Archie," the second dog said, his name Pongo, "But Bud and I are here on duty. Please don't disrupt."

He looked offended. "Since when do I do that?"

"A lot." They deadpanned at the same time.

"I do? Nah."

Buddy sighed lightly. " _Anyways_ , you may leave." he suddenly said sharply, reverting to his stoic ways. "You're not needed here. Your paperwork though, sheesh, that needs help."

"Thanks for the reminder." He winked. Buddy scoffed.

"Let's go, Pongo." Buddy commanded, beginning to walk away, "we need to collect some statements from the volunteers. And once again _Archie_ do not interfere. Despite you capturing the pup from the supermarket robbery, you have no further obligations to be concerned." Pongo nodded and with a swirl followed his partner. The only sounds were paws padding against the floor, leading to the door.

"He's not dangerous." A voice calmly stated. Buddy and Pongo paused and with a turn and saw Archie with a stern gaze at them, particularly at Buddy. He had a light smile, a sly knowing smile. "So don't think about suggesting it to the commissioner _Buddy_ , that he should go there."

Buddy didn't react. He kept his façade and with narrowed eyes continued outside, with his partner following behind.

Once the two German Shepards were alone again, Archie focused his attention at the sedated pup. He was lying on a pillow, immobile, but he was eyeing hard at the floor, refusing to look up.

"You sure like to cause trouble Junior." Archie sounded amused, and he laid down on his stomach, lowing his height to the pup. "I tell you one thing and you do another." His ears peaked up at a thought. "You can move again in a few hours, but you'll feel a bit loopy. Don't worry. Will wear off by morning." He eyed the bowls soon after. "But Junior, try to eat. You don't wanna waste food." He expected no answer since the pup was sedated, so he smiled in reply.

"Hey, I have a funny story to tell. You wanna hear? I bet you wanna hear."

If Chase could glare, he would.

What a strange, strange police dog.

* * *

.

.

.

When the next day rolled around, the same routine played as followed. Chase was a bit more agitated than usual because he really wanted to mobilize himself and do _something_ other than rest, especially since yesterday when he was sedated. He couldn't stand just doing nothing. It wasn't in his blood to be a lazy pup. Escaping wasn't an option either since they heightened security around his cage (and he had a weird mix feeling between pride and annoyance about it) as this Marty dog always roamed down the hallways between rooms whenever the police dog wasn't around.

Was he really at a pound? What a weird pound this was. He learned from Archie that he was at the Rescue Canine Centre, where they send animals fresh from the streets here, especially those who were in need of treatment.

Gosh. It sounded like he was pathetic.

When Archie was talking to him, (something about melons, how did he get there?) Chase interrupted him with an evident scowl.

"I'm not a dumb street dog you know." he grumbled lowly.

"I didn't say you were Junior." Archie should have been beyond shocked he was talking again, since it was the first words the pup had said since the outburst, but he acted as if the pup was conversing with him mere moments ago. He titled his head.

"Then why are you talking about fruit?"

Archie looked shocked. "You don't like melons?!"

The pup didn't say anything else to him that day. He just had the urge to hit his own head against the wall.

* * *

.

.

.

When the forth day wheeled in, Archie came in later than his usual time. He entered that time with his uniform, saying he just got back from a patrol routine (and wearing those sunglasses again). When he wore the uniform Chase had the involuntary need to feel more aggressive and on-guard.

Archie simply smiled at this behaviour. "So I'm guessing you really don't like Police dogs. Or the colour blue."

Chase snarled a bit.

"But you gotta admit, the blue looks good with my fur colour."

The pup's eyes darkened. "Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Junior. That's not my name."

"Oooh," Archie glanced to the ceiling for a few moments, but he returned his eyes on the pup. "Well, you didn't want to tell me your name from day one. And what's wrong with Junior?

"It's not my name!" Anger was beginning to leak from him.

"Then tell me your real name, or Junior's gonna stick."

And just like that the rampant anger dried out. Chase had his mouth open, yet no words were spoken. It was quiet, but Archie was patient, waiting for an answer.

Then Chase slowly glared at him, his eyes becoming daggers. "I don't want to tell it to a police dog like you."

Words became dead again. Yet Archie grinned happily. "Fine then, _Junior_ ~"

The pup growled loudly at the dumb name.

* * *

.

.

.

Chase learned after four days he's been here he wouldn't be getting rid of this Archie anytime soon. Even though he would ignore him, or if he didn't, give menacing glares at him, or heck, the small banter that clearly could turn ugly, the K-9 member brushed it off and continued to converse on lightly. He sometimes came in with food, others without, but no matter what he was always energetic.

Yet on the fifth day, something else happened.

Chase passed out.

He wasn't pretending so he could escape or something like that, no, no, no _,_ he legitimately fell unconscious in the afternoon when a volunteer was changing his water.

The K-9 member wasn't entirely shocked by this outcome per say. Archie knew the pup wasn't eating. Everytime he went to visit him he noticed the dog bowls were always full. He did try to convince the pup to eat, but there was only so much his high-pitched whining and howling he could do (and it made Junior frown at him even more). So, when he heard the pup passed out due to a lack of nutrients, he kinda felt relieved that finally the pup would succumb to hunger and begin the path of taking better care of himself. However, when he got there, Archie learned something that shocked him.

"He wasn't drinking water?!"

"N-No, Officer Archie." The medic dog recoiled drastically, scared of the sudden outburst. "Our results said he was fairly dehydrated."

"…Son of a dog," Archie was aghast, and the other dog looked mortified a police dog was cursing openly. "And why did no one mentioned this to me?"

"We uh, thought you knew. You were spending a lot of time with him."

Archie… couldn't believe it. What was this pup doing? Trying to go through five days without water or food? And on top injured? What was he trying to prove?

Yup. He was right. This pup _definitely_ had a lot of spunk.

"What else do his medical records say? The initial examination?"

"Oh. Uh, well, for a pup at his age, he's actually a good size. He's a tad underweight, but nothing else major."

"And he's cleared?"

"Yes. He has no signs of ticks, worms, rabies, or any kind of ailment. I'm surprised too. In the condition you brought us in, usually, a dog would have some type of illness. And since he's a street pup, they have higher chances of exposure."

Huh. Archie thought. Ain't he lucky?

When Archie went to see him, he was curled up in the corner, away from the K-9 member's view. It looked like he was asleep, probably after the small intervention of the volunteers inserting food through a tube musta tired him out. The tube though was nowhere near sight, and his bowls were replaced with new food and fresh, clean water.

"Archie? You're here?" A new voice called the dog, but this defiantly didn't sound like it was coming from a canine. There were shoes clicking on the ground. It was a human.

"Eh, Simon!" Archie barked with a grin. He lifted his paw to do a salute, but the relaxed nature of it clearly meant it was playful.

Simon smiled back. He was an African-American man, hair buzzed neatly. "I didn't know you'll be here."

"Same back at you sir!"

"Why the yelling Archie?"

"Dunno. Had an impulse to."

Simon had a muddled look, but he kept smiling, knowing it was a habit of Archie. "So Arch, why are you here? I thought you were doing paperwork."

He had a mocking hurt look grazing his face. "I'll get it done." he then looked inside the cage. "Eventually."

"Archie." Simon lightly chastised.

"What? I have other stuff to do besides going through casework. Eh." He peaked over his sunglasses. "You didn't answer my question why you're here."

"I wanted to check on the new pup. I heard my partner was coming here, but I didn't expect him to be here so fast."

"Well I am a fast dog." He grinned.

"Oh, which reminds me," Simon's entire demeanour changed when he looked to Archie. "I need to talk to you."

If Archie was concerned about Simon's change of mood he certainly didn't show it. He didn't look bothered about it at all. "Alright."

Simon nudged his head over, indicating that this conversation was to be in private, away from the possibly conscious pup. The two made their way outside of the room, into a corridor where no was walking through.

"The department has been talking about the case you worked on the beginning, with the pup in the next room."

Archie nodded his head, still willing to listen.

"And well, he's part of a case that includes theft and assault, not to mention gang involvement. You know gang activity has been on a rise for the past decade, especially with dog gangs."

He arched a brow. "So...you want to charge him?"

" _I_ don't. I don't think he should even go to trial, and some officers, dog and human agree, he's too young. But you know, not everyone is going to think the same way. The good news though is that the owner he attacked is willing to drop charges on the pup, since, well, technically he wasn't the one who did it. However, he _did_ attack a volunteer here. He can be charged for that. And remember, even though he was dropped the charges of assault from the owner, he still has gang violence hanging over him. That is to be remain unless he proves himself that he's not accountable of any of the violent attacks that's been present for the past weeks."

"And?"

"I'm just letting you know Archie." Simon smiled sincerely. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"To be honest I don't know. Even years knowing you I don't know what goes in your head of yours. But all I know is that it's something good."

Archie grinned cheekily.

* * *

.

.

.

When Simon left, Archie walked back to Junior's cage and to no surprise the pup hadn't move. Chase was in fact was very much awake, but didn't mean he wanted to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

But oh no, the K-9 dog said something that shocked him.

"You can understand human can't you?"

Chase visibly flinched. He was caught completely off guard, and Archie noticed. "I'm not gonna condemn you or anything. I just saw how your ears moved when Simon was talking. To be honest that's pretty cool to know you age! I didn't learn till I was much older. Makes me wonder how you learned already."

Chase wasn't going to admit he knew a small amount. He picked up bits and pieces when he was on the streets, and to be frank, when he first thought about the idea of trying to know human language, he grimaced. Yet, when those small opportunities came…he guessed he unconsciously learned it from random signs or books found in dumpsters. Or sometimes...sometimes when he was alone he would listen in the wall cracks on those domestic dogs that ate with their owners at those outside restaurants. He didn't dare tell his brother or anyone in the gang he was learning it, much less knew a bit how to understand it. He was taught that they didn't need to know the human language, because knowing human meant you liked humans. He didn't like humans, but dunno…the idea of knowing something no one knew seemed…interesting.

But now he's caught red-handed.

"I'm gonna expect you to eat properly Junior." Archie decided to randomly changed the subject. "I doubt you want to faint and have a tube down your throat again, which to be honest that sounds really gross, eat. Unless," He wiggled his eyebrows, clearly teasing him. "You want to eat no name standard dog food~"

Chase grimaced. He knew what that was. One time the gang jumped a human who came from a pet store, and Chase, curious, tried the dry pet food from that brand. He remembered because it came in a ridiculously bright yellow bag.

Worst decision ever.

"I know what you're doing." Chase said suddenly, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge the K-9 member.

"Hmm?" Archie titled his head, as if naivety reined his mind.

"You're playing it out like it's a game, but I know what you're doing."

"What game am I playing?" he had a sly smile grazing his mouth. "No game Junior. Just wanna be friendly."

Chase scoffed.

"So you don't believe I care?"

"Not at all."

Archie shrugged. "If you wanna believe that Junior."

"And stop calling me that. I've told you before that's not my name."

"Then tell me."

Chase growled in annoyance, and Archie laughed.

"But hey, I brought you something."

 _Food_. Chase thought dryly. Okay, he was a street pup and food was always a priority in their minds but hey he had other interests –

Chase's ears peaked up.

It sounded…weird. But he wanted to know what it was. He turned around and to his surprise saw –

The sound squeaked again. "You want Junior?" Archie offered, and he dropped the chew toy down from his mouth. Chase's eyes widened when it fell, and he swore he heard the thing make another sound when it landed gently on the ground. His eyes instantly went to the toy but, when he realized what he was doing, he blinked and with a vicious shake of his head he forced himself to stare at the wall.

"It's a brand new toy from the Pet Shop near by. Just went on shelves today." Chase could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Don't give in. Don't give in.

"Look Junior, I'll promise to give it to you, if you promise me you'll eat."

No deal. Chase refused to agree with such terms.

"C'mon, you know you wanna."

 _No_ , he didn't need the toy!

"It's a limited edition. What the tragedy if no pup uses it."

Chase forced himself to stay quiet. It made Archie sigh. "Junior, all I want for you is to get better, you know? So you could be healthy and do what pups do, be wild. Well, not as wild as me."

"And weird." Chase abruptly added, and it startled the pup that he said something before he realized it.

"Weird?" Archie shock his head. "I'm not weird. I rather use, _amazingly different."_

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Or cool. I like to be cool."

 _Bet you do._

"But you know what I like to be even more? Impossible dog."

Impossible dog? That sounded dumb. He wanted to ask but he decided not to.

"Lucky says I can't make things all things possible. I made him get over his fear of heights. Yeah, he was kinda pissed at me for taking him in a glass elevator but to be fair I didn't know the thing was gonna get stuck! It was a few hours but meh, we lived." He laughed. "I always want to achieve something for my bros, no matter how dumb or dangerous it is because I think the greatest thing a pup or dog, heck, any animal could do is help someone out. If it worked out, great! Made it possible. If not, well you just learned that one way won't work, and you gotta try a new tactic. I think It's never impossible to find a solution. But what's possible is you giving up."

"..."

"I just realized something. Lucky calls me crazy all the time. I don't think I'm crazy though. Heck, I say I'm adventurous cause it's much better and cooler–"

"It's Chase."

Archie sat up. His ears couldn't deceive him. "What?"

"Chase." He repeated, and he continued his focus on the wall. "My name is Chase. Not Junior."

Nothing was said for awhile. Chase wondered if Archie was planning some smart remark about him finally revealing his name, or proclaiming loudly in a rowdy way. But to his amazement, that same squeaky sound plopped on his head, and he twisted around, now seeing the toy in his cage, lying on the ground. He looked up and Archie wasn't there anymore.

He didn't move for several minutes, just staring down at the toy. That dumb _dumb_ toy he didn't think he wanted until now. It was gawking at him, with its bone-like shape, it's pure simplistic white. Chase frowned. He didn't need this toy. He never needed it before, and didn't need it now.

He sniffed it.

Once.

Then he waited.

Again, he did it two more times, and paused in between. When the forth time came, he sniffed in the air, making sure Archie wasn't here anymore.

And when he thought no one was looking, he bit into the toy and began chewing on it silently.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Kay, I wanted to clear it out that not all dogs and cats can fully understand human, and vice versa. It's like a second language dogs and cats, (and possibly other species) could learn if taught by their own species. Example, if a pup was born and their mother could speak human, she could teach her pup. Initially, the pup would understand dog language because it's easier to learn. This is my theory why some animals (like the paw patrol) could speak human while others (like Cali the cat) can't._

 _Anyways, hooray for Chase! FINALLY some progression in him, hey? Let me know what you thought about the characters I introduced. (because I did mention a few OCs)_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	3. Chase's Story Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Rolling out part three. I'm thinking Chase's story is going to have a maximum of four-five long ass chapters (already got three down, if including this one). I don't want to make too long, and besides, a lot of the pups' backgrounds intertwine with one-another._

 _Thanks again to people reviewing people! Keep it coming!_

 _Racoran – I never thought of it as a stand alone! Technically it is but I'm putting all the stories under one story._

 _lovepawpatrol – I fucking love your enthusiasm. I will write more, (possibly seqeal stories that relate to this one) but not for awhile._

 _Halena – so sorry I cant answer any of ya questions! You just gotta keep reading and see bwhaha._

* * *

.

.

.

The week following was a weird one. Ever since Chase – he groaned at the thought – ugh, _accepted_ the toy, that Archie was becoming increasingly more determined to talk to him. He would often have this playful grin and laugh at whatever their conversation was, from being jokes to some random tales that often enough Chase would find himself frowning rather than laughing. They were strange, barely funny, and Chase wondered if this Archie knew he couldn't tell a joke to save his life. Perhaps he did. He never though looked upset if Chase didn't laugh or respond positively, because no matter what, he laughed at his own jokes, his enthusiasm never falling short.

A usual day for the pup now would consist of an obnoxiously loud good morning from the police dog, resulting Chase to be "grumpy" as Archie said he was, and then some type of conversation would begin. He never came with toys again, but with his little wink and sly smile Archie would casually ask if he liked the plastic bone. Of course, Chase never answered – he just grumbled and sat away, (which made Archie laugh) but even so, the pup still had it, hidden underneath his bed so Archie wouldn't see. The K-9 dog sometimes stayed for hours at the pound, sometimes a few minutes for a quick chat before heading off, however, he always came everyday. Chase frowned at the thought. Didn't he have work? How much free time did this police dog have?

But no, that wasn't the weirdest thing. Recently, Chase realized that Archie did the most _random_ things. Like one day, he dropped by with a tennis balls and was trying to do some balancing trick and wanted Chase to rate his skill. Another time, apparently on his day off, he had on a sombrero. A sombrero! He said he wanted an opinion if it looked funny, because he wanted to make sure it did so he could re-gift it to Lucky. Chase's dumbfounded face was a clear answer.

Today though, Chase knew it was going to be a strange one. While he laid in the cage chewing his toy, he suddenly smelled Archie's presence. Instantly his head was up – he quickly shoved the toy away under the pillow hastily, and strangely, the pup sat up straight, waiting for Archie to appear outside of the cage. While he expected the dog to greet him loudly – Chase sighed inwardly – with that _nickname_ again, oddly enough, he instead sauntered in with several books and magazines in his mouth. There were probably a dozen shoved in his jaw before he dashed them to the ground in a jumbled fashion.

Chase raised a brow at the sight. They were all books and animal publications he never heard off, and for a brief moment wondered if he was that clueless about the public media. He shoved the thought away though as he waited for Archie to start the conversation, for he usually, wait scratch that, _always_ did. But… to Chase's surprise he didn't say anything. He simply laid on the floor casually, flipping one issue of some magazine open, and he just, uh, started reading.

Chase looked at him dubiously. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, chilling Junior."

He frowned immediately. "Chilling?"

"Yeah, relaxing, kicking back, catch my drift?" He quipped a tiny grin at the pup before returning to the magazine.

Minutes ticked by. Chase continued to look a mix between agitation and confusion at whatever Archie was doing. And catching my drift? That was something his brother would say. Not a K-9 dog. He asked again.

"And…?"

"And?"

"Why are you reading here? Shouldn't you do that somewhere else?"

"Oh," he titled his head. "You don't want me to read here?"

Chase scoffed. "No."

"So you wanna talk?" you could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and he closed the magazine. "Alright, I'll stop."

Chase flinched at that remark and with an aghast expression, shock his head venomously. "W-What? No! I didn't say that!"

Archie chuckled lightly. "Sure~ Junior."

"And that's not my name." Chase mumbled grumbly, slouching his shoulders.

"I know, I know, it's Chase." Archie stretched out him front legs. "Old habits just die hard, ya know?"

 _Understatement of the year,_ the pup thought with a scowl.

"Heeey, did you know in this issue of Urban Animal, humans are trying to create an antidote for pet allergies? Some professor is determined to make one for people who are allergic to dogs. Weird huh?"

Chase didn't say anything. He continued to sit, keeping a sturdy eye on Archie while the K-9 dog itched his head with his leg and began rolling around a bit. Sure, Chase might have known this dog for over a week now, but he still didn't trust him. Nope, not for a minute. Besides, why should he? He would eventually escape this pound and return to where he belonged.

Escape. Still sounded pleasing.

"Hey, Junior?" Archie was now resting his head on his paws, looking up with a crocked brow. The German Shepard had his attention. "Besides me, no one else has come to your cage right?"

That threw Chase for a loop. Why would he ask that? Were other K-9 dogs supposed to come and integrate him? The only dogs that came to his cage was that first dog (Lucky, if he remembered correctly) but that was only the first day here at the pound. There was also that patrolling dog, but he never talked to him. Only walked by every hour.

So Chase shook his head. "Why?" the pup asked.

"Juuuust checking."

A scowl came upon Chase's face.

"You know what I just realized Junior? You always frown. You should smile a bit."

He started growling, annoyed by his comment, but Archie only wagged his tail with a happy smile on his muzzle.

"C'mon, I'm being honest. I bet any money it would look good on you. Besides, you're almost fully healed. That'll be enough to get me to do a little dance." Chase turned away, and Archie laughed.

"Aww, I'm not making fun of you Junior. Think of it as good humor. "

"As if you're funny."

"I'm not?" Archie actually looked confused. "Sheesh, gotta step up my game then."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Here, read some of this." He suddenly said, shoving some books and magazines under the fence. "Good stories in there. Some fantasy, comedy, action, different types if you wanna pick and chose. Pretty awesome characters in there. And the mags, well, I don't know if you wann read them, but they're current, so it'll speed you up on what's happening, you know? Food, celebrities, movies, that dude I was talking about earlier. Oh, and music, like Ruff Puff."

Chase grimaced at the name. "That sounds dumb."

"Well, the music is dumb. But damn it's catchy." He flashed a cheeky grin.

Chase lowered his eyes at the plethora of magazines that was by his paws.

"Oh snap." Archie itched his head. "Shoulda' asked about it before. Can you read?"

"Course I can read!" he snapped, offended the dog thought he couldn't.

"Woah, no need to get mad. Just wondering. Besides, you can understand human. Don't know what other tricks you have."

Chase scoffed. After the police dog said a cheery goodbye and left, the pup once more took a gander at the stuff on the floor.

Okay, he can like, _kinda_ can read. But not very well. Ugh. Okay, he couldn't read much alright?! Again, where the heck was he was supposed to learn? He knew enough to get by, or the general knowledge Swift told him to recognize, but that was it. But no way Chase was gonna confess that to the police dog. No damn way.

He didn't do much reading, since he rarely had access to any type of literature, but he sorta got the titles. Sher...ock Bones? Hairy... Owl...? Yeah he didn't get the last word. These were all foreign names to him. So he kept his questioning gaze on them, silently contemplating on what to do. He opened one of them to skim through, but that was when his mind came to a stop and snapped them closed.

Yeah. He barely understood anything.

Sighing, his brown eyes then saw a very bright looking book under the pile. Curious, he pulled it out, and he was able to make out the title being _"English for...be-gin-er?"_ Whatdid that mean?

He opened this one, and strange...he could actually understand it. Not all, but he didn't feel as stupid as reading those other ones. And odd how there were pictures of dogs everywhere in the book, and translation of barks, howls to the human English language. Heck, was this supposed to be a book for dogs or something? Did the police dog suspect he couldn't read?

Staring at it longer, Chase kept the book under his paws, and ultimately decided he was going to read this.

He sighed. It wasn't like he wanted it. He was just bored. Not like he was going anywhere for awhile.

* * *

.

.

.

"Up! Crawl up over boys!"

Out of all the things Lucky disliked the most, it was the weekly exercise training they had to endure. He wasn't the strongest at it, and sadly, speed and jumping wasn't high on skill within his breed. Serbian Hounds were known to be a bit difficult to train, and biscuits, wasn't that true when he was growing up. While every other pup instantly understood the lessons, Lucky was sure he had a blank look of disbelief staring into space. However, if there was one thing he caught on very quickly, it was tracking. He was a hound, and hounds were known for their smell, and sure enough, he proved that very well. Thankfully, because of his keen nose, it allowed him to become a K-9 dog, along with the many others who passed the Detmold K-9 dog Academy. He was a very capable Sentry and Attack Dog, the standard position of a K-9 member, but he often didn't respond to oncalls, more so dealt with things _after_ the incident. However, he needed to stay in shape, and well, that's why he was here.

Currently he and several other dogs were finishing up a standard routine around the indoor course in the exercise facility. Their human trainer then whistled the last call, signaling practice was done, and boy, was Lucky drained, wanting to sleep and curl up like a new born pup. But to his keen perception, Lucky noticed a familiar face sitting calmly near by the racetrack, waggling his tail causally.

He walked on over. "What did you do now Archie?" Lucky had the urge to sigh, his brown eyes looking slightly scornful like a disciplining parent.

A sly look grazed upon the German Shepard 's face. "Why do you always assume I need something Luck?"

"Because you never come here! You only train outside."

"Well I do like my sun." he then winked at his friend.

Lucky shock his head with a smile. Typical.

Archie continued. "Two things. First, I actually came by to let you know that Sunny wants his food back."

Lucky's tail stopped wagging. " _Stop_ telling him it's me!"

"I didn't!"

Lucky let out a sigh of relief.

"I just didn't correct him."

 _Annnndd_ the moment was over.

Lucky wanted to scowl him for felt like the hundredth time of taking people' stuff without asking, yet his eyes blinked, noticing something about his German Shepard friend.

"You look kinda tired Archie. Not sleeping?"

Archie shook his head lightly. "Nah, not that. Why? Worried about me?" he winked again.

Lucky flustered red. "Stop winking at me!"

Archie laughed.

Once Lucky calmed down a bit, (and Archie had his good dosage of teasing) they began walking out of the exercise room, entering the hallway with police dogs and humans alike walking in a juxtaposed fashion.

"Archie, I'm being honest with you." Lucky urged on, returning to their earlier conversation. "You look a little run down, especially your eyes. You're not staying up late again aren't you? We do have a curfew here."

"But who actually falls asleep exactly at eleven Luck? Well, besides you?"

Lucky blushed. "People! And Dogs!"

"Sure."

The Serbian Hound might have been embarrassed, but he wasn't backing down on integrating his friend. Nope, he wasn't a K-9 dog for nothing!

"Oh, and that second request: I need some money Luck."

Lucky flinched. "Huh?" he blinked dumbly at that.

"Money. You know? Mula? Poppin' Paper?"

"Yeah, uh, I got the money part." Lucky shook his head. "But why? Didn't you get paid a week ago?"

"Blew it."

"You blew it? On…?"

"Stuff." He said casually.

 _Stuff?_ Lucky frowned at the thought. Ever since they were pups he was always vague about his answers, and that would frustrate Lucky to the bitter end. But what stuff was he buying? He knew Archie was a reckless spender, buying the strangest things, like the other day got a Hula dancing monkey lamp. And just recently, Archie gave him a sombrero as a random gift. But it was rare he asked for money like this. Why would he –

He put two and two together.

Lucky glanced apprehensively at him. "It's that pup from the robbery, isn't it?"

He shrugged, opting not to answer.

"Archie, I know you're trying to be kind…visiting him everyday, bringing him food, a toy –"

"So what about it?"

"Well," Lucky looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's just, uh, you can't keep showering him with these things."

"To be fair Luck I don't always bring him stuff." Archie said coolly, turning at the corner. However, a paw suddenly stood in his path, and it was Lucky, looking at him with an unusual sense of firmness.

"Archie, you keep protecting him from all this stuff, and you're dealing with it yourself. Making sure no one takes him, getting involved with any evidence that concerns him."

"Can't a dog be kind?" he said with a smile, not at all frazzled by his friend's change of attitude. "I thought us police dogs were supposed to help those in need."

"Of course we're supposed to help! But disrupting the investigation is not."

"I would say meddle."

"Archie, please hear me out."

"I am. But I don't get why you're upset about it."

"I'm not." Lucky insisted. "I'm just…concerned for you."

"Concerned? Don't need to be."

"Uh, yeah, I need to be! I know the case is technically close for now, and that person the pup attacked dropped charges…" he sighed. "He's taking up a lot of your time, and I know you always have a soft side for pups, but remember…" he was hesitant to say these words, yet he did so quietly, "there's a reason he's on the other side of the cage."

Lucky waited for backlash. He knew what he said was quite harsh, and was expecting some type of reaction from his friend, almost wincing. However, if Archie was upset he didn't show one once of anger. Or sadness. Nothing. Lucky nervously focused on his friend.

"And?"

"A-And?" Lucky was at a lost for words. "I-I nothing else to say."

Archie nodded and kept walking, and Lucky stumbled to catch up. Oh no. He was upset. "Archie, I'm sorry that sounded – "

"Luck, I know he's there for a reason." He said evenly. "He's done things that aren't on the right side of the law, and heck, attacked a human while escaping. He's probably done a lot more that I don't even know, probably things a young pup like himself should have never done or seen. "

His friend continued to listen.

Archie paused and turned to Lucky, a genuine smile on his face. "But he's still a pup. And a pup's gotta live his life, which makes it more of a reason to help Junior out."

Lucky blinked widely at that. "Archie…"

The said dog looked onward, and both K-9 dogs now were in front of a large window, granting a view of the outdoor training grounds.

"So, uh," Lucky added. "You don't mind not getting any more information regarding the gang the pup came from?"

"Well, I do want to find out more eventually, but for now, it's cool with me. We're checking data bases, and I have a pretty good assumption where he's from. The red bandana is a clue. When he's ready, he can tell me."

He shrugged. "When they do strike again, and they will, we'll be setting up a counterplan."

"So what about the pup? They're not gonna question him, right? He's too young."

"Yeah, that's what I tried to emphasize to Chief. But it's good he's young. Any older and he'll be in hotter water. And besides, Chief granted me permission to oversee Chase, so if anything regarding him, cops gotta come to me." He chuckled lightly, looking slyly at his friend. "You're such a worry rat Luck."

"Chief?" he said dubiously at that, snapping out of his stupor. He didn't know the stern older dog allowed Archie with such authority. "But wait, was it Chief's order or your request?"

He shrugged half-heartedly.

"You're cruel. You never answer my questions!"

"I do. But I thought my answer would be obvious." Archie smirked a bit, but then suddenly his collar beeped, and he clicked and answered it. Archie barked respectfully a reply, and Lucky listened silently, knowing their conversation had to be put on hold for now.

"And look at that, Chief's calling me. Gotta dip." He then saluted lightly to his friend before scurrying off.

"Wait, Archie!" The German Shepard turned back, and Lucky looked to him with definite confusion. "So… you mentioned that he's still a pup and stuff. So you're doing this because you wanna be nice? Or do you have something else up your fur?"

Archie smiled at him. "That's for you to decide."

* * *

.

.

.

It was quiet at the pound. Despite the number of dogs inhabiting the place, the young gang pup was still the only one placed in the left corridor. The room he was in had about ten cages in total, and pretty decent sizing ones too, but he was to stay away from other dogs till he was deemed 100% safe. Hence, Marty, a stern Belgain Malinois, was patrolling down the hallways, not only checking on that pup, but the other street dogs too. Unlike the pup though, these dogs were rowdy and loved bickering to one another. They weren't harmful but sure loved to stir problems.

Marty glanced once more at the noisy room beside him before making down the hall to check the other rooms. However, as he crossed an intersection of a corridor, he noticed two K-9 dogs walking firmly towards him.

He began with a greeting. "Hello Officer Bud, Officer Pongo. What brings you in–"

"We're here on duty, Officer Marty." Buddy cut him short, looking intimating as ever.

Marty glanced between the two, seeing Pongo carrying a non-threatening yet equally firm aura.

"Understandable. Is there an inmate you wish to speak to?"

"Yes, the pup in corridor three."

Confusion dotted Marty's face. "Officer Archie did not mention visitors for the pup."

"Officer Archie has no opinion on this matter." He replied evenly, trying to pass the larger dog.

Marty was quick to intervene. "Chief said Officer Archie has full authority since the case is now temporarily – "

"Well, the case has been reopened. The Commissioner approved it, placing me in charge of integration, ultimately overthrowing Chief's command. Matters like this cannot be pushed aside." And like that, he moved passed Marty into the room.

The Belgain Malinois tried to stop them, but Pongo kept him back, trying to close the door. "Wait, you can't go in there!"

He didn't stop. He kept striding in strongly, directly heading to the pup's cage. Chase was drinking some water (yes, he began eating again) but stopped immediately when he didn't smell Archie's presence, and hearing the undoubting sound of a dog's paws treading against the floor. He looked up and sure enough saw a dog he never met before, a Rottweiler, his eyes looking cold upon him.

"Hello pup, I'm Officer Bud, part of the 7th division of Detmold City. I'm here to ask you some questions regarding your…incident."

Chase kept quiet, but he defiantly wary of this dog, already not liking how this conversation was starting.

"So, the dogs that were with you…are you all close? You must have strong loyalty if you helped your kind out."

He still said nothing.

"Answering these questions would make the process much more easier pup. I do mean it in full sincerity."

Sincerity? Chase heard none in his voice.

"Now, I presume staying in this cage with a chain around your neck is getting a bit uncomfortable. Attacking a human? Now that wasn't a smart move. However, if you answer fully, I can possibly get an order out to remove the chain. Wouldn't that be delightful?"

His muzzle remained shut.

Buddy had a strained grin stretching across his face. "Alright, I was going to be kind, but I'll be blunt: where is the hideout of your gang? The bandana you had doesn't look familiar to any dog gang registered with us."

Chase wanted to glare at him. He was itching to do something to get this dog away from him, but he knew he wasn't in a place to fight, especially since Chase had several disadvantages. So, he turned away by sitting off at the side, choosing to ignore.

"He's a stubborn one?" Pongo said with genuine curiosity, now standing beside Buddy.

"Yes," Bud agreed with a stern eye, looking down at the pup. "But nothing hard to crack."

Pongo silently nodded at that.

"Now pup, tell me what is your gang's name? I know it's not the Growls, nor the X Dogs. And your group doesn't look small. How many are in your group?"

Nothing.

"Did you know, _pup_ , that your little group started activity again?" Chase flinched, but it didn't seem like the Rottweiler noticed. "This time a poor old human lady and her little Chihuahua were the victims. And wow, wasn't it a scene. Human had both her arms covered in blood. And the Chihuahua? His body was so badly torn up he needed to remain in intensive care for several days. Surprised they let him live."

Chase didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"So I'll ask now, what is your group's next move? If you don't answer, things are going to get sour _real_ soon." He almost sneered. "I mean it pup."

Chase kept his eyes on the ground.

" _Answer_ the question." Bud gritted through his teeth.

And then finally Chase said a reply: "I don't know."

"DON'T KNOW?!" He barked loudly, his voice vibrating through the room. Chase flinched at the yelling, and Pongo even recoiled a bit, turning to Buddy, who clearly was getting annoyed by the pup unwilling to cooperate.

"You think this is funny?! Trying to be smart in front of a police dog? Oh, I can play. I can play real dirty!"

This wasn't turning good. Pongo sensed his partner seething in rage, and once he started, he couldn't stop. "Bud, let's return to the first question about the name –"

"Damn street pup think the cage will protect him?! As if!"

Pongo widened his eyes at the scene unfolding. "Wait, Bud, you can't–!"

"Quiet!" He suddenly opened the cage, and Chase was taken back by the rash action. He jumped up and immediately went defensive but before he could even lift a paw he was slammed roughly into the back of the wall. He was cornered, and with the dog hovering over him coldly, he slapped his paw over the chain, forcing Chase to remain on the ground.

"So, I won't _ask_ again," His eyes turned horribly harsh, rage hardly contained. "What is their next move, street pup?"

Chase wouldn't back down. He returned the dark look back up at him. "I _said_ I don't know."

"LYING!" He screamed, and Pongo stood there dumbfounded at what was happening. "Listen here you damn pup, you saying nothing isn't gonna protect them or dammit yourself! They're not even here to help your tail out. That's what all street dogs are. As soon as things turn bad they ditch each other. And look: they abandoned you to take the fall."

Chase began snarling.

"It's true pup. Don't be upset at what I say is true. Because it is."

The growling got louder.

"Bud," Pongo said. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable now. "I don't think this is allowed. We might get in trouble if anyone–"

"You do no tell me what to do Officer Pongo!" Bud turned back sharply. "I am your superior officer. Understood?!"

Pongo mutely nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now block the door. I don't want Officer Marty interrupting."

Chase struggled to move out of the grip, but it was too much, and Buddy noticed. "Struggling won't do you good street pup. You tried before hand and look what happened? We sedated you. Want to have a round two of that?"

He didn't. He really didn't. But he would rather be pushed around and stepped on then giving in the satisfaction he was looking for. He was determined to control his uncontrollable urge to _not_ attack him, cause if he did, he would end up exactly where he didn't want to end up: out cold from medicine.

"So, even on the ground, you still refuse to say anything?"

Chase kept glaring.

"Oh I see it." Buddy started laughing dryly. "Did Archie tell you to keep quiet? Say nothing to no one? Worst advice he could give to a criminal like you." He then frowned. "Too bad he didn't tell you that keeping quiet would send you to be euthanizing table." Chase's eyes broadened, and Buddy saw it gladly. "Oh, he didn't tell you? That's what happens to dogs that don't cooperate. And trust me, it's more common than you think." He saw that the pup wasn't glaring at him anymore, rather constraining himself to stare at the wall. He still wasn't cooperating.

This was sending him over the edge. He yanked on the chain and Chase yelped a bit, feeling the tension around his neck tighten. And the way Bud pulled it forced the German Shepard to look up at him. Bud knew he had nowhere left to turn, and anger mixed with anxiety finally exploded.

"Now tell me what's their next move! Does it really please you other people and dogs are getting hurt by your gang?! I bet you it made you happy when you hurt that human here. Are you that evil? Selfish? Despicable?!" He then brought his face closer to Chase's. "I guess that's what expected of you, you dirty, _pathetic,_ good-for-nothing, stupid STREET DOG!"

Then something crashed against the wall.

The chain loosened, and Chase, a bit stunned on what happened, suddenly saw another dog over him. This new dog was standing coolly - staring intensely at Bud who was on the other side of the cage.

Bub shock his head at the slight dizziness conjured from the throw, but he looked slightly confused at the newcomer. "Officer Archie! What are you doing?!"

"I pushed you. What else?"

"Yes, I know that! But for what purpose?"

"You're violating several police procedures. I never figured uptight Buddy would want to get on the department's wrong side."

"This is an integration! I'm doing what is expected as a police dog."

"Funny. Never knew being a prick was part of the job."

Buddy growled lowly, and Pongo came rushing in. "Sir! Archie is coming! It seems that Marty has informed him what we're doing and he's on his way, possibly here already and oh," he stopped, seeing he was already too late. "Oh, H-Hello Officer Archie."

Bud looked to Archie strongly, and he knew it: this situation wasn't getting anywhere. Especially how this situation was unfolding. Commissioner might have let him integrate, but using force on a dog, on a pup no less… he would face it tonight if Archie kept his word. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Pongo was confused, seeing his partner getting up and shaking his fur.

"I said we're done here. Let's leave."

Pongo was still very much puzzled, but he took a quick glimpse at the pup and Archie before complying with a minor nod. Bud began walking out, yet something blocked his path.

It was Archie. "Oh, and one more thing, Buddy." he was smiling lightly at him, yet his eyes were coating another feeling – one that people or dogs rarely saw. "Come here again without my consent," His smile turned thinner. "I _guarantee_ you'll get more than a little shove up the wall."

Bud kept his scowl, staring at Archie for several seconds before he scoffed and pushed passed him, leading Pongo off. They continued out, leaving as the door abruptly slammed closed.

Once the two were alone, Archie sighed heavily. "Seriously, the dogs I work with." He turned his attention to Chase, who was entirely silent through the ordeal. Archie walked up to him and offered a paw.

"You alright Junior?"

He didn't reply. Archie thought for a moment Buddy did a lot more than a shove to the pup, and when he tried to offer again, Chase's fur spiked up, and he noticed with concern.

"Junior?"

Again with the name. Again with the pushing. Again with the damn belief they were better than him. Again with the world forcing him to do what he didn't want to do. He was done with this. He was done with everything. He could barely control his anger that his paws were shaking. "This is why…" his eyes grew fierce. "I _**hate**_ police dogs!"

And he shoved Archie back and closed the cage door.

* * *

.

.

.

It was awkward when Archie returned the next morning. For once the older dog didn't have something funny to say, or some strange scenario that started their conversations. He did leave yesterday when Chase asked him too, and for the rest of the day, he left the pup alone with his thoughts. As much he didn't want to leave Junior, he realized him being there wasn't going to help. He also figured a good night sleep would do him well, especially with all the stuff he had to deal with Buddy.

The thought of that dog made Archie sigh. He and Bud never got along, more so had an unspoken one-sided rivalry. Bud never liked Archie's lax demeanour since day one, and he always had the need to need to point out some flaw in Archie's tactics, emphasizing that Bud's stern, no nonsense way was far superior. However, as tough and cold Bud acted, Archie learned he got flustered extremely easily, and oh, he abused that detail whenever he could. Bud's dislike for him never really got out of hand, because Archie brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. Bud had no way to upset Archie, because in previous times, when he tired to rile the German Shepard up, he failed, and it always ended up with Bud turning red from embarrassment and Archie smiling at the silent victory.

Well, that was, until now.

Archie slowly approached Chase's cage, and not to his surprise, saw the pup curled away in a corner, hiding his face within the wall. The cage was strangely empty looking, and Archie glanced to Chase's bed, which was shoved into a corner.

Along with the toy and books.

Guilt suddenly washed over Archie, and a sudden spurge to do more to Buddy than a push floated his thoughts. But he shook it away. It wasn't important right now.

Finally, after several moments of silence, Archie began. "Sorry that happened Junior."

Silence.

"I don't know if you're awake or not, choosing to listen or ignore me, but I still want to say it." He breathed thorough his nose quietly, but he kept going, his words still strong.

"I didn't think Buddy would do…something so extreme. I thought with Marty here at least the other K-9 dogs wouldn't bother you, but I should have realized that wouldn't be the case."

Chase said nothing, so Archie continued. "I got a call yesterday from the police chief, saying your case is debating to be reopened due to your group resuming activity. Chief didn't like the idea, but apparently, the Commissioner wanted the case to be resumed and asked Bud to conduct integration on you, and Chief, well, warned me that trouble might arise if Bud was doing it." He wanted to scoff at the irony.

"I didn't hear all what Bud said, but let's get this clear: you're not some dirty street pup. Bud doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut, and what he did to you is what a police dog should _never_ do. Trust me, we police dogs don't act like that."

He waited for a brief moment, seeing any changes, but all was static. "I promise Junior that won't happen again. Believe me. And do believe me when I say you're not some dirty street pup. You're a lot more than that. Was Bud there when you were running at top speed, outwitting my fellow members? Did he tell you to not eat or drink for more than a few days, sticking by your beliefs? No, you did it yourself. You're beyond what he thinks you are, and if he still thinks like that, well, his lost for being an ignorant dog."

He knew he would be met with silence, and sure enough, he was. He bet Chase was awake but probably ignoring him, and that made him feel a bit defeated.

"Is it true?"

Archie blinked widely, almost missing the question. Junior… was talking to him? "What's true?" he asked, looking onward at the pup.

Chase sat up now, still not looking at Archie as he kept staring at his paws. It was difficult to see how Chase was feeling, and even from the side profile he was receiving, his expression was unreadable.

"That if I don't cooperate, I'll get put down?"

Archie… couldn't believe it. "Son of a dog…" He whispered to himself, for his disbelief on the question was in definite surprise. He looked back up, arching a brow. "Did Bud say that?"

Chase shrugged as an answer.

"Junior, that isn't true at all."

"You're not saying that to make me feel better, right? Just tell me the truth if I'm gonna die or not."

"Chase!" How the pup talked about death so casually made him worried. "You're not gonna die. Whatever nonsense he said, shove it out of your head, because that was bull. That only _only_ happens to dogs who commit hideous crimes, like the same level humans do to their own criminals. He has no idea what he's talking about."

It turned abruptly quiet.

"I promise Junior, that will never happen to you."

"Can you stop with your promises?!"

Archie was taken back.

"Stop saying everything is gonna turn out okay, because I know it won't. So if I'm gonna die, or get sent away, just tell me. I'm not some stupid naïve street pup. Dammit I'm not Archie. I'm not!"

The police dog stood awestruck, the pup who was so quiet earlier now heaving out heavy breaths from his yelling, his eyes hard and fur standing stiff.

"Chase…"

He turned away. "So whatever Impossible Dog stuff you're trying to pull, it won't happen."

"You… you remember Impossible Dog?" He couldn't help but sound surprise.

Chase scoffed lightly. "Well who wouldn't remember it? It's one the dumbest things I heard after Ruff Puff."

Archie for once was at a lost. It seemed the suddenly tense atmosphere finally dissipated, leaving a questioning feeling. Anger wasn't dotting Chase's features, but he was still firmly turned away, surely frustration still reminiscing in him. Archie wondered, why would he remember something so small as Impossible Dog, one of his old favourite superheroes he adored when he a pup? He also mentioned Ruff Puff. Was he reading the stuff he gave?

Suddenly, Archie noticed something: the pup's ears were perked up, and that tail…was it…wagging? It was barely noticeable but he could recognize it anywhere. It was moving.

The K-9 dog smiled lowly to himself, chuckling a bit.

"You're full of surprises, you know that?"

 _Surprises_? Chase crinkled his face, now looking over to him briefly. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing Junior. Nothing at all."

"And that's not my name."

Archie's grin grew larger.

* * *

.

.

.

It carried on as it is. Their conversations. The animosity that once remained now no longer lingered, and to Archie, that was a fantastic improvement. He was glad Junior didn't act so cold and hostile towards him, but it didn't mean the issue of distrust was completely lifted. Considering Chase's personality and that incident with Bud, it would take awhile for things to be completely cooled, but it didn't discourage the K-9 dog one bit! He was just glad he was learning more about Junior. In fact, what he realized these past few days that the pup had the tendency to be humorous (if he dare say) cause for sure if he told Chase that he would deny it with a passion. It wasn't blatant humour, more so on the lines of subtle remarks or sarcastic comments that somehow make Archie smile a bit more. He sure acted mature for his age, Archie realized, but it was ironic how as something as a chew-toy would make the pup wag his tail contently.

Two days after Bud's "lovely" intervention, the two were once again talking, and as usual, Archie was rambling on something he saw once at training. Halfway through his story, while the police officer doing some funny gesture, something was uttered by the pup quietly.

"I didn't know."

"And sheesh it wasn't like I told him to run into the poll, cant help I'm better –" he paused, glancing back at the pup.

"What was that Junior?"

Chase sighed a bit – he was hesitant, but continued anyway. "I said I really didn't know."

Understanding washed over Archie's face, and he arched a brow. "You know I believe you Chase if you weren't involved. You don't have to tell me that."

"No, it's not that." He usual scowling eyes weren't present. "I just want that police dog to know that, that one that came in my cage. And the other dogs. Your chief. Commissioner. Whoever. Just let them know I didn't know about that…attack."

Nothing was said for several moments, but then Archie nodded, smiling a bit. "Sure, I'll let them know Junior." He then titled his head. "What brought this on?"

"Dunno."

"Dunno? If you wanna leave like that..."

He growled, but it was not at all aggressive. "I just...I don't know...want to clear my name…I guess. Why? Is that wrong?" He was now frowning. Oh him and his stubborn ways.

"Nah," he winked. "Just wondering." He then paused. "But you know the only way for it to be legit is that I gotta document your testimony. Won't take long. You don't mind me grabbing something to record it?"

He shook his head.

"Alright, be back in a flash." He cracked his typical toothy grin before he walking off.

"Wait! Uh," Chase sighed, and Archie turned back, looking with a curious expression. "If you want… I can tell you more. If it's gonna…do something. Or whatever."

"Whatever?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "So you'll finally admit you really like the toy bone I gotcha?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

.

.

.

If Chase had to be honest, hanging around Archie was becoming slightly more tolerable. Yeah, he still did those random things, had those corny jokes at hand, but Chase was used to it, often going along with his antics. Not to say he liked him. No. Not at all.

But he didn't hate him either.

It was kind of a strange feeling. Before he couldn't stand being in the same room as the police dog, and now in the mornings he, well, expected the older German Shepard to visit him. There were a few days when he couldn't come, and before while Chase would savour days like those…now he didn't care of it. The quiet atmosphere now felt intimating and a tad awkward.

The next day came rolling by, and Chase was reading a book - a mystery crime book was strangely intriguing him. He flipped the next page, his brown eyes flickering about the page, determined to understand it better.

"Hey Junior!"

He jumped up, shuffling his feet due to surprise and on reflex his body went rigid and stern, ready to snarl.

Tension in his body went down. "Oh, you're here."

"Yup. Didn't mean to startle you."

He shook his head in denial. "You didn't startle me! I just wasn't aware."

"Sure." He chuckled, but before Chase could reply, "I'm here earlier than usual because I just found out something. Something good~"

Chase didn't reply, but he was attentive.

"You're in the clear!"

"Huh?"

"In the clear. The report you gave…well, it's been approved and everything. No one is allowed to integrate you anymore." He nodded at his own words. "You're no longer considered a suspect."

A blank face was on the pup. He honestly didn't know how to react. While some part of him thought it wasn't gonna work out and there was gonna be round two of integration (which to be frank, would have been perfectly fine, he didn't mind getting under that dog's fur) he also kinda hoped it was going to go smoothly. Something for once turned out fine without a bunch of stuff messing it up.

That's odd.

"And because of that, guess what? Ya know, actually, I'll just show you. It'll be better. Just don't freak out."

He arched a brow.

When a human, (Chase recognized the person, it was the human who often feeds him) appeared behind the cage door, he surely was confused, especially when the person opened the door. It wasn't feeding time, right? Unlike the usual routine of heading to the bowls, she went directly to Chase, and panic erupted through his core. However, he quickly looked at Archie, who showed nothing but contentment, so Chase slightly calmed down, allowing the human to do whatever she was doing.

"Don't move Junior. It will only take a second."

He didn't know what was happening but the human leaned down and went to his neck! The urgent need to be defensive was pestering his mind, but he quickly realized she wasn't choking him or anything.

Then something clicked off.

He felt lighter. Instantly lighter. He blinked a few times to comprehend it before raising his paw up to his neck and feeling the fur there.

"Thanks Barbara." Archie saluted lightly, and she smiled and replied back before heading out the door. The older dog returned his eyes to Chase, and sure enough, he still looked completely dumbfounded.

"Since you're no longer a suspect, healthy, and not as "hot-headed", there's no need for that anymore."

"Are you saying–?"

"Yup, no more chain."

Surely he must have heard wrong. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, and no more shacking it up in this place. We're gonna move you out of the holding cell. And guess what? You won't be alone anymore more in the room. Other dogs will be with you, but of course have their own space. All of them are pretty chill from what I recall talking to them."

Chase became abruptly mute.

Archie noticed the shift. "You don't wanna move?"

"No, I'm just…" he didn't know what to say. "Um, at least this chain came off."

Archie smiled. "Yup. Oh, and 'bout that...sorry we kept the chain on for so long. Protocol."

"No, it's fine. You have…rules." He shrugged the thought. "You had to listen to them."

Archie crocked an eyebrow, and Chase retuned the look. "What?"

"There's like a little old dog in you, ya know that? Stoic and stern, kinda like the Chief."

Chase scowled.

"See, and the frown! Right on point."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sucks that school is starting again soon, but I'll keep writing! Entering second year of uni so hooray~~_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	4. Chase's Story Part 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS. And Happy (late) New Year! I know I haven't been updating, so please bare with me! I'll try to do it with all my other stories hopefully very soon._

 _As well, keep up coming with reviews people! I'm loving it. I've decided to cut this chapter in two because I was heading over 15 000 words! So I guess I lied saying Chase would be a five-parter. Meh, more story for him right?_

 _RJW82835 – Yup! They'll all eventually link up. I pretty much have it planned out already_

 _PBJNachos – Yeah it's cute how's he changing. His transformation is gonna take awhile to the pup we know on TV, but I hope you enjoy his character development!_

 _Zyrwolf – Aww, thanks! I try really hard to make it engaging._

 _ChaseLovesSkye – your comment made my damn day. I adore long reviews! I'm actually older than you (add three to ya age) but it doesn't stop me from loving this adorable couple. They won't be officially in this fic but there will be hints andteasing for those shippers out there._

* * *

.

.

.

Morning came. Archie arrived around eleven, dotting in full uniform, wearing his favourite sunglasses too. He strolled in nonchalantly, and expectantly, saw Chase awake and actively aware.

"Hey Junior," he greeted casually, planking a spot in front of his cage. Now, until recently, Chase would acknowledge the K-9 officer, and the day would wear on its usual accounts.

But today…Chase looked like he was debating something. Archie, curious on the behaviour, sloped his head to the side, a playful smile grazing his face. "What's poking around in your head?"

"Uh," Chase looked unsure, trying to shrug the comment off. "Nothing." He kept flickering his eyes back and forth between Archie and the floor. A low, strained groan vibrated through the pup's throat, and Archie crocked a brow. Was Chase annoyed?

But then the said pup huffed out a mumble. "Orin'."

Archie leaned in. "Whatcha say Junior?"

"…I said," he sighed heavily, taking a shaking breath. "m-morning…like you know," he darted his eyes to Archie but swiftly looked away, mumbling the rest. "Like what you're suppose to say to someone…"

Archie was stunned, silently taking it in. Chase said…morning to him? As in like good morning?

As quickly his surprised look came, it faded away into a mischievous grin. "You don't say morning much do you?"

Chase became explicitly red, embarrassment and anger mixing into one. Archie wanted to laugh at the flustered expression, as Chase kept stuttering at his angered words, but he gestured with a paw. "Aww, I'm not teasing you Junior, honest." The growling weakened. "I was just…surprised you said that to me."

Chase continued to growl, but he quickly turned his head away, grumbling. "Aren't you suppose to say that?" he sounded like if he wanted to be angry, but it came out more confused, almost if he's verifying it with the older dog. "That's what the book told me."

"The book?"

Chase nodded and pointed to the neat pile in the corner. "Yeah, the english...one..."

"I did?" he stupidly sputtered out. But then the idea clicked. "Ooh right! I gave it to you! No wonder Lucky is complaining about where his stuff is."

Chase watched him in confusion.

Archie swatted his paw away, dismissing the thought. "Meh, nevermind that. So," he wiggles his eyebrows. "So, since you're gonna be heading out to the new place real soon, I want to do a cool surprise for you. Bet you're gonna like it."

Chase looked at him with doubt, but his voice was laced with curiosity. "Really? What's that?"

Without explaining, Archie stood on his hind legs, rattling the cage lock with something in his paw. After seconds of clanking a light click was heard, and Chase's eyes went incredibly wide.

The door. The door was swinging open. It was soundless to a naked ear, but to Chase it was nothing but loud with its creaks and starchy noises.

The door was open.

Chase didn't move. He simply stared dumbfounded like at the new space that was being offered. The only times he was offered time outside was when he had to "go", but even then he was accompanied by someone (which made it really awkward, but at least they didn't look at him and stayed a good few feet away).

But the big shocker was that Archie was walking away.

Chase'e eyes warily watched him, clearly jumbled in thoughts.

"C'mon Junior," he chuckled, nudging his head over. "Don't be surprise." He continued on walking, leading down the hall.

This was when Chase faced a dilemma. He could easily, _easily_ run off, head in the other direction, fight off security, escape this place he's been in for the past few weeks. And he knew this time the odds were in his favour – he was healed after all, and at full strength. He can make a break for it, get the heck out of this place and return home. Return to his brother. And finally forget this place and act like nothing changed.

But something stopped him. He frowned at the feeling. What was it though? He wanted to see his brother again, the outdoors, damn he _really_ wanted to feel the wind against his fur, have the sense of freedom again. He didn't want to stay in a place with rules and regulations. That wasn't him. It would never be him.

But he followed.

He didn't know if he was curious, bored, or some invisible force made him do it, but he did so calmly. He took his first step, feeling weird and relieved to be out on his own from his temporary home. He looked back at the dumb toy he strangely got attached to and looked onward, noticing Archie patiently waiting for him.

Was he really that trusting? That naïve to be so far away from him, having his back turned away? Did Archie really think he knew him? Ha. As if.

But he still followed.

Once Chase paddled near Archie, the police dog looked back and smiled boisterously.

"Alright, let's head out. I know a shortcut, so it shouldn't take long."

"Oh." He became quiet but then suddenly crinkled a brow. "Where are we going though?"

He winked. "My second home."

* * *

.

.

.

If Chase first felt uncomfortable being around one police dog, then heading towards the Police Academy was defiantly heightening his anxiety. Archie knew it was a big risk to take Junior there, and it was evident how the pup felt once he told him where they were going – acting quieter than usual, eyes more cautious and even a tad menacing – but the place shouldn't be as busy today. Besides, they shouldn't take too long to head over.

But wow, when Chase learned they were going there by car, in a _human_ car for heck's sake, he visibly stiffened. There was no way he was gonna get in a human vehicle, no damn way.

Yet Archie had that same stupid smile on his muzzle and somehow, _somehow_ , they ended up in the police curser. Those minutes driving to the Police Academy were absolutely agonizing, and Chase was horribly uncomfortable (he looked like a new born calf trying to stand, and as usual, Archie was lying down and relaxing, trying to calm him down with jokes). When the car did stop and Archie unhooked the latch, Chase instantly leaped out, feeling the sun gleam right into his eyes. He cringed at the brightness, but he would rather face this than staying any longer in the car. And besides – he clenched his paws – he was outside. Finally! Yet to his dismay it was grass. He didn't like it. In the city streets all around them was concrete. It felt too foreign.

"Thanks for the ride Simon." Archie smoothly said, stretching his paws and back legs.

Simon smiled. "Need a ride back?"

"If we're lazy, probably."

He laughed. "Okay, I'll swing on by in a few hours. I'll message you through your collar when I'm heading back."

Archie barked in compliance.

When he left and Archie toddled towards the pup, he led him on with a nudge of his head and they continued down the pavement.

"So here it is Junior," they stopped in front of the large stairs. He smiled boyishly proud. "The Academy."

And an academy it was. The place looked huge! It had rusty brick walls with thick, lush vines all over, tall pillars, and to Chase's left, noticed a large group of humans in blue sweatsuits running in a square formation.

Archie picked up his unsaid question. "The K-9 academy and human police academy are on the same campus, so don't be surprised if you see a lot of training human officers running about."

Chase continued staring upward. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"C'mon, I'll show you inside."

Even the interior carried the vintage esteem. The front entrance had a few K-9 dogs walking through, even lesser with human officers, the room bright and large and surprisingly inviting. There was also a huge circular table at the back of the wall, clearly being the reception desk. A human lady was typing away, and when she noticed them, she smiled.

"Good morning Officer Archie."

He didn't stop but he had a huge grin with a wink. "Donna. Lovely as ever I see." The dogs then went through twin doors, and Chase instantly was shocked.

There were probably a dozen or so halls leading somewhere, people and dogs walking about. Strangely few were wearing uniforms, just dogs in collars and humans in those weird blue sweatsuits. Chase absorbed it all fully.

"So whatcha think?" he eyed back his guest in a playful manner.

He didn't want to admit how it felt overwhelming to be here, so with a slacken jaw tried to seem unimpressed. "It's big."

He chuckled. "I had the same reaction, but eventually you get used to it." He continued leading, turning into a hall.

They curved into a corner. "This way leads to some of the classrooms, mostly for humans though. For dogs it would be on the other side, but sometimes the two have classes together. Like this one," he pointed with a paw. "This class is how to coordinate in the field with your human partner." He sighed contently. "Ahh memories."

"Did you train here?" Chase suddenly asked as they were passing by more rooms, most filled with recruits.

"Yup. Came here when I was about one and half years old. Trained for five months before finally graduating."

Chase mutely listened to that.

"And here," he prolonged, opening the door slightly, "is the cafeteria. Personally my favourite place. Especially Tuesdays. Man, barbeque night."

Chase had a questioning look. "But you said you graduated. You still come here?"

"Yup. I live on res across the north field."

"Res?"

"Yeah, like residency. All new recruits, dog or human, live here till they graduate, but it's not like us K-9 dogs could rent apartments afterwards, so there's a special division for us official police dogs to live in." He chuckled. "I guess the only difference is that the rooms are bigger, which is totally cool with me."

"So all the K-9 dogs live there?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. Some live with their human partners, but that's mostly the Attack and Sentry dogs."

Chase raised a brow. "What's that?"

"It's what I do. Patrol, head to 911 calls. Standard position, but damn I'm good at it." He flashed a smile, and again Chase rolled his eyes.

They ventured almost all around, taking a peak at some classes, especially the K-9 classrooms. Archie even showed Chase the cafeteria, the indoor exercise facility, the gymnasium, the longue, and the giant pool that contained lap rounds.

After exploring the specialized rooms, they entered into a large corridor, which definitely had the highest amount of traffic. People and dogs were moving in a slight chaotic fashion, some were standing and conversing with one another. Some dogs greeted Archie, but not too long as he kept them brief with a quick joke and a smile. Chase was mute when Archie talked to any fellow officers, and it was strange how no one brought up to mention that was pup was with him. Archie assumed that the other dogs thought that Chase was a pup in training.

However, what was the real shocker was that Junior was actually staying _close_ to him. (Well, not right beside, but considering Chase's personality, it was close enough). As soon as Archie started to leave Chase would instantly follow, watching where and how Archie was moving.

The K-9 dog wondered if this was an involuntary action.

"Wandering again Officer Archie?"

He whipped his head around and wagged his tail, his head high and a big grin, instantly realizing the scent and voice. "Sir!"

Chase followed his eyes to where Archie was looking, and noticed an older, yet incredibly tall dog walking towards them. He didn't look like any type of dog that Chase recognized, as he had this black and tan coloured fur, and it was fuzzy and stiff, yet longer and a bit curly. Even a thick fur moustache was under his snout. He also wore a uniform, but unlike the rich blue Archie wore, this dog had black attire with a mini tie and several badges on the side of the vest. He even wore a hat.

The new dog nodded his head calmly.

Archie grinned. "It's nice to see you again Chief. What brings you here in the super crowded halls of this school?"

He answered calmly. "I am here for a brief meeting with the K-9 trainers."

"Ah, with the oldies?"

"Yes, but why you keep calling them oldies I do not know."

"C'mon sir, you know how I roll with the names."

He had a knowing look. "Indeed."

Chase observed the exchange. This dog definitely had a firm, authoritative demeanor; almost engulfing the room of its environment, and how he stood and kept his gaze strict emphasized that. However, unlike that dog who came into his cage, this "Chief" seemed composed and orderly, not at all aggressive.

Chief turned his attention to the small pup beside Archie, and Chase noticed. His blue eyes turned to Archie and said: "A visitor I see. Giving a tour?"

"Yup. I'm a compassionate dog, sir."

The Chief dog looked to Archie inquisitively, who simply shrugged, but he returned his gaze to Chase. "Welcome to the Academy pup. I do hope you enjoy the tour by Officer Archie. Please do not mind the randomness he likes to emit once in awhile."

"Aw, now Chief, you ruined the surprise."

"A truly delightful surprise it would have been." He said dryly.

Archie grinned.

"Excuse me Chief," a voice came from behind, a female Golden Retriever. "Commissioner called in, inquiring about your reports."

"Yes, thank you." With another miniature salute from Archie, Chief nodded in reply and walked away with the trailing dog.

It turned quiet, but the two German Shepards continued their walk. Chase decided to ask. "So was that your…uh – "

"Yup. Head police Chief of the K-9 division of Detmold City. Winston's his name."

"What is he?"

"Breed wise? I'm pretty sure an Airedale Terrier."

Chase absentmindedly commented, almost in awe. "He's tall."

Archie chuckled. "He is. Apparently he's the largest Terrier breed."

When they turned round the bend, leaving from the large corridor, they encountered a laughing group of dogs talking among each other. One of them recognized Archie instantly.

"Hey, Archie!" One of them yelled happily, and a chorus of greetings followed. The said dog smiled back as the group approached them, and Chase instantly began to feel uncomfortable.

"Archie! Great to see you again."

"Man Arch, you were great at that last raid!"

"Hey, did you see it when Bud realized you got a higher score on that training test instead of him? Priceless!"

"Who's the pup Archie?"

Chase stiffened, hearing his presence being drawn in. It seemed all the dogs paid attention to the pup now, and Archie answered with a chill demeanor.

"He's name Chase. Giving him a tour around the Academy."

"So he's your pup?"

Chase was flabbergasted at that assumption.

"Never knew you had a son Archie!"

"Funny," he chuckled. "But no."

"So family member? He's your younger brother then?"

And all too suddenly Chase's insides went cold.

"Yeah," Archie played along. "Something like that."

"He looks just like you!"

"Duh, they're both German Shepherds. Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Anyways," the third dog said, letting the two bicker and turning directly to Chase. "How do you like it here so far, seeing where your brother works?"

Chase turned his head away.

Archie noticed the sudden shift. "So boys," he said, "They're giving out free food in the caf today. Me and Chase had some, so you better get your grub before it's gone~" and he winked at the suggestion.

Three pair of eyes widened greatly at the comment. With a ruff they all began charging down the hall excitedly, almost accidentally slamming into a human officer.

Archie shook his head with a mirth expression. "Seriously, those dogs are too much. Too much energy. But heck then again I'm a lot to handle, or so I'm told." He laughed at his own joke.

But when he turned to see Chase, he saw the pup walking away from him. The K-9 dog rushed to catch up.

"Woah, where you going Junior? You're heading to front desk."

Chase stopped. He felt guilty. Oh so terribly guilty, ashamed to be even standing in this building, talking to this officer, surrounded by all _this_.

It was all just so wrong.

"Junior?"

"Don't," Archie halted his steps. Chase didn't even look at him, stiff as a stone. "Don't ever say I'm your brother… _ever_."

Archie stood there blankly at the threatening tone. He wondered before, but now that it was front and center of his thoughts…did Chase have a family? Well it wasn't like he mentioned one, cause heck, Chase just recently starting to talk him more. But if Junior did have family… where were they? Were they alive? And if they were, why allow a small pup like him join a dog gang? Questions kept popping in his mind, but it clear the topic of family was a sensitive one.

Archie slowly crept up to Chase, watching any sudden movement the pup might make. When he didn't move, Archie said his answer.

"Alright Junior." After several seconds of quietness, Archie queried: "Do you want to see outside? Nothing's been scheduled so we can have full range of the field-"

"I want to go back."

Archie paused in midst of his words.

"You want to leave?" he sounded a bit confused. "Now?"

Chase only nodded, still refusing to look at him.

Then Archie saw it. The rigid, defensive stance… paws clenching the floor. It almost remised the attitude when they first met.

But while before his face was distrustful and cold, now it was defeated and even…dejected?

Archie sighed lowly; his eyes were soft but didn't pester. "If you want Junior." He nudged his head over, indicating him to follow. "We can wait in the caf while I call Simon."

Chase didn't reply. He just mindlessly followed him down the hall.

* * *

.

.

.

Archie came around noon the next day. He arrived just when Barbara was refilling Chase's bowl, and with a light grin he greeted them.

"Hey Junior. Hey Barbara."

Chase looked up but he didn't reply, switching his view to something else. Barbara however was much more responsive.

"Hi Archie. We're just finishing up here."

"Nah, take your time." He said, relaxing a bit, resting on the floor. "No need to rush."

She smiled in compliance. Once she finished clearing the old bowls, she stood up and closed the cage while exiting. Archie got up and was just about the thank her when she nudged her head to the side, away from Chase. Curious, he followed her to the door.

"He seems kinda down Archie." She whispered, almost with a sigh. "He didn't say anything this morning or even now."

Archie crinkled a brow. "He talks to you?"

"No, not really. He recently started saying morning or night to me. I even caught him saying hi to Officer Marty."

"Really?"

"Yes, but today…nothing. He seems upset. He barely ate breakfast too. I figure you know something about it."

He did. But he didn't say it. "Thanks for letting me know." He smiled.

She swatted her hand in the air. "No, problem." She glided back to the cage and glanced at the pup with a soft smile. "See you in the evening Chase."

He looked at her with a half-hearted shrug.

Barbara was dejected but she kept her smile, turning her way to the door and closing it with a tiny thud. Archie eyed the pup, who sat above the newly poured food and blankly stared at it.

"You okay Junior?" Archie asked softly. "If you wanna talk we can."

Chase sighed.

Archie continued, suggesting it with a comforting smile. "But only if you want to Chase. There's no pressure. In fact you don't ever have to tell me. If you wanna keep it to yourself it's totally fine. Just know that if ya need a friendly ear, you got one."

It was quiet after that. Archie waited unwearyingly, his eyes on Chase's back that was facing him. And for only a few moments after Chase side-glanced to Archie, watching him before returning his eyes to his paws.

"No."

Archie nodded in understanding. "That's cool with me-"

"No, I'm just not…" Archie stopped, watching Chase struggle with his wording. He was patient though. "I'm just not…ready yet."

Archie was surprised. He let out a breath he didn't know he had. A sigh of relief. "No rush Junior." He felt a grin beginning to grow on his face. "There's no rush. None at all. In fact…let's relax today."

Chase answered with a nodded.

* * *

.

.

.

Archie, true to his word, didn't take Chase anywhere. They simply talked about aimlessly about things, but eventually, his collar was lit, and he was called down to the station, and that was it for the rest of the day. Eventually the same routine followed for the next two days, and the third day Archie was absent. Chase assumed it was K-9 stuff. It was no problem though. Not like he had to visit him everyday. And besides, on the third day Chase was moved into the new pound, in a new room with in fact several other dogs who too came from the streets. They weren't rude or anything. They seemed like well, regular dogs, and they were able to occupy their time when they were in their cages.

Chase however was bored out of his mind. Yeah, he liked his time alone, especially after a long day doing gang-related activities, curling up on the rooftop and watching the sunset. But since he was doing none of those things, he felt like a chicken walking in circles. He actually finished that english book, and tried reading those harder ones. It was challenging, but Chase was able to finish them, or at least the ones that interested him. It definitely was a slow day for him.

When the next day came, and Chase smelled that familiar scent, he almost jumped in anticipation.

"Archie," He swallowed his throat. He was still getting use to it, but he still wanted to say it anyway. "Morning."

He grinned happily in response. "Morning Junior!"

Other dogs in the room looked to the officer, and they resumed whatever they were doing. Archie slummed down in front of Chase's cage, getting himself into a comfortable position.

Before he could stop himself: "We're not leaving again today?"

"Leaving?" Archie titled his head, and he arched a brow. "Don't remember it being on schedule. Where to?"

Chase knew the answer, but he decided to shrug. "…I don't know."

Archie stared at him, a nosy look in his blue eyes.

Chase grumbled at the sight. Damn him and his smirk. "Maybe that place you took me before..."

"Oooh," he voiced almost innocently, gazing up the ceiling. He suddenly shock his head. "Nope."

Chase was confused. "Wait, like…not at all?"

"Didn't seem you enjoyed it."

"I did!" he suddenly exclaimed, and with shame he realized what he said. "No, like it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." He tried to shrug it off.

Archie crinkled a brow, and Chase replied. "Really."

"Sure."

"I am." He frowned.

"Whatever you say Junior~" He said airily, having a hint of his teasing tone.

Chase groaned.

" _Do_ you want to go see it again?"

"No."

Archie's look softened. "It's okay to admit you like it Chase. I'm not judging you for it."

From that it turned in comfortable silence. Well, for Archie mostly. The pup looked annoyed, but it definitely was different from the disgusted look he had on when he first was caught. Almost mirroring a pup that was denied a puppy treat.

"So whatcha say? Wanna check it out again?"

"No." he stubbornly answered, but his tail said otherwise.

Archie had a mirth expression. Junior was too funny sometimes.

* * *

.

.

.

"So this entire thing they just did…it was called an obstacle course?"

"Yup."

"And you all have to complete it to pass?"

"You got it Junior."

Chase arched a brow. Currently the duo was watching a group of in-training police dogs completing a course on the outdoors field. Apparently Archie wanted to show Chase what exactly K-9 dogs do.

While they watched, Archie asked: "So how's the new place? Liking it? Too cramped? Cozy? Loud? Peaceful?"

"Um," he thought for his answer, glancing around. "It's okay."

"Okay? Not to your standards then?" he teased.

"No, I mean, yeah, wait, it's not what I meant!" He tried to figure out his words. "I mean it's fine. Like the dogs here are fine. They're – "

"Cool?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

Archie grinned. "Told you. But ya know the drill Junior," he winked. "I'm the king of cool."

Chase rolled his eyes.

After the last dog finished through the course, they all began heading inside. Chase looked to Archie. "And that's all what they gotta do?"

He chucked. "Junior, let me tell ya: it's pretty hard. You just saw what they did. And this isn't the only thing you gotta do. There's several other obstacle training sessions you must complete, and under certain time restraints."

Chase gazed outward at the field again. His face was indifferent.

Didn't prevent the sly look on Archie's face though. "You wanna try the obstacle course?"

Chase shock his head heavily. It wasn't convincing.

The K-9 dog smiled brightly. "C'mon, it's pretty fun! You get to practice your skills. And I do remember you sprinting your tail off when I first met you."

Chase still looked doubtful.

"You know what? See that structure there?" he pointed with his paw, and Chase's eyes followed. "That's the pup version of the course. Give a test run on that."

Chase's eyes grew wide in surprise. "There's a pup version?"

"Yup. We have pups training here too. It's K-9 pup program. Pretty small, but the pups there make up for it. All determined and ready to learn."

Chase didn't know what to say to that. Pups wanted to do this? How did they know what they wanted to do already? He wanted to ask, but kept his muzzle shut.

When reaching the structure, Archie flashed a charming grin. "In fact Junior, when I was pup and I had to go through this, I actually have the fastest time on it. Archie the invincible! That's what they called me."

"I thought it was Impossible dog."

"Meh, I go by many names." He winked playfully.

Chase wiggled his nose, contemplating.

"Junior~," he wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you wanna."

The pup sighed in defeat. "I _guess_ I could try it out…"

Archie couldn't help but bark in joy. "Great!" he swiped something out of his many pockets in his police vest and took out a flat large buzzer. Still smiling brightly, he gestured Chase to a spot to go to, which the younger Germen Shepard did.

"Alright Junior, my time as a pup was 3:34. Try to meet that. _Unless,_ " he had a smirk. "You don't think you can't beat that."

Chase narrowed his eyes. Challenge accepted.

"Alright, but don't be surprise if you don't." he said teasingly, reading the answer off Chase's face. Once they were ready Archie began the countdown.

"On your bark,"

Chase gritted his paws.

"Get set…"

He positioned himself, eyes stern ahead.

He howled loudly."Go!"

Chase _blitzed_. He charged at the first obstacle, jumping over extremely slow beams, to which he did easily. After the three poles, there was a large circular semi-dark tube, and Chase ran through it, then after charging up a large block to leap down from, then landing on a square beam. Chase, with slight difficulty, was trying to keep his balance, and once he got near the end he leaped, reaching to the next obstacle. There was a plank, and Chase, smarter with his balance, passed it without tripping. Seven cones were lined up systematically, and Chase, for a brief moment, didn't know what he had to do with it. However, when Archie shouted he had to run in-between them without touching them, Chase nodded and went through them (despite almost knocking down two). Finally, the pup ran to the last part, which was a two beams he guessed was suppose to be the high ones. Glaring eyes, Chase leaped them both strongly, finally finishing the course.

"Time!"

Chase was panting. He needed to take a breather, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins urged him to see the time. He jogged to Archie, to which their eyes went to the timer. Both mimicked a bewildered expression.

The time stated 3:28.

"You've…beaten my score." Archie was speechless, his dog treat falling out of his mouth. Where he got it was a mystery. Yet suddenly, he reacted melodramatically. "Nah, I bet they made this easy! As if Archie the invincible would lose his top place."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Sure. Can't admit defeat?"

"I can. Sorta. No, not really." Archie chucked. "Gotta admit, I knew it when I saw you. I'm real impressed. You're incredible Junior!"

Chase was dumbstruck. It was weird to be complimented for something that was, well, not bad, or gang-related of any sort. No one really gave him compliments, because that wasn't the street dog thing to do. He didn't know what to feel to it, but maybe…he didn't have to think about it.

Archie grinned brightly, his tail happily swaying. "Wanna try again?"

Chase didn't have to answer, as his tail unconsciously began wagging with enthusiasm.

.

.

.

After several times around the course, (even Archie joined in on the fun), they two went inside to eat lunch. Archie went off to retrieve food while Chase looked for a spot in the cafeteria. Maybe he was paranoid, but he hated the K-9 dogs or humans looking at him. He did not want another encounter like the first time. Hence, he opted for a spot in the back, away from view, and waited for the senior.

To be fair, that training course…was the greatest thing he ever did. He never did something like that before, and it was exhilarating. The adrenaline, the rush! It almost reminded him running around on the streets, but there was definite different between the two. Training on the obstacle course somehow felt lighter, not so heavily burdened. It wasn't a matter of getting caught or escaping, life or death. It was if like he could laugh and not have a care in the world.

Almost like if he was really a pup.

"Hi pup!" a voice suddenly boomed out, and Chase looked up, noticing a dog approaching him. He frowned. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. However, Archie did say to him before he left that if anyone came to him to _try_ to be friendly, or at least speak in a neutral manner. And that meant no barking, growling, snarling or glaring.

This dog looked like a Hound, and the visitor smiled calmly. "Hi there again. Um, Chase right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Do you remember me?"

Chase looked at him blankly for a few moments before realizing it. "Ohh, you're that dog at the pound."

"Yup, the name's Squirt, I'm the head dog supervisor at the pound."

Now Chase already felt awkward. As much he wanted to growl the dog away, he remembered he was in a police academy. No violent outbursts here. He tried to remain neutral. "Um, sure."

"So what's a pup like yourself doing here? Visiting someone?"

"No," he said warily. "I'm here with Archie."

"Ah, yes! Officer Archie. Cool dog he is, isn't he? Always helping out."

Chase stayed quiet. This dog was too happy for his liking. But then again, he hanged around with Archie, so he had no reason to complain.

"So how's the pound so far Chase? Are you comfortable with the other pups?"

Chase nodded. "They're…nice."

"Ah, that's good. Glad you're enjoying it there. And the humans there, comfortable too? No more urge to bit them right?" he laughed.

He decided to ignore it that comment. "Yeah, I guess." Why was he asking these questions?

"I gotta say," he smiled genuinely. "This is quite a surprise to see you here. However, it's great you want to meet more humans and dogs, since you've decided to get adopted. The dogs I've meet here too live with humans so they can tell you-"

 _"What?"_

The other dog recoiled a bit at the yelling, but he continued his rambling. "Um, yes, Chase. Officer Archie suggested it and considering your young age, you're the ideal pup a human could-"

He unexpectedly stopped, noticing the pup now staring angrily at him. He was positively _seething_ with rage. "Archie said that?" he asked darkly, more so of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes?" He gulped. How could a pup be so intimidating? And when did the mood suddenly turned grim?

"Hey, there you are." Squirt jumped in relief, glad to finally have someone entering to the conversation. But to his horror after realizing the scent and voice it was Archie. Oh no.

"Oh Squirt! Didn't know you'll be here." Archie put down the food. Chase wasted no time, turning sharply at Archie and growling lowly ever so viciously at him. However, Archie didn't look like he noticed.

Squirt was baffled. Did he not feel the darkening mood? Either he was and wanted to remain calm, or the latter: very naïve.

Almost if Archie read Squirt's thoughts, the K-9 dog turned to Chase, raising a brow at the uprising sight. "Something wrong Junior?"

Before, Chase would have gladly attacked, as in the gang if a dog provoked you, you can to draw out your fangs and brawl it out. He kept clenching his teeth, _so_ close to exploding, paws in a ready position, but he instead glared harshly before storming off.

Squirt flinched – he was about to tell Archie what has occurred, but it seemed the K-9 member knew. He smiled reassuringly. 'scuse us." His paws scattered up to the pup, as Chase was currently heaving in anger from each step he took.

"Junior-"

"Don't even Archie." He was furious, _furious_ that Archie was considering the idea of sending him away and become some dumb pet through adoption. Adoption! He had no right. How could he do that?!

But then again… why was he so mad about it?

It wasn't like he was gonna stay here. He's been moved to the pound where dogs could leave on their own accord. Since he was a pup, he couldn't leave without someone claiming him, but then again, he could always burst out from the place. He already figured a way out. He was fully healed too, so they had no reason to keep him.

But he was too angry to think about it logically. He turned sharply at the dog. "You have no right to decide that for me." He growled.

Archie stayed calm. "I thought it would be a good route for you."

"I don't care! I want to decide that. And no flipping way I'm gonna become some human's pet, to sit and do nothing."

"You get free food and sleep. How bad can that be?"

"It sounds pathetic! Like I'm some cat. And heck no way I want to be one."

"Aright, Junior… but then what do you want to do?"

Chase was stumped. What he wanted to do? What _did_ he want to do? Before the decision was so easy, to get out of here and return to the gang. It was all so simple before, but now his thoughts were clouded and he couldn't see the path anymore. But really, if he returned…did he want to follow Boss again without second thought? To resume crime, brawling in pits, fighting for territory? It gave him a weird bitter feeling to think about it, as a few weeks ago that's exactly what he would be doing. And that was it. Rinse and repeat.

It sounded like a cage animal.

"Chase, I only considered what was best for you. But if you don't want to, I'll tell Squirt and let him know you ain't about the adoption gig."

Chase's hardened face began to falter, but his stern eyes stayed on the older dog.

"You promise?"

Archie nodded. "A K-9's promise."

He heard truth behind Archie's words. All tension in the pup's body began to fall and he huffed out a reply after several seconds. "Thanks."

"Woooah Junior," Archie's voice laced playful mocking. "Saying thank you _and_ good morning to me now?" he wiggled his brows. "I thought I was the only one who liked to give surprises."

Chase's face flared. "I-I can what I want you know!"

"Oh, I believe that." Archie chuckled – his voice weaved with nothing but good-hearted teasing. Chase looked aghast, trying to formulate words in his mouth, but he only stood there with embarrassment. He eventually turned his face away.

"You're still not funny." Chase quietly grumbled.

* * *

.

.

.

"Break boys!"

Lucky huffed out of breath, staring at his fellow cops who were equally tired. He turned to his right and saw Archie too out of breath, but it was only a moment before he suddenly stood up straight and flashed a grin at him.

Lucky felt like he already knew the answer. "Mini Pizza's?"

"Mini Pizza's."

Lucky sighed. He still followed him out though.

"I don't get it Archie. Why work out when right after you eat something counterproductive?"

"Luck, don't you see the beauty of pizza?" Archie urged happily. "There's no reason to _not_ have pizza, no matter what time or day."

"Of course." He said dryly. They kept walking down the hall and Lucky's eyes suddenly remembered his earlier inquiry.

"So Arch, how are things with the pup? Did you him tell about the adoption yet?"

Archie pondered at the question. "No. He actually found out himself."

"Oh," Lucky cringed. "How he take it?"

"Not the smoothest turnout I gotta admit, but it's fine. I cleared it up with Chase."

"That's good." Lucky smiled. "So he's gonna stay with the adoption plan?"

"Nope."

"Huh?" he was surprised, but an idea hit him. "Ah, I see. So he's gonna leave on his own accord? You gonna sign him out then?"

He shook his head. Lucky was now confused.

"He _does_ know he has to leave the pound within a two week frame unless he is transferred into adoption?"

"Here's the thing: I left that part out."  
"What?" Luck stopped. "Why? He has only two options, and he's gotta make one soon."

"There's a third Luck, and… I think he might like it."

"And what's that?" Lucky said in an almost mocking tone. However, as quick as those words came his eyes slowly widened in realization. "No, no, no, you're not thinking…?"

Archie smirked.

Lucky was horrified. " _Are you crazy_?!" several other dogs glanced at them and the Bloodhound, looking frazzled, gesture themselves to move into a private corner. He then whispered hoarsely, "Kay, I know you and your crazy ideas, but this is too much. Why in the world would you consider that pup becoming a student at the K-9 academy?"

"Because."

Lucky looked exasperated. "Because?!"

"Because I believe in him. He can make a difference. The Academy took a chance with us."

"But we weren't gang dogs!"

"Makes no difference to me." Archie said lightly, yet his tone was stern and unwavering. "And don't say his breed is a problem. He's the ideal type."

"Isn't he too young?!"

"He can take the Pup K-9 course, that new one that came out when we were in the academy. Heard the pups in the course learn some amazing things, and if he takes it, he'll be ahead of the game, even surpassing level three in-training dogs."

"The pup program is extremely hard to get into though! Why do you think there's not a lot of them in it?"

"Clearly you haven't seen him in action Luck. Saw him go through the obstacle course, and damn he was amazing."

"B-But that pup–!"

" _Chase_." Archie corrected, almost curtly. "He has a name."

"Uh, Chase is… just gonna have a hard time here. And about the K-9 department? Will Chief Winston approve this? What if he doesn't and denies the pup-uh, I mean, Chase's entry? I know he was cleared but still…he was still associated with those attacks."

"Then I'll train him."

"And I'm sure you believe he's changing as you said he was and - wait what?"

"Train Chase. I'm capable. I can do personal training for him. Prove it to Chief he can do it."

"But you're not qualified to be a trainer!"

"Then I'll become one. No biggie."

"No biggie?! You need to go through another training process, have to enter specialized classes, and that can take several months! Heck, you're not even a senior officer yet!"

" _Yet_ , Luck. The K-9 Expo is coming up soon, and I qualify for senior officer. Just need to pass and I can officially help Serg with the training pups. And it's not like I don't help the old dog already. I can totally do this. And while that happens, Junior could stay with me. Or at the pound. Maybe even with Simon. Where ever he feels comfortable."

"Are you even listening to yourself Archie?!"

"I am, but clearly you aren't."

Luck was at his breaking point. "For once listen to me!"

"Why you so against this?" For once Archie seemed frustrated, his blue eyes knitting sharply. "Is it wrong of me to help?"

"No! But this is getting ridiculous. Just help with adoption a-and be done with that."

"So pretty much hurry and give up on him?"

"No, not at all-"

"Would you like it if I told you that at the Academy? Just forget about being a police officer?"

"Archie-"

"Remember when we were young? Early days of training? You told me in our dorm that you were afraid they were gonna fail you, kick you out because you kept failing all the physical courses. And the trainers, both human and dog, kept warning you about your current standing in the school. And I remember, you cried about it. You wanted to leave! Return to the pound where we lived and forget about your dream. But dammit Luck we both knew it wasn't what you wanted. You wanted to be those police dogs we saw on the tv, to be strong, smart, fearless, helpful. Wasn't it why we left?"

Lucky didn't say anything.

"Even though you cried about it, you trained hard, and bam, passed your courses with flying colours. Remember how proud you felt when you told me? Heck you were so happy you danced at the ceremony."

"…I did, didn't I?"

Archie chuckled. "You did, standing on your hind legs like a human."

Another huge sigh left the Hound's muzzle, his eyes looking still uncertain.

"You really want to help this Chase out, don't you?"

Archie's face stayed firm. "I didn't give up on you. And I sure ain't stopping now with Junior."

Luck only had to blink. Had his friend really thought about all this?

His only reaction was to shake his head, but a small smile was resting on his face. "You're crazy Archie. Really really crazy."

Archie shrugged with a crocked grin.

* * *

.

.

.

To be fair, Chase really loved the obstacle. It was slowly become a routine thing they did, twice a week when Archie was off-duty for longer periods of time. His work was getting hectic, as he told the pup, but it was more so about human related incidents opposed to dog ones. It relieved Chase at the thought. He didn't want to think about them doing something too bold. He figured the gang would try to lay it low for a bit, especially after that attack on that human lady with her Chihuahua. If Boss was smart, (and he clearly he was) he would avoid the extravagant plans and make deal of what they had.

"Junior?" Chase looked up, seeing Archie staring at him. "Lost ya there. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay." He nodded his head, resuming his walk with Archie downstairs to the outdoor obstacle course. He shock the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about it right now. It would only make him feel guilty.

Once they headed outside, Chase immediately noticed something different about the pup obstacle course, and to that he stiffened at the sight.

There were other pups on it.

"Alright pups!" A rather broad and large dog barked out, an Akita. He wore a green hat and a green vest, almost if mirroring the attitude of the military. "Short break! Return within ten minutes!"

A chorus of pups agreeing belled out, and they dispersed from the course in a large group. However, as they began walking away, one turned to the two German Shepherds, and the pup's eyes brightened in glee.

"Officer Archie! You're here?!"

Immediately all the pups look to where their member was looking, and they all howled our happily and began charging to the police dog in a chaotic fashion.

" _Office Archie!"_

He winked. "Hey pups. What's happening?"

All of them surrounded him, excited and licking his face. Chase just simply stared in astonishment at the sidelines.

"We just finished the first round of sprinting Archie sir!"

"Yeah," a pup was huffing out, with his tongue sticking out. "It was really hard, Serg timed us!"

"But of course _I_ won." Another pup proudly declared.

"No you didn't!" the third pup yelled. "You were second! I won!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Waa, I'm gonna tell on you! You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

Archie chuckled, trying to calm them down. "I'm pretty sure you all did a wicked good job."

That for sure jerked the puppies from their arguing. "Thank you sir!" They all beamed in pride.

"Ah pups," Archie looked back, "This is my friend Chase. He's thinking of joining the K-9 Academy."

Chase wanted to immediately deny that, mouth wide in disbelief, but like a tidal wave the pups encircled him, looking eager and beyond thrilled.

"Nice to meet you Chase!"

"So where did you come from?!"

"Join the school Chase! It's super fun!"

"We could be police partners!"

"Hey, you're our age! You're totally ready for the course."

"Do you like puppy treats Chase?! We sure do!"

Chase was dumbfounded. He never…interacted with dogs his age before. What _did_ pups his age do? He presumed none of them were part of a gang or viciously attacked someone. He felt himself sweating from anxiety.

"Now pups, don't hammer him with so much questions." An amused expression stayed on his face. "Remember with Officer Lucky?"

All of them laughed. "Officer Lucky is silly thought sir!" One responded, and then he pointed to Chase. "He seems calm. Like a police pup!"

Chase blinked at that mention. _Like a police pup?_

"Pups!" Serg called out strongly. "We're moving inside for lessons! Liiinnnne Up!"

"Yes sir!" They all chirped in reply, and with a happy smile: "Bye Archie!" and in a scrambled group they began running off.

Archie grinned, laughing a bit. "Bye pups."

The two German Shepherds saw the pups reach their teacher, all straightened out, and it was strange how they suddenly changed from laughing and goofy to semi-serious and stern. With a light jog they all headed inside, and their wagging eager tails soon disappeared from sight.

"You should hang with them." Archie suddenly suggested, still watching the spot where the rambunctious group once was. "They're good pups."

Chase shrugged.

"Why? Too much for you?"

"No, I just-"

"What's wrong Junior?"

"I just, uh don't," Gosh this was so embarrassing to admit. Chase rather would not say it, but darn there was no way to get out of it. He felt his voice getting weaker.

"Just what do…pups…" he cringed at the next word. "Do?"

Chase expected a laugh. Or even a joke about it. It was typical of Archie to do those things.

"This!" he tapped Chase on the back and quickly jumped away, his stance ready to run, and his tag was wagging with a tongue panting.

Chase was confused. "Why did you tap me?"

"It's tag." Archie's tail stopped wagging, and he pouted. "You never played before?"

Chase shock his head.

"Oh pup…you're missing the glory of chasing people around Chase! It's a game where that if you're the pup who's "it", you have to catch other pups and tag them in order to not be "it". You have to avoid being "it" as long as you can."

"Oh…" Chase seem to take it in. "So I just uh, chase you?"

"Got it Junior. Now, I know you're fast. So show me what you got." A light smirk skittered on his face, matched with a playful wink. " _If_ you get me though."

Chase returned the look with confidence. And within moments he began running after him.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Aw, now wasn't that sweet?! Guess Chase is finally getting interested in the work of a police pup. Can't wait to show you guys the outcome._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	5. Chase's Story Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS. So next part is up! We're soon coming to a close to Chase's story, and off to the next pup! Can you guess who?_

 _To the comments…_

 _XxBravespiritxX – thank you thank you! I do try to make them long, because this is gonna be quite condense. Depending on the story I have for them, it could vary from four-six chapters. (obviously Chase is getting six, cause he's my favourite lol) But don't worry, each dog will have their moment to shine :)_

 _Mattwurm99 – hmm, Zuma wont be for awhile, and I won't guarantee anything, but for sure you'll get the Tropical flare in his arc ;)_

 _Andrew181997 – Majority of the pups already have their story arc planned, characters and everything, but you did list very good ideas. (you actually said one that does come true! Can you guess what?) As for Skye's mother, yes, she will be in here._

 _To everyone else thank you so much for enjoying this! You guys keep me going._

* * *

.

.

.

Officer Winston, Chief dog police of the K-9 Police Department, was an observer. While he did often engage in conversations through debriefs, meetings, hearings, and speeches, he rather preferred to watch those around him, looking at the tiniest details of their body language. It was a habit of his, and because of that, lead him to this position of leading the K-9 unit of Detmold.

Staring from his glass window, Winston briefly watched the street before turning back into his somewhat darken office, seeing his human partner, Charles Balton, standing on his side of room. He was an older gentleman, he too the police chief for the human Police Department. A rather thin yet tall man he was, a distinctive white moustache grazing his face. He often stroked it when in thought, or sometimes, when he was in a content mood, his hands would unconsciously go to it, sighing softy for crickets to hear.

However this current meet-up wasn't pleasant. Besides his human companion, there was the Commissioner for the K-9 Police District, Cody, a Belgian Malinois, sitting with them, glancing around with boredom. Officer Pongo of the 7th division stood in the middle of the room, looking nervous and sweaty, almost if he were to pass out. And there too was Officer Bud, member of the 7th division, standing stiffly in front of Winston's desk.

'Sir," Bud tried again, his voice almost shaking. "I only did what I was told to do. And when an integration is called for-"

Winston slammed his paw down, it thundering like a hurricane. Bud and Pongo recoiled at the sharp sound. Cody looked with interest. Charles remained impassive.

"I do not care if you thought it was appropriate," Winston said sternly, his eyes drilling into Bud. "It was not your authority to designate such an action. And on a pup no less. Do you not know the backlash I had to deal with in order to reassure headquarters my officers are not some mindless violent wolves?!"

Bud whimpered at the explanation, but clearly the Chief didn't stir.

Pongo gained the courage to speak. "B-But the Commissioner-"

"Had suggested coarser action against these dog gangs running about. I am well aware the Commissioner personally requested to conduct an integration, but you were not the one who should had done that. Your methods were inappropriate and violating."

Bud nodded mutely, but he dared ask, very quietly. "Did Officer Archie of the 3rd division tell you about this sir?"

"Officer Archie did not tell me anything." He snapped. "And how I receive my information is no concern of yours."

Bud gulped. "Y-Yes sir."

"You will be detained of duties for the course of 72 hours. Return badges to Captain Hans for further detailing. I expect after this there will be no more misconduct from the two of you, correct?"

"Yes sir!" they both replied.

After several seconds Winston lifted his paw. "You're dismissed."

After another dutiful nod they both walked out, the door soundlessly closing behind them.

"Well, that was quite harsh Officer Winston," Cody suddenly quipped, looking over at the older dog with an arching brow.

Winston returned a calm look. "It needed to be done."

"Ah yes, it did so. Oh, this issue was simply miscommunication! I didn't think a dog like himself would have interpret my words so…wrongly."

Winston remained quiet, only observing the high-ranking dog. For some reason that comment was strange, but he dismissed the thought away.

"I didn't specify or delegated when the integration should be done. For an Officer to use such violence…it's quite troubling."

He was evidently worried, Winston realized. Hence, he replied with a neutral tone. "Please do not take account Commissioner of actions that you did not directly took. It was simply miscommunication, as you stated."

"Yes, I do agree," he added lightly, "However, why you have such a… _strong_ personality on the K-9 team is questionable. Aren't us Police Dogs must be conscious of our actions?"

"…Yes," he added firmly after several seconds. "But Officer Bud is a very strong K-9 dog, excellences in various skills. Simply discipline is needed, and he understands."

"Discipline? Are the teachings here not strong enough for the K-9 dogs? Or…is it the teachers imposing them that are lacking… _Chief_?"

Winston's eyes stared firmly at Cody, his face cold and neutral. To any other dog, they would be intimidated by such a glare, yet Cody remained, eyes locked strongly back.

This was where Winston sometimes felt baffled. While Cody he was of higher position, Winston felt that he was extremely easy to read. He was overly emotional - not necessarily needy, but in this line of work, especially of his position, Winston felt he was too friendly with others. Not to mention Cody was younger than him, and that made the older dog wonder how did this dog receive such position. But it was times like this, with a hint of accusation and semi-stern eyes, Winston saw for the briefest of moments possibly why this dog became Commissioner.

He was confident.

With a solid voice, Winston stated. "Our methods here are nothing lower of K-9 standards."

It turned quiet, and the two continued to look at each, watching. However, after several moments, Cody suddenly smiled.

"Just checking! Glad you run a strong hold here." He stood up and began walking to the door.

"Now, I must retire! I shall speak to you tomorrow Winston."

"Yes," he responded evenly. "Have a pleasant evening Commissioner Cody."

"To you as well. And farewell Chief Balton. What a pleasure to see you once more."

With Charles replying a goodbye, Cody bowed slightly and began walking out, the door swiftly closing behind him.

Winston almost had the urge to sigh. "The Commissioner seems nice." Charles commented. Whether it was in sarcasm or honestly, it was difficult to tell.

Winston frowned as he looked at his friend. "Indeed." He said dully.

"But there's no need to worry." Charles's voice remained its neutrality "I reassure you, the two only did what they believed was sought best."

"How I admire your empathetic nature Charles." Winston continued, looking at his co-leader and friend. "But why those two would take the liberty of engaging into such actions baffles me."

"The Commissioner _did_ want some answers relating to this gang issue. Perhaps you should take stronger measures with this. Remember the group of 43?"

"Yes," the Airedale Terrier said sternly, "that human gang group that almost controlled the city. Troubling it was. So much so you needed exterior assistance from police in other cities."

"Yes, perhaps Officer Bud took into account of that situation. Your dogs are trained very well Winston. Even I must admit that."

The atmosphere lowered to a quiet confront. The two were close, yet they were respectful of each other's departments. Criticism was there, it was always there, and to an outsider it would seem they are cold to one another. But outsider's opinions were of little importance to Winston. He enjoyed Charles' company, and his human partner did as well.

"I must say," the dog looked to him, seeing Charles continuing the conversation, stroking his mustache. "The pup you entrusted to Officer Archie seems to be doing well. Met them two days ago."

"Yes, I too saw them, at the academy. The pup seems to be healed now."

"And how is Officer Archie handling the task? Does he inform you of his process?"

"Rarely. He keeps it brief, but he says it optimistically."

"Ahh, something you should learn from, my good friend."

"Humorous."

"Winston," He had a slight questioning look grazing his face, and Winston saw through the façade. "When you said you saw Officer Archie with the pup…why didn't you tell him you knew he was taking the pup out of the cage?"

"Remember Charles. Archie might be aloof at times but he isn't dumb. I simply trust his judgment."

"Judgment?"

"Yes."

"Does the Commissioner know?"

"I've informed him. Either he hasn't received my report or the topic is lacking concern for him. I see no issue why Officer Archie should be prohibited of further actions with the pup."

Precipitously, a phone rang, and without asking, the older dog knew it belonged to Charles'. After several moments of the human talking on his phone, Winston knew that he and Charles would have to discuss their matters later.

"Well my good friend, I must be off." He tapped his phone off.

"Mrs. Balton?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "Thank you for sitting in this meeting Charles."

"No reason for gratitude." He dismissed lightly, straightening his jacket and tie. His mustache jiggered up softly, and from this it was the subtle look of Charles smiling.

"Good day Winston."

"Good day Charles." And his human partner gracefully left the room.

Now fully encompassed with solitude, Winston lowered his posture and finally heaved out a much-needed sigh.

His eyes knitted in thought. It was peculiar how Officer Bud insisted he was called for the integration, and while all evidence points elsewhere, he had a feeling his officer wouldn't do something of that sort unless he was requested by a superior. While Officer Bud could be…difficult to remain calm, he did take authority seriously in all regards, and showed respect to superiors that were rare to find.

His eyes returned to where the Commissioner last sat, and another breath came out heavily.

How troubling things had turned out to be.

* * *

.

.

.

"Archie,"

"Yup?"

"Why do you always say sir? Why not…boss?"

The dog in question pondered for a moment, his young observer watching him patiently. As they were currently wandering away from their water break, the sun sparkled brightly under their fur, furthering their energetic need to run around.

"Well, I guess because boss sounds a little too…business like. Sir is more of a sign of respect for someone. I respect Chief, so I call him sir. Even Simon too, my human partner. Not always, but often enough."

"Does everyone else say sir too?"

"Pretty much. It's like the K-9 thing to do."

Chase quietly took it in.

"Curious?"

Chase only shrugged. "I guess so."

A tittered chuckle came out of Archie. "C'mon, let's finish the course."

The pup didn't argue. He joined the older dog for another round, this time for fun as they trying on the adult K-9 courses. Archie reassured him if he didn't do well on this track not to get upset, as it was intended for older dogs, but Chase still took it personally. He wanted to do well.

As the two were preparing themselves, they heard a ruff before looking up, seeing a Hound running towards them. From the tiny smirk on Archie's face, Chase assumed he knew this dog.

"Archie," the dog panted, and suddenly Chase realized it was that dog, Lucky. The Hound's composure turned rigid, perhaps attempting to look stern under his friend's relaxed gaze. "Where's the file you said you'll read?"

Archie cocked his head slightly, a leer on his muzzle. "On your desk."

"No, I just checked. It's not there."

"Hm, perhaps mine then."

"Archie! That file must be sent in within two hours! Mrs. Kindle will have my head if I don't turn this report in."

"You mean twelve hours." Archie corrected airily. Before Lucky could retort, his comrade smiled brightly. "And while you got time to spare, you're gonna join in our fun."

Lucky was stumped. "F-Fun?"

"Yup." He gestured to the course. "And besides, we need someone to time us while Junior and I race."

"Oh no, I cant Archie. I have too much to do and-!"

He clucked his teeth together, and if he could wiggle his paw like a human, he would. "Excuses, excuses Luck. C'mon, you need to chill a bit."

"B-But my allergies!"

"So?"

"They're very severe! And it's allergy season, especially with all these weeds."

"Meh, you'll live."

"Archie!"

He patted his friend's back. "Aw, c'mon Luck, you really wanna ruin the fun for Chase over there?" Lucky's face paled, feeling guilt pondering him. "Didn't you say you wanted to prove to the pups you weren't, what's the words…boring?"

Lucky grumbled irritably. Archie simply smiled.

"F-Fine, but I won't stay too long!" he declared, but as proud he was trying to act, he didn't see the rope near his paws, and he tripped sporadically, tangling his legs in the item.

Archie looked thoroughly amused, eyeing towards Chase who almost had a wide-eyed expression. "Isn't he funny?"

"Haha, very funny Archie. Now," he sighed in defeat. "Help me here!"

"Fine fine." Archie dismissed the comment with a sway of his paw, heading over.

Chase remained where he was, shaking his head at the sight with perplexing amusement. As he began stretching his growing legs, his ears suddenly twitched, hearing the distinguished sound of shuffling bushes near him. He sharply looked to the hedges, trying to identify the location of the sound, but there was nothing. The hedges were as dead as the rock.

"Okay, Lucky said he's willing to judge skill too, since ya know, not everything is about speed. He's pretty good at observation if I have to admit."

Chase didn't answer. His eyes remained focused at the bushes.

"Junior?" Archie saw how Chase was being unresponsive, and he titled his head. "You alright?"

He suddenly blinked out of his stupor. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"C'mon," Archie grinned, turning back towards Lucky and the obstacle course. "Let's try again before Lucky has another panic attack."

"…Okay." Chase began walking away, taking hesitant glances over his shoulder at those bushes. Nothing changed.

Maybe he imagined it. Perhaps there wasn't anything to be concerned about. He shoved the thought away, becoming forgotten as he began speaking with the K-9 dogs.

Yet, despite his doubt, and in those seconds of pondering, Chase had the dreadful feeling that maybe someone was watching him.

* * *

.

.

.

The trio played for several hours before Lucky began hyperventilating about sending in a late report. And despite that, as the two separated, Lucky even admitted he did enjoy himself, and was willing to do it again (if properly given time to clear his schedule for it). While Chase expected Archie to take him back to the pound, as the day turned rather late, the senior suggested they should relax outside.

They went to a nearby hill, on the outskirts of the Academy's boarders, and by the time they reached, night showered in the once clear blue sky.

"Did you ever go to a spot to relax Junior?" the K-9 dog asked as the two continued to climb.

Chase thought for a moment. "I did. On a rooftop, near the docks."

"Well, this is where I always go when I need a breather," he said when reached to the top, and Chase took a gander at the cliff. The dog winked playfully, his typical mischievous demeanor showing so proudly. "It's my secret spot if you wanna call it that."

The place…it was absolutely beautiful. It was almost if this spot was the highest of hills, as far beyond he saw the entire city of Detmold lite in its dazzling colours. Yes, while he had seen a night lite city countless times before, this one seemed calming, far away from noise, chaos, or any trouble that was purged in the world.

Chase was speechless.

Archie, seeing the look on the pup, smiled. "Yup, told ya it's nice."

The two then lay in the stillness of the hill, and with the grass swaying under their fur, it was the most relaxing moment Chase had ever experienced in his short life. Was life really this peaceful like this cliff? He wondered of it, absorbing the beauty of its entirety.

"Junior," Chase was snapped from his thoughts, and he responded by glancing at him. However, Archie's gaze remained in the scenery. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah," Chase said, "the hill is…really nice."

"No no," he chuckled lightly, his blue eyes flickering with amusement. "Not the hill Junior. I meant here."

Chase was surprised at the sudden question. He blinked in response, saying nothing.

"Because if you do," Archie continued smoothly. "You can stay here."

"I thought I was already."

"Not at the pound Junior."

Chase's eyes rapidly got wide. The question hit him so bluntly he felt like water was suddenly washing all over him. And Archie's unusually calm demeanor made the question that much more serious.

Archie wanted him to stay here? At the Academy? Not in his wildest dreams he would have considered joining them, and to be honest with himself thinking about the idea made him wheezy. Him? A Police Dog? He wanted to laugh. What good could he do? He only caused harm, chaos, and it was all he knew. How could a street gang pup like him turn into a K-9 dog, something valiant and heroic?

But as much he wanted to deny the idea, to thrust it away and never think of it again… _something_ in his gut told him that shouldn't be the case. There was something more out there, something not as dark as he was accustomed to, a new way to look at the world, yet Chase was still so confused. Hence, the only thing he could have done was mumbled a reply. "I don't know."

"Oh?" he cocked his head. "To liking the place? Or to staying?"

For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to confront a problem. Not only was he confused, but also he was afraid. Afraid of the truth, afraid of the path he would take.

Afraid of what _he_ would think.

"It's just…" it was begging to be released, all his doubts, worries, feelings that were bottling up inside him for several days now, especially since the incident, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He didn't want to anymore.

He took a deep breath, an evidently shaking one, but he kept going, wanting to tell the truth. "It's just…my brother."

That peaked Archie's attention. An incredulous look grazed the K-9 member's face.

"He's…" Chase struggled to find the right word. "Different. Like, he isn't the easiest to convince. He's also part of the gang I'm in…the Blood Canines."

Archie continued to listen.

"Swift just got promoted to lead runner. He was actually the one leading the robbery you caught me in." Chase clenched his paws in the grass, looking down. " I just don't know how he'll respond if he…saw me like this…"

Nothing was said after that. The two simply sat in the quietness of the evening. Any pride surrounding his feelings had no merit now. He was exposed, open, and any tenuous hold of his strong façade began to waver.

"Chase, I'm sure if he's your brother, he'll understand."

That surged a reaction. "But you don't know him!" Chase exclaimed, as if the stillness was never there. His voice was loud, but lacking any anger. "I know he won't understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe. Ugh!" he collapsed, suddenly frustrated by the turmoil. "He's not the easiest to deal with. Heck, I'm his brother! I just want him to…to understand. Not to judge what I'm doing. But I know he will. He's Swift."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"No." Chase tried to make it sound convincing, but even to him it sounded flat. "I just don't want Swift to think I'm leaving him. He's all that I have Archie. I have no one else, and neither does he."

He solemnly glanced away. "I don't want to abandon family."

 _Family._ Even to Archie it was still a strange subject. He never remembered his family, just that he always been at the pound. He was always considered the troublemaker, the rebel friend to everyone who came, but that was all. He had no one really close to, no one to console with.

Yet when Lucky came along, Archie never guessed that the fretful pup would become his best friend. Despite whatever Archie did, any nonsense the German Shepard got tangled in, Lucky was there always to support him. (scolding of course, but that wouldn't be Lucky now would it?) He was there to get him out of trouble, his logic to his raucous thinking.

"Do you want your brother to join you?" Archie mussed out his thoughts, eyeing over to the younger pup.

"If he wanted to…" Yet Chase immediately shook his head. "But he wouldn't do that. He got promoted for a reason."

"You positive?"

"I…" he stuttered briefly. "I don't know."

"So if your brother doesn't want you to stay, will you go back with him?"

"I don't know Archie!" Chase shouted, his frustration growling out loud for anyone to hear. A dry laugh echoed out after. "Maybe you can convince him."

"Me?" Archie shook his head. "I can't convince a dog to do anything."

Chase's eyes sharpened, but not out of anger. "But you convinced me."

"Junior," his voice was soft. "I wanted to show you the other side of things. What we are, what we do, what we fight for." Archie had a sincere look in his dark blue eyes, and once again he gazed out to the city. "But the truth is…I would like you to be a police pup. I see you have a lot of potential. But even more that, I think it would be great for you."

Chase said nothing to that. He already resumed looking outward to the depthless sky.

"When you're ready to tell your brother, whatever your answer is, I'll be there to help you. If you do chose to stay here, and he is like you said he is, then yes, he'll get mad, but he'll have to understand it's what you want. You have your own path,"

A paw glided up, and Chase glanced over, seeing a familiar red bandana.

"and he has his."

The pup stared at the cloth for several seconds, then deciding to take the fabric within his paws. He stared at it intesnly.

"And if I go?"

"Then I won't stop you." The pup bristled, looking tersely back at him. Archie remained calm. "I won't judge your decision if you do. All I ask if you to be happy, and be confident in what you're doing."

For a long awhile, no words were exchanged. It was true the future was uncertain, and while the outcome could lead to two very different paths, Chase felt an ease he had never felt before. Even from his brother. A softened look came across the pup's face, almost mirroring a smile.

"Thanks Archie."

In a typical Archie fashion, he would have replied with a smark comment to get Chase all flustered again, yet to the pup's bewilderment he felt a paw gently lay on his head.

"Anytime Junior."

* * *

.

.

.

 _Bark! Bark!_

Chase begun to realize, whether he wanted to stay at the Academy or not, he was slowly becoming embedded in the world of a K-9. Yes, he often doubted his capability of becoming a police pup, but a part of him wanted to see what the pups learn in the program. Hence, Archie suggested Chase to sit in on a class, observe on what they do.

And that's exactly what he was doing.

"Remember pups," it was that dog Serg, his booming voice loud for anyone to hear, "you gotta be tough, fierce, strong, smart, but most of all, loyal and just. Got that?!"

All of the pups barked. Chase simply stayed quiet, but he as attentive as ever.

"Alright, we're done for today! Heeeaaad out!"

"Yes sir!"

As Serg began to walk away, the pups immediately began dispersing, either talking in pairs or simply leaving. Yet, in the jumbling movement, Chase spotted Archie in the far right, entering from the entrance doors. The pup immediately went to him, and Archie smiled in greeting.

"So," the two began sauntering away, and Archie began to ask. "How did it go?"

"It was…good."

"Eh? Not hard enough for you Junior?"

"It wasn't hard!" he defended. "But…it wasn't easy either."

"Ah the same way I thought as a pup." He winked boyishly. "Don't worry, I bet you did fine."

 _I hope so._ Chase quietly thought.

While they the continued inside the building, down a wide corridor, Archie stopped, and Chase watched in confusion at his senior's dumbfounded face. The K-9 dog suddenly began sniffing the air, and quickly a small smug look came upon his face.

Chase joined him, but everything smelled the same as it had the previous times he was here.

Wait.

He smelled bacon. Like really close, but they weren't near the cafeteria. Perhaps a dog near by-

He got an immediate whiff of another aroma, but for sure this one belonged to a dog. And sure enough it was one.

A girl dog stood in front of them, starring hard on Archie, and how her demeanor was perpetuating, especially with a slight twitch in her eye, meant she was irritated.

 _Archie_ however smiled widely. "Eh, Yoko! What's happening?"

She looked like a German Shepard, but not entirely. Her tail was too fuzzy and curly to be a full one. Chase figured she must be mixed.

"Archie," how she said his name sounded very dry. "Now you have time for me?"

"Aww, don't be mad." He commented airily. "If I could had seen you earlier, I would have."

"You know you could have told me you'll show up later."

"Ya know what they say Yoko. Life of a police dog is a lot of work."

"But yet you still have time to accept pup treats from the new recruits?" she arched a brow, her gaze never wavering.

"Can't be rude my yo-yo. I have to show them how kind their superior K-9 officer is."

"You just like the attention the girls give you."

"Me? Nah. But I gotta admit I am a heart stopper."

"Yeah, a real one." She rolled her eyes, but her hardened look began to falter, a light smile beginning to show.

"Oh, Yoko," he turned, being loud and joyful as ever. "This is Chase, the new pup I'm training into the academy."

She looked to him, and strangely, just like how he met Archie for the first time, the stern façade switched to an excited one, her eyes twinkling in realization.

"You're Chase?! What a pleasure to finally meet you." She laughed. "Well, aren't you a cutie?" She clasped her paws around his face, and while he would had never, _never_ let anyone touch him, especially meeting them for the first time, he was too dumbstruck to say anything.

Archie pouted in mock hurt. "But I thought I was the cutie."

"Oh shut it Archie."

"Ouch, feelings Yoko."

She shook her head, releasing her grip as she stood right in front of Archie and winked. "You're tough Arch. You can handle it."

"But my oh so heart hurts." he continued, acting melodramatic.

"Then get tougher. And besides," she nudged his nose gently. "You know you're the cutest."

"Am I?"

She licked his cheek, smiling sweetly. "You know you are."

Chase never saw such…contentment from Archie before. Granted, he knew Archie could act calm, heck he always acted calm, but this seemed… different somehow.

"Yoko!" Another voice called, and the trio turned, seeing another dog snack their head from the corner. "Your father is looking for you."

She nodded. "On my way!"

"Ah, visiting the old dog?" Archie quipped causally.

"Yes, and he's not that old. He needed something today and forgot it at home."

"Officer Jack forgetful? Ah, now I gotta remember that and use it against him."

"Funny Arch." She smiled. "See you."

Archie winked.

"And bye Chase! Nice to meet you."

"Uh, bye."

The girl ran off, joining the other female dog and soon the two disappeared from sight.

It turned quiet before Chase had to ask. "Is she your mate?"

"Mate?" Archie arched a brow, and lightly he chuckled. "No no, Junior, nothing of that sort."

"But you like her?"

"…Pretty much."

"So… it's like a mate?"

"Sure, if you wanna call it that."

Chase made a face.

"What?" he laughed. "Never liked a girl before?"

A prominent blush bloomed on the pup's face. "No! Never did, never will."

"Ahh, you will soon." Chase hated his damn laugh right now. "You're still young. Too young to love. Well, then again, when I was your age, I liked every girl that walked my way. Lucky apparently had to drag my tail away from them. But I couldn't help it. They all loved me."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you gotta admit I have my charms."

And Chase shook his head, hiding a smile under his nose. "You're weird Archie."

* * *

.

.

.

It became apparent that Archie, Chase and Yoko soon hanged out together.

Chase noticed it when the few times Archie would come to his cage with Yoko, and initially he was uncomfortable with the idea. After all, he only hung around with Archie, (rarely with Lucky) but nevertheless it was always Archie who interacted with him. But after a few times he hung out with her, it was clear her vibrant personality was as genuine as it could be.

It made sense why Archie brought her along.

Archie always liked to get under Yoko's fur, teasing her endlessly, but unlike everyone who often got stumped and flabbergasted at his smart comebacks, she stayed cool and flirty, always laughing and tagging along. There was a battle of wits between the two, and it was clear they could only satisfy each other's quirks.

One day while Archie was out on duty, Yoko unexpectedly visited Chase in his cage. Despite Archie still having the only authority to take Chase out, Yoko decided to hang with him at the pound. There weren't many dogs in the room, so it was if the two were alone. It was slightly awkward at first (mostly from Chase's side) but then as the two began talking about the academy, it strangely turned comforting.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Chase: how's the training with Archie?"

"Training?"

"Yeah. You boys always ran around the obstacle. Even yesterday you two did it. Pretty intense for K-9 dogs."

Chase shrugged. "I guess it was pretty hard…"

"Pretty hard?!" The Shepkita dog exclaimed. "It wasn't just pretty hard. I'm surprised a pup like yourself was able to do it. Much less keep up with Archie's energy. Even I have trouble with that!"

He nodded heavily on that.

"But if you're keeping up with Archie, then the pup training course must really be great."

"I'm…not really a pup in training."

"I figured." She smiled.

"You uh, you knew?"

"Hehe, it was pretty easy to tell Chase." She quipped a grin. "I won't ask about your situation, it's not my place, but I'm glad I got to meet you. Archie seems happier since you've been here."

"He does?"

"Yup. Hard to believe since he's always smiling and whipping out a joke."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Yoko laughed. "He's always been a joker, friendly, happy to help those in need, but recently I'm seeing a more…honest side of him. I bet Lucky is glad he doesn't have to decode everything Archie says to him now. Him and his riddles." She had a bright smile. "You must be very important to Archie if he's helping you out this much."

Chase blinked at that. For awhile the pup had assumptions that Archie did in some way _care_ for him, but for someone else to actually acknowledge this verbally made this idea seem…real. Someone _cared_ for him? His brother was the only one who cared for him. He never though said it out loud, but Chase didn't need words for a confirmation. But then again…if Swift really cared for him…

Why didn't he come to help him?

For awhile Chase assumed Swift believed he would get himself out, and he wanted to prove that to his big brother that he could do that. But since his capture, he's been absent for four weeks. Wasn't Swift worried? Didn't he care?

"I hope whatever decision you make Chase," Yoko continued, bringing the pup out of his thoughts, "to stay or to leave, you'll keep in contact with Archie. I know it would brighten his day."

Chase stared in surprise at Yoko, who still kept a kind smile directed at him. "Yeah…"

"Oh, and me too! You're cool for a pup Chase."

"I am?" Chase swiftly felt himself blushing.

"Yeah," she winked. "I bet you'll make some girl in the future a very happy dog." She laughed happily. "Since you're cool and collected, I bet she'll be…happy and optimistic! You know the saying, opposites attract~"

Chase groaned, his face still red. "You and Archie. You guys think alike too much."

"Hehe, I know."

As she kept giggling in hilarity, Chase wondered if he really did want to leave all this. Leave Archie. Leave the academy. Leave everyone he's met.

A part of him did want to abandon it, but the other screamed at him to cherish it.

And then it hit him. Chase suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

.

.

.

"And that Junior," Archie pointed out, "is the big dipper. Can't ya see it?"

"I don't see anything Archie."

"Aw, really? I'm sure it's right there."

You're not sure yourself?!"

"I'm no astrologer dog Junior. Just copied what Lucky told me."

Chase had the urge to laugh. "That's rare."

"Well I do like surprising." He winked.

The pup was ready with another retort, with the perplexed look he has grown accustomed to wear ever since meeting Archie, but before he got a word out, something shivered within him bluntly.

Chase sneezed.

"Junior?" the senior dog took notice. "You sick?"

"No," he denied, sniffling and straightening his back. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You've never sneezed before."

"Like I said Archie," he took a deep breath, sprouting a confident look. "I said I was f-fin-ah ah acho!"

Another loud one. Chase continuously reassured he was fine, but Archie didn't believe it. With a whirl of his head around the cliff, he noticed something different near his paws.

A flower. It was tiny, but judging from its size it must had grown recently. The yellow bud swayed in the nightly wind, and as soon as it did-

"Achoo!"

Archie arched a brow as he looked to the flower, then back at a sniffling Chase. "I'm guessing it's the flower."

His eyes hardened in sincere confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You have allergies Chase."

"What?" he was aghast, shaking his head venomously. "No way Archie. That's stupid."

He chuckled a bit, amused by Chase's denial. "Doesn't seem like that to me."

"But-but I couldn't have them. I never had them before."

"Were you ever around flowers before?"

A stubborn look came across his puppy features. "…No."

"Then you probably didn't know you had them till now."

The pup frowned. Now, out of all things he could have, it had to be that. Allergies. That was pathetic! And to a dumb flower no less. Where did _this_ come from?

"Don't worry. Lucky has bad allergies to flowers too. And cats, dust, strawberries, hay, you name it. Heck, even syrup. He just found that one out recently."

"Syrup?" he tried to clear his nose. After all, it was the most vital part of any dog to have.

"Yup. Pancake days are kinda tricky now." Archie laughed, and Chase's look turned into a rare softness. He remembered before how he disliked the dog even looking at him, and now here he was, sitting contently with the said dog on a hill, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm pretty sure though there's some medicine to handle it. Gosh that's the one I see all around our room-"

"Archie?"

He glanced to the younger dog. "Yeah Junior?"

He swallowed. Heavily. "Can I, uh,"

"Hm?"

Chase whispered so lowly he wondered if _he_ could hear himself. But he had to. He had to say it. "I…I wanna be...achoo!"

"A wannabe? A wannabe for what?"

"No, not wannabe," he shock his head, trying to focus his mind before he lost the nerve to ever say it now. "I said, I wanna be a K-ah ah-" he lifted his paw, trying to calm his stupid nose. Damn him and his sensitivity right now!

"Man Junior, these allergies are hitting you hard. We better head back-"

"Wait, Archie!" he sneezed once more, and immediately after, he felt another once coming, but he held that one tightly in. No way some stupid allergies would control this pup. "I said," he took a deep breath, "I wanna be a K-9 dog." he quickly flickered his eyes to the dog, then hastily away, flushed in nervousness. "But if that's okay though."

Nothing. Nothing was said seconds after another gulp the pup gazed up to the senior, and saw something that tugged at him.

Archie's smile. Yeah, Archie always smiled, but this one was so grand and joyful and _proud_. Proud of what Chase was saying. He had never seen a brighter smile on Archie before.

"Really?! You wanna join? I can't believe it, Junior wants to be a K-9 dog!" his declaration soon followed by him jumping on his hind legs, and what Chase could describe, a weird human walk.

And damn was he mortified. "A-Archie! What are you doing?!"

"Dancing~!"

"But you look…ridiculous!"

"Then damn me I'll be proud of it!" he stopped and released a huge howl; one could mistaken it belonging to a wolf.

"And this is great timing too Junior, cause I heard they're enrolling more pups into the program. And since the pups now are gonna be moving up to level two, Serg is only focusing on the higher stages."

"But then who's gonna train the new pups?"

"Me Junior."

"You?" Chase was beyond surprised. "But you're not a trainer though."

"Not an _official_ trainer. I always helped the pups with Serg. Something I did at the side. But now I'll make it official. I'm going through the course now."

Archie was training to _be_ a trainer? This was unexpected. But if Chase really thought about it, the idea makes perfect sense. Archie loved giving out a helping hand. He knew his stuff, and what Chase remembered from the pups he met, they adored the K-9 dog.

"But hey, just because you'll be in my class doesn't you mean I'll be easy on you." Archie said airily, yet while with a teasing smirk, he clearly meant his word.

Chase returned a confident look. "Don't expect to."

Archie started to chuckle, yet as soon a joviality came into the air, he abruptly stopped, a genuinely surprised look dotted his young features. Concerned, Chase looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Junior, you're…you're smiling!"

"Huh?"

"Told ya smiling would look good on you."

Chase turned red in an instant. He began sputtering out a jumbling mess of words, spurring about he wasn't smiling, merely smirking; yet Archie kept laughing.

Once it was over, Archie grinned coolly and lay once more on the grass, contentment in his blue eyes. "When you get accepted Junior, you'll need a place to stay. I'll set up a room, so you could either stay in the pup K-9 rooms, Simon, or heck even me and Lucky. Hope you don't mind the mess on my side of the room though."

Chase turned quiet. "Do you really think I can be a K-9 dog?"

Archie smiled. "I really do Junior."

"And what about my brother?"

"…Like I said before, I'll help you Junior." He patted Chase's head. The crickets continued to hum its tune. "That's a promise."

* * *

.

.

.

"And he did. He helped him, and while his brother wasn't very happy about it, he um, accepted it and they both went on their separate paths."

"But what about Archie?" Rubble's innocent little eyes sparkled with curiously and fascination. "How come Chase doesn't mention him? He sounds like such an amazing dog!"

"Well, Archie soon had to move away, uh, something about switching departments, but Chase kept training in the K-9 team and eventually-"

"The PAW Patrol!" Rubble exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Marshall quickly agreed, his eyes suddenly bursting to life. "The PAW Patrol. Then we all meet, and then hehe, we met you and Everest."

"Wow…" Rubble was still in astonishment, and he looked to his fellow listener for confirmation. "Wasn't that an amazing story Skye?!"

She nodded. "It really was…"

"But like I said guys, don't say anything to Chase. He doesn't want people to know. It's… special to him. Promise?"

The construction pup was eager to respond. "Promise!"

And then there was a loud grumbling.

The two older pups widened their eyes at the sound, whilst the youngest one giggled in reaction. "Hehe, guess my tummy is saying its hungry! I'm gonna head inside to eat. See ya pups!" and he scurried off into the tower.

"Hey, wait up Rubble!" Marshall too wanted to join him, his stomach nudging at him to eat something. As his legs were ready to stride off, his run was suddenly halted by a small body of sandy-coloured fur.

The taller pup blinked dumbly. "What's wrong Skye?"

She looked sternly at him, yet there was a tad of pettiness on her face. "That…wasn't the truth, wasn't it Marshall?"

Oh how the Dalmatian paled, feeling a lump form in his throat. He swallowed his anxiety. "Uh, it was Skye! R-Really."

"Marshall…" she quietly urged, her pink eyes flickering up at him. "Was it because Rubble was here?"

He shock his head heavily in denial.

"Marshall, don't you trust me? I understand for Rubble because he's still young, and you don't want to tell him things that might be hard for him, but…I don't like being lied to Marshall."

"I already said too much Skye!" Marshall was turning flustered, his fretfulness rising up again. "Because if I tell you the truth how it became so messed up I don't know if-"

He recoiled at her determined look. Marshall knew from then he couldn't escape from it, even if he wanted to. Perhaps it was because he, Skye and Chase knew each other the longest, and while she was small, Marshall noticed she was awfully perspective. Guess it was a girl thing.

He gulped, feeling the dread creeping at his fur. "O-Okay, but tell me if it gets…too much. Or if I need to stop…"

* * *

.

.

.

After their little talk, and night rolled around real late, Archie walked Chase back to the pound. Despite the pup declaring to be a K-9 dog, it would take some time for his decision to be finalized, eventually beginning his official K-9 training.

 _Training._ Chase still couldn't believe it. After all this time, of fighting, arguing, debate, and thinking, he said he would become the thing he despised mere weeks ago. But was he really ready to become one? Granted, he still had many doubts about this, thinking this was a horrible decision, and while it would be so much easier to run away an reunite with the Blood Canines again, that tiny little voice told him to remain here.

The truth was…police dogs – they intrigued him. While he was here, he experienced a whole new side to them, and while he was stubborn to keep his opinions of them, he couldn't help but feel interested in what they did, and who they were beyond the uniform. In particular, Archie.

Archie. That strange too-happy-for-his-own-good dog. While Lucky and Yoko were strange in their own way, Archie on the other hand was in another category of his own. In his young life he had never met a dog like him, never someone close to his demeanour. He took life in stride, never getting bummed about anything. He made the best of what was there, and turned it positive. He always seemed level-headed too, (despite he weird habits ) and somehow he always knew what to say or do.

It was something Chase had to admit he admired in the older dog.

Maybe that's why he's staying. Gosh, - he couldn't believe he's saying this – but Chase actually _likes_ the K-9 dog. The annoying, smart mouth dog who always knew what to say, no matter the situation.

But could Chase do this? Become a K-9 dog?

He honestly didn't know.

For once opting to not think about the issue till it was solved, he decided to chew his toy in the late night. He then heard whimpering, and he veered his eyes across from him, noticing the dog snoring loudly, leg twitching in the air. Thinking nothing of it, Chase had the urge to roll his eyes, but he instead resumed to munching.

Archie said he was a natural, and that getting into the K-9 pup program should be a walk in the park. And with Archie being around for this K-9 training, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here. Maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , Chase would like it.

Eventually, the German Shepard got bored of chewing his toy, and placed it neatly beside his bed. Stretching his legs, he circled once more for setting himself down on the cushioned seat, curled up and warm. His eyes heaved lower, and he was ready to drift to sleep.

But then he heard something.

Chase shot up. He checked around, trying to identify anyone, but there was nothing to be seen. His room had only two other dogs here, and they were sound asleep. To be cautious, Chase sniffed the air, knowing his nose was a far better identifier than any part of his body. As he did, he suddenly stiffened, and his fur spiked up.

Something grabbed him.

Chase tried to bark out loud but he was shoved to the ground, with heavy weight pushing down on his muzzle.

There was snickering above him.

And then he blacked out.

* * *

.

.

.

It was all faded, like some weird haze he was experiencing. His vision was blurry, but soon it came into focus, seeing familiar blackish-brown walls encasing him.

Wait, brown? The room wasn't a soft blue from the moon shining through his room. A murky yellow replaced the light, with shadows surrounding the edges of the place.

It all felt too familiar.

"Well well, look who it is, the pup I thought who could outrun police dogs."

Chase's insides turned _ice_ cold. He knew that voice. He could recognize that sound and smell anywhere. "Swift…"

A dog emerged from the shadows, the yellow light echoing behind his smirk. "Hey bro."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oh no! Cliffhanger! What will happen to Chase? *dramatic sound*_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	6. Chase's Story Part 6

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! So the final chapter for Chase! Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoy its bittersweet feelings. And caution of violence. It's gonna get a bit dark._

 _PBJNachos \- Skye, Marshall and Chase knew each other the longest. I added that bit in chapter 5._

 _Matthais Unidostres \- LOL I guess it could be a twist. Thank you though for your excitement of the chapter, and picking up the little seeds about Bud and Cody's characters. They're pretty interesting haha._

 _lovepawpatrol \- Ah, my superfan. You always comment, and it makes me so happy you're loving this!_

* * *

.

.

.

It still seemed unreal.

Here, lying on this disgustingly cold concrete, encompassed by the shallow lighting he knew all too well. It was true.

He was back at the hideout.

"To be honest bro, when I heard you got caught, I laughed. I was like, nah, that can't be my little brother. He's too smart for that stuff. Then hearing from Black Bee that you saved his ass…" he chuckled dryly. "Damn I really thought you were being dumb."

Chase was hesitant, but he kept his voice steady, looking around at the other dogs that were coming out from the dark. "Where is Black Bee?"

He shrugged. "Not here anymore, if you're asking that."

An unnerving thought came about. "You…you didn't-"

"Now Chase, I thought you knew me better. I only kill when it's fun. And Black Bee ain't fun."

"Sure wasn't." Someone mumbled. Chase was evidently shocked, seeing it was Rocket, standing on the side with a confident smug look. Rocket was here? But didn't him and Swift hated each other? And seeing there were a dozen or so dogs surrounding him…how much power did Swift gained since he disappeared?

"I honestly thought you were gonna break yourself out Chase. You're pretty smart for a pup. But damn Chase, you were gone for so long – for one month! So you know what? I decided to look for ya."

The pup kept his eyes weary on his brother.

"But then I saw it. I saw you hanging with a K-9 dog."

A sharp realization came to Chase. "You were hiding in the bushes…"

A grin came upon Swift's muzzle, and he slowly roamed around the pup, circling him like a prey. "And you know what Chase? While looking for you, I was thinking they musta hurt ya so bad, you couldn't leave." He dryly laughed out. "But...you were fine. Not chained, not beaten, nothing. And you were hanging out like you were damn friends with them!"

His voice roared in anger, but Chase forced every ounce of will not to flinch. No, he mustn't falter in front of Swift. He mustn't.

"And cause of that, you gotta remember bro..." few dogs began growling. "You ain't friends with them."

They came at him fast. Fangs daggered at his body and he tried to fight it off, growling and biting back with just much malice.

But who was kidding against three gang dogs?

When the chorus ended Chase stumbled around, trying to be strong, despite the aching pains coursing through his body. His mouth felt bruised, head dizzy from the whacking, and bloody cuts began to seep in his fur.

But no, he refused to show his pain. He never did before, and still he wouldn't now.

"Is that…the best…you got?"

Suddenly, Swift began smiling. "There, that's my brother! Tough as rock. Ain't I right Chase?" he snarled brilliantly.

He didn't answer. "Swift," Chase asked hoarsely, gritting his teeth to resist his pain, and the said dog looked to him objectively. "Are you happy here?"

"What?" Swift sounded genuinely amused, turning around to exasperate his disbelief to the others, crinkling a brow. "You hear this?"

"I asked you a damn question Swift!" He yelled, his brown eyes turning fierce. "Are you really happy here?"

Opting for once to listen, the teenage dog shrugged his shoulders. "I do what I do, and this is what I wanna do."

"So you never thought about something else? Nothing beyond this?"

For the first time, Chase saw his brother momentarily horrified, brown eyes widening before narrowing in disgust. "What…what the heck happened to you? What did those cops do to you bro?!"

"They didn't do anything to me! I just finally realized what we're doing, how we think, it's all wrong. This isn't right."

"Isn't right? _Isn't right?!_ What isn't right is how my little brother got all this stupid moral stuff in his head!"

"It isn't stupid!" Chase couldn't turn back now. He had to say it. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want to leave the gang. And I want to join them too."

For seconds it was dead silent. No one on either side said anything after that revelation.

But then suddenly, the group started laughing.

The glee beckoning in their voices never felt so hollow. Before, Chase would be on the other side of this, never laughing, but he would have a sense of belonging with them, paying no attention to the victim dog that would soon face the wrath of the Blood Canines.

Now being on the other side, he completely understood the sheer panic that mirrored in their eyes. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Man _that_ ," Swift was now wiping the humorous tears in his eyes. "That was funny. I never knew you could tell jokes Chase. Damn, you made me cry how funny it was."

Chase didn't answer.

Suddenly, Swift's brown eyes almost darkened to an obsidian black. "It _was_ a joke, wasn't it Chase?"

Chase mumbled a reply. "It wasn't."

 _Whack!_ Chase felt a powerful paw slap against his face, and the strength of it made him fall to the ground in shock. There was a stinging sensation buzzing on his cheek, feeling it might be bruised, or even possibly broken, but the pup didn't care. He didn't even dare touch it with his paw to check its condition. He looked back up, seeing raging eyes staring down at him.

"Damn you Chase! How can ya be so naïve to join them?! I thought you were smarter than this! Ya actually believe in their stupid ass lies?!"

"They're," - he coughed, suddenly realizing the pain in his jaw - "They're not lies Swift." Oh how Chase felt himself _trembling_ right now. He wanted to release his anxiety, all his fear openly, but he forced himself to stay strong, standing back on his legs and looking at his brother willingly. "It's the truth. They're not as bad as we think they are."

That surged ferocious anger in Swift, and with a loud bark, few dogs charged at Chase, a second raid commencing.

It didn't last long.

Chase fell to the ground, and he groaned, feeling the thick red liquid now dripping from his arms. One of the dogs pounced his eye, which was probably swelling up now, and from the last hit, there was a huge gash on his back, along with some bloody bites. A dark shadow poured over his frame, and Swift stood there for several moments, staring hard at him.

"Can't believe it came to this bro. And you, out of all dogs, would do this." A stiffened chuckle drawled out, and Swift began shaking his head before turning his half-hooded threatening eyes at the pup. "Guess you gotta learn the rules, nope, gotta _remember_ them." he gently placed his paw on Chase's chest, padding it, and the pup stiffened from the contact. "You ain't allowed to leave."

A rib cracked.

Chase never felt such intense agony before, and he cried loudly, feeling his entire body convulsing of shock.

"Wussing out already?" Swift said with mocking disbelief. "You ain't as tough as I thought you were."

 _Snap._

Chase held in his whimpers, biting his tongue till it was bleeding. It hurt. _It hurt._

"Now bro," Swift's voice writhed with uneven vindication. "What did you learn?"

He heaved out sobbing breaths.

"What did you learn Chase?"

The wheezing got louder. The pain was _burning._

"You better answer me!"

When there was no reply, Swift's eyes flashed in anger, and another fierce crack rippled through the air.

This time Chase screamed.

Swift kicked him away, and Chase helplessly slid across the room, unable to brace his impact on the concrete ground. He was paralyzed in pain, and all he could do was lay there like a prey, whimpering, trying to endure the injuries. He was gritting his teeth, but he refused, _refused_ to cry. Crying meant Swift got to him, and he refused to make his brother think he won.

So, with the strength he still had, he sharpened a glare at Swift, keeping his eyes on the dog as Swift slowly began walking back to him.

"Too bad bro," Swift finally said, very lowly for Chase only to hear. "I really didn't want to end it like this." He lifted his paw high, ready to slam it down on another rib, and Chase clenched his eyes shut, ready to endure the impact.

Suddenly, a cacophonic bash of a door thundered, and the two brothers turned, a large cloud dust appearing at the room entrance.

Chase's eyes widened. _No way…_

"Well, well…look," Swift snidely grinned, tipping his head. "I bet you're the cop dog that wanted to "fix" my brother. Nice to finally meet ya."

The police dog stood tall, doting in blue, and he smiled lowly. "Touchè." He gazed around the room, and his blue eyes found the pup in question. He suddenly winked casually. "Hey Junior."

This couldn't be. Archie…he was here? At the warehouse? No, this must be a mistake. How did he even find him?

Emotions twisted within the pup. Once again, confusion became his vision. On one hand, he was relieved. Archie was here to help him? Yoko was right. Archie _did_ care. He was endangering his well-being to find him, to get him out, and that made the pup gulp in relief. Despite how beaten Chase was, a foolish belief blossomed that maybe, since Archie was here, they would survive this. They would get out alive.

Yet, the other feeling, the much stronger, probing one, was his vehement fear of this situation. Archie, someone who was so nice and damn heroic, was now involved in his messy life and his equally messed up gang. Chase was quickly becoming fearful of Archie's fate in a place where mercy did not exist.

"Junior? You let him name ya Chase?" Swift chuckled darkly. "Well ain't that cute?"

"More like cool. Only cool dogs get the nicknames."

Chase had the unwelcome need to smile. Of course, only Archie would stay calm in situations like these. He kept blinking his eyes closed, trying to stop the feeling of tears from coming out.

A distasteful growl ignited in Swift. "Well aren't you damn funny?" Fangs of three other dogs snarled out, and Chase recognized it: they were preparing to attack, and they charged.

It was a crazy sight. Chase watched with a mix of fascination and anxiety as Archie handle the gang dogs. They came all around him, trying to overwhelm him, but Archie was quick, jumping at the right seconds and hitting in vital areas that made the dogs howl and groan. And for awhile it seemed he had the upperhand.

But then the dogs blocked Chase's vision, and he couldn't see the fight. His breath hitched up as they suddenly backed away. Was Archie okay?!

In a surprising fashion, Archie didn't fall. Despite the cuts doting the K-9's legs and arms, and panting slightly loud, his demeanour remaining cool and strong.

"Now, this won't go anywhere if you send them again and again." Shrugging casually, Archie's eyes locked onto Swift. "How about we do a little brawl ourselves? One on one? Unless you're afraid."

That sure shrugged a reaction. Swift clenched his fangs. "If you want to, you're on!"

They dashed. Dogs were howling at the sight, excited for the fight that was happening in the pit. Chase thought was fearfully silent. All he could do was watch with dreadful eyes, words failing to spill out of his mouth.

This fight…it was ruthless. Swift continued to attack with unrestricted power, pounding again and again, never giving a moment for Archie to recover. The police dog however was strong on his defense, swatting his paws and using Swift's attacks against him. This was obviously frustrating Swift, and the gang dog's anger spiked, using his fangs to grip Archie's neck.

The police dog yelped, and the street dogs howled in excitement, the fight now turning bloody. Chase tried to stand – he needed to help him – but the pain was so terrible the pup fell clumsily to the ground, never even getting his legs up.

The fight took a momentarily halt, as Swift was thrown back, his head slamming to the ground. He grunted and steadied himself up.

"I don't know how your relationship with Chase is," Archie began, his words were drowned in the barking. "But if you care about him, you would let him do what he wants. Don't you want him happy?"

"Shut up!" Swift growled. "You don't know what my damn brother wants!"

"And you do?"

"I do dammit! _I'm_ his brother! Not you! No one else! And after this, I'm gonna fight him for ditching the gang!"

"Fighting? More like beating. You were beating him to death."

"He deserved it!" he snarled. "He ain't allowed to leave!"

"And why can't he?"

Swift crunched his fangs, as he seemed conflicted suddenly. "J-Just cause! And shut up already!" he charged, and Archie braced himself. The two were at it again, and despite Swift being smaller than him, his rage evenly matched Archie's tactics, even overwhelming him as he got another grip on Archie's neck. Archie was able to throw him off, and both were bitting each other's legs, trying to disable the other's mobile skills.

"I bet this ain't about the gang." Archie muttered, sweat dripping his fur. "You're upset. You're upset Chase is leaving. But even more than that. I bet you're afraid he's leaving you."

"SHUT UP!"

Chase had to do something. Swift now pushed Archie back, and the dog fell, getting pounded, and the K-9 is trying to counter. With a gruff, the pup tried to get up to help, but once again he crashed down, a scorching pain filling his side once more where his bones were cracked. It couldn't help that he was having trouble to talk from Swift's direct hit to his jaw.

And suddenly, seconds later, a loud tear screeched through the air, and Chase snapped his head up, widening his eyes at the sight.

Seeing his brother scream as a portion of his ear was torn off.

Spatters of red scattered on the concrete floor, and Swift howled, stumbling backwards and flailing his head out. Archie kept calm, tossing the flesh aside, watching him squirm. Swift quickly locked eyes with Archie, and when that happened, he saw nothing but red.

"Damn you police dog! _Damn you stupid, stupid_ _ **POLICE DOG!"**_ He roared, the room almost shaking, and he and all the dogs dashed to Archie.

Now it wasn't only two dogs, it was _all_ of them.

Chase lost his vision on Archie as he disappeared in the group. He heard tearing, barking, yelping of pain…and he recognized the sounds. Chase realized it. Those sounds of pain…it belonged to Archie's.

This wasn't even a fight anymore. It was just brutality.

Chase was shaking so uncontrollably, he couldn't even breath properly. All the dogs were attacking him, and Swift was leading it gladly, hitting with the most violent assaults.

Chase began screaming. "Stop it Swift!"

 _Another howl._

"Stop it please!"

 _Blood was splattering around._

"Stop! I said _stop! STOP!"_

And all too quickly, it did.

They threw his body at Chase. The thump was soundless, and Chase with all his strength limped to his mentor, his heart sinking at the sight.

All he saw was red.

His body gave up, and he plummeted down, near the injured K-9, and dust dotted their injuries. Archie's once clean, brown fur was soaked in thick red patches, and his face…his nose was horribly bloody. His neck too was plucking out, and those pink areas…it must be skin. Then a horrified realization came to Chase that Archie didn't stir from his throw. He wasn't even breathing.

Darkness shadowed the pup's eyes. He gripped the ground tightly, clenching so hard he felt his own dewclaws seeping inward into his fur.

"So," that voice made the pup tremor, but not in fear. "Did you learn your lesson Chase?"

"I really…"

"What?" he replied airily.

His eyes snapped up, nothing but vengeful anger seeping in his brown eyes. "I really hate you _. I hate you!_ _**I HATE YOU SWIFT!"**_

His voice boomed brashly, the dim light bulb in the room even shook. Swift stared at his brother for dead silent moments, almost, _almost_ flinching at the shock of his baby brother verging hatred towards him. Swift clenched his jaw, his eyes briefly widened in disbelief, but as sudden as the feeling came his eyes turned instantly cold, staring down at Chase who was struggling to breathe after the lash.

"Good. Cause I hate you too."

The animosity thickened, and even some of the other gang dogs the noticed the sudden darkened atmosphere between the two brothers. It was if something was broken, that reminisce of their past life shattered into the reality they both chosen for themselves.

"Let's go boys." Swift suddenly said, turning his eyes away from Chase, and towards the broken door. "Boss is leaving. City ain't fun no more."

The dogs silently followed the German Shepherd, and that was when Chase felt his cold demeanour break down, wheezing harsh breaths from his pain. When an abrupt shadow casted over him, he tiredly looked up and-

A paw slammed down his throat.

It was Rocket. He was smiling. "I've always wanted to do this." He hardened the pressure, and Chase struggled to breathe. "You were always so annoying, but finally your brother realized you have no chance with us. Oh, did I forget to mention," his grin radiated malice, "I always hated your glare."

 _Crash!_ Rocket was catapulted through the air, and Chase, with peripheral vision, tried to understand what he saw. Rocket was on the ground, yelping at the dog above him. The dog pounded hard at Rocket's eye, twice, and what made it more strange that the dog hitting Rocket was Swift.

Once he was done, he backed away, giving another glare at Rocket. "You ain't allowed to kill him Rocket." He turned strangely quiet, and he glanced to Chase sternly, muttering under his breath. "That's gonna be _my_ job."

Rocket whimpered at his eye injury.

"Now!" he hollered, "I said we're leaving."

At his command, the remaining dogs nodded and they too left, including a grunting Rocket. When Swift was the last one, he stopped at the door entrance, ducking his head low with a low voice.

"Shoulda stuck with us bro." And before anything else he dashed off.

When silence fell upon the room, Chase immediately got up, staggering to Archie, and he began nudging him awake.

"Archie! Archie! Answer me," he nudged him once more. "Please Archie. Say something!"

He didn't move.

And Chase's ears began to twitch at a snapping sound.

He glanced up and to horror saw one of the water pipes cracked open, and water began pouring rapidly out, following wood and bricks. This was one of the old buildings Boss would hold meetings, but never too often, cause it was on the verge of falling apart.

Panic erupted in Chase's core, and he tried barking Archie awake, even howling, but nothing was working.

It was increasing, and the door entrance was quickly blocked by the falling bricks. The room shook, and the light danced wildly above them, and then it flickered out, darkness replacing its guide.

The building was collapsing.

And they were trapped.

* * *

.

.

.

He fell again.

Chase lost count of time long ago, only focusing on the impending task of trying to find a way up. Chase didn't know much about collapsing structures, but he was sure if he could climb up, he could find an opening to the outside, and then call for help.

But his injuries for sure weren't helping.

For what felt for like the twentieth time Chase tumbled down the bricks, landing on his side again. He felt his entire bruising, especially around his chest. Out of all his injuries right now, _that_ was hurting the most. Actually - he winced - it was his jaw. Every time he tried to breathe it would be such a struggle, like he couldn't open it all the way. Chase knew he shouldn't move, but his mind refused to listen. He was the only one who could right now. Archie was still unconscious, and all Chase could do was use the torn police vest as a pillow for the senior.

Chase could only take shallow breaths in this dusted air, and once more he tried to climb, only to fall back down helplessly.

Helpless, that was what he felt. Never before had he felt so pathetic.

"Archie," he whispered, turning to the K-9. His jaw screamed to not move, but Chase ignored it. "You're gonna stay alive. We're gonna get out together. You'll still be the fun loving police dog, becoming a K-9 sergeant… didn't you say you were gonna train the new pups for years to come? And me? I'll…I'll become one! I will become the greatest police dog there is! I'll make you proud Archie! I promise you! So stay alive so you can see it with your own eyes!"

Chase growled and charged up, feeling the piercing pain of his rib cage ripple through him, and it threw him off, falling once more. The sharp agony was strong, as he probably cracked another one, and this time Chase couldn't move.

He wanted to cry. He slithered to the ground, biting his tongue, feeling despair smothering him till he couldn't breathe. This was it. He was gonna die. They were both gonna die in this miserable place by their wounds and the rubble. No one knew where they were, and slowly they will be washed in the background of the world to be forgotten.

 _No_. He opened his eyes. He couldn't give up. He might disappear into the shadows if he died, but Archie deserved better. He couldn't die here. He had too much to offer the world! If Chase was gonna die here then at least he would get Archie out of here alive. Alive for Lucky. Alive for Yoko. Alive for the K-9 unit.

 _It's never impossible to find a solution. But what's possible is you giving up._

He nodded his head. Yes, another way. Another way. Just like Archie said to him when they first met.

He forced himself to get up, and determination like no other burned in his eyes. With a fierce growl, he charged upward, gripping the rocks, then pounding at them to move. He had to keep trying, he had to, _he had to!_

And finally, the rock moved.

Chase's eyes widened in relief, and with a jerk he shoved his paws, pushing them forward, and finally, finally, seeing a tiny light peak onto his eye.

Before he could do anymore he lost his pawing and fell back, staggering down, and a sharpening pain burned through him.

When he landed, he felt a blood pool forming from his wounds. He paid little attention to it, already accepting that he was not going to make it. It should've been distrubing reality he was encountering.

But Chase...he didn't care.

He was willing to die for Archie.

"Is anyone here? Hello?!"

That jerked the pup's ears. He began scraping down the tiny rocks, hoping to clear the opening again. His voice was dry, but with a gulp he yelled, "W-We're here! Here! We're down here!"

"Okay, I hear you pup!" there was some muffling and then a shout: "Servo, get the truck. Zeck, call backup, the ambulance. Beanie, get the rope! I'll try to open the hole and-"

The voices slowly faded from Chase's hearing, and he staggered before falling down on his stomach, dust clouding his vision.

Help was coming. Help was coming _._

And he passed out before he could think of anything else.

* * *

.

.

.

The sound of a respirator hummed mechanically in the distance. His eyes felt heavy, and when he opened them, a protruding white poured into his vision, seeming to blind him. He clenched them back close, and that was when realized he was lying on something incredibly soft. Almost like a cloud, if he had to pick a word. His nose sniffed the air, and it smelled strongly sterilized. Where, where was he?

He began trying to shift his arm, that was when his ears twitched at another sound of something shuffling near him. He reluctantly opened his eyes, tolerating the white, and then saw that K-9 dog.

"L-Lucky?" his voice rasped out.

The Serbian Hound nodded softly. "How are you feeling Chase?"

He didn't answer. He opted to observe the room he was in, and with another dry mumble he asked, "Where am I?"

"Blue Cross Animal Hospital." He formally replied. "Medic ward C."

Hospital? Chase heaved a breath as he slowly looked down on his body. He was covered in white bandages. And oh god his chest hurt like hell. And his head. And yup, his jaw. It felt way stiffer than before. He tried to move his paws.

Lucky pushed him down lightly. "Okay, no moving Chase. You're in worse shape than we first met you." He began listing out the injuries on his paws. "Two broken ribs, concussion, and two dozen gashes and cuts that needed to be treated. 90 stitches. Probably the worst was your jaw. It was dislodged partially. You had to go into surgery."

Despite Lucky's explanation, Chase's mind was coming in blank. Injured? _Surgery?_ Chase didn't remember getting hurt. So why was he-

 _Blood._

 _Growling._

 _Screaming._

 _Archie!_

Chase immediately snapped from his bed, panting with hysteria. The memories came rushing back to him, and the undoubting question swirled in Chase's mind.

"Where's Archie?" he asked.

Lucky's face suddenly turned solemn as he looked away. "How about I'll get you something to drink? You must be thirsty after sleeping for several days straight."

"Lucky..." Chase's tone tried to become stronger, "Where's Archie? Is he fine? How's he doing?"

Lucky didn't respond.

Frustration was arising in Chase, and he growled. "Dammit Lucky answer me! Where is he?"

Lucky breathed out a struggling breath. And finally, he said it. So lowly the room strangely turned hollow.

Chase's heart stopped. He couldn't hear right. The attack must have damaged his hearing.

"You're lying." He immediately denied. He shook his head slowly, feeling the room spinning. "You're lying to me Lucky."

Lucky didn't say anything.

With little warning, Chase abruptly jerked from the bed. He fell with a thump, and cords snapped off from his body. Lucky jumped in surprise, but quickly acted as the pup began staggering to the door, clearly disoriented from the lack of fluids and strength. "Chase! Where are you going?! Chase!"

He waggled and stumbled but he needed to leave. He couldn't breathe. Everything turned so cold, _so_ cold, he was visibly shivering. Lucky grabbed his leg, and Chase fell, but he still struggled to crawl away on his paws. Lucky was saying stuff to him, something very high-pitched, but his ears went into a pulsing numb. Chase crunched his teeth, desperate to hold his emotions in. Trying to comprehend the situation.

Trying to realize Archie was no longer with them anymore.

* * *

.

.

.

The next few days were a haze.

Chase knew that five days had passed since he woke, but he had no memory of what happened during that time. Dogs and people were around him, in particular Lucky, but that was all Chase could recall. In truth he didn't want to recall anything that happened.

It was ironically a sunny day when the funeral came. Human police officers and K-9 dogs came, even those who weren't part of the force. All Chase saw was a sea of blue, crisp in clean uniforms, hats perfectly on, and faces who were sober and quiet.

He stood there lifelessly in the forth row, listening to Police Chief Winston commencing Archie for all his years of service, honouring him the badge of honour. He mentioned something how he conducted over 675 hours of training and worked on 339 cases during his career, which awarded him three other medals to be placed on his coffin. The human Police Chief said a speech too, even that human Officer Simon, and at the end, rounds of gunfire shot into the air. The dogs and humans saluted in pride, the echoing shots buzzed distantly. He saw it all, heard it all, but nothing sank in. Nothing made sense.

Nothing.

When it was over, Chase didn't dare look at Yoko in the face. He was too afraid. Too ashamed. Immediately after the ceremony, he wanted to leave. He struggled through the crowds on his injured legs but to his shock, his and Yoko's eyes crossed each other, and he froze. Yoko was approaching him, ending her conversation with another dog, but he dodged in front of others before she could reach him. She called out his name but he ignored it blatantly. He honestly didn't care. He just wanted to ignore everything.

He limped with bandages still tightly woven on his injuries to the place he wanted to go to. It was that hill. The same one where he and Archie came after their training sessions.

Once he reached the top, and the wind softly blazed through his fur, he bowed his head, struggling to fight the war of agony. Chase shook his head off the stupid cone that they put on his neck to prevent him from biting his stitches and threw it over the ledge. He then gripped the bandana he once treasured and tore it apart viciously with his teeth, shredding it till the pieces fell through the sky. He growled loudly, angrily, terribly anguished about everything before slamming his head on the ground, embracing the thumping pain at his forehead. They were coming. He felt it coming. He banged it a few more times lightly, even slamming his non-injured paw down, thinking it would ease his pain - gritting his fangs - but the hot tears were already coming. It wasn't fair. Not Archie. It couldn't be. Not him! Not him!

He suddenly howled out, letting all his feelings flow out of him.

And he cried.

 _And_ _cried_ , like he never had before. Never had so many tears pour out of him, sobbing all the despair and anger he held in for so long. He didn't know how long he stayed up on that cliff, agony pouring out like a title wave. But he didn't care. He cried till he couldn't breathe, because he knew after this he never wanted to cry again.

After unknown time, Chase fell asleep on that cliff, still whimpering his sorrow with choked up sobs.

* * *

.

.

.

It became a disturbing sound of normality through the station.

Lucky despised it, loathe it with a fiery passion. He insisted work and assignments, but Chief quietly requested him to go easy with work. But didn't Chief understand? There was work to be done here. Assignments cannot go unnoticed. Besides, it wasn't as if he wanted to work. He _needed_ to. Something to evade the pain.

He couldn't look at Archie's desk. Not for a solid week. He left it exactly how it was, wanting to bask in the memory. Yet, a colleague came with a box eventually and gently asked if he wanted to be the one to take his belongings. When Lucky didn't reply, the dog left the box and Hound alone. That was when Lucky glanced upward to his friend's desk, and his throat felt wobbly. He even saw the sunglasses. The dumb sunglasses he always told Archie how unneeded it was, but always insisted, he needed to look cool on assignments.

He was crying before he realized it. All he could think about was how stupid Archie could be. How incredibly stupidly heroic his best friend is - his throat hitched up - _was_. His best friend was.

Lucky knew it. That night, when Archie said he had to go to the station real quick, he _knew_ he should have followed him. If he did, then he could have been there with Archie when he passed by the pound that evening, learning of the incident that just happened. Then only, Lucky could have knocked sense into Archie and call backup. Or heck, he would have joined him, charging to the docks and increase their odds of rescuing the pup. But _no_. Archie with his stupid sly smile and wink said he could go on his own, and stupidly Lucky agreed, resuming to reading his book, thinking none of it.

Of course, dogs and people alike asked how he was. Simon as well inquired, but he was mostly sober about it, as he too was dealing with the loss of his partner. Besides from Simon, Lucky he kept deflecting the question onto something else, but in all honestly, how could he be fine? How could anyone be fine? How dare they ask if he was simply 'fine'? One officer had the audacity to think Lucky would consider blaming Chase for Archie's death, or that they would _understand_ if he hated the pup.

Lucky never smacked a fellow K-9 before.

Immediately, he got detained for violent behaviour. Some were surprised at the outburst, and their widened eyes made it clear. Yesterday's altercation made Chief formally dismiss him off-duty for three standardized days, and it angered him. How dare they?! The station needed his help! He couldn't get off now.

When he left Chief's office, he was startled that Bud was waiting for him in the hall. He remembered seeing him at the funeral, but he didn't pay much heed to it.

"Um," he started, sounding unsure, which was very unlike him. "My condolences Lucky."

The hound stared blankly at the ground.

He sighed heavily. "I know me and him never really got along, but…he didn't deserve that happening to him. He didn't."

After several long moments, Lucky whispered: "I know." And he strolled away.

* * *

.

.

.

It was two weeks later when Winston approached Lucky in the hallway. The Hound's face was tired, evidence of heavy bags lingered under his eyes. "Chief."

Winston nodded in reply. "How are you doing?" he asked formally, yet laced with small amounts of placidity.

"Fine." He stiffly replied.

"I know your circumstances are…currently difficult, but I feel it is in your best interest to know these developments with the pup Chase."

 _Chase…_ Lucky blinked at the thought. From what he recalled the pup was recovering smoothly, in fact, he left the medic ward. While he wasn't fully healed, far from it, he was with some ability able to walk. He did see Chase in the halls, and more often in the rehabilitation area, but their conversations were short-lived, simply speaking about his recovery status and if he was eating properly.

"As we know, Archie had enrolled the pup in K-9 program, and it was in the process of being evaluated. As standard processing, the pup would take tests to see if they are able to enter the program, and in current status of the pup, it wouldn't be possible. However, with a recommendation of someone within our field, the pup would then get accepted right away."

Winston continued. "We're thus moving the pup to a new Academy."

"What?" life sprang to Lucky's eyes, and he shook his head. "You can't do that Chief!"

"Officer Lucky, please keep yourself calm."

"No! I will not! I will say what I wanna say! Chase will stay here! You hear?! You hear?!"

Sympathy dotted the old dog's face. "Officer Lucky-"

"Don't send him away! He wouldn't want that. _He_ wouldn't want that. Chase wants to stay here! Please! Did the Commissioner decide this? I wish to prompt a meeting with him then!"

"Officer Lucky!" Winston raised his voice, and that brought Lucky out of his hysteria. "It wasn't the Commissioner's decision, or myself. It was the pup's."

Lucky blinked slowly. "He…requested it?"

"Respectfully."

"But he didn't say anything to me about this! I wish to decline this decision!"

"I understand your concern Lucky, but he has already went through the proper documentation for a transfer. He will be moving in two days."

So soon? This couldn't be. Things were changing too much, too fast. "Where, where is-"

"Lucky."

He spun around, and to his convenience saw Chase standing at the end of the hall, a bandage on his stomach, head and paw. A new cone beckoned on his neck.

Winston began to retreat. "I'll allow you two to speak." His feet padded away, and Lucky rushed towards Chase, who was impassive of the K-9 coming to him.

Lucky huffed. "Chase, don't run away from this."

"I'm not Lucky."

His cold tone angered the Hound. "Yes you are!" he yelled. "You're running away from the truth! You can't do that Chase! Y-You have to accept-"

"I _have_ accepted the truth." Chase mumbled tersely, and that silenced Lucky. "I've realized for awhile now."

"Chase..."

"But what I'm doing, it's not running away. Because if I was, that means I want to forget him. And I will _never_ forget him." His eyes burned with the purest intent, determination of steel. "I will become a police pup. I will be the greatest one there is Lucky! Because I promised him. And I refuse to break my promise with Archie."

Those words hung around them in the air. He didn't know what to say. What to feel anymore. Lucky's eyes softened with a sad smile, feeling tears wanting to spill out. He sniffed, swallowing his unstable emotions, and he looked back into Chase's eyes and nodded.

"Well," he started after a heavy breath. "You better call often Chase. I'll be checking up on you. I'll even visit when I'm able to, especially now it's allergy season. Flowers...they're prone to us."

The pup looked slightly surprised at that notion, to which he glanced to the ground, his voice turning soft. "Archie... told you."

It was more of a statement than a question. Lucky shrugged, a weak chuckle escaping his mouth. "You know Archie." his eyes felt glassy again. "Never kept his mouth shut."

And for the first time in a long awhile Chase smiled.

* * *

.

.

.

"Um, Skye?" Marshall asked worriedly, his blue eyes flickering in confusion. "Are you alright?" For awhile now the female aerial pup said nothing, not even emotions on her face gave the Dalmatian a glimpse of her feelings.

"Skye?" he questioned once more, now becoming nervous, trying to look at her face closely. "Please say something."

She didn't need to, because Skye sprinted away.

"Skye!" he cried, "Wait, Skye! Don't-!"

She didn't hear, all she felt was the rapid beating of her heart pounding under her chest, dashing down the Lookout and into town. Her eyes were brimming with hot tears, and they were so overwhelming so couldn't even see straight.

The pain. Oh, the pain was too much to handle. And all this time, she didn't know. She didn't now about the pain Chase had to deal with at such a young age. How he kept everything in. Those subtle gestures she thought it was odd of Chase about being too serious or taking jobs that he said were too dangerous for anyone else. How could he act so happy, especially when the pups would talk about their families and how they miss them?

She realized she was oblivious to him. And she felt horrible.

Skye knew she had to see him. Had to hug him, tell him everything was fine, that he wasn't alone anymore. Those thoughts drove her mind, and she rushed around the streets, searching possibly anywhere Chase would be at this time of day.

But she couldn't find him.

People asked if she was alright, (it was clearly evident she was crying) but she whipped up a fake smile and said she was laughing from a joke. She even encountered Alex and Mr. Porter, but thankfully they seemed to believe her story about her supposed comedic intervention.

The day stretched to six, and to no avail, Skye couldn't find Chase. With her conclusion coming about, she began trailing back to the lookout. And it seemed logic began flowing through her mind again. What was she thinking? Telling Chase she knew? Marshall said it was private, and she knew she should respect his feelings. Perhaps that's why Chase never told her. He knew how she would react.

But then her pink eyes widened in astonished relief.

She found him.

He was at the beach, lying in the cream-coloured sand, watching the sunset fall downward on Adventure Bay. Her heart jumped in joy and immediately wanted to run to him, but suddenly she stopped.

She couldn't go to him in such a mess. That wouldn't be fair to him. For several moments she tried to calm herself down, cleaning her face of any dried tears that were sure staining her face. Once she thought she was presentable, she slowly began approaching him, and soon he turned around, hearing the sounds of crunching sand from behind.

"Skye?" he looked slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She sniffled, the last remnants of her crying all gone now. "I was looking for you."

Quietness drifted above them, and she continued to walk right beside him, this time watching over the horizon above the sea.

"Watching the sunset?" she asked.

"Uh? Oh…yeah." He turned back, his gaze becoming void. "It's nice to look at."

"May I join you?"

Seconds later, he shrugged half-heartedly. "If you wanna."

She plopped herself right beside him, and that was when he took notice. He arched a brow. "Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

She smiled kindly, letting the wind dance under her fur, glancing up at him. "Watching the sunset with you silly."

Chase was quiet at her answer. When he didn't reply she resumed her eyes on the sun, hearing the crashing of the waves reach against the shores.

While the two sat, Skye leaned against him. He didn't need to know. It wouldn't help in anyway. But she knew sitting here, lying beside him, she was comforting him. That was what he needed. A friend.

That was what she could do for him.

Slowly, after several minutes, Skye felt a gentle pressure of something above her head, and she smiled softly, realizing it was Chase reciprocating the action, now leaning against her.

The two remained there quietly till it was time to go home.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ugh, my heart. Ouch, kay this was hard to write. I was tearing up when writing this! Especially paired up with Sia's Alive. I never wrote tragedy so it was new thing for me. But man, I was really attached to Archie._

 _So darling readers…guess who's next? Marshall! I know I didn't give an explanation how Chase became a PAW Patrol member, but you'll find out in Marshall's story. Our clumsy friend's past is pretty important in the establishment of the PAW Patrol._

 _If wondering if I would do a sequel for Chase, YES, I will. Not for a long time though. Hey, gotta show the love to all the members._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	7. Marshall's Story Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Here we go! And thank goodness I'M OFF SCHOOL! So updates will happen much more frequently. I'm hoping another one next week! (for my other stories!) So off with Marshall! He's defiantly my second favourite. He's just so lovable lol._

 _To the comments!_

 _lovepawpatrol \- _ i _know I made his brother an ass. I too feel bad._

 _RJW82835 \- thank you! I'm glad it touched it. I really wanted to hit the emotional side, since Chase was lacking it within himself for so long. Sucks that tragedy had to be the trigger._

 _Mattwurnm99 \- A: not necessarily. But for sure Chase's meeting will have an impact on her. B: Intresting idea..I never thought of the Brazil one. But dog fighting...it's like you read my drafts lol._

 _Ranger Pup \- glad you're enjoying them!_

 _alvinnascar5 \- thanks so much! They are really cute, and I like how they're all so different._

 _mandan1311 \- Really?! I'm honoured. Granted, I don't like making people cry, but in terms of writing I'm so glad it did. A And I'm so glad you loved the arc and Archie. He was fun to write. Yeah, a small part of me would had wanted to keep him on, but then the story wouldn't progress. Like they say, sacrifices must be made._

 _sulfur angel \- Yeah lol! I'm tricky like that._

 _Wolfie \- yeah, it was sad bro. *tears drizzles*_

 _PBJNachos \- Mr. Snuggles is in here! Funny you predicted that._

 _Sean \- really? I think I read one story with the name Swift. But I guess cause it compliments the nameChase, since well, they're both about speed._

* * *

.

.

.

"Fuzzy! Oh Fuzzy!"

Green Resource and Recycling pup Rocky, who was currently working on some new contraption, gazed his eyes over to the Firefighter pup, his concentration being interrupted continuously for the past few minutes. Rocky was attempting to work on another contraption he made, and was determinedly insistent to see its completion.

Seeing the worrying look on his comrade and friend's face, Rocky decided to halt his work and ask his friend with genuine inquisition.

"Why are you yelling Marshall?"

The pup appeared to have the need to hyperventilate. "I- I can't find Fuzzy!"

"Fuzzy?" His mind dimmed in recollection at the name, but then he remembered the tiny yellow bird. "Oh, Fuzzy… He probably just left somewhere." He suggested lightly. "I don't think he went far."

Marshall didn't heed much to the words though. "But why would he leave without telling me?" a drawled out gasp came from his muzzle. "I bet he doesn't like me anymore!"

"That's silly."

"And probably went looking for a new best friend!"

"I thought Chase was your best friend?"

"Oh the horror!"

Rocky shock his head. It seemed Marshall was in his moods again. "Oh Marshall, have more faith in um, Fuzzy. I bet he's around the Lookout. Like, near the back, where the deciduous trees are. Typically seasonal birds favour those types of trees, as it stipulates great shelter, versatility of different fruits to grow and such. During the fall months, they are the trees that tend-"

Rocky suddenly stopped, looking at his friend who was staring back at him dumbly.

The environmentalist pup sweat-dropped, realizing he was going about his mini "lessons" again, according to the pups. Zuma would fake snore while Rubble would _legitimately_ fall asleep.

Rocky sighed, realizing no one truly understood his talk except Ryder. "Uh, just go to the back."

Marshall smiled brightly. "Really? Thanks Rocky!"

"No problem Marshall…. _huh_ …?" he blinked, the Dalmatian already gone. "Marshall?"

"What's up with the action here dude?" a new voice asked, and Rocky turned, seeing Sea Rescue pup Zuma and Police pup Chase walking towards him.

"Zuma, Chase," he smiled, but when he lifted his paw to his head, confusion dotted his face. "Um, nothing much, but it's just…Marshall."

Chase raised a brow in mild interest.

"What bout' him?" Zuma casually said, head titling to the side.

"I just wonder why he's so…jittery today. I mean, he's usually like that-"

" _Wight on dude."_

"But he's extremely jittery today. He did mention something about finding Fuzzy, but he never panicked before if he couldn't find the bird. I wonder what's bothering him..."

Zuma shrugged. "Dunno. I mean, it's Marshall. He's always like that. Wocky dude, you need to chill and let it flow."

"Flow?"

"Yeah, like boarding the waves at high tides." He nodded in agreement to his own advice.

"Actually," the two pups glanced to Chase, finally speaking since arriving. "It's his mom. She called him today."

"His mom?!" Zuma sputtered out, evidence of his surprise. "Dude, I never knew."

"Uh, I don't think anyone knew." The mixed breed said, but his orange eyes glanced to Chase for confirmation. "Well, maybe you did Chase, since you knew him before P.A.W. Patrol. Have you met his parents?"

"Yeah," he pondered how to correctly say the right information. "From what I remember, his mom is super nice. Pretty much a replica of Marshall, just more…quiet, I guess."

"And his dad?"

"Different." He said tonelessly, wanting to keep it vague as possible. "Very."

Rocky quietly understood the cut-off tone of that sentence, and to that, he simply nodded.

 _Zuma_ , however, didn't seem to catch the hint.

"Like how man?"

Chase frowned. "Different."

"Aww, weally, that's all you're gonna tell me?!"

"Not my story to tell." Chase replied, shaking his head. "Ask him if you're curious."

Abruptly, Chase's pup tag blinked to life, and all three pups looked to the blue lite collar.

" _Chase!"_

The said pup stood up straight.

" _I need you at the lookout. Meet me upstairs for a debrief of our last mission?"_

He nodded. "On my way Ryder sir." the light dimmed, and Chase smiled at his comrades. "Well I gotta get going pups. I'll see you later, probably at dinner." The German Shepard then ran off quickly, sprinting across the grass and disappearing into the tower.

Once their law enforcement officer left, Zuma sighed heavily. "Chase is way too vague bout' things."

Rocky sighed and glanced over at Zuma.

"What?"

"You just don't get it Zuma."

The Chocolate Labrador shrugged in confusion. "What? I just asked a question."

Rocky shook his head. And tothat he turned his own paws and went back to work.

* * *

.

.

.

Okay, the trees Rocky suggested were a huge help, but now the problem was where exactly was Fuzzy. He recognized the familiar tweeting sound and Marshall looked upwards, his blue eyes noticing wings flapping away. He zipped to where it was fluttering today at - ah ha! There he was. His little friend. But it seemed he wasn't alone. There were two birds with him, larger in size, with one having a wider neck than the other. There were huddling close to Fuzzy, and their wings were draped around the little bird. The sight of it made Marshall smile contently. It must be Fuzzy's family.

For awhile Marshall remained quiet, his mind drifting to the not-so-distant past, where once, he saw his family every single day. His mother and father.

His mom called him thirty minutes ago, so worrying about her wellbeing was crossed off. She seemed well, still sweet and compassionate as he always remembered her. Their conversation was light, speaking about his work here, his friends, and some of the missions they had. And when she asked about her package she had sent him a few days ago, he answered happily he received it, showing her his favourite pup snacks (they were made exclusively in Trix City) and boy were they delicious! She always knew what he liked, and that was comforting, especially for the first few weeks when he left his home city and moved to Adventure Bay. She even asked about Chase and Ryder, and he replied honestly, and that all was great.

And then there was the topic of his father.

Uh, he didn't really wanna think about him. The sheer thought of the dog made Marshall sink into the ground like putty. Marshall did ask how his father was doing, but his mother said work was getting busy for him, especially at with missions, and as usual, absent from home.

Eventually, their conversation lingered on other things, laughing and such, as soon his mom said she had to get going, and the call hummed in ending. For the strangest reason the Dalmatian felt anxious after, and when he couldn't find Fuzzy, it only spiked his nerves even more. Thankfully, he found the bird thanks to Rocky (he was really was a damn smart pup), and was content sitting under the trees, with Fuzzy and his family a few feet away.

The wind was grazing through his fur, and with the late afternoon sky clear as the sea, Marshall sat there, letting himself getting absorbed with past memories that were of his old home in Trix City.

* * *

.

.

.

"Is everyone here?!"

The pups, too distracted in their own talk, kept chattering away happily amongst themselves.

"Mr Murphy!" A pup yelled from the rumbling crowd, trying to push through the front. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

The teacher, a medium sized Doberman, frowned at his student. " _No_ , you cannot have food now. Russel, Quinn, stop hitting each other! Buck, don't eat the mud, Jay for the tenth time-uh, that's it, everyone stop moving! Stop moving!"

The shout seemed to bring them all out of their excitement, and with synchrony, they all turned their eyes to their instructor.

" _That's_ _better_." The dog said contently, finally smiling at his students listening to him. "I'll be doing roll call, so when you hear your name, bark!"

The pups nodded.

"Bailey?"

 _Arf!_

"Owen?"

"Reporting for duty!" the beagle replied.

"Tark?"

"Your name sounds like a tree!" a pup quipped with a laugh.

"Shutup!"

The teacher sighed. "Peggy?"

A dark fur pup barked in reply.

He continued down the list, each pup replying with their own distinctive call.

"Dante?"

"Here and grooving." A Serbian Hound called.

"Zeus?"

"It's the god pup."

"Woah."

Zeus immediately glared back at the pups who made the comment, then with a swish of his head, he answered with a standard bark.

"Beck? Buck?" he called the Dalmatian twins.

"Here sir!"

"Hey, _I_ was gonna say here today!" the boy twin whined.

"Too bad. I said it already!" His sister countered.

"You're Stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are-"

" _Okay_ , let's move on." Mr. Murphy really felt his head throbbing. Sweet biscuits he needed a Canine drink.

"Champ?"

The largest pup in the group, a boxer, smirked largely, his face smug and voice of pride. "Best of the best."

"Sparky?"

"Is it food time now?"

He ignored the comment. "Rudy?"

"You mean _Ruby_." Champ added, and other dogs, in particular, the twins laughed.

"Haha funny Champ." He rolled his eyes. "Here."

"Misty?"

"Here teacher!" a Golden Retriever called out, the few girls in the group. Her stance was strong and her green eyes were sparkling.

"Okay…did I get everyone?"

"Yes teacher!" a pup called loudly. "Can we please hurry up and do the next assignment?! I'm starving."

"Yes Sparky, but I need to make sure…" his eyes flickered in realization upon the paper, then back up at the group.

"Wait a minute," he frowned in displeasure. "Where is Maximilian's son?"

They all shrugged.

"Marshall!" he called, his head roaming above the pups. Great, only a few seconds of moving them outside and already a pup was missing. Perhaps that suggestion to have an assistant would have been very useful right now. Oh sweet biscuits his mind would have a moment of peace once in awhile training these energetic students. But nevermind the past! Mr. Murphy needed to find the missing pup, and already the spotted pup wasn't hiding amongst the group. Now where was that –?

"Here Mr. Murphy! I'm here. Here!"

The bushes shuffled and a Dalmatian pup suddenly sprang out, racing straight to the little group of pups. However, the pup suddenly tripped over his paws and tumbled into a ball, _rolling and rolling_ in a rapid, powerful mess. The pups yelled and jumped away at the sight of the roll, but their teacher stayed firm, staring down at the incoming pup who thankfully stopped right in front if his paws. The black and white spotted pup blinked dumbly at the shock of the roll, but he looked up, smiling nervously. "Heh, uh I'm here."

The teacher continued to frown. "Clearly." The pups snickered.

Before Marshall could respond, Mr. Murphy straightened his posture and looked outward to the pups. "Okay! Now that we're all here, I want everyone to get into groups! We'll be conducting simulations of what we learned today in class. Now," He barked, "Get into them quickly!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The pups were buzzing around, all attempting to find partners to their liking, all while barking and howling in either joy or annoyance. Sparky continued to complain about his stomach, and once again, the twins were arguing amongst each other.

Yet, the one pup that wasn't racing around was the latecomer himself. Marshall jumped up on his paws, seeing everyone who was still running excitedly around. He kept flickering his blue eyes, his pace slow and unassuming as he scanned his surroundings.

Great, where would he join? He knew he had to figure out quickly before all the groups were full, and he was already dreading to ask the question. Now who could he-

Ah ha! He spotted someone. Nate sometimes talked to him. Maybe he could join there. O-Or maybe Bailey! He wouldn't mind. _Maybe_.

Marshall then noticed Owen zipping in front of him, racing to a small group. Owen! He could ask Owen. He was nice enough. He was his partner for another group assignment in the past.

Marshall was already tottering off before he realized it. Owen and his group were yapping away, and seemed to be in a middle of a joke, as they all laughed happily, one even falling over, clenching his stomach.

That was Marshall's cue. He was ready. With a semi-confident stride he began approaching the group. Before he even got close though, a pup noticed him from at a side-glance and eyes turned wide.

"Oh, Marshall."

The group turned dead quiet. Even the laughing pup who was on the ground stopped, looking at the Dalmatian.

Marshall felt sweat beating at his forehead. He never liked being the center of attention, even if it was a small group, and the intensity of their eyes made him wobbly. Yet, with a big swallow, he conjured up a bright smile and said:

"Uh, hi pups! Nice weather we're having."

They all continued to stare at him.

"Our group is full already." One said finally. They all nodded quickly in agreement. Owen was among the bobbing heads.

"Oh." Marshall didn't know what to say. It was all he could think of for several moments. "Okay. That's cool. Heh, I'll, uh, find another group then!" He did a little wave, and turned away, quietly sighing at his failed attempt.

But he shouldn't give up! No, no. There were other groups. Hopefully. Some group had to let him in.

"Sorry Marshall!"

"Ugh, this is awkward. I promised I joined their group!"

"No, no, we're good!"

"Try those pups. Uh, we would add you if we could."

"Um, we're uh, full. Right? Right."

" _Okay, are we assembled in groups pups?!"_ Mr. Murphy shouted over. His ears kept twitching around.

The pups nodded.

"Perfect! Now let's recap the first lesson-"

"Um, Mr. Murphy."

He glanced back, seeing a spotted paw lifted in the air.

"Yes, Marshall?"

His ears dropped. "I don't have a group."

"I see…" He nodded and his nose flailed. "Fine, then be my partner!"

Marshall's face turned an embarrassed blue. "It's okay Mr. Murphy! Uh, I'll be fine!"

"Nonsense! Now come to the front of the class. This lesson cannot be held up any longer!"

The Dalmatian felt his cheeks burning as he disgruntledly walked to the front, then plopping himself beside their teacher. Some pups quietly giggled as he went up, because truthfully, who would want to be paired up with the coach?

Marshall sighed heavily as the teacher began explaining the drill to the class. Again today was one of those days...

* * *

.

.

.

The day buzzed away, and before the pups knew it, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

Majority of the pups walked down to the eastside area of campus, where all the pup dorm-rooms were. The pups from Marshall's class came abroad, so often they all walked home together on that perfectly paved cement road leading to the small building. In fact, a lot of the pups at the school came from other firehouses across the city (since it was superbly large, being one of the biggest cites in the county). From what the Dalmatian recalled, only Peggy, Quinn, and Tark had dog parents who worked at this location.

Marshall headed down the road, his head bobbing side to side, taking in the usual scenery that beckoned at Trix City Alpha Pups Academy. Often an outsider, especially from a new pup's perspective, would think this place was ginormous, and in truth it was! Not only was this place had the largest firedog school in the city (and arguably the largest in the country), but it also carried an equally sized K-9 school that shared the same ground space. What really made this place unique thing was that the firedog and K-9 school had their own specialized location, completely separate yet close from the human counterparts.

The Dalmatian passed by the gate and entered in a zone where a small fire station was residing. Marshall immediately recognized the dogs who were hanging around the garage, but he slipped passed them while they kept chattering away contentedly. He went straight to one of the doors in the back, and he placed his paw on a scanner. After the familiar _buzz_ , the door clicked open, and he pushed himself inside, and he was greeted with furniture and smells he knew all too well.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed spotted black and white fur walking across the living room, to which it suddenly stopped.

"Marshall?" a female voice questioned, and immediately she turned, her bright blue eyes burning with joy. "Marshall!"

"Mom!" he bellowed out just as happily. She toddled over to him, licking his cheek affectionately before another smile came upon her face.

"How was school sweetie?"

"Uh, fine!" he tried to conjure his best voice. "We practiced patient care today."

Her eyes lite at the mention of it. "Ah, you did? And how did you feel about it? Did you practice standardized CPR with a pup buddy?"

"It was…" he shrugged, but nevertheless smiled. "Good."

She smiled. In terms of appearance, she was, of course, a full breed Dalmatian; even dotting the same wide-eyed curious look her son has inherited. She, however, had dark blue eyes, mixed with a shade of green. Tall and elegant was what dogs and humans said about her.

"Well, I hope you're not too hungry. Dinner isn't finished yet I'm afraid!" She sighed bashfully. "You can eat a snack while you wait."

"Even the cookies?"

She laughed. "Even the cookies."

He grinned in sheer delight, and after one more peck from his mom, he went into the kitchen. In one of the containers had Marshall's favourite treats inside. With a little tug, he pulled the lid off, and into his mouth were two delicious pup treats. Another was in his paw.

"Oh, mom," he asked, finally the question daunting on him. "Why are you home? I thought you'll be at the hospital all day today."

"I only did half day. Wondered why there was no leftover pup dinner?" she giggled.

"Hehe, right." He munched the cookie happily, heading to the cushions in the living room.

"Besides," she noted with owlish eyes. "your father is coming back today. I wanted to greet him when he gets home."

Marshall immediately dropped his pup treat.

Blue-green eyes swirled in confusion. "Sweetie?"

He forcefully shoved down the remaining treat still lodged in his throat, and he tried to smile. "He is? I-I thought he's coming home in a week."

"He was supposed to, but the mission was completed earlier than expected. He should be arriving very soon."

Woah, woah, _woah!_ Way too soon. "An hour?! Mom! You didn't tell me to prepare!"

"Oh that's silly Marshall. There's no need to prepare. He's fine how you are now."

Marshall didn't seem to listen though. "This is crazy! I-I don't have anything impressive to say! Or do! Mom, is my fur brushed right? Does it look messy? Ugh, is he gonna check my pet house and see how messy it is? I-I better clean it!"

"Marshall!"

He blinked lethargy at her call.

"Relax. Sweetie…" she patted his back reassuringly. "Yes, maybe cleaning your room would be a good idea. I was going to ask that myself!" She quietly giggled, attempting to sooth her son's panic. "But everything else is unnecessary. Just be yourself. That's what we want you to be."

 _Be himself._ Ha. As if that was gonna help him. "Sure mom…"

"What was that Marshall?"

"I mean, uh, okay mom!" he tried to laugh it off, and after a moment of her staring questionably at him, she pouted. "Don't be upset Marshall. Or…" her voice dipped into a teasing manner. "Do I have to tickle the smile out?"

He tried to keep a straight face, but with his mother's quirky grin staring at him, and her paws suddenly lunging at his stomach, he couldn't help it but burst out laughing. He fell to the ground.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, "There's the smile."

"Haha, m-mom!" he breathed between, "S-Stop! Haha!"

"Alright, Alright," she ceased her own giggling, giving her son a quick kiss on the forehead.

"This is the Marshall I know." she smiled, "The one who's always happy."

He relayed that in. _The one who's happy..._

And then there was a buzz.

Both their ears perked a bit, hearing paws padding against the wood. His mother turned just in time and there in her sight was a Dalmatian, standing calmly a few feet away from her, dotting in a dark red uniform.

Marshall _jumped_ from the floor, while his mother, looking genuinely surprised, began walking towards the front. "Max." A sweet smile was on her face. "You've arrived early. Welcome back."

He nodded in acknowledgment. After placing a bag down on the ground that was strapped across his body, he peered his eyes to her with a focused look. As a Dalmatian himself, he was extremely tall, heights often towering other dogs. He was muscular yet lean, portioning right with his body type. His spots were rich with colour, despite his white fur coating more of a cream. Perhaps the most prominent feature on him was his face - a scar stretching through his eye. It didn't, however, distort his vision though.

"How was your work today Pippa," his voice tonelessly stated.

"Fine. Only two paramedic calls, but nothing of major concern. Mostly hospital work today."

He said nothing to that, only nodding as he continued to enter deeper into the house.

That was when Marshall stiffened. His father was heading to his direction! What should he do? It's not like he could avoid the dog. It's his father for biscuits sake! He had to say hello.

When the male dog stopped near his son, Marshall gulped. "H-Hello Father."

The dog, barely inclining his head around to see the pup, conjured a simple glance with his eyes before returning back in front of him.

"Do not stutter Marshall." He stoically replied.

"Uh, right Father."

"And don't say uh either. You sound incompetent."

"Uh-," he stopped his wording, blinking in awareness. "I mean, yes. Yes father."

He didn't reply. After another glimpse the dog strode off, heading straight to his study room.

Marshall received a reassuring glance from his mother before she padded off to her mate, mentioning something about dinner.

When they left, Marshall immediately made a break to his room, attempting to be light on his paws before finally closing the door behind him.

A much-needed sigh escaped Marshall's mouth. It was always tense when his father was around, and how his mom was able to act the same was beyond his comprehension.

But then again, it wasn't like _she_ was the one he was disappointed about.

Nope, that unfortunate title went to him. His father was a fearless hero and a skilled member of B.A.R.K, The Brave Alliance Response Canines. They were a rescue response group consisted of dogs of various skills, who often partnered with humans who were considered "elite agents" in their field. Of course, his father was the fire expert and also the leader of B.A.R.K. At a young age, he surpassed the ranking of a Fire Chief and went straight into special operations.

All Marshall had ever known since a newborn pup was how great his father was, and how everyone highly respected the senior Dalmatian, full of admiration and awe. Marshall cannot recall a time when he met a dog or human that _didn't_ know his father. It was something expected around him. And when Marshall was born...he too was expected to follow in family's legacy, and carry on the Miller name of one of the greatest firedog families that existed.

But nope, fate had other plans.

To be fair Marshall knew he was somewhat… _slippery_ , on his paws, but wasn't everyone once in awhile? Yeah, maybe he tripped too often to count and did the craziest stunts when attempting to run in a straight line, but it wasn't like he did it on purpose! All accidents. He just needed to work on his coordination and skills. That's all. And again, didn't everyone have their clumsy moments? Well – he chuckled dryly – not his dad. Never him. He even bet as a newborn pup his father probably walked on his first try, and spoke his first words with fortunate ease.

Yup, sounds about right.

Okay, and he also knew the other pups weren't really…friendly with him either. At first, he didn't understand. Wouldn't they want to play with Maximilian's son? At first they did. But soon it quickly turned into awkward glances and obvious avoidance, and slowly, but surely, Marshall understood why.

But he was fine with it...really! Yeah maybe the name calling and keeping him out of their conversations and games made him feel a bit isolated, but he had Mr. Snuggles! He immediately grabbed the bear that was resting on his pup bed. The bear was always there to help him out, a comforting ear when he needed it. His mom was also there (but he quickly reminded himself he couldn't be too dependent on her, as she was always busy). Oh! And there was Old Chief Orson. He was the head firedog at the largest station in Trix city. A very sober but kind dog who knew his family for years. He was the one adult dog Marshall could talk to without receiving a look of pity.

"Marshall!" his mother called. "Dinner's ready."

"Coming mom!" patting his fur on his head down in place to look presentable, (for his father seemed to scrutinize him silently whenever he can) he breathed out another breath and trotted outside. Hopefully he wouldn't trip like he's prone to do.

* * *

.

.

.

"Max," Pippa suddenly said at dinner, which for the first two minutes it was dreadfully quiet. "Marshall learned patient training today. Didn't you sweetie?"

He swallowed his mouthful, his eyes darting to his mother's hopeful gaze to his father's façade. He was unfazed by his mate' comment, continuing to eat silently.

"Y-Yes, Mom." Marshall replied, and oh how he tried to be confident.

"You can tell your father what you learned."

Oh seesh now he had to talk about school? Like directly to him? And see his father's reaction? And…when did it get hot in here?

"Well…" he stalled, trying to carefully think of his wording. "Like mother said, we learned patient care…so, making sure they were cared for properly after fires, but not like only fires, like other things too-I mean incidents! _Incidents_ that could happen if they…need…treatment…."

No response.

Feeling nervous, Marshall scrambled up whatever he could, and mouth was moving a mile a minute. "We did CPR which wasn't that hard no not really and there had to practice wrapping bandages on different injury spots and I ended up wrapping an eye which was so weird because wouldn't they need something else and what if they cant see I mean they would need hospital care but then again we did study lot in class so I'm guessing that weird technique to maintain eye from gushing out-"

"It is fine Pippa." Marshall was startled at his father's voice, speech stopping in mid-sentence. He stiffened, and his mother glanced to her mate.

"I am well aware of the curriculum the school provides. Should there be changes they would notify me." His took a sip of his bowl, and then straightened his posture. "There's no purpose for making him blabber like a fool."

The feeling of sinking into the ground…yup, that what was Marshall was feeling right now.

"Max-"

He rose up, staring straight at his mate. "I'll be going into my study once more. Thank you for the food Pippa." And he strode once more.

Marshall swore he heard a dishearten sigh, and he knew, _knew_ his mother was looking at him. But for sure he didn't want to look at her. He didn't want another pity glance. It wouldn't help.

It wouldn't help at all.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tag! You're it!"

Currently it was break time, and Marshall was watching some of the other pups running around, playing tag or hide-and-seek. He had his own stuff to play with (like books, toys, etc) but to be fair he really wanted to join in on them. Despite having a vast amount of knowledge on different types of pup games, he never really played them. From what Marshall remembered, the last time he played openly with them was the first weeks of school, and boy wasn't that the best.

As he resumed reading his favourite comic book, something sparked notice in his peripheral vision. He placed the comic down.

Uh, where was his backpack?

He blinked dumbly. Surely he brought it with him outside. Did he stop by anywhere before coming to the tree? Hmm, maybe the toy bin, but he only glanced at the new baseballs the school ordered. The hedges? Nah, he didn't go there. He liked flowers but they always made him ticklish. So maybe the tress behind the playground? He crinkled his eyes in memory.

Before he realized it, he lunged up and began heading to the grasser areas, checking near tress, beside them, even in holes. After a good ten minutes, Marshall was perplexed. Where the heck was his stuff?

Then he had the weirdest idea of looking up, checking if it was in the trees. Why he thought that he really didn't know, but he checked for the sake of it.

And in plain sight, on one of the taller trees, laid a red and yellow backpack.

"Huh?" he exclaimed to himself, dropping his comics on the ground. Why in the biscuits was it in a tree? He defiantly did not go up there. Or did he?

He shock the idea off. If he did or didn't, he needed to go up there.

Marshall climbed the tree. He tried mimicking what cats did, digging their claws into the bark, or be light on his paws, but nothing wasn't working as he smoothly hoped. But thankfully, after several tries, he got a good grip, and he soon ended up at one of the high branches.

Now, Marshall wasn't afraid of heights. But the one thing that did freak him out was the horrible sensation of falling. During ladder training sessions, it was often stationary, so it was fine. But _now_ trying without a harness and climbing freely on the tree? This was way out of his comfort zone.

Abruptly, he heard the sound of pups laughing approaching. One voice he recognized easily.

"Aww look, Marshy Klutzy is trying to find his toy." It was that large pup, Champ.

"I'm trying to get my backpack Champ." Marshall stretched farther with his paw, but with no avail, he couldn't reach. "Someone maybe put it here." He mumbled.

"Well I had no idea!" he said with mock surprise, and the other pups were snickering behind him. "I _wonder_ who did it."

Marshall refrained from saying anything.

Champ looked like he wanted to add to his comment, yet he noticed something, his disinterested face warping into malicious glee.

"You still like these?!" he laughed loudly, and Marshall froze, knowing exactly what he meant.

Champ had the comic in his paws. "Aren't these for little pups?! But then again, you are a little pup… in brain size."

That stung. But Marshall tried to ignore the insult. "They're not for little pups!"

"Yeah they are." He looked back, and the small group behind him (Marshall recognized them, it was Dante, Sparky, Rudy, the twins) stood there. "Don't you agree with me guys?!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally dumb."

"Dumber than dumb."

"You have to be stupid to like it!"

"Who took my granola bar?"

Champ rolled his eyes at the question. "You ate it Sparky."

"Really?" he sighed in defeat, looking positively devastated, but with Champ's eyes still lingering at him, he added. "Oh, and the comic sucks."

This...this is why Marshall wanted to avoid Champ today. During class Champ was annoyingly persistent to bother him today, flicking stuff on the back of his head. Why, he didn't know, but when he tired to tell him to stop, it was the exact time Mr. Murphy decided to turn around and catch him talking. And with Marshall's luck, he was the one who was called out for interrupting and getting in trouble. So when recess came, Marshall blitzed the heck out, determined to avoid Champ, but that was rapidly falling apart.

"Please don't touch my comic Champ…"

"Pff, why? I can touch what I want." He flapped the comic around carelessly in his paw. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

Marshall was internally panicking. Champ looked ready to tear it apart with his fangs.

"Hey! Don't- woah, woooaah!" Marshall lost his pawing, attempting to stay on, but in his motion, his front paw got tangled with the strings of his backpack, and he stumbled down, landing on each branch before flopping on the ground.

The pups were laughing. "Too funny!" Champ chirped. "Only Marshy Kluntzy can do something so stupid and funny at the same time."

Marshall wrestled with the strings that tied his paws and legs together. The leaves and twigs too.

"See? That's karma for saying Pablo the _superflop_ is good."

"I-It's Apollo…"

He snorted.

Marshall was really nervous now. "P-Please Champ! Don't rip that page out!"

"Like I said!" his paw was right on top of it, and Marshall's eyes were wide with panic. "It's just a dumb comic-!"

 _Snatch!_

Champ looked absolutely dumbfounded. A Golden Retriever was at his side, who was now holding the soon-to-be shredded comic in her paw.

She sighed lowly. "That's too much Champ."

He looked positively livid at her remark. "Misty! You can't-"

She already had her paw on his forehead before he knew it. "Like I said, enough. He was already stuck in a tree, and now tangled himself. Let him be for now. And besides, Sammy and Quinn want your opinion on who's stronger on relay races."

His chest gloated in pride. "Duh, of course they want my opinion."

Misty nudged his side. "Then come on. Let's leave."

Champ stared with narrowing eyes at hers, and she inclined her head over to the direction of the playground, offering him a look of conviction. After a huff from the Boxer he began walking off, the pup group dutifully following him behind.

Once everyone left, the Golden Retriever glanced back at the pup on the ground, who now had the tangled mess off his legs. "You okay Marshall?"

"Uh," he tried to shake off the leaves from his head. "I'm good! Thanks Misty."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll uh, see you later in class."

He almost froze, but thankfully he could utter a response, feeling his cheeks turning warm. "Y-Yeah. See you."

After one more glance she turned her head and followed Champ and his friends down to the central playground.

While Marshall was collecting his stuff and placing them in his bag (especially after a careful inspection of his comic books) he replayed the last few minutes that just happened. But it really didn't involve Champ. It involved Misty.

He sighed heavily in defeat. Ugh, why did he have to look like a fool in front her? The one pup that he truly wanted to impress had to see him stuck in a tree like a cat? And falling? And getting tangled with rope, leaves and twigs? Fate was being increasingly cruel to the Dalmatian.

Misty, well…she was nice. Like _super_ nice. The nicest pup out of all his classmates. She didn't bother him, didn't tease him, in fact she told Champ to stop once in awhile. It made it stranger that she hung around with Champ and his friends. She didn't talk to him outside of class, but a few times he did catch her walking to her residence. He remembered the time thier paths would cross, and for good gesture, he would say hello. Now what made Misty different, was in fact she said hello and _smile_ at him. Oh and everytime she did he would freeze up and become a stuttering mess, blushing wildly before saying a robotic goodbye. Marshall knew he had a huge crush on her, and as optimistic he could be, he hoped one day she would feel the same way, and realize Champ and his friends were nothing but bullies.

When he finally collected all his belongings, he contemplated what to do. For sure he wasn't gonna head back to the playground. And he didn't want to stay here either. So, he decided to explore, hopefully finding a place where he could be alone till recess was over.

He ventured farther then he ever did during break. It was an open field, wide with a beautiful clearing, and the sun shore down on the luscious grass. Marshall knew immediately this was the perfect place! And with excitement verging in his veins, he began racing to get there quicker.

But then he saw a figure.

Marshall struggled to stop, as he realized he was rushing straight towards it, but his legs were not listening to him.

Uh oh.

"Look out!" the pup turned around, only to widen his eyes of the collusion of that was sure to endure.

The two sailed into the air, and with a giant thump, the two landed in a jumbling mess. Marshall swore he saw stars for several seconds, but he shock his head adamantly from the fall. He sure was dizzy, but when he heard groaning underneath, his face turned aghast, and he tried to laugh it off. "Uh, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed honestly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The pup replied, but a low groan grumbled underneath. "But can you get off me?"

"Oh!" he sprung in the air, landing on the lush grass. The other pup stood up, shaking his head and fur from the collision. "I didn't see you, uh, my bad."

"It's okay," the other said, straightening his posture. "It didn't hurt anyway."

Marshall nodded, feeling glad his accident-prone self didn't cause prominent damage to the pup. But now if he thought of it– he blinked widely – this pup didn't look familiar to him. In fact he never met this pup before.

He had to ask. "Are you a new fire pup?"

The pup shook his head. "No, I'm a police pup."

"Really?!" Marshall was amazed by this revelation. Now it made sense! The pup looked like a German Shepard too after all. He didn't often meet other police pups at the academy, only when they did that spilt class session that happened once in awhile. The Dalmatian did nothing to hide his astonishment. "Whoa, that's so cool!"

The pup shrugged half-heartedly. "Uh, guess it is."

"Guess? It's amazing! You get to fight off bad guys, protect the city, almost like me!" He laughed. "But I'm a fire pup!"

It seemed an expression other than neutrality dotted the German Sheapard's face. In fact, almost impressed. "I've never met a fire pup before. So you're from the Firepup academy here? "

"Yup! I live," he pointed his paw upward, pass the trees, "Around the North side of campus. Lived here for my _entire_ life. Did you just move here?"

"Sort of. Came here a few weeks ago."

Hmmm…strange Marshall hadn't met this pup before. But then again, it wasn't like he knew _every_ dog or pup that came to campus, despite having the resources.

"Isn't the firepup Academy on the other side?" the German Shepard asked with a raised brow. It wasn't accusing, rather curious.

"Uh," Marshall itched his head, thinking of an answer. "Yeah, it is! _But_ I wanted to…get away for a bit. Spend time alone and…get some space."

Okay, his answer sounded lame. Like really lame. Who would purposely leave their classmates to be alone? He sounded lonely and pathetic. Or weird. Yeah, defiantly weird.

But to his surprise he heard: "Huh. I thought I was the only pup around here who did that." The pup glanced up the tree beside them, and Marshall's eyes followed, mingled with shock. "It's super quiet here. No one really comes this way."

Marshall couldn't believe it. Another pup liked solitude too? Granted, Marshall wasn't a huge fan being alone, and would rather play with other pups than sit solemnly in the corner. But nevermind his rambling ideas. This pup was talking to him longer than other pups usually did without saying some teasing joke or some quipping insult. "Uh, I actually never been here before, but it seems super nice here. Like if you uh, take a nap!" He added. "Oh, but don't do it near Mr. Gregor! He will bark up your tail if you do. He's a really gruff dog with a-"

"really funny accent?" they both harmonized. Marshall blinked dumbly. "Yeah, one strange dog." The K-9 pup continued, jutting his head to the side. "He's…one of the head dogs here right?"

He snapped out of his stupor, nodding vigorously. "Yup! He's the dog director for both schools. Makes sure both schools operate smoothly and safely."

"Guess it makes sense why the dog is so serious all the time. But I don't understand why he always has that weird smelling dog treat with him. Smells like old cheese."

 _Finally_ , someone agreed with him. "Exactly! I've been telling the other pups he must have worked at some cheese store. Or at least hung out with a human who worked in one."

"Wouldn't that be a funny sight?" the other dog snorted in amusement.

"Yeah!" Marshall laughed in agreement. Mr. Gregor, working in a cheese factory? Maybe even a little cheese shaped hat –

Abruptly, something rang loudly. Both pups recognized the sound – it was signal break time was over.

"Oh! The bell." The Dalmatian and German Shepard glanced in the distance, the distinctive sound still ringing vibrantly through the air before coming to a sudden stop.

"I gotta get going now. See ya!" Marshall began sprinting off, charging across the grass, but his eyes blinked, coming to a screeching halt with his paws. He turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Marshall! What's your name?"

The pup looked surprised at this question. For a second Marshall thought he shouldn't have asked (for his mouth ran quicker than his mind) and perhaps now the pup was annoyed at him. It was common for pups around him that didn't want to tell him their names, as the clumsy pup heard they didn't want to gain "buddy status" with him. Before Marshall could reply with the usual _'you don't have to tell me if you don't want to'_ line, he saw something cross the pup's face.

"It's Chase." He said. Marshall was confused. It wasn't a face of acceptance or disgust, but uh...neutral? (He never got that face before). The new pup nodded his head in farewell, turning around before leaving. "Nice meeting you Marshall."

"Oh, uh, me too Chase!" The said pup barked one more goodbye, and then both the pups went in their respected ways.

Marshall kept blitzing down the path, heading to the playground where his fellow classmates were currently lining up in. He got into line and attempted so desperately not to crash into someone, (which he didn't, just sporadically trip and land in skipping rope). While he tried to detangle himself while everyone went inside, his mind swirled at that pup he met earlier.

Chase seemed… nice. Maybe if Marshall were lucky, he would actually make a proper friend.

And that was a nice afterthought.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** *squeals* FINALLY! Chase comes in. Kinda cute how they met. I mean, they just so naturally talked, despite them being so fundamentally different. A beautiful start to their friendship don't cha think?_

 _And remember guys, I do ship Marshall x Everest. So don't worry about this. Remember, these are BACK STORIES. As in past tense. You'll see what happens ;)_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 ** _mokocchii_**


	8. Marshall's Story Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! I'm back! I know I said I'll update the other stories, but when my sister started watching this again, marathon style, I couldn't help it! Anyways, here _ is _some replies to the comments. You guys are amazing with your enthusiasm._

 _ChaseandMarshallfan \- thanks!_

 _PBJNachos \- Sorry to burst ya bubble, but no. But _ i _do ship them!_

 _lovepawpatrol \- I try!_

 _Chully \- Aww, I'm sorry I made ya cry! But also glad. That's the feelings I want to hit. I realize too people write Chase _ alot _with no fam or some tragic stuff happening, but he is the most mature. Maturity comes from experience._

 _Guest \- oh, um, not in this one. Awks! I _ dont _think I'll have anything major about those two in any of the origins! Maybe sequels._

 _CyberWold SgtJay \- bro you have a cool name. And anyways glad I could deliver._

* * *

.

.

.

"Meeting dismissed."

The dogs dissembled, all doting the firefighter dog uniform, and went into their respective ways. In the front of the room was a Bluetick Connhound dog, Chief FireFighter Orson. Despite being old, (and damn he was old, nearing thirteen years, considered to be a middle-aged dog) he retained his strong and muscular shape, and his fur still grazed its striking coat. After a minor hackle coughing out of his muzzle, he slowly walked out of the boardroom, entering the front massive garage of the Firehouse. This station was the largest dog station in the city, and a very operative one, no matter what time of day. He was stopped by a few dogs inquiring about new reports, and once by a human firefighter, all while attempting to go his office to catch up on work.

However, through the midst of the juxtaposing fashion, the senior dog noticed something black and white sitting at the dog bench outside.

"Marshall?"

The pup's ears perked, and he looked up with wide blue eyes, a sudden elated expression grazing his face.

"Chief!"

The dog continued to walk over, returning the jubilant appeal.

He plopped himself down, noticing the array of toys and reading material beside Marshall. "What are you doing here? School…" his mind fogged, looking very confused. "Is it lunch break already?"

"Oh no Chief."

"Then…ahhh, school's done?"

"Yup!"

He chuckled. "I see." The old dog quietly sat beside the pup, and his grey eyes turned to him.

"Why aren't yah playing with the other pups?" His southern voice echoed lowly.

"Uh…well, I wanted to see you Chief."

"Me? Ho, ho, I'm too old to be interesting pup!" Orson sighed gently, his eyes unwavering with a knowing glint, resuming his gaze to the garden. "Were the pups bein' difficult gain'?"

"No, no!" Marshall flinched, vigorously shaking his head. "Well, uh, not really." A weak laugh came out, him shrugging. "You know."

Orson didn't reply, simply nodding before resting comfortably on the ground.

"They don't know a nice pup when they see it."

Marshall shrugged inwardly.

"Did you end up finishing that chapter?"

He blinked. "Chapter?"

"That book you're reading." His eyebrow crinkled slightly. "Ah, the comic book I mean."

His blue eyes flashed in excitement. "Oh! Yeah!" He lifted the comic high to show. "I'm on issue thirty five! Apollo the Superpup just discovered a secret underwater robot base with Bax Bull Dog. And Cat Eye Wonder has confronted her evil mother who in fact was hiding evidence about the base!"

There was a tittered laugh as a response. "Crazy little story yah got in that comic."

"Hehe, it is."

"I 'member the days comics were so simple. Dog flies, saves cat, gets treat."

Marshall laughed. "They still do!" And then in an excited voice he began explaining the plot of how his favourite characters came to their predicament. Orson said nothing, but his old eyes often darted in listening, and an occasional cough hitched.

When the pup returned to reading his comic, Orson cleared his throat.

"Did yah see your father yet?"

"I did Chief."

"And did everything go fine?"

"Umm…good as it could get hehe."

"Marshall…" the said looked up at him. "You aren't trying to stall time to go home no?"

He blanched. "Uh, of course not Chief! I-I wouldn't do that!"

Orson crinkled a brow on his aging face. He easily saw through Marshall's façade, who was trying to conceal his increasing uneasiness. "Give him time pup. Even my talk with him was brief."

"Yeah…that's what my mom says too."

"Hm. Pippa." He shock his head, smiling. "The ever optimist. Something yah got from her."

He nodded mutely at that. Yet, a question popped into the pup's head, and his blue eye peered at him. "Did you see _your_ son Chief?"

He laughed. "I did. Rosco got promoted."

"Whaaa?" Marshall was surprised, eyes wide. "He did? To what? I thought once you become part of B.A.R.K. that was the highest you could go."

"Yes pup, that is very true. Unless yah want to become the head of it like your father, there's no other way _except_ …"

His jaw dropped. "Rosco is a council member?!"

Orson nodded.

Marshall was extremely impressed. Just like Orson, he knew Rosco since birth, and he worked with his father in B.A.R.K, being second in command. But now being Council member…he was now one of the few dogs that technically ran the whole dog rescue operation.

"That's amazing Chief!" Marshall cheered. "I gotta congratulate him when I see him."

"Ah, he's suppose to see me today, later tonight. Yah welcome to join."

Marshall lit up at the invite. Rosco was amazing to be around. Besides his mother and Orson, the elite member talked and hanged with him often, especially when he was little. Guess the only dog that liked to play with Marshall was Rosco himself.

"Chief!" Two dogs rushed to the senior dog, and the said animal turned slowly around. "The shipments are here."

"Well for goodness sake they are. Finally." He rose up, and he looked to Marshall kindly. "I must be off little pup. I shall see yah another day."

The Dalmatian smiled. "Bye Chief!"

"Oh, Marshall." He turned to look at the senior. "It's gonna get real busy here, and I'm 'fraid you better get going."

"Oh." His ears flopped impossibly lower, curling inwardly. "Hehe. I'll… pack then."

He grinned softly. "Thanks pup." While Marshall began cleaning up, and the two firefighter dogs left to lead their leader, Orson patted Marshall's head.

"About them pups we talked bout' earlier…I wouldn't worry. It just shows they aren't meant to be yah friends. You'll find a real friend soon."

Marshall's eyes widened in realization, and his smile turned bright. "You're right Chief! I will."

(And maybe he already had).

* * *

.

.

.

Lunch break came.

To be fair, Marshall knew he didn't have many (well, any) friends. So with this Chase pup talking to him normally, it got him excited at the prospect of finally having someone to hang around with. So, the next day, when it was the longest break period during school, he scrambled his toy and books up, and raced out the door.

A million thoughts raced in Marshall's head as he continued to bolt through the trees (while simultaneously hoping he wouldn't trip again). Perhaps it was weird he brought toys when knowing he could spend his time with the pup, but Marshall couldn't help it. He had to make sure everything went well! If it didn't, well, that would suck. Hence, he brought toys, to the prospect that they might play with them.

When he reached the clearing, he noticed no one was there, and Marshall idly thought Chase simply wasn't here yet. So, Marshall settled himself down and decided to arrange his toys nicely beside the tree.

Perhaps five minutes pass, and Marshall, who was excited and anxious, was now feeling dread sprouting in his stomach. Oh no. Marshall knew it. What if Chase was simply being polite before but never intended to be his friend or even an acquaintance? He gasped. No, no, or was secretly annoyed with him? Or what if he didn't like him and decided to never come back to the place to avoid him?!

But to his relief, he heard sounds of crushing grass approaching him.

His eyes bounced up, seeing a brown fur pup entering the clearing. Marshall recognized him immediately.

"C-Chase!" he stammered out, and he quietly scowled himself for sounding so unsure. He couldn't sound nervous.

The pup's ears twitched, and he turned, his attention now focusing on the Dalmatian. For a second Marshall thought the pup looked confused, but it quickly disappeared and he began walking towards him.

"Uh, Marshall right?"

"Y-Yeah!" He was surprised he remembered his name. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Guess I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Good!"

Chase's eyes peered behind Marshall. "Is that your stuff over there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Why you bring it?"

He felt sweat beating down his forehead. "I was uh, actually wondering… _D-Do you want to hang out o-or play with me?!"_

Great. Now he sounded too excited. Or nervous. Or both.

It was an awkward silence after he asked the question, and Marshall was rapidly regretting it. Just because this pup talked to him didn't mean he wanted to be friends with him or something like—

"Sure."

Marshall's ears perked, despite their nature to lie on his head. "You do?"

He nodded.

"Great!" Marshall was beyond happy, his tail wagging evidently. "What do you want to play? I have a ton of ideas but if you want to play something first we'll totally do it first! Or we can play with my toys! Like, whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"No, it's cool." Chase shock his head. "You can go first."

"H-Huh? You sure?" It was strange someone asking him.

"Yeah. You're the one who suggested it. I'm guessing you have a game in mind."

 _Whoa…it's like he read my mind!_ Marshall barely pondered before his eyes flashed in excited realization. "W-We could play tag!" he said too eagerly.

Chase scrunched his eyes.

Marshall sweat-dropped. Oh boy, was that not the right game to pick? "Uh, we can play something else Chase! If you don't like tag…"

"No…it's not that I don't like tag…" he slacked his jaw a bit. "I was just trying to remember the rules of it. I only played it once."

"Once?!"

Chase flinched, seemed a little frazzled by his reveal. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry! The rules are simple. A pup runs, the other one catches." He smiled, "Wanna go first?"

"I don't mind you going first."

"You sure? _Absolutely_ sure?"

"I said yeah, didn't I?"

"Uh true! I just wanted...to make sure...you know dogs, I mean pups! Yes, pups could change their minds... " he shook the thought away as he tried to smile.

Great. He was crashing before he began.

Awkward seconds ticked by, and Chase arched a brow. "Aren't... you gonna run?"

"R-Right! I'll go now!" Trying to fix the situation, Marshall began to run, and he _ran_ his tail off. He honestly thought he had a good lead, his paws clashing against the grass, but suddenly, _suddenly_ , he heard quick thrashing behind him.

Marshall tried to speed up. Sheesh, he might not play with the other pups but he was pretty adequate with speed if he believed so himself. But when he felt a tap and turned his head, he saw Chase right behind him.

"Agh!" he stumbled in shock, trying to sharply turn to not be caught, but he fell and slide across the grass, hitting the trunk of a tree.

Leaves jingled and fell on the pup, and Chase lighly jogged to the Dalmatian.

He observed him silently, blinking twice. "...You okay?"

Shaking the grass out of his head he said, "Haha, I'm good!"

"You sure," He asked, giving him a curious look. "Aren't ya…hurt? Or something?"

He laughed. "Nah, I do this often! I was surprised…you caught up to me so quickly Chase!"

"Was that bad?"

"Not at all! In fact, amazing!"

He blanched at the compliment, and he tried to shrug it off. "Not really."

"Uh huh!" Marshall jumped up. "And since you caught me, I'll get you now."

"Oh, uh okay."

"And don't hold anything back! I didn't, so you do the same!"

"Alright then." It almost seemed he was hesitant to do so, but ultimately decided to listen to Marshall. And before the Dalmatian realized it, his new playmate blitzed down the clearing.

Marshall blinked dumbly.

"Uh, maybe we _should_ use half strength!"

* * *

.

.

.

After a good twenty minutes, Marshall was defiantly poof. He was panting like the pup he was, and what was shocking was that Chase didn't seem that tired. However, it was Chase who decided to call a break, and boy wasn't Marshall glad he did. The two sauntered over to the tree trunk where Marshall had lay his toys earlier.

The two sat down, (well, Marshall sagged down, flopping on the grass), and they rested with the wind breezing through their fur.

"I still can't believe how fast you were Chase!" Marshall voiced out, even though he was clearly tired. "Hard to believe you've played this once."

"Yeah, well," He looked like he was trying to say the right words. "I didn't have a lot of time before." He shrugged. "My bad."

Marshall suddenly smiled. "It's okay! I barely played it too. I just see everyone else play it. So really…I haven't don't it much either."

Chase's brown eyes widened a bit. "Really? I figured you played it a lot. You seem like a friendly pup."

"Friendly?" he said in genuine confusion. After several seconds: "Ah, hehe, I try to be."

"It's more like a chore for me." Chase said, sighing a bit in confusion. "Sometimes the pups I've met say the weirdest things."

"Like what?"

"Like they love Peg Paw. And Bone-Crusher. All the pups in my class talk about those two. I 've heard of Ruff Puff, and sheesh I thought that sounded dumb."

"They're dog celebrities! Peg Paw is a puppy singer, pet to super famous human singers. And Bone-Crusher…he's a rapper. A human one actually. Named after his dog Lil' Crusher!"

Chase scoffed. "Well they all sound stupid to me."

He laughed openly, clearly confusing the K-9 pup. "You're one strange pup Chase!" the German Shepard arched a brow at the comment, and Marshall blinked, suddenly realizing his slightly rude comment. Oh gosh, not another slip-up! "B-But not in a bad way! Like _cool_ strange! And that's really cool. You aren't like other pups I've known and that's cool cause you want to be original and uh stuff..."

Chase observed the Dalmatian evenly. "Well, you aren't really any pup I've met either."

He almost choked on his own breath. "R-Really?"

A nod was an answer.

Marshall couldn't help the smile on his face, beaming at the compliment (He completely forgot to ask if that was good or bad, but he was too happy to ask). "Oh! I forgot! I bought this!" he dashed to his bag, and with his mouth, scooped up a bag of puppy treats between his teeth and mumbled: "I figured if you wanted some, because I have a lot."

"Oh." He looked at the bag quietly, and he nodded in agreement. "Okay. Uh, thanks."

Marshall was glad of the reply, and he offered the treat to Chase. "Do you like pup treats?"

"Sometimes. I never really had them before."

Marshall took a bite, mumbling happily. "This is one of my favourites. It's super yummy. And don't worry it's not those no-name brand ones. But either way, it's still good! I've been told I gotta appreciate any type of food, even no name, because poor street pups would be grateful to have them."

Chase scoffed. "Doubt it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Chase then blinked at something that caught his eye. "What's that?"

Oh how Marshall looked joist. "Oh, a comic book! Apollo the Superpup!" he picked up the colourful book in delight from his bag. "It's Issue #3. I like to re-read this one often."

"Who's that?"

" _Waaa?!"_ the pup gasped in horror, almost falling back. "Y-You never read Apollo the Superpup?!"

He shook his head.

"Then Chase," he jumped up, and for once confidence swelled in his voice. "Prepare to learn about the greatest superhero ever!"

* * *

.

.

.

Whatever mood he was in, Maximilian always had the itching need to work.

Walking through the main building of W.O.O.F, he was surronded by the familiar sights of the clean pristine nature of the building. This building was in the heart of the Trix City Canine Rescue Campus. It was impressively massive, holding several buildings on the grounds, a police station, a fire station, dorms, training facilities, and schools for adult dogs and pups in both fields of work. It was specifically built for the four legged animal, funded by the US special Opts government. While it was all important, what truly had its significance here was this was the headquarters of W.O.O.F. Very few knew this place existed, but it was vital to keep it that way from the public.

There were dogs rushing around in typical fashion. Everytime Maximilian passed a dog of low status, they wouldn't dare talk to him, perhaps regarding upon him between a look of awe and nervousness. Higher positioned ones had the courage to greet him, but it was brief and more of a nod of acknowledgment than anything.

Their attitude was much expected.

The moment of birth, till the second he was talking and standing, the world was watching his every move. And at the very young age of three years old, barely considered a teen, he was already a firedog of high caliber. Rising faster than even his own father, Maximilian became fire chief, and then, less than two years, entered in W.O.O.F special divisions.

Perhaps it was his dog culture to always do something, especially his own family he recalled when he was younger. His father and grandfather even told him, he was destined for greatness and must continue the generation of firedogs in the Miller Dog family. It could have been that fact alone that made him rise to the top so quickly.

And...he did. And exceeded expectations.

He remembered the stories how their family even reached the days where humans only had buckets of water to put out fires, and Dalmatians ran with them. They would save humans in those little wooden houses and carry their own weight of water supplies strapped poorly on their backs. Obviously, times have changed, and buckets are now replaced with machines and gear that could spray out gallons of in a matter of seconds.

As he turned to the corner, his head still tall, and poise, his spotted ears twitched, knowing someone was about to call him.

"Commander!"

The B.A.R.K. leader turned his head calmly, seeing a young adult Bluetick Connhound emerging from a group of high-ranking officials.

Max paused momentarily, his face remaining impassive in greeting within the large complex of Headquarters. "Rosco. Afternoon."

The said dog padded his way to him. "Good afternoon Commander."

Max glanced briefly at the group for a sliver of a second before returning his eyes on the dog. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Ah you've heard already? He smiled openly. "I'm flattered, sir. Wait," he chuckled. "You should be calling me that now! Where did you hear it from?"

"Council." He replied knowingly. "I know your interest in council affairs would lead to such activities."

"Well, don't you know me so well Max." he smirked.

"I have worked with you for several years." he duly noted.

"Boo. No humour." Rosco laughed. "But…I'm actually surprised to see you." They walked in sync with his ex-leader down the long, extremely wide corridor. "You're already back in HQ. I thought you were gonna take a vacation."

"I did. For the evening."

His brows knitted. "That's not a break Max."

"There are assignments and reports to finalize."

"You could do that at home."

"I also have meetings with several specialists."

"Always an answer to everything." He shook his head, but he grinned at his next question. "But enough about work. How's the Misses?"

"Pippa is well, if you are curious. Work is 'usual' as she dictates."

"Ah, and when will she make those delicious treats again?"

"Soon perhaps." They turned the corner. "Your tone is chipper than usual. I presume you've met with Chief Orson."

"Yes, father is doing wonderfully, despite the hectic nature of his job. I saw him yesterday. Oh, and guess what? A surprise visitor came: your son."

"Oh," the tone was neutral.

"Yes, and boy has Marshall grown! He's got your lean stature, Max."

He replied nothing to that.

"Did you even see him when you came back?"

A pause. "I did."

"And?"

Scrutiny came upon the Dalmatian's face. He did not like being questioned, even those who are familiar. "What are you trying to instigate Rosco?"

"Nothing of terrible concern. Just that...your son misses you I assume."

"And what of it?"

Rosco paused. "Since you're back, for the time being, you should spend time with him."

Silence was met.

"Max?"

"...And _why_ would I do something so trivial?" he coldly answered.

If Rosco was surprised, he surely didn't show it. It was clear the conversation was cut, but Max knew Rosco had the ability to fluidly continue a conversation till satisfied him. Something Max disliked. "But sir, you should see Marshall's strengths. He might not be the most... _coordinated_ pup, but there are qualities to him that make him an… asset! Valuable. Unique."

That mention stalled Max's next steps, and Rosco paused, observing his ex-leader.

"As your new council superior of W.O.O.F, I insist to spend quality time with your family, and lessen your duties temporarily. Oh, and don't give me the menacing glare Max. Not to your friend! It's very scary. Oh, very. Save it for the enemies!" he mockingly distressed.

Max glancing down, seeing his reflection through the pristine flooring reigning under his paws. Family time huh? That was something he never did, never learned, and truly never wanted to. That wasn't in his blood to 'bond' with fruitless activities. Pippa knew how much he worked, and he appreciated the space she gave him, understanding him without the use of words. It was through her skill of subtly their relationship never seemed to waver.

But the relationship with his son?

That was another issue entirely.

* * *

.

.

.

For once in his young life, Marshall looked forward to going to school.

Granted, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy learning the skills to become a firefighter dog, (but it was hard to be enthusiastic about something when everyone constantly thought you failed at it). Yet, with him now hanging out with Chase on a daily basis, school was becoming likable. In fact, Marshall was surprised Chase hadn't said anything about his over-excited attitude or clumsy endeavours! While they played the few times, Marshall had fallen several times in a sporadic fashion, even landing once again on Chase when they ran. Oh how Marshall was brightly embarrassed when he did that, hoping it wouldn't cause the last straw, but Chase simply shrugged and they continued.

Or… or maybe he hadn't noticed?

If he did, Chase refrained to say anything about it, which was weird. Dogs or pups (or heck, sometimes humans) point out Marshall's terrible luck, adults being subtle and pups being obvious. Yet Chase…he didn't. For whatever reason, Chase had a high tolerance, and Marshall was thankful for that.

As they were hanging out more, Marshall was slowly beginning to realize that Chase was very skilled in what he was training to become. Athletically, Chase was elite. The times they played tag or hide and seek or any running-jumping game Chase would never be fatigued. (playing with Chase was slightly difficult, but nevertheless fun). Marshall figured at first it must be the K-9 pup training, but even then it seemed like the skill came naturally to him.

And the way he talked…Chase seemed older beyond his years, despite being around the same age as Marshall. It led to other things the Dalmatian pup noticed that Chase…never really laughed. Maybe chuckle here and there, but he never seemed to fully relax. He always appeared on guard, waiting to attack or for danger to strike. Sometimes the bushes would harshly sway against the wind, and Chase's ears would immediately perk, staring around silently and sternly till he sat back down again.

Yet, despite this solemn aura dotting around the German Shepard, Marshall learned he really kinda oblivious about pop culture, or even what pups their age did! When Marshall tried to engage about recent movies or songs when they relaxed, Chase had no idea what he was talking about. Even the games they played would all come from Marshall, and _he_ would be the one to teach Chase how to play. It was the few times Chase's stern façade would fall and he seemed curiously dumbfounded.

When they took their daily break after playing another round of tag (which, no surprise, Chase won the majority of rounds), they sat at the base of the tree, once again chatting about random things.

"Do you like it here Chase?" Marshall asked, his curiosity perked. "You said you moved here."

He nodded. "Yeah, a month ago. And I guess…it's good. I'm used to the city, but for sure Trix City is huge."

"That's for sure! Even me who's lived here my entire life. But my mom says you get used to it eventually."

"Your mom." He repeated. Marshall couldn't tell what the pup thought about that. "You have parents here?"

"Yeah! My father is Maximilian, leader of B.A.R.K, and my mom is Pippa, a nurse dog. She still does EMT, but not really anymore. Just works in the vet hospital here."

"Wow…" Chase faltered a bit, eyes slightly widening, "Sounds like you have a busy family."

"Busy? Busy is not enough to describe how crazy it can be! They're always working. Especially my father, since he works with B.A.R.K."

"B.A.R.K…that's the elite dog team."

"Yup. B.A.R.K. Is Brave Alliance Response Canines, and they are the specialized group within W.O.O.F. They're a rescue response group."

He nodded mutely, looking over the clearing. "Before coming here, I never thought there was a rescue dog group. I thought there was only K-9 dogs and fire dogs."

"Hehe, yeah…they're not really known super publicly, because they do a lot of undercover stuff. But within the uh, police and firefighter community, they are. Even W.O.O.F. is kinda hush hush."

"That's the Work Canine Operative Order Federation, right?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Guess it's pretty cool to think there's a special organization out there run by dogs to ensure safety and protection for other dogs and humans. But… I never get where the Canine part in W.O.O.F. comes in though!"

A light mirth expression came upon Chase's face. "That's true." There was a brief pause, and the German Shepard had a neutral face to the next question. "Do you see your family often?"

Marshall seemingly blinked at this question, and he shrugged with a slightly forced smile. "Uh…enough! My mom…I see her few times a week, but the vet can get really busy so she stays there a lot, often overnight. And my father even less. If I do see him it's once a month, maybe less."

"I see."

"B-But it's not bad!" Marshall quickly added. "Like I said: They're busy. And besides, I have school to keep me going." His eyes flashed in realization. "But what about your family Chase?! Do you see them at all since you came here?"

"…I actually don't have family." He said suddenly.

The Dalmatian, who was munching on a pet treat, suddenly spat out the remnants of the food. "WHAAAT?! What do you mean?"

Chase shrugged, ignoring the spat out food that was now on the grass. "I've never met my parents. I guess the only dog I would consider family from my hometown was Archie. Maybe Lucky too, but he's too paranoid."

"Who are they?"

"Police Dogs."

"From where?"

"Detmold."

"Whoa…I heard that city's rough."

"Kinda is. Depends who you know, and who's on your side."

 _Oh…_ The conversation dipped into silence, and for once, Marshall was at a lost of what to say.

"D-Did you always wanted to be a K-9 pup?" Marshall's thoughts were running a mile a minute, hoping to lighten the mood that strangely turned awkward. "Like, I always knew I wanted to be a firepup, then again, I was expected to be one, but still I really like it, I hope to be one of the greatest, but sometimes I think it would be easier if I could read comic books all day!"

A chuckle. "That's for sure." A sigh fell from Chase's muzzle. "But to your question …no, not really. Honestly, it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Huh?" Marshall was defiantly muddled. "But then what did you want to do before?"

"Nothing. Just…live, I guess. I grew up on the streets, and that's all I thought about."

Marshall's jaw dropped to the ground. _"You were a streetpup?!"_

Chase's eyes sharpened slightly. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing!" he denied. "Just wow Chase….I never knew."

"I didn't expect you to know."

"Heh, uh, right. I wouldn't." Marshall inwardly cringed. _Uh oh…I hope he isn't mad. From what he said, it sounded like he was….but I couldn't really tell._

"So um, how did you, you know, become a police pup?"

Chase looked rather surprised at Marshall's question, but it was a flicker before he recomposed himself. "Archie helped me realize it. He found me, took me in. And when he asked if I wanted to become a police pup…I eventually said yes."

"Wow...that's like, amazing!" he jumped. Chase was confused. "This Archie sounds super nice, taking you in and stuff. And I bet he's cool too, cause all K-9 dogs are."

The German Shepard sat back against the tree, looking outward at the sky. "Yeah..."

"Do you still talk to him since you've come here?"

Late summer breeze flew through their air, and Marshall, the ever curious one, watched his new playmate in observation. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Chase got up.

"Wanna play tag?"

Marshall was so caught off guard he was sure he looked dumb staring at him.

"Huh?"

"Tag. Or hide and seek." Chase continued, his tone calm, "I don't mind either."

Okay, Chase was becoming more confusing than the crossword puzzles Chief Orson did! One moment they were talking about something possibly serious and now he wanted to play a game? Marshall had a weird feeling he wasn't telling him everything, avoiding the truth, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he nodded mutely.

"O-Okay! Hey, there's a slide we can play on around here! Ever tried it?"

* * *

.

.

.

Ever so often, pups at the Firepup training school had a skill assessment.

It was extremely important for the school to keep tabs on each pup's progress, as when they eventually graduate, it would then lead them to their job they're capable of doing. Of course, they're all training to be firefighter dogs, but only a select few had an immediate opportunity to pursue work directly with firedog chiefs. It made climbing the job ladder easier.

The time of testing was dawning, and Marshall was slightly dreading this. It wasn't that he couldn't complete the test, no, no, but for the lamest reason he would have a terrible trip and fall at the very end, causing him to gain last place in every test they've done so far. Of course, Champ was the best in his class, followed by Misty. Ah, Misty. If only he could reach her caliber.

"Today class," Mr. Murphy explained, with the pups watching him carefully, "You all know today is assessment day, and that's means the routine checkup of skill, speed, endurance, logic, and communication correct?"

The pups nodded.

"Well not today!" he continued, and some pups were clearly confused. "Today we are holding a special type of test. Like a pop quiz of some sort. It won't be heavily graded like the previous tests, but it's still extremely important you know this skill. Can anyone guess what skill I'm talking about?"

A pup lifted his paw.

"Yes?"

"Will snack time happen soon?"

"Anyone?!" The teacher yelled, his head throbbing.

Another paw shoot in the air.

"Yes, Champ?"

"Leadership."

"Hmm. Good guess, but that's incorrect." Champ frowned, and Mr. Murphy sighed.

" _Teamwork_!"

A chorus of 'ooo' and 'oohh' echoed, and they glanced amongst each other, finally understanding.

"While Champ brought a good point that a leader is especially important in a life of a firepup, a leader cannot lead if there is no team. Hence, today will be focusing on that. Teaming with other pups to complete the course."

He began sauntering around, striding in confidence. "No matter what you are, you will have a team to work with, hence, teamwork is the key to success. That is why we encourage you pups to be friends with many of your classmates as possible."

"As if every pup here has a _friend_ to work with." Champ commented snidely, nudging his head over to a pup. Those around him snickered, and Marshall tried to ignore the jab.

"But today we're gonna do a little experiment." He continued, passing by each pup and giving them a number hamper to put on. "Today we'll be working with the other group today."

"The other firepup class?" Zues asked. "Which one?"

"Not firepups!" he answered. "Police pups."

Marshall's ears perked a bit.

"And while the two groups are very different, I _guarantee_ you'll meet on the field on more than one occasion. We'll be working with class A."

"Aren't they like, the best?" a pup asked.

"And so are you!" The teacher responded. "A with A. Now, enough questions. Let's be off. We're heading to central training course."

Marshall gulped. Oh gosh. Central training course? This was serious. That was the hardest pup course! Only those who were about to graduate the pup school, either fire or police, would race it. Heck, even firefighter dogs would use it to train!

The group reached the specially designed outdoor course, and Marshall noticed the few changes they've made. If he had to be honest, it looked like a mash-up of both police and firefighter obstacles. There were walls to climb, nets to run through, tires to jump, beams to walk. There was even a ladder portion.

This…looked hard.

"This is Mr. Duke, the head K-9 pup trainer." A tall Bull Terrier stood beside the Doberman. "He and I will be assessing you and your partner, which we have preselected."

"So!" Mr. Duke shouted, and Mr. Murphy squinted at the harsh voice. "Locate your partner and let's begin! Pups!" he turned to the police group behind him, who were all huddled. "Find your partners."

"Yes sir!"

Anxiety was rushing through Marshall again. Everything was turning so crazy, he couldn't even think straight! There were a dozen and so voices around him, and he quickly heard the rebounding yeses echoing proudly. He glanced down to his own number on his side and it said number nine. He peered his eyes around, wondering who had same as him. Oh, he hoped his reputation didn't reach the K-9 school, but with his luck he felt it was evitable.

Owen, Rudy and Zeus seemed to do be doing fine, and the Dalmatian twins for once were separated, which ironically were paired with another twin set. He also noticed Champ high pawing a large K-9 pup, probably a Doberman. Guess he found his partner. And from the look of it, it seemed he knew him already.

His eyes glanced to Misty, and she was with a German Shepard, another girl. They were laughing, and he quickly looked away when she lifted those pretty eyes of hers up, noticing him.

Okay, _he_ needed to find his partner. He went to pups who were solo, but none had his number. Then he approached another, a Retriever, standing stern yet friendly.

"Um," the pup looked at him, and Marshall smiled in greeting. "Hey, you have number nine?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes. Yes I do." The pup started to squint his eyes, and then he flashed widely, almost nervous. "You! You're Marshall."

 _Of course he knew_. "Yeah."

"My dad works at W.O.O.F. as a communicator." The pup looked like he was sweating profusely, trying to smile. "L-Let's try our best partner."

"Wait a minute, hold on pups!" Mr. Murphy looked at his clipboard with Mr. Duke, and he lifted his head up, staring over the pups. "Who has number six? Someone has number six. There's a line under the loop, indicating six."

Marshall glanced down at his paper. His had none.

"Oh, uh I do sir!" The pup beside Marshall waved his paw wildly. He looked a little bit too relieved, but still, he saluted in farewell at the Dalmatian before walking off. He then joined another pup, who looked equally happy to be with him.

The Dalmatian audibly sighed. Great, now who was gonna be his partner—?

"Marshall?"

He never felt more relieved in his entire life. He turned around. "Chase? You're in class A?"

"Yeah." He answered, sitting beside the pup quietly as the teachers resumed fixing the last of the course. "I didn't know you'll be here."

"Hehe, me either! Are you...are you my partner?"

Chase lifted his paper. Marshall beamed at the sight.

"Okay, now everyone settle down!" Mr. Duke shouted, and every pup was attentive. "We'll be calling out your numbers at random. Be alert when we do! We'll bark at start, and time you. Remember, this is overall grading. We want you to complete it properly, not rush. Never rush!"

"But fast too." Mr. Murphy whispered.

"Yes, fast too!"

The two began calling out names, and the first group was up. Pups watched in excitement, and when it started, they howled and barked at the race. The team completed it in decent time, despite being the first ones trying the course. Other teams went, and all were doing fine…well, that was what the pups believed.

"Pups!" The Bull Terrier shouted over, "You can do better than this. Coordinate with your partner. You're all completing it like an individual! And this isn't the first time pups to work in pairs! You two groups worked previously. This should come naturally!"

Pups were panting in exhaustion, tired from the course, and Marshall knew these pups weren't weak. They were one of the best in his class.

"Marshall."

A feminine voice drawled out his concentration. He blinked and sure enough noticed Misty walking to him. Wait, Misty is talking to him? To _him_?

He stiffened immediately.

"H-Hi Misty."

Chase arched a brow, but didn't say anything.

She kept her eyes on him, amused. "Why so nervous Marshall?"

Did she see? Oh gosh, how embarrassing! He quickly scrambled up an excuse. "I-I'm just nervous of the…course! Everyone doesn't seem to be doing well."

She giggled. "That's true. Makes me wonder if I'll do good."

"You will Misty!" Marshall exclaimed, and she was watching with doe-like eyes. "I bet this will be easy for you. You're already so great."

"I guess I am." She laughed. "I am in the top three."

"Exactly! So don't worry about this."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you Marshall. And good luck."

He felt his face flush red, but he forced a reply. "A-And you as well. But, heh, you won't need it."

She did that sweet laugh once more before nodding off and walking back to her partner. Marshall sighed heavily, but he never kept his eyes off her.

"A friend?" Chase asked, eyeing the pup beside him.

"Huh? Oh, no." another sigh escaped his muzzle. "Well, uh, I don't know. Classmate really. She's nice."

"Alright, number three. Who has number three?"

"We do!" two pups ran to the front of the course, and Marshall saw it was Champ and the Doberman. All the pups were howling in delight.

"They're so gonna be the best." Buck the Dalmatian said to his sister, who Marshall and Chase overheard.

"Absolutely! They've been friends since like, forever. Best of the best."

"Yeah," another pup chimed in, coming from the K-9 school. "I heard Champ's amazing. Pairing with Bruce…they're gonna be a power combo. You haven't seen Bruce in action."

The Boxer and Doberman in question readied themselves on the course, and the teachers stood tall.

"On your bark, get set, _go!"_

They were off, and Marshall was completely amazed. They were in perfect sync! It was like they knew exactly what the other would do, and it was fluid, swift and precise. While Champ could be...mean, he had every reason to act tough. And the other pup too was equally impressive.

"Wow…" Marshall didn't remove his eyes off from the pups. "Bruce is fast."

"He's cocky though." Chase dryly commented. "And it shows."

Marshall honestly didn't see much, but cocky was something he understood, especially dealing with Champ for so long. Even running the Boxer looked smug.

"And…time!"

The pups cheered.

"That's what I want to see!" Mr. Duke grinned, while Mr. Murphy pressed his paws down on the timer, calculating stats. "Pups, this is what I'm talking about! Understand your partner. It's the critical difference between a successful mission and a failing one."

"Next! Number ten!"

It continued. Some pups did good, but no one reached the level Champ and Bruce showed earlier. Perhaps the one group that did was Misty, because when she was done Champ immediately went over to her and began chatting up, nudging her side.

Marshall didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this. He knew he was gonna mess up. He always did. But what made this entire situation worse was that he would be messing up with _Chase_ , someone he looked to as a friend. Not only would he look bad, but would certainly make the K-9 pup too.

"You alright Marshall?"

"Uh, hehe, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You keep hunching over, covering your eyes."

"Huh?" he didn't even realize he was crouched on the ground. "Um, it's nothing! Guess I'm nervous. Like a bit."

"Oh." he wavered his eyes to the course. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not uh," he never wanted to voice it, but he had to. "I'm not very good at this. I'm what you say… a clumsy pup."

"And?"

"A-And?" he was utterly dumbfounded, his blue eyes wide. "You're not bothered by it?"

He seemed to ponder at his answer, slaking his jaw. "Well, like, I noticed," - Marshall sagged his shoulders - "but it's not like a huge deal. Remember, you did fall on top of me when we first met."

"Heh. Guess I did."

"And it wasn't a simple fall. It was like a crazy stunt. Takes a skilled pup to do that."

"I don't know about that – "

"Alright, last but certainly not least, number nine!"

Marshall's tail stopped wagging. _No, no, no,_ he wasn't ready. Gosh, everyone was looking at them! He felt like hyperventilating. He couldn't mess up. He couldn't, he couldn't –

"Ready Marshall?"

He jumped. He realized Chase was waiting for him to respond, and he nodded hesitantly. Chase nodded and the two began walking over to the start of the line.

"Oh gosh, it's Marshall."

"Wonder how this is gonna turn out."

"Probably a disaster."

"Feel bad for the pup paired with him."

"I would say don't try to mess up," Marshall recognized that voice, turning to see Champ, Bruce and some other pups with him. "But…you're gonna. Can't wait to see what you'll do."

Marshall jogged quicker to the line.

The two teachers talked quickly to each other before nodding and turning their head back to the pups. "You two ready?"

 _No_.

Chase sat straight. "Yes sir."

"Then let's begin."

Marshall clenched his paws tightly. His heart was beating so fast he honestly felt like he couldn't breath.

"Don't worry." He heard Chase say beside him. He glanced beside him, and Chase looked back, his dotting an expression Marshall had never seen before from him. "I know you're nervous. Just don't give up, and we'll do fine."

"R-Right." Marshall steadied himself, eyes firm ahead of him. Could he really do it?

"On your bark,"

Maybe Chase is right. Maybe...maybe he could do it!

"get set…"

He could! He could!

" _Go!"_

Marshall mildly realized the race started, and when hearing the shuffling of paws rush past his ears, he began sprinting too. The first was the tires, and thankfully his paws didn't get stuck. There were twin beams, and the two rushed across, (well, really Chase did, Marshall was careful not to fall). Once he did that, there were huge blocks they had to climb up. Marshall jumped on each platform, almost, _almost_ slipping on one, but he kept his balance and continued onward. They crawled under beams, and Marshall bumped his head dramatically, earning a laugh from the crowd. When they had to leap over the bars, Chase seemed to be doing it perfectly fine! He was fast, his eyes almost glaring, even going higher than the bar stood. Marshall heard some pups awe, and for sure they were impressed by his friend.

When Marshall had to jump, he was fine for the first two. However, the third one his paw didn't go high enough and – his eyes widened – he tripped and landed doing a mini summersault! The bar dissembled itself, clattered on the grass, and the pups watching laughed louder this time. Mr. Murphy silenced them, but it was no use. Marshall's confidence was rapidly falling apart.

"Halfway!" Mr. Duke called, and the two pups finally reached the duo portion.

There was a large ladder which Marshall had to climb, and even though Marshall felt completely unsure of himself, he kept going, keeping a steady pace up. Once he reached the top, he faltered even more, seeing a ladder go across to hit a button he had to hit in order for Chase to get past a door. But that wasn't the bad part.

He had to jump down before hitting that button.

Marshall turned pale. No, no, not falling! He hated falling. He didn't dare look at Champ, knowing he was smirking. But Chase…he couldn't disappoint Chase! He actually believed in him. He didn't want to lose a friend.

He closed his eyes and dropped down.

Marshall landed like a pancake, and oh how he wanted to curl in a ball and silently freak out on what he just did. However, that luxury had to be put on hold, as he clumsily got off the net and staggered to the button, triggering the door open. He dropped to the ground, panting, and Chase with a bark began racing across, dodging the water spray that was aiming at him. He then had to climb a wall, and to Marshall's dumbfounded amazement he reached the top from his first leap, then jumping down. Marshall was tired, he really was, but he forced himself up and raced to the finish, running as fast as he could.

It was actually surprising that even though Chase was fast, Marshall was actually racing right beside him.

The grass lashed under their paws, and they both simultaneously sprang through the air, landing on the mat that was a few feet away.

"Time!"

Marshall felt adrenaline in his veins, and he was hyper alert of everyone around him, panting and wagging his tail eagerly. Chase too was extremely attentive, peering his eyes to the instructors.

Mr. Murphy perked his eyes down the clipboard once more. "Give us a minute to calculate results."

Marshall flopped to the ground, feeling exhaustion pour upon him. A shadow appeared over, and it was Chase, also huffing. "Told ya…you'll do good."

"But…I…fell." He sat up, sagging his shoulders down. "Sorry I messed up back there. And took forever to drop."

Chase smiled, and it surprised the Dalmatian. "But you finished. That already is great."

 _Great?_

"Alright! Everyone did a good job! I'm impressed." Mr. Murphy grinned. "I hope you gained a valuable experience in teamwork today."

"But!" Mr. Duke continued. "There are a few teams we would like to call out for their impressive. Sparky and Waltz, Misty and Lyra, Owen and King, Marshall and Chase, Champ and Bruce, great job! We actually have a tie between two groups."

The pups looked amongst each other, eager.

"The first group is Champ of the Firepup school, and Bruce of the K-9 pup school! Great job." Pups howled, and Bruce nodded in confidence. Champ glanced at his fellow classmates, smug and proud.

"And the second group is…Marshall of the Firepup school, and Chase of the K-9 pup school! Excellent job you two."

Some pups cheered, barking with wagging tails. Others were silently stunned at what happened, evident with the gaping wide eyes.

"Huh? We came first?" Marshall was in disbelief. There was no way he took first, much less equal the level of Champ. Perhaps he was dreaming. Especially how Champ looked, shocked and jaw dropping to the ground.

"See Marshall?" the Dalmatian was still dumbfounded, looking over to Chase who titled his head, chuckling. "Told ya you did great."

He numbly nodded and glanced around at the pups who were for once… _cheering_ for him, and it felt strange to be in the spotlight in a positive way. He stood a bit taller, finally smiling, basking the feeling in.

And it felt good.

* * *

.

.

.

Dogs of different breeds sat around a platinum circular table, illuminated by a blue light that beamed down in the center, which allowed whoever was presenting to stand in front of the selected elite. A Dalmatian walked in the center, power and professionalism posing all over him, followed by two more dogs and one human male who worked with the government. The silence was heavy, but the atmosphere intimated not one individual.

"Good Afternoon Council." the dog said sternly, eyeing every individual who sat in front of him. Rosco was among them.

"I am here to bring forth a project we have been working on for an extensive amount of time, and near completion, we are ready to implement this program into the force."

The W.O.O.F. Council remained impassive, a few arching a brow.

"My Council, I come forth the proposal of Project: P.A.W. Patrol."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Haha! It's finally started! It'll all be weaving together. Ryder is coming soon, more drama, a fight, and these Ocs, one of them becomes super important in the future. Like major role. Be while, but when it finally happens, you'll be surprised._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 **Till next time,**

 _ **mokocchii**_


	9. Marshall's Story Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Here's the next part._

 _I've been really down in the dumps lately because I'm stuck in a family financial situation I cannot get out from, hence my application to film school must be put on pause. Honestly I never felt so crappy about people before. It's like people don't understand what a passion is anymore. I still want to apply, but I have to wait for two years till then. So till then fuck people._

 _(except you guys. You guys make me get up in the morning. I send virtual hugs to everyone)._

 _AND Green tea icecream always help haha._

 _To comments!_

 _Tomcat549 \- thanks :)_

 _Magical20 \- haha, yeah I really wanted to develop the two. Fundamentally they're different, so it'll take awhile to put down their walls (especially Chase) but heck, they help each other ALOT. Especially emotionally and mentally._

 _marcogalmich \- muchos gracias! Yo nunca tuve un comentario Español antes. Perdón mi Español estar no bueno. Yo soy mejor lectura y comprensión de que hablar y escribir. ^^_

 _Guest \- not in this fic sorry!_

 _SilverWolf \- Thank you so much! And yes I would totally chat with you! Send me a message about anything you'll like to talk about the fandom :)_

 _XxBravespiritxX \- I'm glad you can relate to Marshall. (I feel as a writer that's what you should achieve) And yes, I feel bad for him alot. He just has crappy luck (and his luck ain't gonna get better next chap)_

 _PBJNacghos \- No, she's good haha._

 _ChaseLovesSkye \- Wow I've never been so floored with such compliments before! *gushes nose bleed* I highly doubt my work is perfection, and I do take alot of time to sort this universe out. (I think I made this too complicated for my own good, but oh well). For Chase's arc yes it was hard for me to write. I truly got teary when Lucky had to realize he needed to move on without Archie, and Chase's first emotional breakdown. For sure Swift and Chase have a complicated relationship, and it will get more complex as the story unfolds, but I won't explore that in Origin. Perhaps in Sequel._

 _kristelrose \- thank you! Glad you like my version! And thanks for alerting me some mistakes. I dont have a beta so I tend to edit quickly in hopes to posting it. I'll reread and see what I've missed._

 _HAYLEE RYDER \- Haha soon! Fight's next chapter! And our fav pups and the bully will be staring in it._

 _Rocky the Recycler \- Yeah that was weird I checked out the wiki page and I was confused why Zuma was after Rubble. But with yourexplanation it now makes sense haha. Perhaps the writers forgot to correct it._

* * *

 _._

.

.

"You're gonna love the new comic books I have Chase!"

"Uh, I am?"

"Of course! Didn't you like the first ones I showed you?"

To be fair, Chase did like them. It was nothing like he read before, as this Apollo was the first comic book hero he ever read. Granted, the story wasn't as 'dark' or 'mature' like the other things he has read, but Apollo did have an appeal that intrigued him. Maybe it was the superhero aspect. Or perhaps it was the random jokes his sidekick constantly said in the background.

So he nodded. "Yeah. I really did."

"Then it settles it!"

Only several hours earlier, the two were hanging out as usual during lunch break. It was at that time Marshall abruptly asked Chase if he wanted to come over to his house and play after school. That threw the pup completely off guard at the request. He never once played 'over' somewhere. Besides, what difference would it make if they played here or there? It seemed redundant honestly. When he didn't reply immediately, Marshall sudden panicked (a noticeable trait Chase observed), suggesting if he didn't want to come he would totally understand. But Chase, slightly interested in the idea, agreed to the invite, and boy how the Dalmatian beamed.

And now to mention it, Marshall was well…odd. Like really odd. Unlike everything else here at reigned seriousness and authority, Marshall was the epitome of carefree and happy. It wasn't like the other pups here weren't nice, (they were, extremely so) but they all seemed to stick to their own group of friends. At first they were persistent to befriend him (why, he had no idea), even invite him to play or talk to him whenever possible. But the thing that stopped Chase from even fully accepting them was how they talked. It seemed he and their mindsets were in completely different worlds, and there was nothing to help with the awkward silences that followed their conversations.

Yet, out of all the pups Chase thought he would be hanging out with…he somehow came to tolerate _this_ one. Marshall probably should be the farthest thing to be around, but what Chase appreciated about Marshall was that he didn't…lie. All these other pups seemed to buff their ego, whether physically or socially, but Marshall was honest like an open book, and didn't try to hide things (and if he did, it was poorly done, which made Chase amused).

Now, the two were walking to his house, and Marshall the entire way rambled about things they could possibly do.

That was another thing he liked – he filled in the silence. Marshall probably realized Chase didn't talk much, and thus, continued the conversation for them. But it's not like Chase ignored him. In fact, he tuned in often, listening to the ramblings of his new companion.

Marshall pointed his paw outward, and in that direction was an older firehouse, still in use, but probably not the central one. He exclaimed they were almost there, and then they could have food when they get there.

And speaking of food…Lucky had called him two days ago. Brief, straight to the point, but at the end he looked unsure as he offered to send Chase puppy snacks if he wanted. But Chase had to decline. He couldn't accept food as a good gesture.

Not ever from another K-9 dog.

* * *

.

.

.

Marshall never felt more excited before.

In all his pup years, (technically one, but hey, one year to human is four to them!), he never had a pup over his house to play. Initially, he asked Chase without a second thought, (he overheard some pups talking about going over to each other's houses all the time), but then blanched in realization he asked, his _clumsy_ , rambling puppy self asked. But for sure Chase once again surprised him by agreeing, even suggesting if they wanted to go after school. Marshall was flabbergasted, questioning why Chase wanted to come, but with another shrug and an honest answer said he didn't mind, and left it at that.

For the rest of the day, Marshall was conjuring up a dozen or so ideas they could do once they get to his house. The prospect of having a friend over (or he hope so a friend, they never really said what they were), was…exciting! He never had one, and for once in his short life, he was beginning to feel like a normal pup. He was so deep in thought during class he barely noticed Champ shooting spitballs at him.

They crossed a shortcut Marshall takes after school, and when going through the grounds, the pup mildly realized he was barking away whatever thought came to his head. Chase never spoke or really contributed to their conversations, but Marshall had a strange thought that maybe the German Shepard was actually listening. He could count on his paw how many dogs or pups actually pay attention to him. It made him feel…relevant. Like two weeks ago at the training race.

With that in mind, he was beginning to notice pups were sure acting differently around him. Pups he barely spoke to congratulate him, even teasing lightly if he was pretending to be clumsy all this time just to trump Champ when the timing was right. Others believed he had a lucky partner (he couldn't deny that, he did), and ultimately it was a fluke, which a small part of Marshall believed so. It was only because he knew Chase, and Chase knew him, they were able to coordinate the course properly. Even Mr. Murphy was giving him looks, more of a curious observation than anything. Champ still bothered him, (hence today's spitball routine), but something changed in the Boxer. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

His eyes then widened at a familiar sight of a Golden Retriever.

"Misty!" he shouted, and he was surprised he even called her out. Her ears flapped and she glanced to him, and oh boy – Marshall felt his checks heating – she was smiling at him!

"Marshall." She halted, and Chase watched the exchange. She glanced up the pathway they were on. "You're heading this way?"

"Yup! I'm going home."

"I see." She peeked behind him, returning her gaze back at the Dalmatian. "Oh, and I wanted to say…good job on your win. You impressed me."

He blanched. "R-Really?!"

She giggled. "Why wouldn't I? That's hard to do, breaking my perfect score."

Her tone…sounded off. "But you're still amazing Misty!" he quickly added. "I mean, that was just luck. And Chase is really good at racing."

"Perhaps." She turned, and surprisingly she winked at him. "See you Marshall."

"B-B-Bye Misty."

With another seemingly genuine smile she left the boys alone, and Marshall sighed heavily once they regained the pace.

"Do you think she's mad?"

He eyed him weridly, letting him continue. "What?"

"About us winning? She's super good at everything, always getting top marks…I uh, don't wanna upset her or anything…"

Chase observed him for a few moments, and then his eyes lit up in a way of recognition. "You like her."

Marshall blushed a sprouting red, stuttering evidently. "W-What?!"

"Oh." He looked momentarily confused. "You don't?"

"No! _I do!_ W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Marshall couldn't think straight, and he face-pawed his face. "Uh, I mean-"

Chase started chuckling. "It's okay Marshall. Like, it ain't my business or anything."

"No! It's fine Chase. Really." Marshall groaned, looking a little defeated. "Was it uh, obvious?"

" _Nooo_ … not really." he side-eyed to the grass, as if thinking of the right words to say. He then offered a half-hearted shrug. "I'm just…naturally observant. And stuff."

"Heh, r-right. You're right!" Marshall seemed to believe it, tail wagging. "Like, she wouldn't know. I don't hang out with her a lot! She doesn't even really know me!"

Marshall mentally sweatdropped. Boy didn't that sound pathetic?

"Uh," Chase appeared unsure in the topic, but decided to ask anyway. "How long have you liked her?"

"Probably…a few months ago. So the beginning of firepup school." Marshall sighed contently, appearing bliss. "She's the most sweetest pup I've ever met."

"Oh. That's good right?"

"Absolutely! She doesn't bother me like how –" Marshall froze, suddenly realizing what he was about to say. Did he want to say he was being – he gulped – being _bullied_? No, that's silly! He wasn't being bullied. They just bother him a lot. Especially Champ. Besides, it wasn't like they bother him _outside_ of school time, so it wouldn't be considered full time bullying!

Marshall was content with his silent verdict, and glanced back to Chase, who had an arching brow, looking a bit skeptical. The Dalmatian's eyes lit up, his ears poking up.

"Oh, we're here!"

Chase followed Marshall's pointing paw, gazing the large structure.

"This is your pup house?" Chase asked as they approached the fire station. It seemed Chase decided to drop their previous conversation.

"Oh, uh, not all of it!" the Dalmatian laughed. "I live downstairs. Other firefighter dogs live upstairs."

"Are they home?"

"Sometimes they are. It depends on how busy they get."

"And what about your folks?"

He shook his head, entering the garage. "My parents are _barely_ home. They're busy like always."

"So they won't mind you having someone over?" Chase quirked another inquiry.

Marshall chortled awkwardly. That…was a good question. What _would_ they think? He never thought he had to deal with that issue, and probably his parents too.

He placed his paw on the pad and the door beeped open. The Dalmatian ventured in, while Chase waited self-consciously at the front doggy door. Marshall then popped back in view.

"Uhhh, not at all! My father is always working, not coming back till late. And mom…um, she probably won't be home for awhile, which means we would have the entire place to our-"

"Marshall!"

The said pup blinked dumbly, gawking as he twirled around. " _Moooom_?"

She smiled, jogging lightly over. "I know, I'm never home on Tuesdays." She giggled.

"Why you look so surprised?"

"I-I thought you were gonna be at work!"

"I was training a new EMT pup today. It was short, so I came back at noon."

Marshall was floored. He wasn't prepared for anyone to ask him about –!

"Marshall love, who's this?" Pippa's eyes went straight to the door, noticing the extra pup.

Her son began panicking. "Um, this is, uh…Chase."

Pippa's smile was infectious, as if the sun was beaming down at her. "Marshall! Why didn't you tell me you were going to invite a friend over?"

"I didn't know – "

"Oh, this is exciting. I didn't even prepare snacks." Suddenly her eager composure cooled to a professional yet friendly stance. "My name is Pippa, Canine Doctor and EMT trainer at Trix City Central Animal Hospital. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chase nodded. "Nice meeting you too ma'am."

She laughed, turning to Marshall. "He's so polite!" She snapped back her eyes to the German Shepard. "It's a delight for you to be at our house. I didn't even know Marshall had friends from the K-9 school."

Chase looked surprised. She must have noticed his police tag.

"Marshall, go take your friend to your room while I clean up a bit. I'll even make some snacks for you both! Do you mind puppy treats Chase? It's what we have while I make some proper dog food."

"Uh, it's fine with me ma'am." Marshall looked extremely paranoid. He eye-glanced at Chase, silently indicting him to follow, which he clearly understood. The two ventured to a room down the hall.

"Hehe," Marshall had a nervous laugh, once closing the door. "Sorry about that. But!" he smiled. "This is my room. Uh, welcome!"

The room walls were entirely made out of red brick. There was a large red pup bed in the corner, and a toy chest across from it (Ironically all the toys were scattered across the floor). Nearby was a hook with several things on it, like collars, a winter suit, and strangely a worn out firefighter helmet. Yet, the most striking thing was the endless array of posters placed on the walls, harbouring images of cartoon characters and comic book heroes. Apollo was among them.

Chase took a look around the room, and Marshall silently wished he cleaned up earlier (he never lets his father come in, biscuits forbid he did), but it wasn't like he _knew_ he was having a friend over today. It was also worrying that Chase had a neutral face observing his room. Oh gosh was his room too puppyish? Chase was cool after all. Thankfully Mr. Snuggles was tucked away somewhere hidden.

"Sorry about the mess." He lamely said, itching his head. "I uh, it's not that messy…most of the time."

Chase shook his head. "It's fine. I just never saw so much stuff before. It makes your room feel…real. Like someone lived in it before."

"What about your room?" Marshall asked. "Is it...uh, messy or neat?"

"Dunno. Guess neat. There's the standard stuff they give us: A bed, your bowls, and a chest to hold your stuff in."

"Do you have to share a room?"

He nodded. "But it's pretty big, so I guess it's fine. My roommate has a lot of books about K-9 dogs. I think he said his dad was a K-9 too… Lend me a few stuff to read."

"Whoa…that's nice of him."

"I guess."

"Can you decorate your side of the room with personal stuff? Or just the stuff they gave you?"

"You can decorate," he added, "But I don't."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm okay with the stuff they gave me."

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side.

Chase nodded.

Marshall wasn't content with that answer. "Hey! I know! I'll give you something to add to your room!" He began digging into his chest, carelessly throwing out toys.

Chase walked up behind him. "Uh, you don't have to Marshall. Really."

"But Chase..." _shuffle_. "You gotta have something fun in your room. Oh! I think I have a poster somewhere –"

 _Squeak!_

The two pups looked down, and Marshall's face embarrassingly lit like a flame at seeing what Chase stepped on.

The German Shepard blinked, picking up the toy with his paw.

"I'll put it away!" Marshall lunged for the teddy bear, and Chase didn't fight over it, giving it to him calmly. The Dalmatian began shoving the toy into a chest.

"I don't play with him. Hehe, Mr. Snuggles is just something I was a little puppy when I got scared!"

"Mr. Snuggles?"

Marshall face-pawed, groaning in dismay. So much for subtly.

Chase appeared to chuckle, grabbing the Dalmatian's attention. "Nothing wrong with it." I…actually have a toy myself."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. A doggy bone. Looks a bit cartoony, and it even squeaks." Then a very brief smile. "But I like it."

"I never thought you would play with toys."

He snorted. "Me either."

"But…you didn't play with the ones I brought to recess."

"To be honest I didn't know how to play with them. I mean, you already knew so many games. I was just getting used to Apollo."

Marshall jumped up, his tail wagging. "D-Do you want to grab more? Because I can! Oh! My newest comic is in the living room." He opened the door, not bothering to see in front of him. "I'll go grab it and – "

And the Dalmatian bumped into something sturdy.

He stood there dumbly for a few seconds, slowly taking in the situation that…huh, his father was right in front of him. That's odd.

 _Oh biscuits, his father was here?!_

Marshall immediately bounced away as if his father's fur burned him, then stiffening like a rock, nervously keeping gaze away from the dog.

"H-Hi father. I didn't realize you were gonna be home today."

Almost a deprecating façade dotted the dog, and he side-glanced at the scene behind his son. A frown appeared immediately.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, Max," Pippa came around the bend, her head poking out. "This is Chase. Marshall's friend from the K-9 academy."

His brow rose slightly at that mention.

"They're having a pup playdate today. They'll be in his room for the majority of it." A reassuring smile was on her face. "Hope you don't mind."

His face remained aloff and Max turned away.

"One cacophonic sound, and he leaves."

Marshall nodded vigorously.

Once the dog left, and moments of silence ensured, Marshall sighed a large breath of relief, his form sagging.

"…That's Maximilian?" Chase said, his voice showing no inflection.

Marshall shrugged half-heartedly. "Heh, yeah. My father alright."

Chase looked like he was contemplating, but ultimately said, "You look like him."

The Dalmatian drew a weak laugh. _And that's_ _ **all**_ _I have from him,_ Marshall bitterly thought.

* * *

.

.

.

"So the project is a go?!"

"Yes," A Mellonwah dog commented, rubbing his head with his paw. "And stop yelling."

"Sorry!" The Beagle gestured, laughing. "I'm just excited to be a part of this project. This is my first time assigned on something so…experimental. I have expressed interest in the project, but it to finally become a reality…"

"Well straighten up." He hushed, "Top agents will be overseeing this W.O.O.F., FBI. I don't want them thinking we're goofing off."

"Of course!"

"Okay, now that's settled..." The dark-fur dog pulled a large metal box with his teeth, and then gesturing towards it with is head. "These are prototypes for all the positions the future P.A.W. Patrol members will have. We need to transfer these to the Lab immediately."

"Wow…" The Beagle, known as Comet, had wide eyes, observing them overhead. "These are the final products?"

"Of course not. These are prototypes. The finals are still in progress."

"But still, these are amazing…can't believe pups will be operating such advanced machinery. And we're only selecting two positions right now?" Comet then pulled the box with his colleague, eventually dragging it all the way to the hauler. He sighed after the slight struggle. "Strange."

"Well, I figured it's only the beginning of the project." The other dog said. His name revealed to be Odin. "They'll expand when needed."

As the two continued their task, the Beagle's eyes noticed something peculiar happening across the atrium. A boy was there, probably around the age of eight or nine, wearing a red v-neck vest with a collared shirt underneath. His hair was wild, wearing slacks, runners, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

"Who's the runt?"

Odin looked pleasantly surprised. "Wow, he's here. Didn't think he'll show up."

"What? Who? The kid?"

The Mellonwah rolled his eyes. "You don't know who that is?"

"No…?"

"That's Newton."

The W.O.O.F. agent grimaced. "But…I thought Professor Newton was taller. And more of a human adult.

"No you bucklehead that's his son. Mr. Newton himself has already passed."

"Ah. I see."

"Weren't you at the funeral?"

"Actually, I wasn't. On mission."

They pulled another box, prepping it for transport.

"Say, Agent Odin,"

"Yes?"

"Is his son finishing the projects?"

"No idea. His son is a genius just like the Professor, so perhaps. But he hasn't been at this base for several years. I doubt he knows the running of this place."

Comet continued to stare at the boy, and at that moment, the human's eyes turned to him.

"Um, Agent Odin?"

"What now Agent Comet?"

"The kid is looking at me."

Odin was flabbergasted. "D-Don't just stare back! Look away!"

"I can't! It's obvious! This is an awkward stare contest!"

Odin with a huff pushed the dog behind some boxes, forcing his comrade to continue walking.

"Hm. Thank you."

Odin rolled his terse eyes and grumbled to himself.

* * *

.

.

.

"Pass the ball Chase!"

"Are you sure you can reach far?" it became a habit of his to question the Dalmatian.

"Yeah," he wagged his tail, "C'mon!"

"Alright. Here goes." Chase with a small growl pounced at the ball, and the object flung into the air. Marshall barked and rushed to grab it, his legs crossing each other closely without any attention to where he was going.

"I got it! I got it! I got – " his eyes blinked in sheer surprise, peering down at the hill that was just under him. "Whoa, whoooaaa!"

"Marshall!"

Oh boy how the Dalmatian was rapidly _tumbling_ down. He felt like a bullet, speeding out of control.

Then suddenly, he was catapulted into the air.

He was flying through the sky for several seconds, and he thought he was gonna land hopefully on a bush somewhere, out of harm's way. But of course, in a blur, he noticed a semi-tall figure standing where he was landing.

"Watch Oooouuuuuuut!"

Marshall crunched his eyes, ready to endure the impact, but for the oddest of reasons, he felt no brash force eliciting on his fur.

Instead he felt as if something holding him.

Peeking open one eye, he suddenly realized that indeed something _was_ holding him. "Huh?" His eyes widened, scrambling around to see where the heck he was, and when he glanced up, saw confused brown eyes gazing down.

Oh biscuits, a person was holding him!

"Arf!" he barked. "Sorry! I uh, didn't mean to hurt you! Did you get hurt?"

The person laughed. It was a boy, probably no older than ten, smiling. "It's okay pup." The ball suddenly bounced right into Marshall's paws. "It was strangely unexpected." He put Marshall down, and the Dalmatian began wagging his tail. It was always easier talking to a human who understood dog.

Marshall cooked his head in a curious fashion. "I never thought children would be allowed here. Are you a Firefighter's son? Police's? Oh, someone's owner?!"

"Marshall!" Chase was speeding towards him, looking partially concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Hehe, yup! I'm good."

Chase nodded at that confirmation, seeing the pup standing and acting nonchalant, but when his eyes flickered to the boy beside Marshall, his face morphed into his usual impassive stare.

"Oh, it's you again."

The boy didn't betray any emotion in his voice, laced with formality, but smiled. "Hello Chase."

Marshall darted his head between his friend and the boy. "Uh… you guys know each other?"

"Not really." The boy continued, shrugging, his face remaining calm. "Just circumstances."

Marshall was beyond confused, especially with slight tension somehow in the air. Yet, he felt it coming more from Chase than anything.

So, with his usual friendly self, decided to break it.

"Do you want to play catch with us?!"

Chase immediately recoiled at that.

The boy was caught off guard. "Play?"

"Yeah! It would be more fun with three instead of two." He turned to Chase, smiling a cheerful glow, and adding another look of silent approval. "Is that fine with you Chase?"

The German Shepard opened his mouth for a response but sealed it back shut, quietly debating.

Marshall waited, but the boy waved his hands in dismissal. "It's okay. I don't want to bother you pups playing. I bet you don't get much free time, especially with training."

Marshall's shoulders sagged in awareness. Oh right. He was Marshall, the clumsy can't-do anything right pup at campus. This boy probably knew about his reputation of not being the most…efficient pup. Especially after his enormous falling introduction minutes earlier, he actually wasn't surprised the boy didn't reject him earlier. "Oh, uh hehe, that's…okay. Sorry to bother. I thought it would be fun to play with three instead of two, and um, yeah, it wouldn't be a bother if you played with us! We actually do get a lot of free time, like we get an hour to play, and wow, it could fly by so quickly now, especially if you have someone to play with it– "

"Okay."

Marshall snapped his head back, surprise etched on his face.

Eyes were on Chase, shrugging his shoulders as he looked towards the human and eventually Marshall. "It…it's fine. I just figured...he had other things to do."

The boy chuckled lightly. "I actually don't have much on my schedule. But…I'm glad I'm invited to play. Haven't explored this base in a...very long time."

Marshall didn't bother asking what he meant by that, as the prospect of a new playmate (even if he was human) was exciting. "Okay! Since you, uh, have hands, you can throw the ball. Me and Chase will race to catch it."

"Okay." He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "The name's Ryder. What's yours?"

"Oh! It's Marshall. And uh, I'm guessing you met Chase already haha."

Ryder nodded, picking up the ball. "Ready?"

"Arf! We are!" Marshall began jogging off, and Chase stood where he was, his eyes still lingering on Ryder before joining the pup.

Ryder darted his eyes between the pups, and then with a strong lift threw the ball far. Marshall decided to get it, running wildly before gripping the ball. He staggered but smiled nevertheless.

He blitzed back to Ryder, giving him the ball.

"Ready for the next one?"

They nodded.

Ryder threw it far, and Marshall bounced to reach it, but missing the ball by a snag. The ball was heading to the pound.  
"Chase! You got – !"

The pup was racing before he finished, and with a mighty jump, clenched it with his teeth.

The German Shepard returned the ball back to Ryder, dropping it in his hand. "Good throw."

"Not really pups," Ryder replied, smiling in politeness. "You guys are the great catchers."

"Hehe, Chase is better though!" Marshall added, laughing. "Even the first time, he was speedy."

"Well, you both did a great job. Academy's training you well." his brown eyes turned to the sky, and the pups watched him in sight curiously at what he was going to do next. He then looked down, smiling vaguely. "Let's have another round."

Despite the shaky start, the three played till the bell rang. Perhaps even a little after that.

* * *

.

.

.

"Class," Mr. Murphy smiled in sheer pride, with his class being in full attendance. "W.O.O.F. has proposed an extremely special project for pups like yourself." He waited for a dramatic pause, looking over his notes sprawled across the dog table.

"Anyone has an idea?"

A pup raised his paw.

"And it does not include expanding the cafeteria menu."

The paw went down.

He cleared his throat. "A select few will have the opportunity to become one of the first members… of the P.A.W. Patrol!"

"The P.A.W. what now?" Ruby grimaced in confusion. "P.A.W. Parol?"

"P.A.W. _Patrol_ , my dear pup. It means the Protection Ally Watchdog Patrol. The first of its kind to only be operated by pups."

Every single pup was wide in disbelief. Marshall blinked in awe, sitting from his pup desk from the third row.

"Yes, I see you're all shocked. And you should be! Getting into this will boost your career stupendously. Only the best of the best will get in. You will, of course, receive a human leader, who is still being currently selected. You'll be redistributed into a new location, being the only law enforcement there is to test your abilities continuously. And of course, having the opportunity to use new advanced rescue equipment designed for this group."

He continued. "And the amazing news is that it's open for all pups to sign up on. I must warn though, getting in won't be easy. It will be extremely hard. Guarantee half who will sign will not have their application looked at a second glance!"

Sparky asked, "So they'll check our grades and skills? What if it's not the best?"

"Doesn't hurt to apply. Like I say, trying is never failure."

"Is it offered just to us?" Waltz questioned.

"No, the K-9 school is offered this as well. So, the first members will consist of one pup from this school, and the other from theirs."

The class howled in anticipation.

"Here's the process…"

As Mr. Murphy continued to talk, Marshall's mind was reeling the information. The P.A.W. Patrol huh? He never knew W.O.O.F. was creating something so…so uh, out there! Already performing rescues at their age was something a pup like himself could only daydream about. He would be doing what he wanted to do for so long.

And how Mr. Murphy was explaining this, it seemed this program would be hard to get into. Marshall knew he couldn't handle pressure too well, but to become a Firedog, he knew he needed to overcome it someday. Even like his fear of flying. (but he shuddered – that is to be handled for _another_ day).

Marshall then briefly thought of his father, and wondered if signing up for this would make him proud. Maybe…if he got in, his father would be proud of him! Then finally Marshall could clear his name.

His thoughts then suddenly trailed to Chase. He wondered if the German Shepard would want to join too.

* * *

.

.

.

"Honestly, Marshall…No. No way."

"What?!"

The German Shepard pointed his paw down on the comic. "There is no way Apollo will win the fight with Fang Wolf. He's way too strong."

"You forgot about his sidekick."

Chase frowned. "He's not even in the same country as him. I think he's toast. Unless Cat Eye wonder will help him, which I doubt since she was the one who trapped him, he's a goner."

"Hey, but with the medicine he got from Professor Dog, he can totally power up. And Cat Eye Wonder will change! You'll see."

Chase rolled his eyes. He was still in denial.

Marshall laughed at the sight. He never had conversations like this. It was nice, for someone to have similar interests with you. He could debate about the plot and characters for hours.

As Chase began explaining carefully how Apollo was definitely going to lose, Marshall interpreted. "Uh, Chase?"

He stopped, his focused glance becoming a reply.

"Did you hear, uh, about that thing? About the P.A.W. Patrol?"

"Oh, that." A brief pause, and Chase kept his face neutral. "What about it? You wanna join?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. Kinda, kinda not…." Chase quirked a brow, and Marshall suddenly felt nervous. "Yeah, I think. Ugh! No! Maybe!" He slugged to the ground, his paws on his head.

"What's making you unsure?" Chase asked.

"I'm…I'm confused, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I…" he sat back up, his head low and sighing before uttering his feelings. "Like, what if I mess up? Or if I fail miserably? I don't want to disappoint anyone. And besides, there's a lot of other pups who could probably do the job better."

He continued to listen.

" _But_ …it sounds amazing! Like I could learn so much, _do_ more, than what I'm doing here. I can start rescuing people, pups, cats, everyone! I'll be making a difference. And… I don't think there's a better feeling than that."

Chase's eyes were stunned in silence, and Marshall, finally getting out of his musings, noticed his friend's startled face."Uh, what?"

Chase shook his head. "Nothing."

"C'mon! Tell me."

"…Well," he cleared his throat, almost nervous. "I was uh, thinking about joining too."

"NO WAY!"

Chase's fur stood up straight.

"Sorry, hehe uh, I'm just so shocked. B-But that's great!" he bounced up on his paws. "I was hoping you'll wanna do it too."

"You were?"

"Uh-huh! If we both sign up, then maybe we can both get the spots together!" he laughed. "Can you image? It'll be fun to have a friend part of it!"

Chase visibly flinched, and oh Marshall suddenly felt like he did something terribly wrong.

"I'm your friend?" Chase said plainly, and Marshall sweatdropped profusely.

Oh no. Maybe he should have thought it through better. He realized for awhile Chase wasn't exactly open as he was, never stating what their relationship was, but he didn't think saying friend was gonna ignite such a horrible reaction! His fears were creeping into his head again, those little tormenting thoughts were bubbling inside him.

Was Marshall really that bad of a pup that _no one_ wanted to be friends with him?

His mind was spinning out of control, and he stuttered out, "If you wanted to! Like, if you don't want to be friends that's okay. I-I always say things without thinking clearly –"

But to his surprise, he saw Chase smile. Smile! "…Okay."

"And I know I'm not the coolest that – _WHAAAT?!"_ he gasped. "Y-Y-You wanna be friends with m-me?"

"I kinda figured we were already." Chase for once seemed to relax his posture. "But it sounds weird to me when someone actually says it." He looked to the Dalmatian, his mouth still reeling in shock.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"It's just well," he rubbed his head bashfully. "Didn't think you wanted to be friends with me. I never had a friend before."

"Me neither."

Another gasping moment. _"_ B-But you're so cool Chase! When I first met you I thought you had a lot of friends!"

"No. Never had one. And uh, I don't think I'm cool or anything."

Marshall leaned against the tree. Chase never had a friend? That was impossible. Granted, Chase said he wasn't necessarily close to the other K-9 pups, but Marshall figured he had friends back at Detmold. Did it have something to do with his life as a street pup?

He shook his head. No, that's a silly reason! Maybe Chase simply had no time. Besides, a pup as cool as him wouldn't have trouble making friends like he had.

It was still baffling why the German Shepard was still hanging out with him.

"So…uh, Chase?" Marshall had a small smile. "I can call you friend?"

Chase looked content at that notion. "Yeah."

"So you wanna join with me?! Wanna join P.A.W. Patrol together?"

"It'll be hard…" Chase pondered, and the pup was watching him curiously. "But I think we can do it. We did kill it with the last obstacle."

"We did, didn't we?!" Chase nodded. "Okay!" Marshall jumped up, determination and excitement ready to burst. "Let's promise to make to the end together!"

"Yeah. Let's do this Marshall!"

The Dalmatian barked, and he lifted his paw up, extremely high, which the German Shepard stared briefly in question. Yet, with a tiny smile, returned the good gesture and lifted his own paw, slamming it with his.

It was the first time either of them ever gave a high-paw to someone.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wow, pup," Orson drawled. "So ya'll really doing it then?"

The Dalmatian beside him nodded. Marshall came by after school to visit the senior dog at the station, which thankfully wasn't as busy as he thought it was going to be. The two were at the usual spot, a view of the little garden, sitting at the edge of the station's platform. "I really want to. I was unsure at first, but after talking to Chase about it, I realized it's what I wanna do."

His grey eyebrows knitted together. "Ahhh, the friend you mentioned! The one at the K-9 acad'emy?"

"Yeah! He was debating too, but we agreed we'll try together."

"Ah, shucks, that's real nice, friends tryin' together." Orson crinkled a tired smile. "But I'm glad for yah Marshall."

Marshall looked genuinely confused. "About what Chief?"

"About you finding a friend. Told yah it would happen. Even Rosco was glad you got a new friend. And yah mom, oh my," he chuckled. "She be prancing around like a little bunny. Guess we're tryin' to say, we're happy."

"I told her it wasn't a big deal." Marshall laughed.

"I know, I know, but hey, you're the pup in your family. Well, on your father's side." His eyes suddenly brightened. "Did yah tell her about trying for the P.A.W. Patrol?"

"Uhhhh, hehe, no. Not yet."

The senior was baffled. "Why not?"

"Well, uh I'm… _planning_ to make it a surprise! Hehe, yeah! Surprise! And for my father too." He began waving his paw away. "They don't need to know _right_ away."

Orson shock his head. "Ah pup, well…I can't force yah. But they'll find out eventually."

"I know."

"But good luck though."

"Thanks Chief!"

* * *

.

.

.

Only two weeks later, the pups heard who was accepted into the first round.

Marshall's teeth were chattering in anxiousness, fearful that for some terrible reason, his name wouldn't make the cut. He wasn't the top student, but he _was_ in the top class. Granted, he was in the bottom of the class… but still! That had to mean something.

Yet to his dumbfounded surprise, his blue eyes saw his name on the list.

"Pups, welcome to the honour of the first P.A.W. Patrol Tryout!" The dog stood tall, accompanied by three dogs and two humans. "After careful examination, we decided your group was the most successful for the position of the Firepup."

Marshall peered his eyes around the field. Most pups were in his class he recognized, and of course, Champ was sitting smugly at the awaiting orders. What he didn't expect was Misty being there. He didn't even know she signed up.

"Okay, we'll begin with drills. Let's see how much you can keep up!"

As the trials began, Marshall swore he and his classmates became meat to the teachers. No matter what they did, eyes were heavily watching them, scrutinizing every gesture and movement they did. It made Marshall feel like they statues, or paintings people had to look at in museums.

The sessions took place four times a week, immediately after school, for three straight hours, and biscuits, that was hard. Chase had the same experience, and for once his German Shepherd friend looked tired from the training when the met up after. It was a struggle to even get home without feeling an ache on their puppy body.

He remembered his mom asking what he was doing that was so tiring, and Marshall kept excusing it was playing. For some reason he couldn't tell her, and he honestly didn't know why. He knew she'll figure it out eventually. Perhaps that was it.

With his father it was easy. He never questioned Marshall's behaviour, never once inquired about it. (In fact, Marshall doesn't even remember when he actually said anything besides correcting him). Besides, his father was B.A.R.K. 's leader. He'll know soon.

Oh biscuits, he'll _know_ soon.

Uh, he'll think about it later.

"Marshall."

The pup's ears bolted up, recognizing that voice from anywhere. He turned and was stunned she was walking towards him. "Uh, Misty! Hi!"

She jerked her head to the side, watching him, and Marshall felt his face flaming. "Hehe, what?"

"Your face is red. Must be tired from the workout I see."

Oh that's what she was looking at! Thank goodness. "Y-Yeah! It really works out a sweat."

"True." She giggled. "Or you think I'm cute." She laughed even louder, seeing the pup becoming flustered. "You're funny Marshall. Very…nice."

"Huh?" that stalled him, blinking, but he had a bashful smile. "Really?"

"Yes Marshall."

"Heh, uh, t-thank you Misty. I think you're nice too."

"I am, aren't I?" She sighed, drawing out concern from the Dalmatian. "If only the world would be as nice as you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, this P.A.W. Patrol thing." She continued, her green eyes gazing outward. "I really, _really_ want this. I think I'll burst from happiness if I get it. Only two will move on, compete for the position. I already know who's gonna get it one of them."

"Uh, Champ?"

"Of course!" she bellowed. "That Boxer always does. So obviously there is one spot left."

"Yeah…" he quietly whispered, realizing the importance of it.

He suddenly flinched when she swerved her head extremely close to his, their muzzles almost touching. "You like me, don't you Marshall?"

It was if lightning struck him! He couldn't move, freezing and for sure his face skipped blushing and went into a flustering purple. "I-I-I-I –"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." She continued, her eyes remaining where they were. "If you like me, would you do something for me?"

He gulped, his heart beating louder by the second. "O-Okay."

She got impossibly closer, edging near his ear. "Drop the P.A.W. Patrol."

Any warmth radiating within him immediately dried out. "What?"

"Marshall, understand. I truly feel like I'm meant to do more, and if I could do this…it would mean the world to me. I know I can beat Champ if I do so. I just need the opportunity."

"W-Why are you asking only me?" he staggered back, giving small space between them.

"Because you're nice!" she exclaimed, her green eyes hopeful. "And as I said, the world isn't as nice as you."

Marshall was stumped. He was pretty sure his face was looking very stupid right now. Out of all the things she asked, she wanted him to do _this_? For sure, if asked him this request several weeks ago, there would be no qualms about it! He would have easily given up on his dream for her.

But why was he hesitant now?

Well, he was more uh, determined now. And a bit more confident too. Was that it?

Did a small part of him believe he could be more than a failure? An actually somebody?

"Marshall," he blinked in surprise, and her gaze was sturdy at him. "Well? Will you help me? Defeat Champ?"

"Misty…"

"I have never asked anything before from you. If you do this…I would never forget it. I'll owe you."

Why, why did Misty have to ask him? Ask him anything else! And her eyes...oh they looked so hopeful!

"I…I would love to help you Misty, really I would…"

Her smile brightened.

"But I… _can't_." he stumbled over his words, his eyes widening at what exactly he was saying, to the girl of his dream of all pups.

She sounded genuinely surprised. "You-You won't?"

Oh how he hated her disappointed look, but with another gulp, he forced himself to continue. "I want to try this Misty. As much as you want this, I want it too. And I don't wanna give up! Even if I fail, at least I know I gave it my all."

He instantly cringed. Great, he rambled too! He honestly didn't know how she would respond. He never saw Misty upset, (he didn't even believe she had one cruel bone in her body!) but nevertheless was anxious about her outcome. And scared. Definitely scared.

"Okay."

Marshall flung open one eye. "Huh?"

"I said okay." She continued, and she was oddly calm. "I…think I understand."

"Misty!" a voice called in the distance, a pup from their class from Marshall's recognition. "Where are you Misty?!"

"I better get going now." She turned on her back paw and began walking back.

"Wait! Misty!" she paused, side-glancing at the Dalmatian who exclaimed her name. His paw was out, but he retreated it, giving a timid smile. "Don't be mad. Please. W-We can still be friends. And besides, you're amazing. Y-You'l probably beat me anyway."

"Then why won't you quit?" she replied, voice levelled yet curious. "If you know you're gonna lose, then why continue?"

"Because like I said…" he took a deep breath, having an encouraging smile. "I want to try. And I won't give up till I do."

(And he actually believed what he said was true).

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	10. Marshall's Story Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Hope ya'll enjoying this! CAUSE DAMMIT I AM! This my friends is an exciting chapter, thrown with drama, arguments, etc. The previous chapter was more so an establishing chap, so sorry if it wasn't as engaging as the other ones._

 _COMMENTS!_

 _Mattwurm99 \- lol you'll find out in this chap_

 _Magical20 \- yeah I really love the bromance between the two (I can really see why people would ship them together cause damn they work well lool) . And yeah what misty did was pretty selfish. And for Rubble bwhaha he does have a story. Obviously not how he joined but how he ended up in Adventure Bay._

 _Zuma lover \- find out next on the next episode of digimon, digital – oops wrong story. But yeah all the stuff will be answered in the last part. :)_

 _marcogalmich \- Thank you! I'm glad my Spanish is decent haha_

 _CyberWolf SgtJay \- Thanks ^^_

 _Imagi \- That is very true my friend. I loved how insightful you went about. Despite Marshall's obvious flaws, he is a very capable member for a rescue team, probably one of the strongest members. I wish to showcase that in the future, and how Marshall really grows within his role. And all that stuff you mentioned in the end, yup hit the nail. It only adds to his character growth._

 _storyteller2899 \- Well im honored you like it! I honestly never thought I would be writing fanfic for a kids show for gods sake, but here I am, trash and all. Its honestly so interesting these characters. I love playing around with them. And with Archie yeah it tugged my heart strings too. I hate killing characters off_

 _PBJNachos \- Thank you! I'm currently in my third year in fashion, but for sure after I'm heading to film for screenwriting. I just love writing, I literally do it everyday, and this community is a positive outlet for it._

 _Beau670 \- I'm so happy you love it!_

 _mdmpinkie9088 \- lol goes somewhere?! Well I guess some plotlines can be recycled, but im glad mine is like fresh air. And for Misty she is an interesting character if had to describe I don't think she's that extreme to drug him (she has dignity) but she can hurt people besides using fists unlike Champ._

* * *

 _._

.

.

"Chase! Chase!"

The German shepherd turned his head, eyeing his friend who came rushing behind him.

Chase suddenly widened his eyes and he barked, "Wait! Marshall! Watch where you're – oomph!"

The two collided, and from the dust, revealed Marshall lying on top of Chase comically.

"Hehe, sorry." He sat up immediately, his face beaming with excitement. "But I wanted to say – " Chase shook his fur – Um, well, congratulations!"

Chase was surprised, blinking owlishly at the exclamation, seeing his friend wagging his tail happily. "Oh, you heard?"

He laughed. "Course I heard! You and one other pup, uh what was his name – "

"Bruce."

"and _Bruce_ , were the only ones who qualified."

He looked slightly uncomfortable with the compliment. "Uh, thanks – "

"We gotta do something to celebrate!"

"But I still need to pass the final round though." He was genuinely confused, tilting his head. "Why should we celebrate?"

"Just cause Chase!" The pup was still smiling, prancing around happily. "And it's great you passed, cause this was super hard, like a bunch of pups couldn't finish, even those who were super good!"

Chase watched his friend continue to bounce around, rambling about all the tests the training they had to do, when smoothly the German shepherd arched a brow. "So you doubted me?"

Marshall instantly paled, tripping on his paw and falling flat on his face. He whipped his head up, seeing the impassive face his friend had always did. "Uh, no! N-Not at all Chase! Didn't mean it like that! Of _course_ I believed you could do it."

The K-9 pup laughed lightly. "Just joking Marshall."

"Oh." Marshall wiped his head. "Thank biscuits."

"And besides, there is no real reason to celebrate."

"Why not?"

"Well, what about you?" he had a knowing look. "We haven't seen the firepup results yet."

"Hehe," he itched his head. "Yeah."

Weeks of tryouts and finally it was finally over, and at their last session, the instructors simply told them they would be posting the results mid-day next week. Chase already got his today, and he would be getting his tomorrow.

"When are they giving it out to you?"

"They said at lunch."

Chase smiled. "Let me know what happens."

The afternoon spurred on, and eventually that distant mid-day became today.

And Marshall was panicking _severely_.

He was nervous like a chattering box, legs shaking quietly at his desk as he struggled to pay attention to Mr. Murphy. He stared blankly at his pup textbook, on a page that they passed several minutes ago about equipment maintenance.

When the bell struck three, literally every pup in the room (and he was pretty sure the other classes too) sprinted out of the room, overwhelming the teacher's words of concluding the current lesson. Marshall sat nervously, squeezing his paws together, trying to build up courage to hopefully move his frozen legs.

Once he stood on all fours, two pups burst into the room.

"Marshall!"

The pup immediately jumped, landing on his desk in sheer panic. No one ever talked to him in class, so hearing his name being shouted across the room was a surprise. "Uh, y-yeah?"

"You gotta come see it!" one of the pups yelled, and the other began pushing Marshall out of the room.

His stomach was sinking in dread. Oh gosh, he didn't make it, didn't he? And they were planning to make fun of him for it! Wait, he wasn't mentally prepared yet!

When they got to the crowd of pups hovering around the bulletin board, the two pups that brought him pushed the Dalmatian straight to the crowd. He was dizzy, but with another nervous gulp he tried to get through and get a glimpse at what names made it.

For the oddest reason, pups eyed him and instantly the chaos and noise silenced, moving away from Marshall (who of course, tripped and fell on his face). When he blinked up, he ironically landed right in front of the list, and with foggy eyes, tried to read it. The first name on the top was Champ, and that was no surprise to him. That said pup was nowhere in sight, but some of his friends were here, part of the crowd.

Oh, and the next name was Marshall, whoever that was. The pup sighed. Guess he didn't –

Wait a minute.

"HUH?!"

He shook his head, squinted, tried to look at the paper differently, but no, his name, _his name_ was there. Bold, black, and large for everyone to see.

He murmured. "I made it?"

He was swarmed the next moment. Pups surrounded him, chatting animatedly about Marshall facing against Champ, and that it was to become the battle of the year. Marshall was so overwhelmed he didn't know where to look!

But from the corner of his eye, he saw Misty staring back at him.

Their eyes caught for the briefest of moments before another pup blocked his view, and before he knew it, she was gone.

* * *

.

.

.

"What do you wanna do today?"

The German Shepherd shrugged. "We could do whatever you're thinking of."

"C'mon Chase! Anything. Even if it's super hard, like racing at the speed of light, _ooooor_ something super boring, like staring off into the meadows."

He frowned. "What's wrong with peace and quiet?"

Marshall laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing!" His friend continued to have a sour face, but the Dalmatian could tell he wasn't offended, and simply played along with good humour.

Once the laughter died down, Chase silently contemplated. "Okay. We can play that new pup card game you said you got. I guess as a way to 'celebrate', like you said, now that we're both in."

"Ooh!" he tail wagged. "Perfect idea! Let's find a spot."

"Sure, but," Chase titled his head with light merit, "Where's your stuff?"

"On my ba –" Marshall dumbly stared at his back. "Oh, hehe, I must have forgot it inside the classroom." He jogged back in through the entrance doors, his ears flapping in motion. "Wait one second!"

He toddled back in the room, heading straight to the bag hooks, yet to his surprise the entire rack was empty. He double checked the classroom, his desk, even behind some really ugly plant, but his red little backpack was no where to be found. He would have asked his teacher, but even he was absent from the room.

The entrance door swung open, and Chase watched Marshall return with a mild frown and evident confusion.

"My backpack." He started, itching his head. "I can't find it."

"Did you bring it out?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Maybe you did." Suggested Chase. He glanced around the school grounds. "Let's check around. Could be here."

 _Arf!_ "Okay."

The two split up, using their nose sensitivity to check for the missing item. While Marshall wanted to innocently hope he did leave the bag outside, he wondered if some of the other pups did something with it. They did hide his bag on more than one occasion. But Champ and his friends didn't seem they wanted to bother him today – he was pretty sure of that.

"Marshall! I think I found a trail!"

The pup instantly ran to his friend, a bit too excited, watching Chase continue to sniff a grassy spot. "I think… it might be near the pound."

"I'll go ahead!" Marshall ran, searching vigorously for anything red that would easily catch his eye. The scenery encompassed a totalitarian green, save the miniature pound and spots of soil and gunk. Yet the corner of his eye, perhaps a few feet away, a speck of red caught his attention. He quickly ran towards the colour, hidden behind some shrubs that decorated the outskirts of the pound. Relief began to surface his chest, seeing his backpack.

But something wasn't right.

Getting a closer look, he forced his paws to push pass the bushes, and finally his blue eyes saw it in its entirety.

It was all covered in mud.

He soundlessly picked up the bag, and it seeped of the brown, heavy liquid. Shaking it, he realized his bag was open, and his stuff came tumbling out.

It wasn't in any better condition.

He checked thoroughly through his stuff. The card game he had was ripped, the paper easily separating away under his paws. School supplies were dirty. Even his lunch bag was destroyed – stomped and ripped apart. He quietly cleaned it up, or tried as best he could.

"Marshall! Did you find it?"

Great, his eyes began to feel glossy, shaking his precious comics that were all shredded and damp. It was all ruined. Four editions he brought and read with Chase, gone. All gone.

He didn't cry. Nope he didn't need to cry. That was silly. Apollo the super pup didn't cry, so neither did he.

But he could cry when he was alone.

When he heard Chase's steps getting closer, Marshall blindly shoved everything into the stained backpack. "I-I gotta go Chase!" It was barely a shout before he zoomed out, running as quickly as he could. He rushed another reply of seeing him tomorrow, but he was sure his voice sounded cracked, raw emotions were ready to pour out.

He blitzed down a path, somewhere people or dogs rarely go, and hid in-between the bushes. He was panting, but he needed a breather. He couldn't see anyone now. He couldn't think straight.

When he finally got far enough, he slumped to the ground and threw his bag angrily away from him. Staring at it, the tears finally came out, and Marshall crawled into a tiny ball, not caring if the mud was staining his fur. He knew Chase would wonder what was wrong with him, and probably try to find him, but a part of him hoped Chase would be his impassive self and not bother finding him.

"Marshall?" a voice called out, and the pup froze. It was Chase? How the heck did he find him so quickly? "Are you here Marshall?"

The Dalmatian didn't dare move an inch, silently praying Chase would wander off and check somewhere else. But Chase did have a good nose, and he was trained to find scents. In no time at all the pup would find him –

"Marshall?"

"Ahhh!" the pup leaped from his fur, almost shooting up like a cat ready to cling onto a tree. Thankfully, he did no such thing, instead hobbling over and falling down on his back.

Marshall lifted his head, rubbing his eyes furiously before showing any surprise. "H-How did you find me already?"

"You're not hard to find Marshall. Remember the nose?"

"Hehe, yeah." He weakly drawled out, sitting up and feeling terribly awkward. "I uh, forgot."

Chase was quiet for a few seconds, staring at his new friend. "You okay?"

Marshall flinched, (he expected the question _why_ he left, not his status of mind) but he quickly countered with the largest grin he could muster. "Y-Yeah, of course I would be Chase! Why would you ask that?"

Wind drifted by. "You were crying."

"Oh, _this_?" he continued to rub his face; hating the fact he was so easy to read. "Hehe, it's nothing! I just tripped earlier and my paw hurts!"

"Then how could you run if it hurts?"

Marshall sweatdropped. "O-Oh, you're right, well, uh, I – " his words came to a halt, watching Chase noticing the bag he dashed to the corner. His breath stilled.

"Does this always happen?" he asked.

Oh god. Chase knew. He knew, but _still_ …"No!" Marshall shook his head. "Look, there's nothing wrong! It's a silly joke. They always joke with me."

"But you aren't laughing." Chase observed plainly. The expression on his face had no regard of laughter. Or even a smidge of amusement.

Marshall didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't want to deal with this. Not with Chase. His friend didn't have to deal with this. Like, why would Chase care about his silly little problems? Besides, they weren't problems! Accidents! They were accidents! He could handle it. He always did.

"Don't let them get to you."

 _That_ made Marshall blink in a stupor. "What?"

"They're trying to make you feel bad. Putting you down. But look, you're closer to the P.A.W. Patrol then any of them, and then you'll never see them again. So their loss for being stupid."

"Uh, yeah…"

Chase frowned. "You don't believe me."

There was a pregnant pause, and the German Shepherd sighed. "Marshall, you're good at what you do. You passed phase one. Why don't you see it?"

"It's just… it's hard to do that when everyone has only put you down."

"Ignore them then."

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Marshall sighed in exasperation. "Easier said than done Chase."

"Why?" He continued, and Marshall suddenly clenched his paws tightly under the grass. "What's so hard about that? Besides, they aren't even family. Easier to deal with and throw away."

"Throw away?!" Marshall furrowed his brows, in disbelief what Chase was saying. "I can't just do that to classmates. I've known them since I was young. There are rules."

"Rules?" Chase scoffed loudly. "Clearly they ain't following them. They obviously don't like you, but you let them continue to bother you."

"Chase, I can't fight my way out of problems."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because Chase! I have my parents to worry about. It'll ruin them, and I already ruined my family enough." He shook his head, frustration rising in him, in ways he thought he never would. "You just don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?!"

"You don't know how family works! How _my_ father can be! How family can be so- _so_!" he stumbled over his words, bursting in anger. _" So mean to you!"_

Something snapped.

Marshall was huffing out heavy breaths after his rant, not even bothering to look at Chase's face. He was just so, so mad!

But finally glancing up at his friend, suddenly Marshall couldn't breathe. A glare far darker he had ever seen on a pup was etched onto Chase's face, and he swore the aura around them was ashed in fierce coldness.

"I might not know how your father acts, but if there's one thing I do know is dealing with family that don't give a damn about you!"

Chase _never_ yelled before. This was a first for Marshall. "Chase – "

He swiftly turned away, walking off. "I'm done here."

"Wait, C-Chase I didn't mean – " Mean what? How he suddenly yelled at his friend? How conflicted he was inside? How he implied Chase didn't understand family? He could apologize, say he was stupid for getting upset, but Marshall couldn't. Because honestly he felt like no one understood him.

Hence he stayed silent, staring at the ground as his new friend went on his way, leaving him alone with his screaming thoughts.

* * *

.

.

.

Ryder Newton wondered why he came here in the first place.

Granted, he came because of obligation, but that never stopped him before from doing what he wanted. Perhaps it was because his father would do it without question if he were needed. He was always dedicated to his work.

Yeah. Probably that was it.

The ten-year old boy then opted to stroll casually along the green pathways, ignoring any thoughts conjuring in his head in attempt to appreciate the quiet he had. And within the silence he noticed something black and white sitting solely on a park bench.

Ryder, partially curious, decided to walk up to the thing to see what it was. Yet to his surprise he noticed it was a pup. A pup he recognized.

"Marshall?"

The said pup jumped, staring in bewilderment at him. "Mr. Ryder?"

The boy smiled. "Ryder's fine pup."

"O-Oh." The human sat beside him, hands calmly in his lap. "My bad."

"Don't mention it." It grew still around them, neither party speaking.

"Where's your friend?" Ryder decided to ask.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"…Did something happen between you two?" he continued, yet Marshall refused to say more. The human threaded his fingers together, his gaze out on the trees. "Want to talk about it?"

"N-Not really…"

He nodded at that, expecting that answer. He stood up, dusting his pants. "Sorry I asked. It wasn't – "

"It's my fault!" Marshall shouted. "I didn't mean to! I was just so angry at myself and I took it out on him and – !"

"Woah, woah, slow down Marshall." He sat down again, trying to calm the pup down. "Now, what happened?"

He stiffened.

"I…yelled at my only friend."

"Okay." His voice was leveled. "Why?"

"Because…he didn't understand something."

"And what was that something?"

"My…" he took a heavy breath, staring at the ground. "My feelings. He didn't understand where I was coming from, and he was saying things that I couldn't do, which I know I could never do, because it's not in me. He just, ugh! He makes it sound so easy Ryder!"

"What?"

"To stand against Champ! He and other pups have been bothering me as long as I could remember, and I always told myself they were just joking with you. Or like to tease you a bit. I knew they didn't like me but I didn't think they hated me!" He shook his head freely, like he was denying it himself. "But I was wrong! I knew what they were doing to me! I tried again and again to ignore it, hoping I could deal with it, but I just didn't want to face it! It only proved it more that I was nothing! Nothing but a stupid dumb pup who couldn't do anything right!"

Tears were already swelling in his eyes, and his eyes blinked open, realizing the small droplets of water falling on his paws.

"I'm already a failure…" He whispered, not caring how pathetic he looked right now. "I don't want to be bullied to."

For a good awhile, no one said anything. The only thing willowed in the breeze was the grass swaying gently, birds chirping, and the chocked up tears of a pup that kept quietly sobbing. Marshall didn't know how long time passed after his confession. He wiped his face, trying to clean up the snot and tears that was surely covering his face. Gosh, he probably looked like a mess right now.

"I'm sorry."

At that, Marshall hitched his breath, wanting to cry again. "F-For what?"

"I'm sorry you kept this in for so long."

He sniffled, looking shamefully at the ground. "It's not something I'm proud to admit."

"No, but it's okay to feel like this. There's nothing wrong acknowledging your feelings."

"But I'm crying." He mumbled. "My father wouldn't cry. He would never let something like this bother him."

"…Perhaps." He said, "But you're not your father."

"I'm supposed to be like him. He would _never_ let pups bully him."

"But you're Marshall. He deals with things in his own way, and you in your own way."

He didn't reply.

"Does your father work here?"

He nodded mutely.

"What does he do?"

Marshall was partially surprised at Ryder's question, but he was too bummed to respond outlandishly. Instead he continued to mumble to himself. "He's Maximillian."

Ryder blinked, eyes wide in surprise. "He is?"

Marshall turned away. It became quiet again, but Ryder returned his gaze into the open.

"You know…my father…he was someone important too."

 _Sniffle_.

"Everyone liked him. He was amazing at what he did. Invented things people couldn't imagine. People would tell me, 'your father is great. You're gonna be just like him'. And as much I wanted to be like him, I was…scared. Scared I was gonna disappoint everyone."

Marshall continued to listen.

"I understand it's hard to deal with things you cannot control, especially people's opinions, but what we can do though is control what you do, how you think, and how you can overcome it."

"Do you think Chase hates me?"

Ryder turned to him. "You said he's your friend right?"

"…w-well my new friend."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's still your friend." The human offered a smile, and Marshall was surprised at the kind tone the boy was emitting. "It wouldn't hurt."

The pup nodded quietly at that, sniffling up the last of the tears before taking a large breath of control. After closing his eyes for several seconds, he opened them and looked to Ryder honestly.

"When I see him, I'm gonna explain everything. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore, but more than that, I want to say I'm sorry. Because me yelling at him…wasn't nice. And he didn't deserve that." He smiled unexpectedly bright, a hopeful look in his eyes resumed once more. "Thank you Ryder! For listening!"

Ryder blinked in shock, yet he laughed, a pleasant feeling growing in him. "Your welcome Marshall."

* * *

.

.

.

Standing alone in the courtyard, Marshall was bracing himself into finding Chase. Granted, he knew he wanted to say sorry, but still! He was afraid how Chase would react. The German Shepherd didn't seem open to the idea of Marshall approaching him. The Dalmatian would try, but then _something_ would pop up and he would miss his chance.

And he had to be honest, he was kinda glad they did.

Marshall wasn't exactly articulate with his wording. When his emotions are on high, or when he's in his usual nervous wreck, he could barely get a word mumbling out of his mouth with proper clarity. And there was also another important thing: Chase was his friend! The first friend he ever had. He didn't want to lose him already.

Marshall instantly began charging to the clearing where him and Chase usually hang, but before he could pick up a good pace –

"Marshall!"

The pup tripped over his paws, falling on his face (curse his luck). Shaking his head from impact, he blinked up at the green eyes peering at him.

" _Misty_?" He couldn't mask the shock from his voice. He stumbled up, looking around to confirm his sight. "You're talking to me?" he said in a confused whisper.

"And…why wouldn't I be?" she laughed, leaving him dumbfounded. "Come, I got something to show you."

"Uh, Misty, I'm so glad you want to still talk to me –"

"Exactly." She continued with persistence. "So come, let's hang for a bit."

"B-But I – "

Misty giggled, nudging his side. Marshall bloomed in red cheeks. "Please?"

He nodded. "O-Okay." Guess Chase could wait for a little bit. Wouldn't hurt. Besides, this never happened before. Misty never outwardly talked with him with other pups around him.

He followed her down a trail and into an area he barely knew, and then she stopped at a wall that boarded from the street. After a content sigh, Misty sat peacefully on the ground, with Marshall staring at her dumbly.

"Um,"

"Um?" she tilted her head, smiling.

"Aren't you…mad? At me?"

"For what?"

"About the P.A.W. Patrol thing."

"Oh I can't get mad at you for it. The teachers thought you were good."

"I uh, actually mean the other thing." Marshall sighed in distraught, sitting down as well. "The…request you asked me…?"

Misty 'ohhh' loudly, deciding to glance at the murky sky, clouded by trees. "I wanted to apologize."

"What?"

"It wasn't right to ask. You had every right to try. And look, you're in. And against Champ of all pups."

"I…guess that's true."

"Are you worried?" she asked suddenly. "About Champ? You do have to face him, and he _is_ good at what he does."

Marshall thought for a moment. "I am…actually. I really am." He quietly realized he hadn't dealt with that fact till this moment. "Champ is really skilled, and while I know mostly every pup would assume he would win, I still want to try. Besides," he weak chuckle vibrated out, "My friend Chase is in the same situation as me. I hope he gets in."

"The other pup against Bruce?"

He nodded.

"Didn't know you were friends with him. Heard he's a shy one."

"Not at all!" he interrupted. "Well, he's more quiet than anything. Not at all shy. He's actually very mature. And smart."

She giggled. "Guess he's ain't the same as Bruce. He might be strong, but he could have the silliest moments."

"Heh, I know how that feels."

"And Champ too. Actually," she continued smiling, "his face could be funny looking too. Do you agree?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon Marshall." She trod her paws closer to him, and Marshall felt another colourful blush on his cheeks. "You never had any thoughts against Champ?"

"N-No…"

"That's a lie~"

"No it isn't!"

"Then…" she nuzzled her nose closer to him. "Tell me he's the kindest pup then."

Marshall was in shock, feeling his heart so fast it would have surely burst through his chest! Was she gonna k-kiss him? Oh, he wasn't ready for this! Did she…did she really like him? Did she finally came through into being his friend and realizing the jerk Champ was?!

"Okay, I don't… like Champ." He itched his head. "I think he's mean towards other pups."

"Good!" she exclaimed. "Get your feelings out. And what else?"

"And…he's cocky. And-And he…has a funny face."

"A dumb one?"

"Uh, I guess."

She smiled.

And if we're talking about honestly…" he gulped, "M-Misty," he staggered, and she looked up at him, "D-Do like –"

"Champ!"

"Huh? No, I wasn't going to ask that. That would be strange." He titled his head, confused, but then he followed her green eyes, and his face immediately drained of colour.

"Champ." He squeaked.

The boxer stood there, staring very confidently at Marshall with several other pups behind with smirking faces. "Marshy Klutzy, what a surprise."

His breath hitched. H-How did Champ know he was here? He didn't even see him all day besides class, which oddly enough didn't spare a glance at him to do something bothersome. And why now at all times?!

"Now what's so funny about my face Marshall?" he sneered, stalking towards the pup like a predator.

"Nothing!"

"Suuuure, that wasn't what I heard just now."

He turned back, looking to Misty for help, yet she was utterly calm, watching the two without a care.

"M-Misty–"

She turned her face away, whether from shame or snobbery he couldn't tell. Made no difference though.

She _knew_.

"You think you're better now, having a chance to get into the P.A.W. Patrol," he was literally lowering over him, his face looking wicked in glee. "Well you're not! And you're gonna learn your place."

In the background pups emerged from the bushes. Marshall recognized them. They were Champ's followers..

Champ shouted, "We're gonnafight Marshall! So hold still while I bruise you like apupsticle!"

* * *

.

.

.

If Chase were defined by one word, it would surely be stubborn.

For a good awhile, he was coldly angry with Marshall. He ignored him if he saw him, wherever he was, and stayed isolated from everything and remained alone to do work, train and such. In all honestly, he wanted to forget about him. How could Marshall do that to him? He was trying to be helpful! The first time Chase was trying to be "nice" to someone he considered a friend and he was pushed away. Perhaps Chase would never get this friend thing. Maybe that's why he never had friends prior to Marshall.

He knew though Marshall wanted to talk. Chase wasn't stupid. Those nervous glances from the Dalmatian made it obvious. Yet despite seeing Marshall's attempts of approach, Chase brushed him off, pretending not to notice anything. It probably troubled Marshall, but Chase didn't care. He wanted him to feel what he felt. _Hurt_.

Yesterday while Chase was doing one of the K-9 training lessons, he had a peculiar conversation with that Ryder boy. It didn't last long, but how Ryder acted seemed he knew more than he lead on. (Maybe he talked with Marshall who knew?) For a human kid though he had words of wisdom.

Probably the oddest thing about this "fight" was that Chase didn't want to stay angry. Yeah, he did for a few days, but before entering in the K-9 school he would usually hold grudges for weeks. And it wouldn't bother him in the slightest in any street activity he had to do.

But his with Marshall did. And it was so damn obvious Chase almost didn't realize it. Marshall was his friend. They acknowledged it, verbalized it, and now Chase needed to put it into better actions.

At lunch Chase immediately went to the field area between the Firepup Campus and K-9 pups, and searched for his friend. To no avail, he couldn't find him, yet he quickly noticed some pups he sparsely remembered being in Marshall's class. They were in a small circle, chattering amongst another.

"Did you see them yet?"

"No not yet! I don't know where the fight is gonna be."

Chase's attention was peaked. Fights were allowed here? That's weird.

"In the overpass." A pup replied. "I heard Champ is heading over there right now."

"Already?! Great we're gonna miss it! Think we can make it?"

"No way. It'll probably gonna finish quick. One punch and he'll be out."

"True…ugh, you know...I kinda feel bad for him. I mean, he was chosen to go against Champ for that P.A.W thing. He was gonna lose anyway."

"Dude, who cares! It's a fight. This place is so boring, we need something entertaining -"

Immediately they jumped at the sudden hovering presence of German Shepherd.

"O-Oh, hello uh, Chase right?" one said nervously.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The fight."

"Hehe, what fight?"

"You were just talking about it. More like shouting though." he intoned.

"No!" one said suddenly, and all their tails stopped wagging. "Uh, I mean, there's no fight going on. Like why would a fight happen here? This is an academy about protecting others."

"I thought so too." He said, finding the irony in their words. "So tell me. Where is it?"

"We don't know!" They all simultaneously shouted. A few of them turned pale.

"Playing dumb ain't gonna help you." He said. "Now tell me."

All of them looked like they were going to combust of nervousness, and before Chase could interrogate more, one screamed, "We can't!"

"Jackie!"

"Sorry, but he's scaring me Sae!"

"So should we – " The one named Sae shushed another blabbering mouth with his paw. He then turned to the K-9 in training.

"Even if we _do_ know," Sae replied, "What makes you think we're gonna tell you?"

"You'll tell me." Chase stated surprisingly calm. "If you want to or not."

"W-We're not telling you! Even if you are a police pup! Ha!" he said triumphantly. "Try interrogating us! We will never crack!"

Chase growled lowly, his eyes becoming hooded in warning.

"Are you sure about that?"

Not a moment to waste they told him instantly.

* * *

.

.

.

"W-Wait! Champ, I don't want to fight you!"

"Want or can't?" he shoved Marshall's shoulder, and the pup staggered at the pressure. "Prove yourself Marshy Klutzy. Prove you deserve that spot!"

"But haven't I already?!" he exclaimed, trying to bring sense to the situation. "I-I did the rounds, just like everyone – "

"Oh boohoo, yeah so what? They were easy. Anyone could pass. But what makes no sense is that they chose _you_ of all pups. You're not special. Everyone else did a better job than you, yet you get to move on! It's a joke! Ain't I right pups?"

"Duh, course it is!" One said in the crowd. It was Rudy. All were there, Sparky, Owen, Bailey, Tark, even the twins. They were all amused.

Champ looked back smugly at Marshall. "See? Told ya."

"But –"

"And why would they let you continue anyway? It's obvious I'll beat you. Hah! Maybe that's why they chose you. To let me win. Now it makes sense!" And before Marshall could say another word, he was shoved once again, this time to the ground.

"But you still deserve a lesson!"

 _"But why?!"_ he knees were shaking so badly he was surprised he was able to stand up again. "Why fight me?! I didn't do anything to you! I didn't do anything to anyone!"

"Yeah you did! You stole that spot for yourself! You're a fake! A phony! Other pups should have got it, but they didn't! Instead a dumb, klutzy _loser_ pup got instead!"

Abruptly the pups were chanting around them. Marshall was horrified when no matter where he looked, there was no spot to escape.

He was completely surrounded.

Champ mocked him bitterly, circling him again and again, and just like his motion, he kept pushing Marshall, trying to get a reaction out of him. Champ got annoyed and then out of nowhere pushed Marshall hard. He spun and fell flat on his face, dirt shoved in his muzzle. All around him he heard laughter, and lifting his head, seeing the pups in hilarity, he knew. They were all laughing at him.

And Misty was laughing too.

A hollow feeling surged in Marshall. No, this wasn't happening. Maybe he was imaging it. Misty wouldn't laugh at him. She was too nice! Too sweet!

"Why…" he stumbled up, glancing up at his crush. "Why are you laughing Misty? I…I thought you were my friend."

"Isn't it obvious?!" Rudy shouted. "She was only pretending. She never liked you."

"Yeah, why would she?!" continued Sparky.

Marshall focused his eyes at Misty, feeling his heart drop even lower. "Is that true?"

"Oh, c'mon Marshy Klutzy!" Champ intervened. "You can't be _this_ dumb! She knew and told me. And hah! It was the funniest thing I ever heard! Like, I couldn't believe you liked someone who was so out of your league. But what's even _funnier_ is that you actually believed you had a chance when she started talking to you!" He bellowed. "Gosh, you're so gullible!"

That cut him to the core. No way. This wasn't true. Misty wouldn't be so…so –!

"Look, he's in shock!" Champ laughed. "Misty, tell him! Tell him how you would secretly make fun of him with us! How you deserve that spot in the P.A.W. Patrol against me! How he deserves payback!"

Marshall with a shaky breath kept his gaze at the Golden Retriever. Through the mess of the shouting and rowdy pups, and Champ continuously blabbering, Marshall only cared to listen to Misty's reply. Hers only mattered to him.

She then quickly spun her head to the side, staring at the tree. "Well,…you are gullible." She briefly mumbled.

 _It was true._

"Now that boring stuff is out of the way," the boxer exclaimed strongly, "We're gonna fight!"

"…I don't want to fight." He muttered. Chanting pups were blasting in the background, encouraging the atmosphere.

"Backing out Marshall?" Champ sneered, corning the Dalmatian till the pup hit the back of a wall.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

"Sheesh, be a dog and fight me! A bet your dad would fight. But you're not your dad. You're nothing like him!"

Marshall felt his eyes getting cloudy. He vigorously shook his head, trying to stop the tears. Anything but his father. "Stop it…!"

"Even if you are Maximillan's son, you're a _pathetic_ excuse for a pup to have a dad like him!"

That hit him. Briefly he thought it Champ was already pounding him in the stomach, but then he realized he wasn't. It was the truth. It was the truth that hit him. And dammit Champ was _right_. Everyone was right! He _was_ pathetic. He wasn't great, all those times he thought he was getting better was only stupid luck! Misty never liked him – she just used him at her expense, never really caring about his feelings. And Chase…he was probably friends with him through forced pity. That must be the reason.

Oh how could Marshall be so…so stupid?

Glancing up, he saw the great shadow of the Boxer, ready to aim now at his face.

He winced, bracing for the first hit.

Guess he deserved it.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight_ – _!"_

Suddenly, there was thrashing against the grass.

Sounds of pups yelping lightly were heard, being pushed aside and both Champ and Marshall barely had a moment to see what was happening before a figure approached in front of the crowd...

"C-Chase?"

The pup was panting, yet his eyes remained hard at Champ. "What's this?"

"Ah, it's the pup from the K-9 school!" Champ laughed, turning to see the pup. "Bruce told me about ya. Super serious, good at skills. With all that, why the heck would you wanna hang with a loser like him?" he pointed.

Chase with wide eyes quickly analyzed the situation, and his brown orbs met with Marshall's astonished blue. Neither pup knew what the other was thinking, but Chase appallingly realized what was happening.

He stood between Champ and Marshall.

The boxer grimaced. "What'd you doing?"

"Leave Champ." Chase remained his gaze at Champ's, his glare dead on him. "You're done here."

He smirked back. "I think not."

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

"Now come on Marshy Klutzy!" Champ said boldly, shouting for the crowd to hear. "Are you gonna hide behind your new friend and let him fight me? Or are you gonna dog up and do it instead? Either way, I'm gonna win!"

Marshall gritted his paws. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight, he hated the thought of fighting, but there was no way he wanted Chase to do his bidding. It wasn't his battle.

However, before Marshall could even accept the challenge, he saw his German Shepard friend step up. "I'll fight you."

"Huh?" Champ was momentarily confused.

Chase had enough of this, his voice remaining leveled. "You heard me."

"Ha! You will?! I know K-9 _pups_ aren't trained to fight, at least not until level four, and none of the pups in your class are there yet! How would you know how to fight?"

Marshall then saw something change. For a brief moment his friend didn't seem like his friend. His smile was grim, but he lowly chuckled, dark eyes staring hard at the Boxer. "I had my ways."

Champ grunted.

The pups surrounding them were frantic, howling for Champ while others were quiet observers with wide, curious eyes.

Champ was big, indeed he was, and Marshall was worried. Chase might be good at police skills, but paw-combat was another thing. But wait.

Did Chase learn it from the streets?

The boxer wasted no time and leaped to the pup, ready to attack. Chase braced his paws on the ground, watching every move at the incoming pup. Champ swatted his paw to the right, and Chase dodged it, turning to the left and getting behind him. Champ was startled at the change, quickly jumping around to protect his back and then proceeded to use both paws to slam on top of Chase's face. This time the German Shepard leaped upward, missing the crash and nudged Champ backwards with an effortless shove.

Then Marshall saw it. Chase wasn't fighting.

Chase was dodging him!

It was going on about five minutes, and Champ was getting awfully frustrated, huffing out in exhaustion and anger. He growled loudly and ran ahead, attempting to charge at Chase. The smaller pup dodged at the last second again, making the boxer slam his face into the ground from the speed.

Champ barked in fury, spitting out the dirt. "This is stupid! You're not even fighting me!" He growled loudly and looked sharply at Marshall. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WUSS!"

"Hey! You're fighting me!" Chase called out, attempting to return Champ's concern back at him.

"It's not even his fight and yet you're getting your so called," he scoffed, " _Friend_ , to do it for ya. That's low. Worse then low!"

"I didn't want Chase to fight!" Marshall countered back. "He chose to!"

"Then choose to fight me now!"

"No! I won't! I don't want him to fight, you to fight, or myself!" He shook his head. "I won't fight you Champ! No matter what you do to me!"

He had enough of this! Champ immediately charged to Marshall and before someone could blink, hit Marshall's eye with a sharp pound, shooting him to the ground.

Pups groaned at the sight. Chase was shocked.

"Marshall!"

The said pup was breathing heavily, feeling the buzzing shock of his face from the paw-on hit. He stood up, trying to ignore the injury as he stared back at Champ. "I-I said I won't fight you!"

"Why you – !"

Champ then suddenly _squealed_ , shocking some of the pups at why the bully was in pain. Marshall with wide eyes quickly noted the reason for Champ's ordeal. Something was biting the Boxer's arm.

And that something was the German Shepherd himself.

Champ struggled to break free but to no avail he could not. He staggered back, trying to hit Chase with his other paw, but even then Chase held on, biting impossibly deeper.

Champ wailed.

Chase finally released him, and Champ quickly glanced at the spot he where he was bitten. Puncture marks embedded into his fur like a second coat, and the blood was bright and red, specks of it dripping down.

The pups watching were in terrible shock, surprised that this little fight suddenly drawled in blood instead of bruises.

"What the heck!" he bellowed, starting at the injury. If he was shocked he quickly masked it with anger. "Oh it's _on_ Chase!" Champ screamed. "When I'm done with you – !"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All the pups immediately silenced at the voices, cramming up at the sight of the incoming shadows. It was none other than their teachers, Mr. Murphy and Mr. Duke. But ho ho, they weren't alone. With them were two adults who worked with the P.A.W. Patrol Project, and as well the head of the Alpha Pups Academy, cheese-smelling dog Mr. Gregor.

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" A thick Russian voice came from the Rottweiler. He eyed to the crowding pups. "All of you! Return to your designated classrooms!" The dog sharply returned his gaze to those in the circle.

"The three of you. My office! _NOW_!"

* * *

.

.

.

The entire lecture lasted too long.

Mr. Gregor was pissed, and the thick accent made his rage even more chaotic. Not even the teachers from the K-9 school or the Firepup school were able to impute an opinion till he was finished.

Finally, after partially calming down, Mr. Gregor indicated Chase and Marshall to wait outside while he spoke to Champ first (All the while the boxer complained about his arm). Not being able to hear the muffled sounds behind the door, the two pups were forced to sit on the bench in complete silence with another dog standing by.

The awkwardness in the air was unavoidable, as they sat on the farthest ends of the bench. Of course, the authoritarian dog sat between them, barely giving Marshall an opportunity to see what he was friend was doing. Not knowing what to do, he kept icing his swollen eye in the space.

Something beeped, and the dog between them got up and began making his way to another hall. "Don't talk." he said to them, and off he went.

Oh, now, _now_ it was worst.

Marshall didn't even dare look over. Was Chase glaring at him? Ignoring him? He was afraid to look, but biscuits, he really needed to end this silence. He couldn't take it anymore!

So with a deep breath, he decided to say his apology.

"I'm sorry."

Wait, that wasn't his voice. Then that must have been...

"W-What?" Marshall couldn't hear that right. Was Chase...was Chase speaking to him? He snapped his head so quickly it must've hurt. "Y-You're telling me sorry?"

Chase wasn't looking at him, but he didn't look angry. "Look... I snapped at you back there. And I ignored you after." He sighed in honestly. "It wasn't nice of me to do that."

This was not the conversation he expected. "No, no, no! _I_ should be the one saying sorry. _I_ yelled at you.I'm the one at fault."

"No way. I was the who was cold to you."

"And I was the one who got hot-headed!" Marshall added. "Chase, _I'm_ sorry. I know you were trying to help, and…I got upset because you didn't understand where I was coming from. But, heh, how could you? I mean, you're not me, and I'm not you, and it was stupid of me to get mad because of that."

He exhaled longingly. "And I realized too…why you wanted to be friends with me. Like I know it was out of pity but I am grateful you hanged out with me – "

"Woah, woah, who said it was from pity?" Chase furrowed his brows, and this time he turned to the Dalmatian. "I never said that."

"But you must have –" Marshall's mouth felt dry, suddenly feeling nervous. "Haha, I mean, I am pretty pathetic…"

"Marshall."

"C'mon Chase, you must have seen it –"

"Marshall –"

"Don't lie Chase." The firmness of the voice startled the German Shepherd. "Don't lie like I lie to myself everyday."

Chase stared at his friend with widening eyes, surprised at Marshall's confession. He picked up Marshall's self-esteem being pretty low but to this extent…

"...Okay. I won't." Chase stared hard at him. "And I'll be honest. Because I don't lie about things that matter."

Marshall looked back.

"When I first met you, yeah I thought you were weird. Like, I was dumbfounded how clumsy a pup can be." Immediately Marshall started shrinking into his seat, but Chase quickly replied, "But you're more than that Marshall! Look…you're brutally nice, try to involve me in everything you do, and always asking for my opinion about stuff. You don't laugh about me not knowing celebrities...or not properly speaking human English. It didn't matter to you. Heck, you always offer me food! Food I haven't ever tried before, and damn it's good."

Marshall snorted. If it was a laugh it was brief. "My mom does buy good pup snacks…"

"I don't know how friendship works, but I'm willing to learn. You are my friend after all."

"F-Friends?" Marshall was shocked. "But I was so mean to you!"

In a surprising turn, Chase laughed, making Marshall's ears flicker up. "I was gonna say the same thing."

"S-So you do?"

Chase shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. Like, I'm guessing this is how friendship works. Forgiveness and stuff."

For the oddest reason, Marshall leaned forward with accusing eyes. "Why though?! I'm not fast, not great, I can't do anything right! And you Chase, you'so cool, so great, wants to be friends with a loser like me?" he slummed down on his seat. "I don't get – "

"Who cares what others think of you?" Chase interrupted. "I act like I don't, but sometimes…I really do. And I get it. It's hard to let their opinions on you go. But whatever they say about you… your father, those pups, whoever…You can't let them control you. If you do, you're gonna be miserable." He chuckled dryly. "I…I was scared of someone's opinion. Afraid what they would think of me if I did something. But then I realized I gotta do what I gotta do, to make myself happy. That's why I joined the K-9 force."

"But – "

"No buts. And if you say you're pathetic again I'll bite you like I did Champ earlier."

For the oddest reason, Marshall started laughing. He even started tearing a bit from the hilarity.

"Uh, I didn't think my joke was that funny..."

"It's the way you said it Chase!" he muffled, wiping away the tear. "You're actually very funny."

From that he grimaced. "I don't want to be funny. That's your job."

"Haha, yeah it is." He finally got under control his laughter. "You know what…I'm gonna start making jokes."

"What?"

"Yup. They're gonna be puns. Super catchy! I just gotta think of one everytime something funny happens."

Chase arched him a look suspicion, lacking any malice he would once have. After a content sigh he glanced by to Marshall who seemed to be partially talking to himself, listing things.

"Does it hurt?" Chase asked suddenly.

"What hurts?"

"Your eye?"

"Oh!" his paw shot up, touched his left eyelid. It was partially sensitive. He received ice for it earlier, but the pack is now warm. "Uh, not really. I actually forgot about it!" Marshall laughed. "I guess the only problem is that it probably looks funny." It seemed an idea sparked his mind. "Guess you can say... have no _eye-dea_ what it looks like!"

He deadpanned. "That was horrible."

"What? It's funny! Cause I can't see, and like my eye can't see itself either."

"Is this gonna last?" he groaned.

"Of course! I will never stop, no matter the situation, and no matter how corny."

Chase shook his head, but he was quietly smiling. Already Marshall was back up.

"Oh Chase,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me."

Gosh, he hated compliments. He couldn't stand them. But for the sake of his friend…he swallowed his pride and took it in. For once he was doing something good for someone else. Helping.

He wondered if _he_ felt this way too when he was a K-9.

* * *

.

.

.

Marshall received another cold ice pack for his small bruise, and he fiddled with the ice package as it continued to make crunching sounds. Soon, Champ came out, and despite his oddly smug look, he was limping at the pain and occasionally yelped when he used it. He was escorted by the dog who was with them earlier, and off was Marshall's turn to enter the office.

Once Chase came out after Marshall, he returned to the hallway with Mr. Gregor and two other teachers.

"Ah, Maximillan sir. Glad you could make it."

Marshall froze. _Oh no._

"I thought your mate would be coming instead." He addressed to the leader.

"She was in the middle of an operation." Maximillan stated. He didn't spare a glance at his son, focusing on the head director.

"Shall we wait for the others?" the Doberman asked. It was odd to see him so calm with the Dalmatian, especially him being in hysterics earlier.

Marshall gulped. If one he knew about his father is that he hated waiting. He had terrible patience. (his personal experience could vouch for that)

Yet shockingly, Maximillan shook his head. "I can wait head director. No need to rush."

"Very well." He opened the door. "In the meantime we can settle while the pups remain outside. They are on their way."

He didn't reply. Instead with his long strides walked to the door, and with a light click the door closed shut.

Chase used that moment to glance at Marshall, and he never seen Marshall look so pale before.

* * *

.

.

.

After what seemed like days, (probably an hour. Hey they're pups, no?) the door opened again. Out came two members from W.O.O.F., (oh gosh) and one human. Champ returned with the escort and then the dog directed the three pups to enter the office. The room was surprisingly small, but to the pups it felt awfully intimidating, especially if high-ranking authority was staring you down.

"Pups," Mr. Gregor started, sitting up tall in the dimly lit room. "What happened earlier was uncalled for and absolutely inappropriate. It's a direct violation of section D article 8 of Alpha Academy's protocol control. It's even more concerning that this altercation involved three of the four pups chosen for The P.A.W. Patrol project, who are expected to be leading examples for others."

He continued. "As rules go by, I would expel you three immediately for such disgrace." That surely froze the three. "But, speaking with those from the project and fellow teachers we are going to allow you to remain at the school. However, you will be detained for recess periods for one month. _And_ you will be suspended for the rest of the day. Are we clear?"

The three nodded.

"Good. And as far as this situation was caused…clearly there is more to the story that was told. I cannot directly punish individuals because there is no consistency with the story, and a lacking of. Now, is there anything else any pup wants to tell me?"

All of them remained silent under the authoritative eye.

"You're pups, I understand it's difficult to tell on fellow peers, but in real life the truth will triumph." He turned to look at the older Dalmatian, and with that the dog stepped forward.

"The final round of The P.A.W. Patrol Project will continue as planned. Next week Friday at exactly 4pm, you three as well Bruce of the K-9 school will be present at field A. The course is customized for this test, so do not expect something of familiarity. Firstly, those of the K-9 school will go first. Proceeding will be those of the Firepup school. Judging from results from the course, we will discuss privately who will be the official members of the team." He eyed back at Mr. Gregor. "I will dismiss myself out. I must return to W.O.O.F. headquarters."

"Yes. Of course."

Marshall wondered if he would get some glare, (he's never seen it but bless his puppy soul he has not) but the dog focused his gaze to the door, never turning back.

"Chase and Champ, you two will be walked back to your dorms by your teachers."

"What about Marshall?" Mr. Murphy questioned. "Want me to separately take him?"

"No need. His mother is coming."

Marshall's ears twitched in hearing. His mom? Oh gosh the earful when he hears from her.

They all exited the room, and while the teachers began discussing something briefly, Chase quickly nudged his friend.

"Marshall," he whispered, "Why didn't you say anything in there? Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"I believe in telling the truth. I just didn't say everything."

"He clearly started it!" he fiercely hushed, "You have the swollen eye, not him. Why lie? He would have gotten punished."

"And then what? Once that's done he'll go back doing what he knows. I realized...to get back at Champ I gotta hit it where it hurts. Where I know he would never bother me again."

"And what's that?"

Marshall grinned proudly. "By becoming the official firepup member of The P.A.W. Patrol."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I literally stayed up all night to finish homework and this thing in order to save my sanity. Honestly, I had fun writing this. It's what I needed to de-stress. And hopefully you guys too._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 ** _mokocchii_**


	11. Marshall's Story Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **HELLO READERS!** Wow, amazing replies to the last chap! Everyone is so responsive. And because of your amazing reception I have reached the 100 REVIEW MARK! This is my first story to hit that, and it's all because of this spectacular community I've been able to reach it. Happy New Years guys! (here's my present to you) AND HOLY SNAP 10 000 words this chapter! Hey, I gotta end it boss like for Marshall._

 _Also, want to give kudos to SkorpioPrince for letting me use your amazing drawing as the cover of my fic! Cannot appreciate it more. Guys you should check out their work. It's amazing *~*_

 _Comments!_

 _Guest – Haha if Champ and Chase fought it would end so quick! And we would all know who would win by a mile *wink wink*_

 _Aura – Aww, thank you! And wow, thanks for thinking I'm part of the top dogs in the fandom. (get it? Cause the series is about dogs…*awkward crickets* ) Hehe, anyway, I'm hoping my story would eventually be the top three, (heck, number one), for reviews but thank you for reading this. I'm happy you enjoy the characterization. It's something I have heavy focus on._

 _PBJNachos – Yeah, there was definitely a lot of drama in this. Especially the fighting (poor Marshall never experienced fighting! Thankfully Chase was there to help). Next chapter will be out soon hopefully. I want to get the ball started on the next pup!_

 _marcogalmich – Yeah, Misty was a bitch in this. Like, she was partly ashamed she was doing this to him, but she was too bitter to think of his feelings, and wanted to get back at him. And damn she used his feelings to get what she wanted. Shows how low she really was. And it sucks Marshall had a crashing reality that not everyone is as nice as they seem. And I'm happy I added that first fight between Marshall and Chase. Even though the get along a lot, how they think and feel are VERY different. Shows how amazing dynamic friendships can be._

 _mdmpinkie9088 \- lol thank you! And HAHA your reaction to Misty's request. I also hate the name Misty too. (But not the one from pokemon, she has a special place in my heart). And sorry I don't update my profile too often! Thanks for reminding me to change it up. I'm actually surprised people read it lol._

 _enfreakomoron – LOL yup you were right. Intuition on point._

 _Magical20 – Yeah, Misty was playing him. And she even led him to the area where she knew Champ would show up. BUT the interactions between Chase and Marshall are super nice. They have a really strong friendship, and it's a driving force for the first arc (hint hint)_

 _Zuma lover – yes I'm writing Skye next._

 _Mayor Humdinger – In time my friend. I don't have a set date when I'll start writing each pup, but for sure the next one will happen quickly after Marshall's._

 _Beau670 – Hmm, I would have to say Chase. Out of all the pups I feel he's the most sarcastic and mature of the bunch, and to see him in the show react to things (like the merpups) was hilarious in my eyes, since he doesn't believe in childish stuff. Hence, I wanted to create a backstory for him that would reflect his maturity, and why he can be kinda mean even when he doesn't mean it. (like the episode when Marshall ran away)._

 _However, in terms of personality that is similar to me, it would actually be Marshall. We're both clumsy, love making jokes, and enjoy our daily dose of cartoons/comics!_

 _Xilper 37 – I don't know if I'll add a huge fire scene, and Chase telling a story, uh, I don't either. I haven't figured out how I start each story telling or recap (because technically Marshall's thinking about his time at the academy)_

 _Kezia – Aww thank you! Your words touch me. I do have more fanfics in store, as well I am in writing of my own original stories. I'm still debating which formatting I should make my stories though, in script or novel lol._

 _Guest – Haha a lot of reviews asked that question, and it's a simple reason: the story must progress. If he didn't die, then Chase would have remained at the Detmold Academy, hence never meeting Marshall, and Marshall would have never wanted to join the P.A.W. Patrol because of his lacking confidence. A very different story would have played out._

 _GhostEmpire – Well I'm honored! And yes I like to dive into detail, but never too much as we sometimes like good old action haha. Especially with the OCs I'm throwing in, I try to give balance between the main cast and OCs. Dude you're like a superfan! (got your latest PM) Glad I deliver._

* * *

 _._

.

.

The next few days were strenuously awkward.

When coming back to school with a partially swollen eye and supposed bully with a bandaged arm, it was guarantee questions were gonna be thrown. All the pups were whispering with stunned eyes, commenting on the two. A few had the courage to speak to Marshall.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

"Your eye! Wow, ran into something?"

"Are you suspended?!"

"Hey, did you win the fight?"

"Is it true you beat up Champ?"

"Okay, enough pups!" Mr. Murphy exclaimed, shaking his head. "Now sit before the trainer comes in!"

Marshall quietly sat down, being discrete as possible when taking out his textbook. Eventually the pups that crowded him were now around Champ, and even he looked baffled. After another shout by the teacher, the pups sat down, and soon they resumed the lesson. After what felt like another lecture about the respect of privacy spewed by, a knock raptured at the door, and a human firefighter came in.

Marshall's mind then dimmed from the lesson, instead taking a hesitant glance at the pup who sat in the first row. Misty was there, watching the human attentively. After brief seconds of staring, her green eyes flickered to the side, as if she sensed someone was observing her. Startled, Marshall glanced away, staring at the window.

It still hurt what she did. Yeah, Champ's punch weren't the softest, but injuries heal. Marshall's eye would get better soon, cured before the final race, but his feelings…he didn't know how to deal with that. Chase knew briefly what she did, and as usual, kept his opinion to himself. Champ was different, as they both have an adamant dislike to the dog, (and Chase made it very obvious he did _not_ like the Boxer, ever since the fight).

But… Misty was another thing. Marshall liked her. Her. Ever since the first day of Firepup Academy, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, how she carried herself…it was all so enthralling to Marshall. Before just the sheer thought of her made him blush madly, but now it was replaced with an icky sense of dread. For awhile he wanted to convince himself maybe it was peer pressure she did that, or Champ and his demanding ways made her do it, but voice of reason was being loud for the past days. He knew the truth, and to that, he tried not think of it, and focus on getting better.

That also led to another problem. Marshall and Champ were the only pups who had injuries from the fight, so automatic suspicion was directed at Chase if he was the one who drew both blows. Marshall quickly advocated speaking for his friend, but Chase strangely dismissed it and said he could handle it on his own. Thankfully, it turned out fine when he returned from the head master's office – the only downside was how he received suspension for an extra day because of the injury he inflicted on Champ. (Which made no sense to Marshall, as Champ didn't get the same punishment as Chase). Yeah, maybe Chase's bite did draw blood, but it wasn't like he wanted to fight! He only did it to help him. Marshall felt terribly guilty, but Chase said he didn't care (and quietly suggested Champ got it coming). Thus, on the day Marshall returned, he was on his own.

For once, Champ wasn't boasting about him winning the fight or such. Instead, he was grumpy and extremely snappy when approached, even by his friends. However, the few times he looked complacent was when he had to use his injured paw, which he yelped everytime if someone bumped into him (ironically Sparky). For once the smug looking dog seemed to be tamed for moment's notice, all because of the injury.

But Marshall didn't come out of this unscathed either if forgetting the eye. When he was picked up at the office, biscuits, he had never seen his mother so frantic before! It seemed she was trying to be mad, but like her son, she was incapable of doing so, worried more than anything. Guess the odd thing he had to deal with his mom was his lack of communication, how he didn't mention neither the "bullying" problem nor his involvement in the P.A.W. Patrol.

"Marshall, sweetie, you should have told me." She said on their walk home.

"I know mom."

"And why didn't you?"

Somehow, an image of an empty firehouse came into his mind, with him standing alone.

He tried to shake it off. "Uh, you know, hehe, you're all busy and all! And I was busy, so it probably slipped my mind. A lot has happened these past few days."

Pippa arched a brow, but nevertheless smiled reassuringly. "Well, please tell me next time. Even if your father and I are busy. A note would have been fine."

"Hehe, okay mom!"

She continuously asked him if he was fine, doting to his every need, despite her son's insistence of independence. It was nice, Marshall noted, even if it was only a day. Because the morning after she was left for work, and again it was with her little happy notes and prepped meals.

He didn't see his father except that time at the school, (possibly kept himself at headquarters), which left Marshall at a mixed state. On the one hand he was relieved he didn't have to face the aftermath of his father's reaction, but he knew sooner or later he would see him again. That thought alone made Marshall shrink.

The bell rang, and Marshall recoiled in shock, realizing school was over. He threw his bag over his back and headed outside.

He grazed the path he always walked on, and for a moment he wanted to go see Chief Orson. However, as kind as he was, the dog was probably busy, or would side with his mother that he should have said something earlier about his situation. Sighing, he resumed his walk back home.

"Now who do I see with my little doggy eye?"

Marshall jumped around, searching and finally spotting the voice of origin. "R-Rosco!"

The Border Collie smiled politely, who was sitting casually on a low park bench, specifically made for dogs. Marshall immediately ran to him, his grin growing happily.

"What are you doing here?!" the pup asked.

"Was doing a few errands, and decided to take a break! Are you heading home?"

"Yes I was."

"Yes? Oh no need to be formal Marshall!" he patted his back.

"Uh, r-right!" he stuttered. "I forgot."

"That's okay. It's just, oh, everyone is always so formal towards me. It's cumbersome to think no one wishes to be casual." He sighed.

"Cumbersome?"

"Ah, means unwieldy, awkward, clumsy! Look at me, saying I want to be informal yet here I am being formal." Rosco shock his head. "I sound like my father."

"Did you see Chief Orson?"

"Nope, I couldn't today. I had my business, he had his own. My father is surely too busy to see me."

"But you're a Council member!" Marshall invoked. "You're like, the top dog here! I bet everyone wants to see you."

"Haha, I wish! I'm new in this job, and the youngest member ever to join. Eyes are on me extra sternly, seeing if I do my job right."

Marshall sighed. "I know what you mean."

"Oh, don't fret Marshall! I'm sure you'll do fine with your test on Thursday. And your eye should heal nicely by then too, since they pushed the test back a week."

The Dalmatian squeaked, jittering nervously. "Y-You know about it too?!"

Rosco laughed openly. "How could I not? I know _everything_ that happens."

Marshall cringed, catching the eye of the older dog.

"So you're, uh… disappointed too?"

"Disappointed?" Another laugh echoed through the air, and the pup was confused. "Oh Marshall not at all! In fact I am proud of you."

He was baffled. He wasn't going to get scolded? "Heh? You are?"

"How can I not be proud?" Rosco continued. "Perhaps the tactics weren't the most… _elegant_ , but you stood up for yourself."

"Well, not really –"

"And I assume you cannot stand injustice. That's a wonderful trait to have. You will face many miscomings in our line of work. Remember to do what you can to help, and protect the peace of my fellow canines. Hopefully though you will have civil discussion with the pup so the matter can be moved along."

"Heh," Marshall glanced at his paws - tail beginning to wag. "Maybe."

"Your father and I do not always get along, but we always compromise for the greater good."

Marshall chuckled. "I don't know how you do it."

"You know what? I don't either."

They laughed, their voices booming joyfully in the park. Once it settled, they spoke briefly about what happened since they last spoke. Marshall was very animated about it, explaining his meeting with Chase, experience with the training, and even an update on the comics he's reading. Unlike Orson, Rosco knew what Apollo the Superpup was about, and was able to reply to the questions with context.

Ever since he was a newborn, Marshall loved it when Rosco came by their fire station. He reigned positively and charm, and taught Marshall the puppy games he knew so well. He had an aura you immediately wanted to tell everything, never judging your thoughts or words. Rosco always spoke up for Marshall whenever his family was coming too hard on him, and for that Marshall was grateful. The only downside was that he was as absent as his father, so seeing him was an extra sigh of relief that he was never alone. It seemed everyone around him was always busy.

While they continued to talk, Rosco chuckled lightly as he eyed in the distance. "Oh my. Looks like I've been found."

Marshall glanced to his senior's direction, and noticed a Belgian Malinois breed standing in the far distance.

He titled his head, turning back to Rosco. "Is he from the council?"

"Oh no. He's the K-9 Commissioner from Detmold."

"Detmold?!" Marshall jumped at the sound at the name. "That's where my friend comes from!"

"Really?" he looked surprised. "Well, I'll be. What a coincidence!"

They both stood on their four paws, stretching their legs contently.

"They sometimes come to our district, report their city stats and such. To be honest their visits aren't the most interesting." He added.

"Do you think he knows Chase?" Marshall asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't have the slightest idea! I could ask on your behalf."

"Uh, it's okay! I could just ask Chase myself." Marshall shook his head. "Like it's not that big of a deal hehe."

Rosco smiled. "Fine by me." He then bowed in departure. "I must be off! Good luck to you. I'll see you Friday."

"W-Wait!" he stumbled, and the dog turned back, waiting patiently. "Uh, how long is father staying on campus?"

"He's supposed to be on break," he huffed, his mouth pouting in disapproval. "But he's so stubborn, refusing to leave headquarters. I'll let you know as soon as I can pup."

"Thank you so much Rosco. You're the greatest!"

A light laugh ruffled in his throat. "I try to be."

* * *

.

.

.

Friday came by too fast. Or too slow. Honestly, Marshall had no idea. His mind was barely getting the grip that the day had arrived. It was today. Not tomorrow, not next week. No, _Today_.

He swore he couldn't sleep the night before. He was too paranoid to get a decent rest. Throughout the night he either kept walking back and forth in his room, chewing on a toy, hugging Mr. Snuggles, partially crying, slamming his head into a pillow, ugh he was a mess.

Someone knocked. "Marshall?"

He snapped his head up. His mom was here?! Wasn't she suppose to be at the hospital?! Didn't she work the night shift?

Marshall tumbled out his circular pup bed, paw getting caught on a toy and his face falling to the floor.

"Marshall!" Pippa exclaimed. "What was that? Did you trip again?"

U-Uh, fine m-mom!" he shouted, the beating of his heart increasingly getting faster. He did _not_ want her to come in and see how much of a mess he was right now. He couldn't relax. He actually couldn't bring himself to calm down. He knew the nerves got to him but this was disgustingly overwhelming. It wasn't going down!

"I uh, just came back from my shift. But I thought you'll be at school. It's already ten. Are you sick?"

"NO! I mean like," he cleared his throat. "N-Never felt better."

"Oh. Okay sweetie." More shuffling behind the door. "I'll make you breakfast before I go to bed. It'll be packed, so please eat before you leave. I don't think you're eating much lately."

 _Yeah, because of today, that's why!_ He wanted to shout, but he swallowed the thought. "Thanks mom."

"Want me to leave a note to Mr. Murphy? I'll explain you got up late today."

"Uh sure!"

"Alright. Get ready soon sweetie. I don't want you tired for your big day."

He gulped, the thought slamming into the center of his mind again.

Uh oh.

* * *

.

.

.

Chase arrived fairly early to the testing grounds. To no surprise, there were dogs and people there already setting up the course. It was mostly completed, just finishing touches, and a bunch of officials talking to each other.

Now, ever since coming here, Chase had gotten more comfortable around authority, definitely not paranoid about them anymore, but still…he always felt a _little_ uneasy around one, much less a group of them. So, he remained at the sidelines – talked to one official where he should go, and then they escorted him to a sitting area. He glanced to the dog seats beside him, and there in silence were three empty spots.

He didn't know where Champ was, but with Bruce he had a vague idea. Apparently he had a private trainer, a human one arranged by his parents or something. And after their general training lessons for the P.A.W. Patrol, Bruce would leave immediately with him. Guess he went with him before coming here.

Complied by the idea of training, Chase pondered about his ordeal state. Training wasn't hard, no, no, not at all, as the pup _thrilled_ for the action. It made him more comfortable with himself, reassurance of his abilities and skills despite his young age. He trained extra hard yesterday (actually past his curfew, but tch when did he ever have a curfew?), staying up till who knew when. It was better doing that than blankly staring at the ceiling of his room, nothing by swirling thoughts clouding his judgment.

But as he wondered back to Marshall, he was curious where his friend (yes, finally Chase realized he was one) was at. He didn't see him at recess, tripping over something and shouting his name in the distance. It was really…odd, and unlike Marshall to not show up. But Chase tried not to fret over it. He'll ask him when he gets here.

His ears twitched. Someone was walking towards him.

Glancing up, he was slightly surprised at the sight of the human he was hovering beside him.

"Hey Chase." Ryder said, smiling respectfully.

"Oh." He was still reeled from Ryder's friendly approach, but thankfully Ryder didn't seem to notice. He shrugged, but nevertheless returned the good gesture. "Hi again."

"Ready for the big day?"

"I think so." He said, and it baffled him how quickly he responded. Ugh. He was probably picking up this habit from Marshall. "Well, I'm prepared. Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's good." He didn't look at Chase, rather at the course. He opted to sit on the bench near Chase. "Did you talk to Marshall?"

Ah, right. While they were ignoring each other, Ryder came to Chase while he was training alone. And made him talk. Ugh, why was everyone swaying him with talking?

"Yeah…I did." He concluded. "We're better now."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, and Chase nearly jumped from his seat. "Oops, haha sorry pup. Got too excited. But I was worried about you two. You seemed like good friends."

He did not expect that. "We do?"

"Yeah. It must be nice. Having a friend."

His voice was gentle, hesitant yet longing, and...Chase didn't know how to respond to that. From how he was acting now, did Ryder ever have a friend before?

He snorted inwardly. Huh. Guess they had more in common than he thought.

"I wanted to thank you." Chase said, and this made Ryder turn his head. He looked funny with his human…glasses? (Honestly human culture was still weird to him). "For listening. And helping. It really did."

Ryder smiled. "I'm glad Chase."

Chase grimaced. Great. Now he regretted how he treated Ryder in the beginning. But hey, it wasn't like he did it on purpose! It's what he naturally did. It was a habit he was trying to break.

So, instead of saying a lieu of an apology (yes, he needed to built up courage to say that damn word) his posture went laxed and a semblance of a smile appeared on the pup. While Ryder was strangely nice for a human, he never invaded or forcefully placed himself in social conversations. Guess Chase could say Ryder wasn't half bad talking to. (for a human kid of course).

"Do you know who's gonna run the P.A.W. Patrol?" Ryder asked. He didn't sound confused, just curious. "The human leader?"

"Probably an old guy." Chase answered, not even realizing his pessimistic humor slipped from his tongue. "And he's gonna be weird I bet."

Ryder snorted. "You're a funny pup Chase."

Chase sighed heavily. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Ryder continued to laugh.

* * *

.

.

.

Chase realized after an hour or so something wasn't right.

After Champ and Bruce arrived, as well spectators for the event, the last of the four still wasn't here yet. He really wondered where the heck the Dalmatian was. An official already asked Chase if they knew where Marshall was, and he lied, saying he was coming with feigned confidence, twice! Ryder realized the distressing situation, distracting the topic of Marshall if people asked. The German Shepherd noticed a lot of people were paying attention to the boy, especially high ranking officials. It made Chase wonder what role did Ryder play here.

Unfortunately, Chase couldn't leap off and start a search party, so he had to remain in the pit with his fellow competitors. Bruce was okay but Chase would rather _not_ be with Champ. Just his scent alone annoyed him. Made it even more frustrating that the two were friends, and they kept yapping away about stupid stuff.

"Yo Chase!" Champ suddenly called.

Chase only side-eyed him in acknowledgment.

"I gotta say: the bite you did really hurt. Like, for once, I was surprised someone could actually hit me."

Chase resumed his eyes outward.

"But nah look, I'm back and feeling great. I'm not saying you'll win, cause it's Bruce you're facing, but by some smidge of a chance you do…hehe I won't feel bad."

"You won't feel bad?" Bruce said, lightly peeved. "It's my butt that'll be against him, not you."

"Yeah, yeah, but ugh, Bruce! You get what I mean." He flung the idea away. "I'm trying to say…Chase here is actually competition for you. Can't say the same for myself."

Chase slit his eyes, returning his gaze to the Boxer. "You really wanna start that here?"

"Start what?" Champ laughed out loud. "Chase, I am starting nuthin'! I'm just saying you got skill, despite no one has the smallest idea where ya come from. I'm from Trix, Bruce here is from Madley but got transferred cause of his family's connections, and obviously, Marshall flipping lives here."

"All we know is that you came from Detmold. We never had a pup transferred from there before, so I gotta assume your family knows someone here real good."

Chase continued to glare.

"Fine. I get it. You don't wanna say." He gestured with his paws up. "But heh I'm not the only one curious. A lot of the pups talk about you! I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. You came out of nowhere, no backstory to tell…it's like you have something to hide."

"I have _nothing_ to hide Champ." Chase answered, sharpness in his tone. "And none of your damn business what I wanna tell."

"But you'll tell Marshall out of all pups?!" Champ was flabbergasted. "What makes him different?"

He suddenly scoffed. "He ain't you. Simple as that."

"W-Well he clearly ain't you either!" Champ said. "At least his family is known for fire emergencies. What's yours then?!"

Bruce nudged his friend. "C'mon. You won't get much out of him. Trust me."

"But aren't you a _bit_ curious yourself Bruce? He is gonna go against you."

"Of course I am, but – "

"Exactly!" Champ exclaimed, trying to use height to intimidate. "Tell us! C'mon, it wouldn't hurt. And after that, I won't bother ya about it. So let's cut to the chase, _Chase_. Why'd you come here from Detmold?"

Chase didn't bother replying, instead staring up at the boxer. Honestly, his threat had no merit, and Chase's face morphed into an indifferent glare at that notion. He assumed Champ was doing this cause Marshall wasn't here, and needed someone to bother. Even though Chase was the one who got punished by the teachers for apparently instigating the fight, he guessed Champ needed to reassure his position as the "top" pup, especially since Chase came out of the fight unscathed.

Ha. As if Champ was someone to get nervous about.

Perhaps a second later, Chase released a dry chuckle. Shaking his head, he then turned away.

"Well, can't say I don't try Bruce." Champ justified. "Unlike Marshall, which by the way… _Chase_ ," he sneered his name, and the German Shepherd clenched his paws roughly under him, trying to get his anger under control. "Where is he? The competition is gonna start soon. We can't go on without every pup here."

"…He's coming." Chase finally said.

"Tch? When? Tomorrow?"

"He's coming!" he snapped, and the pups were slightly surprised at his ire reaction. "Don't think you'll get to win so easily Champ."

To this, the Boxer laughed once more. Ugh. How could Marshall at one point defend this irritating pup, and think it was some misunderstanding? Chase knew his control was slipping, so he had to bite his tongue to _not_ do something he would regret. He had to stay calm.

"Chase!" The three pups glanced up, and Ryder rushed back, looking frantic for once. "Uh, can I talk to you alone?"

He didn't need to be told twice to leave! He hopped out of the pit and instantly followed Ryder away.

"Did you find him?" he immediately asked, thankful to be away from the nosy pup. He even felt his demeanor turning cool once he left.

"No. I checked around the perimeters. But there's nothing."

 _And the coolness was gone._

"What? There's nothing?"

"Yeah, I tried everywhere I could think of. Even the fire station he lives in, but he wasn't there either."

Chase didn't bother question how Ryder knew where Marshall lived – there was no time. "Then where could he be Ryder? He knew this was today."

"I know Chase." He ruffled his hair in aggravation. "This is not good. I don't know how long I can stall. I spoke to a W.O.O.F. agent about it, said Marshall lost his way here, and told him to check in the pathways. He seemed to believe it."

"Has he come back?"

"Not yet. And it seems we're ready to go on in a few minutes."

"In a few minutes?!"

"Chase!" They simultaneously turned, seeing his teacher Mr. Duke rushing to them.

"Why are you out here Chase?" he quickly questioned, glancing down at his student. "You need to wait in the pit. The K-9 course is to go first."

"I know but – "

" _But?"_ His voice edged.

Chase sighed inward. "I'll head there now."

"Good. And Ryder," he looked upward, "Your seat is the second row. Reserved. I can escort you if wishing so."

"No, that's unnecessary. Thank you." Ryder gave one more glance to Chase before they departed. Chase wanted to ask more questions, but damn he got caught. He walked back with his teacher, but quickly noted those around the pit. It included Marshall's teacher, and a W.O.O.F. agent. Oh no.

Mr. Murphy arched a brow, turning to his associates. "Did… Marshall arrive at the pit?"

"He's coming soon." Chase quickly replied. "He should be here any minute."

At that notion, Mr. Duke barked. "You! W.O.O.F. agent!"

A Mallonwah dog whose nametag stated "Odin," quickly scurried up.

"Go find Marshall! I expect positive results when you return."

"Right sir!" And he ran off.

"This is ridiculous." The W.O.O.F. agent voiced. It was a female Doberman, and she, like Marshall's father, was one of the initiators of the P.A.W. Patrol Project. Her name was Roxy, and Chase recalled seeing her once on a training day, which was an experience of itself. Not only was she was one of the co-heads for the project, but apparently, she's also a Council Member! From what Chase heard, she was intolerant to tardiness, super strict, and can be aggravated very easily. She was tough being one of the only two female members of the council, and it showed.

"We're to go on in a few minutes instructors." she continued, disdain in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Mr. Gregor reassured, trying to keep the peace. "We'll find him."

"For how long though? We need to move along."

"Just commence with introductions Roxy." Mr. Duke called. "I'll shall personally see to it that we'll find the missing pup!"

Roxy huffed, aggravation etching her face. "I'll alert my team."

The authoritative figures left, and Chase continued to internalize his anxiousness.

 _Dammit Marshall. Where are you?_

* * *

.

.

.

"Welcome humans and dogs, to the first ever trials of the Protection Ally Watchdog Patrol!"

Everyone roared. School was done for the day, for majority of pups from both schools came to spectate the event. Even the adults who worked on campus, both human and dog, attended. As it was officially 4:05, the show had begun.

"Now, I'm pleased to announce this unique event, as it's the first of its kind, designed and funded by W.O.O.F. Many pups have trained for this opportunity, and after careful selection, it has come down to four. Only two of them will gain positions on the first ever P.A.W. Patrol, working in a town as their only authority figures."

Voices of "ohh" echoed throughout.

"Yes, haha, we mean business! Pups who train at the Alpha Pups Academy, whether be for firedog or K-9, are growing up to join the field one day. This program is to ensure pups are living to their potential." The announcer smiled, being a young adult who worked alongside W.O.O.F. "Now, without further ado, let's begin!"

After the lengthy intro, the speaker began listing all those who helped with the program. Champ and Bruce were prepping themselves entering into the course. Chase, on the other hand, kept doing a double check outwards in the distance.

"Excuse me pup," a voice whispered to Chase, and the pup scanned upward, seeing a W.O.O.F. member looking hush. "I'm agent Comet. You know where uh, Mr. Newton is?"

Confusion was evident. "Who's that?"

"You know, the boy you were talking to earlier! He said he was looking for Marshall."

"You mean Ryder." Chase was suddenly focused, his tail wagging. "You found Marshall?!"

"Oh, uh no." he shook his head. "That's what I wanted to tell him."

He frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah, sorry pup. I tried." He itched his head. "I actually got lost finding the bathroom too, so I don't blame Marshall getting mixed up!"

Chase sweatdropped. What was Ryder telling these dogs? Oh geez.

"Alright, that's it!" Roxy was livid, and dogs and people froze at her barking. "If Marshall doesn't appear within one minute!" she shouted, "Then I would have no other choice than to disqualify him, and default the position to –"

"Wait!"

She stopped midst of her yelling, eyeing to her left, and everyone followed, noticing the new presence that stood among them.

It was Marshall. He was breathing heavily, but nevertheless, here and standing. In the mixture of his breath, a weak laugher came about. "Heh, sorry I'm late."

"For dog's sake he's here!" She shouted. "Get him to the pits. Chase and Bruce, you're on now!"

The friends barely exchanged glanced before Chase was ushered off to the course.

* * *

.

.

.

Perhaps for a good several minutes Marshall vaguely realized he was standing outside, waiting to go on. He knew a few dogs reprimanded heavily for arriving late, but Marshall had no defense for his actions.

He just felt so lifeless right now.

Perhaps hearing that gunshot off life sprang back into Marshall, and his eyes lifted to the race. Everyone was chanting, excited, yet he was feeling panicky all over his fur. He couldn't tell if he was nervous for Chase right now, or feared for himself.

Bruce and Chase were neck and neck. They both dodged obstacles well and had an abundant speed at their legs, going through it like it was nothing. Of course, there were the actual police pup obstacles, like managing street crossings, and tackling suspects (which Marshall noted how harshly Chase attacked the dummies). Finally, after a long crawl under nets, the two were racing to the finish line.

The two seemed to be at the same speed, but then it was as if Chase had extra strength stored within him, and boom! Pup was sprinting down. Bruce tried to reach, but by a mere two seconds, Chase crossed.

"That's it! The winner of the race, and the first official member of the P.A.W. Patrol, taking membership as the K-9, is Chase of Detmold!"

The cheering roared, some surprised, but otherwise happiness sprang through the crowd. From the distance, Marshall saw Chase and Bruce talking, and then they both shook paws. The Dalmatian expected to be reunited with his friend, but W.O.O.F. members escorted the pup away to another seating area. Instead, Bruce returned to them.

Champ was utterly shocked, but he shook his head and gave a pat to his friend. They were talking in hush voices, but Marshall heard one thing.

"I'm glad he won." Bruce said. "Only the best deserve to beat me."

* * *

.

.

.

It was only ten minutes later Marshall and Champ were getting prepared to enter the course. As they entered the field he saw his classmates, like Rudy, Sparky, Zeus, the twins, Owen, all of them. The rolling feeling in his stomach suddenly halted, but now it felt if the world was spinning. Oh gosh he wasn't going to pass out was he?

"To be honest, I'm surprised you showed up."

Marshall whipped his head to the Boxer beside him.

"But it wouldn't matter." Champ mumbled, readying himself for the race. "Cause you're gonna lose."

Marshall gripped his paws, focusing ahead.

The thought kept tumbling his mind. He could lose. He could lose. Oh _god_ he could lose –

"Marshall!"

Wait, was someone calling him? His thoughts were so jumbled he couldn't even hear what was happening around him. Was something numbing his senses? His sight?

"Oomph!" Marshall recoiled from a hit at his shoulder, and the pup blinked out of his silent hysteria.

"C-Chase…?"

He looked tired, but nevertheless his brown eyes were stern. There was a voice behind him, shouting for the German Shepherd to come back, but he ignored it. "Look, Marshall, I don't know what the heck happened to make you fall back down like this, but _don't_ let this hit you now. You gotta fight it! Believe in yourself dammit! Cause I do. Your mother does. I bet even Ryder too! You worked too hard to give up now."

"But I –"

"Dammit no buts! Just kick ass!" Marshall flinched at the curse word (if anyone was paying attention, Champ too cringed at that, as he was watching what was happening). "Prove to everyone you're more than what they believe you to be. Got that?!"

He mindlessly nodded. "Uh-huh…"

Chase nodded in approval, a dog from W.O.O.F. running behind him now. "Good. Now do your best."

"Chase!" The member shouted, getting between the two pups. "Now, don't interrupt them. Sorry." He escorted Chase out from the back, returning to the seats, but Chase shot his friend back a look – a look of pure confidence.

"You're on you two." A human said, and he signaled the pups to walk. Marshall's paws began walking on their own, but his mind slowly comprehended what just happened.

Did Chase just give him a pep talk?

Nah, he couldn't have. Chase was well, Chase! For all the weeks he had known him this pup barely said much, kept his thoughts to himself, but right now…all he was being was encouraging?

"Do your best Marshall!" Ryder shouted, and immediately the pup snapped from his thoughts to search the voice. His blue eyes widened at the benches, where he saw Ryder smiling encouragingly. There farther down was his mother and Chief Orson, waving and looking hopeful. And another angle was Rosco, a small grin at his mouth.

They were all here. _All of them._

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Finally we have the two pups who will race for the firepup position! Champ and Marshall, both from Trix City!"

The crowd responded vigorously.

"Are you two ready?" Roxy the dog asked, whispering as she eyed the crowd.

Champ smirked. "Born ready."

Marshall only nodded.

"Hm. Then let's get this started." She looked onward. "Ready countdown!"

Those who sat at the table clicked a buzzer, and in giant light up headboard, ignited the time.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep – BEEP!_

They blitzed. They leaped on the beams, but to his damn luck Marshall slipped the mark to jump, slapping his head on the sand. He heard some few "ooh", but still, he spat the sand from his mouth and continued, deciding to go a bit slow to ensure he would stay on. Getting past that, there was the usual jumping-in-tires exercise, and Marshall focused intensely to not get his paw caught on it. He passed it with ease.

Next, there was a giant wall they had to climb, which Champ was already reaching the top. Marshall with narrowing eyes of determination leaped upward, thankfully making all the posts that made it to the top. With a mighty gulp (gosh, he hated the feel of falling) he dropped down at the pads bellow.

Now, there were heading to actual firepup obstacles of the race. There were several markers for the pups to shoot with their prototype water cannons, which they received practice with once they were selected to be the top two. Marshall barked to ignite his water hose as he aimed at each one, perhaps not as quickly as Champ, but definitely with more accuracy. It fact, Champ slightly messed up at the last ones, which gave Marshall the opportunity for the lead.

The next part was the rescue portion, where both pups have to climb and essentially grab a stuffed bear from an extremely high platform, through ashes and all. The ladder stretched across, fog coming through, but with a giant breath (and not thinking of falling) Marshall treaded across. He reached the other side to grab the stuff bear, and then with another sigh went back on the ladder.

Champ, realizing Marshall was in the lead, tried to rush through the ladder portion, and in fact, made it to the teddy bear before he did. Eager to get ahead, scattered on the railings, not noticing a slip at his paw.

"Huh?" he turned, and sure enough, his paws were caught. He tried to rip it out, but with another slip his body lunched over, now hanging by his leg.

The crowd roared in fear, and the officials stood up, thinking how to help the pup if he fell. Unfortunately, no one could really see what was happening above, so judgment was uncertain.

But _Marshall_ saw. He knew if he continued at the pace he was doing, he would easily win, become the next P.A.W. Patrol member, join Chase, make his family proud. That's what he wanted right? And his father was watching especially too. What would he think? What would he do?

Yet all he remembered was Ryder's words. _"You're not him. You're Marshall! You do things your own way, and he does his."_

He nodded. That's right. He was Marshall. And if he was gonna join P.A.W. Patrol, he had to make decisions for himself. Not for others.

So he did the most Marshall-like thing.

He ran back to help.

"Ah! Ugh, I…" Champ stuttered, "Dammit! Ugh!"

"Champ!" Marshall called, and the Boxer glanced over, noticing the Dalmatian. "Stay calm! I'll get you!"

His face scrunched in repulsion. "No! I can do it myself! Now go back to minding your own – woah!" his paw continued to slip, and he yelped like a pup, struggling to stay on.

Marshall knew if jumping over, he could possibly shake the ladder, making Champ fall. So, he ran straight to the ending platforms and boom! Leaped across to Champ's side. Despite slipping a bit, he stabilized himself and went to carefully climb towards Champ.

He reached to where the Boxer was hanging, and he reached out a paw.

"Take it!" he shouted.

Champ stared dumbfounded.

Marshall furrowed his brows. "Look, I know you don't want help from me, but it's either me or the ground!"

At that mention, Champ glanced down at the grass, seeing people and dogs trying to assemble a landing platform if Champ fell. However, both pups knew if he did, it would no way be a safe landing.

With a hesitant face, Champ swung himself and grabbed Marshall's outreached paw, and then he pushed himself up.

Marshall yanked as hard as his could, with Champ doing the same, and finally the Champ was able to crawl back onto the ladder. They staggered in heavy breathing, and that was when the two looked at each in the eye.

Marshall was at a complete lost what would happen. What was Champ gonna do? Was he gonna say thank you? Try and play it off that he didn't need his help? Insult him? But with that in mind...Champ didn't look like he was gonna do any cruel thing, and for a brief moment Marshall thought Champ would actually acknowledge him kindly.

But he was silently stunned when he saw the pup zipping off the ladder.

"Huh?!" Marshall couldn't believe it. Champ ran off?! He wanted to shout a million different questions why he did that, but shaking his head vigorously, he began walking off it too. Do now, freak out later.

Everyone stopped mid-action, seeing both the pups struggling to make it to the end. And as seconds counted out, the space between them got larger and larger.

It was obvious who would cross the finish line.

Champ fell over once he reached, puffing out breaths but still relieved he won the race. Marshall however didn't continue, looking tired and ashy but stopped, sagging down in the grass as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes, taking in the reality.

He lost.

"Uh, wow, what an ending folks!" The announcer shouted, yet he also seemed utterly confused at what transpired. "I'm happy to declare…" he side-glanced at approval, but all he got was shaking heads for the organizers. "A-Actually we're gonna take a minor break! We'll be right back."

As the crowd erupted in whispers, Marshall's closed eyes ripped open in shock, and briefly him and Champ exchanged looks before the boxer stormed off. Marshall again turned to look at his family and friends, who all looked equally confused as he.

* * *

.

.

.

"That's ridiculous!" a P.A.W. Patrol executive shouted. "He can't do that."

"But he did cross the finish line first." Someone noted.

"Still! He assisted him! Does that even count as a penalty?"

"Dogs this is easy! That pup Champ should win. He crossed."

"I completely disagree."

"But we had the situation under control! Pups cannot do that!"

"Dogs! Please calm down." Rosco came strolling in, and all were in silence at the Council member in presence. "Well we're clearly in a slight dilemma. Let's just think cautiously about this." He turned, smiling in accordance with his Dalmatian friend.

"I agree with Council Member Rosco." Roxy continued. "A vote should be in order, as with myself and Rosco here, it will be recognized as final decision."

 _Knock. Knock._

The dogs in the room were partially confused at who was that (Rosco even counting who was here). Maximilian took the initiative to answer it.

His tone couldn't hide his slight surprise. "Pippa."

There she stood, confident and graceful. "May I have a word?"

He glanced back in the room, and gestured with his eyes they could go on. He closed the door, entering the hallway with his mate.

"What are you – "

"I'm here to state my opinion." she said simply.

His eyes remained narrowed. "You have no authority to call that."

"I know, but with you I can voice it." She justified. "Otherwise you would have ignored me."

He didn't reply, but with the silence it was his way of allowing her to continue.

"Max, I understand from a technical standpoint that other pup won, and I will take it with stride from that result. However," she said, her head raise high, "Marshall exhibited traits that make him more than worthy of earning his position, on stand on moral obligation."

"You're being biased Pippa."

"I'm not saying this just because he is my son Max." it was times like these her origins would sneak in – a voice doting a British accent. Pippa's eyes remained firm. "If you were in this situation, what would have you've done? To obtain your own success, or the success of a team?"

Staring down at his mate, very few were able to hold against him. Rosco being one, and as of now, Pippa.

"The Council will decide." He stated simply. "There is nothing I can do."

And with that, he closed the door in front of her.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah, uh Chief Orson," Marshall interrupted, raising his paw. "This is Chase, the pup from the K-9 Academy. And this is Ryder, another friend of mine."

Those in the crowd were anxiously anticipating the results, and now resorted to conversing to pass the time. Marshall and Chase ended up sitting next to Ryder, who were eventually joined by Chief Orson.

"Well I'll be! Mighty nice to meet ya both" He smiled, shaking his paw between the two. "I'm the Firedog Chief at Trix City 38th Division, or you could say, the campus location."

Ryder returned the grin. "Good to meet you too."

"And a K-9 pup! And excellent field you entered. Have a few friends on the force. Actually," he tapped his chin, "I think I knew one from long ago, grew up with him pretty much. Hard working he was."

"Oh, Chase," Marshall turned to his friend. "Thanks uh, for earlier. I kinda froze out there."

He shrugged. "Well, it's another thing a friend would do. Uh, right?"

Marshall laughed. "Haha, right! Just...nervous now. Well, not as bad as before. But I think I did my best."

"And that is what's important." Ryder patted Marshall's head. "You gave it your all. And what you did was very brave of you."

"Brave?"

"Ryder's right Marshall!" Orson added, accent running strong. "A true firedog would help whoever needs it, even if they were your opponent. Hopefully that pup you were facing would realize what ya did for him."

At that mention, Marshall quickly glanced to Champ's direction, who for once looked unsure of himself as he spoke to his friends.

As the group continued to talk, all three turned at the sounds of feet and paws scurrying on the platform. Dogs and people of the P.A.W. Patrol Project stood, with Roxy walking to the microphone.

"Despite the unnecessary action Marshall as taken upon himself when authorities had absolute control of the situation, and him risking the safely of himself and Champ, the P.A.W. Patrol Project team has concluded..."

Marshall clenched his eyes, holding his breath.

"Marshall of Trix City is the winner of this race!"

Those in the bleachers simply _rippled_ in joy, those even jumping from the seats at the turn of events. Despite the noise, Roxy continued, "Marshall's courage and selfishness has demonstrated the attributes of a firepup. He is officially the firepup member of the P.A.W. Patrol. This decision is finalized."

Everyone was yelling, even Chase, who was howling for his friend.

"Can't you believe it Marshall?" He exclaimed, "You're in!"

Marshall didn't blink. "Uh-huh..."

Wait, he was hearing Roxy correctly? _He_ actually won? Like win something? Earn a title? Not fail? Not get laughed at his pathetic failure? Realizing that, a huge, _huge_ part of him wanted leap through the air, scream out, do a little dance, heck, maybe try flying!

But instead he fell over like a statue, shock still etched on his face.

* * *

.

.

.

The announcement happened the next day. Literally everyone was shocked by the winners. The battle between Bruce and Chase was a 50/50, but Champ and Marshall…everyone's bet was on the boxer!

When Marshall arrived at school, the swarm of pups overwhelmed him. Even Sparky, Rudy and the Dalmatian twins were very impressed, despite their bias toward Champ.

"Hey, guess Champ isn't as great he thought he was!" Buck exclaimed.

"Yeah, lost to a wimp!" Beck declared. She then twirled back to Marshall. "No offense."

"Uh, none taken." he nervously chuckled.

"He's not a wimp anymore!" Zeus added, joining the pup crowd. "He's gonna be part of the P.A.W. Patrol. Wow…that's so cool."

"I bet there's gonna be good food once you join the P.A.W. Patrol." Sparky spoke up. "Aww, now I kinda wish I won."

"You dork! You didn't even come to trials!" Rudy exclaimed. "You went to the free buffet."

"Hey!" Defended the pup. "It was _good_ food."

"What are gonna do once you leave?" another pup which was Owen said. "Do you travel around? Are you stationed only at the town? Ugh, you're so lucky!"

"Haha, uh, I don't know!" Marshall replied honestly to his audience. "But I know we'll be leaving in a week."

"Wow, so soon?"

"Aww, he's gonna be out rescuing while I'm stuck here reading."

"Hey, if you wanted to leave you could have did that trip firepup conference thing weeks ago." Rudy exclaimed. "Didn't Misty and Tark do that?"

"Misty left?!" the pups flinched at the yelling, and Marshall looked positively shocked.

Sparky nodded. "Yeah! Uh, she told us awhile back. I think Champ wanted to do it too, but when he got picked, he decided to stay. Misty and Tark left yesterday! Weren't you at school when we said goodbye?"

"Uh, no..." he glanced to the floor. "I wasn't."

"Oh. Then that makes sense. But kinda sucks you'll leave when they get back!" Sparky laughed, patting Marshall's back. "Don't worry! We'll tell them the good news in your place!"

* * *

.

.

.

As the week continued on, it was a definite surprise to learn how _Ryder_ , the boy they knew for several weeks, was actually their leader for the P.A.W. Patrol. Marshall was floored, while Chase seemed embarrassed about thinking their leader was some old person. But Ryder laughed it off, saying he didn't mind. It was decision apparently he didn't know he'll take, but since coming here, had accepted the position. Apparently the P.A.W. Patrol Project was something his father worked, which he revealed that half the machines they'll be using was co-designed by him.

Marshall also learned mid-week that his father was called on mission, and wouldn't return for awhile. It was passed casually like before by his mom, but this time felt differently from the previous times.

It was funny. Through this entire process Marshall heard not _one_ compliment from his father. Not even a note of what he thought, or heck, if he voted for Marshall to go. He remained cold as he was, and when getting home on that fateful day, only gave a sparing glance before the B.A.R.K. leader retreated to his work.

That look struck a cord in Marshall, feeling like everything he did suddenly amounted to nothing. Marshall tried to shake it off as he usually did, as he was used to his father's indifferent attitude, but something was different from this.

He always believed that if doing something great, doing something amazing, he would gain the approval he desperately wanted from him. He had visions of his father finally saying how proud he was, and maybe start speaking to him on a daily basis.

But now finally achieving something, nothing has changed from the moment he returned.

* * *

.

.

.

The day they left seemed like any ordinary day. Marshall woke up, ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth. After rinsing his mouth, he took a moment to stare at the new collar on his neck, the one they were honored when officially declared. On it proudly was the flame, and behind it inscribed was their names. Oh! And the cool thing about the collars was that they act as communicators!

After that thought, Marshall collected his backpack, of course Mr. Snuggles securely inside.

The day before, on his last day of school, Mr. Murphy announced the pup's departure to the class. Shockingly, pups were sad about his leaving, and even giving him a few good luck shouts for his new life as a P.A.W. Patrol member. He smiled in goodbye, and in truth, he really would miss them. Yeah, he wasn't close with any, but he knew them for so long. It would weird not to see them everyday.

And then there was Champ.

When saying their byes, Champ remained at his desk, while the pups and Mr. Murphy surrounded the Dalmatian. Yet Marshall swore the dog looked conflicted, as if wanting to say something but forcing his words in. The bell rang, and Champ loudly announced to his friends he wanted to play at the swings, indicating them to follow. They did, and Sparky nudged Marshall.

"By the way, Champ doesn't hate you."

"Huh?"

He rushed off. "See ya!"

Now, leaving the fire station and entering the car, he glanced once more at the place he called home, feeling fuzzy all over. It wasn't long before he entered the car with his mother and began to drive off by a firefighter.

Passing the gates, Marshall couldn't help it but stand on his hind legs and stare from the back window, watching the distance between the campus and himself get farther and farther apart. It wasn't long before he was passing by the towering buildings and complexes of Trix City, something he rarely saw even as a newborn. He never realized how small a world he lived on the towering buildings that had dark shadows against the sun, and the buzzing of people rushing on city streets...while he never saw this often, a feeling pitted in his stomach that all this familiarity will not be around anymore.

Arriving at Trix City Central Station, he walked through the large building, following procedure before he arrived at platform 023, and there already was Chase, Ryder, Chief Orson, Rosco, Roxy, an F.B.I. Agent, and Chief's Orson's human partner, Mr. Sampson.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled, shouting from his scruffy voice. People scurried on the train.

"Ah, well, this is goodbye." Roxy looked upward. "Ryder, you'll ensure us updates on progress?"

"Of course. I'll report when we enter range."

"Excellent."

Pippa decided to speak, looking between the pups. She smiled. "Be safe, do good, and oh, I made lunch, for the both of you! Hope you don't mind Chase."

He shook his head. "Uh, it's okay. Thank you."

With that, she turned to look at her son.

"Mom - oomph!" he was suddenly pulled into a hug, and his blue eyes blinked wildly in surprise. "Mom?"

"Please, take care of yourself. It worries me if you don't."

He hugged her back. "I promise mom! I'll call you."

Her face softened, and she closed her eyes, hugging her son even tighter. "Marshall, I know growing up here wasn't easy. I was at odd hours, and your father was barely home, but please remember sweetie…we love you." She pulled to look at his face, smiling proudly.

 _However_ … "Mom!" Marshall yelped, looking extremely panicked. "Why are you crying?"

Her mouth was wobbling, trying to repress the crestfallen façade. "I-I'm not!"

"Mooomm, don't cry..." He mumbled, his face bubbling from the verge of tears. "Y-You're gonna make me cry."

"But it's hard!" she hiccupped.

His heart pulled, and immediately the waterworks came out, tearing like a fire hydrant. He threw himself in his mother's arms. "Waah! I'm gonna miss you mom!"

"M-Me too sweetie!" It was a good ten minutes the Dalmatians cried in departure, and finally Pippa released her son to board the train.

"Take care you two!"

"Do us justice!"

"Goodbye Ryder!"

"Remember to eat!"

Marshall sat in one of the few carriers the train had, and from him was Chase and Ryder, who were settling themselves. Marshall turned to glance outside, seeing everything he knew waving in goodbye.

It was weird. Packing his stuff, finally departing from his room, his home, his _life_ , he didn't think it would happen so quickly. Maybe he did rush head into this.

He shook his head with a smile. Nah. Even if he did, it was the best decision he made.

The classic sound of the chains clanking began to ring through the air, and Marshall, suddenly having a feeling of pure excitement, lunged half his body out the window and waved frantically.

"Bye everyone!" he yelled. "I'm gonna miss you all!"

His mother, still weepy eyed, dejectedly smiled, as the older fire father-son duo nodded in grinning departure.

Marshall kept waving till he couldn't see them, screaming he'll send photos when he could, or call to catch up. It was so much poor Marshall almost fell out of the train! (Thankfully, Pippa didn't see, and Chase and Ryder were there to help their friend).

Once settling down, and the sounds of puffing above them, Marshall asked: "How long till we get there?"

"Not long. It's a small community, far from here. We'll be venturing through like two more towns before reaching."

"How's it like Ryder?" Chase asked, genuinely curious. "Have you been there before?"

"Uh, once. Just to see the base where we're at. It's a nice place."

"Where will we be staying?"

He laughed. "It's a surprise."

They rode hours on end, with Marshall either reading his comics or napping loudly. Chase was occupied with reading some type of book (it looked like the K-9 manual, oh gosh), while Ryder was content being on his phone the entire ride. But other than that, there was good atmosphere, with light talk of what's to come.

It wasn't long before Ryder shook Marshall awake.

"Huh?! Uh, what? What's happening?" The pup was frantically searching, clearly snapped away from his superhero dream.

"Look, Marshall." He pointed out the window, grinning. "You gotta see."

The pup rubbed his eyes from slumber, and he noticed how Chase was also hanging outside the window, staring at something with astonishment. It was when Marshall joined he too was in complete awe.

It was rolling lands of green, stretching far beyond they could see, and a horizon of beautiful crystal blue. They were soon going to encounter the cliffs the train rode through, but what caught their attention was the giant sign in the distance.

" _Welcome to Adventure Bay."_

* * *

.

.

.

The train rolled up onto the platform, and what the pups and Ryder noticed was the small group of people waiting. About four of them Marshall loosely counted, and judging from the uniform, they must be the welcoming party.

"Ah hello!" lady shouted happily, almost stuttering over her words. She was a tall lady with dark skin, jittering lightly in her semi-high heels. Her black curly hair was pined back neatly, and she doted a blue business jacket and pencil skirt.

"Welcome to our town. I'm Mayor Goodway." She said, straightening her posture with a bright smile.

"Hello. My name is Ryder. Ryder Newton."

"Yes! I've met you previously, when you came here to oversee the plans for your base. Very impressive I must add."

"Ah," he rubbed his head, "It wasn't much. Just based it on my father's engineering."

"Either way Newton, it is an absolutely beautiful building! A perfect piece to add to our town –" her eyes flickered in realization. "Oh! Are these the two pups we've been told about?" she said excitedly, almost shoving her face towards them for a better view. It was uncomfortably close and the pups recoiled at her astonished stare.

"Haha, yes. This is Chase, my second in command and K-9 pup. Marshall here is our firepup and paramedic."

She almost looked she would squeal on the spot. "Ah, I can't believe this is happening. When I heard about this proposal being made to us, I had no doubt in my mind we wanted to part of this initiative right away! And now they – I mean, you're all here, this is truly an honour."

"The honour is ours." Ryder said. The incomers and the Mayor's team (which consisted of two assistants and a cameraman) walked the length of the platform.

"Our town is way too small to have a proper emergency response team. The only ones we had have been from either Foggy Bottom or Orchard Fair Oaks, and even then it can be the distance when an emergency is called. But we're not too _too_ small not have chauffeurs." She then ushered with her eyes briefly beside her, and a secretary of some sort hurriedly ran off, waving their arms at a small black car.

"Come!" Goodway exclaimed. "I'll be more than honoured to take you to your residence."

As they all settled in the car, Chase and Marshall took the opportunity to check their new surroundings. They couldn't believe it. Kids playing, adults working, animals scurrying about, everyone going about their daily lives. And the size of the town! Definitely nothing compared to their home cities of Detmold or Trix City. It wasn't buzzing, hectic, no towering buildings – it was small and quaint, with few low rise buildings and a staggering amount of houses that lived off the curb of the town central.

But the one evident element of city life was the bridge that went over the water. They drove across it.

Finally, turning into a spiral driveway, the car made a stop.

"I know today would be for you to settle in, but please drop by city hall tomorrow for your welcoming lunch." She added. "One of our chefs here, Mr. Porter, is an excellent cook. He will have you served one of our best dishes! And the tour, ah, we could schedule it tomorrow. If you want."

Ryder smiled, as the pups and himself got out of the car. "We'll look forward to it."

Her face beamed, but quickly she pushed down her excited tone and replaced it with a formal gesture of acceptance. Then quickly, the car drove away.

"This is where we live?!" Marshall gasped. Chase was dumbfounded, unable to speak.

"That's right pups." Ryder too glanced upward at the building. "I uh, designed it myself. I figured we need a good space for us."

The building was astounding. Unlike the classic styles of buildings through Adventure Bay, the base was sleek and modern, mimicking the appeal of W.O.O.F. headquarters. Ranging from a lookout post, a slide (oh my gosh a slide!), and a giant garage, it was too much to take in.

"I love it Ryder!" Marshall shouted. His tail wagged eagerly. "Can we go inside?"

Ryder laughed. "Of course!"

The pups (well, mostly Marshall) ran towards the tower, and to their slight surprise, the doors automatically opened.

And wow, even the interior was impressive. All coating a blue, and right in the middle of the building –

"There's an elevator?!"

Ryder smiled. "Quickest way to get up."

"Did W.O.O.F. provide all this?" Chase finally said, turning to glance at their leader.

"A bit from them, a bit from me." He shrugged. "It was a team effort."

"Question." Marshall added, his eyes scattering around the place. "Why is it so uh, big this place?"

"Well, we'll need the space for the other pups once they arrive. Can't have the place too cramped."

"OTHER PUPS?!" the German Shepard and Dalmatian exclaimed. "What other pups?!"

"The…other rescue pups?" Ryder itched his head. "They didn't tell you?"

Chase scoffed. "If they did, barely."

"I'll debrief us all with our equipment, exactly what we do, how we operate, and of course future pups who could join us, but it's not a huge concern at the moment. For now, let's just get settled in."

Marshall continued to look around. "Where do we sleep?"

"Either in your pup houses, or in the lounge area inside the tower. All your stuff will be in your vehicles though. That's how they were designed. The movers placed all our stuff in the garage. We just gotta go get them."

Within minutes or so Marshall and Chase checking around the tower, (have you seen the top, woah) they both went to collect their respective belongings. And their trucks made the pups' lit up. In two parking spots laid two familiar yet unfamiliar trucks, one being a police vehicle and the other a fire truck.

Marshall literally flung himself towards the red vehicle, hugging it with possession and wanting to kiss it. Finally, a fire truck! It was every firepup's dream to ride and operate one, and Marshall had finally achieved it. This all felt like some lucid dream, one that he didn't want to wake up from.

As Marshall happily hummed when he organized his stuff in his fire truck (he was still gushing over that fact) Chase simply stood in front of his, staring at it for several seconds before ripping his eyes to the grass under his paws.

Marshall paused momentarily as he noticed this. "What's wrong Chase?" he asked. "Not what you expected?"

"No, not at all." He said, continuing to crunch the green earth under his paws.

Marshall arched a brow. "Testing the grass?"

He chuckled. "Something like that. I hated the feel of grass before. But…"

"But?"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Eh, I used to it now."

"Ah, good!" Marshall beamed back before walking over to his friend. "Hey, wanna help you put your stuff – awaayyy!" He tumbled over a blanket that slipped under his paws, and he toppled in a loop somehow. Chase tried to dodge but of course he got caught in the fall, and in the end both were wrapped tightly in Marshall's blanket, back to back.

"Uh, don't worry Chase!" he called, trying to ignore the disapproving face of his friend. "I'm going to _roll_ us out of this one!"

* * *

.

.

.

When night hit, Marshall abruptly realized he couldn't sleep.

Tossing in his bed like the tenth time, the pup frustratingly rose up, holding Mr. Snuggles at one side. Yeah, Marshall might have lived in one the largest cities in the country, but it didn't mean he got out much. His entire life revolved around the campus, so being on his own now…it was slightly terrifying.

Walking out of his pup house, Marshall wondered if Chase was sound asleep, or anyone that matter.

Being the curious pup that he was, he decided to check.

"Pssh, Chase, are you in your puphouse?" he tapped the door. "Chase…"

He heard nothing.

Thinking his friend was deep in sleep, Marshall sighed as he disappointedly dragged himself back to his puphouse.

But then he heard muffling.

Using his ears, it was close, as if a struggle was happening. He scanned the area, even sniffing for other scents, but nothing foreign he detected. Oh gosh, was this their first mission here at Adventure Bay?! A night rescue?!

Yet…now he noticed how the sound was coming from Chase's puphouse.

Concerned, he knocked on Chase's door, seeing if truly his friend was asleep, but no response. His worry increased.

"Chase?" Again with his paw, harder this time. "Are you okay? Chase, open the door."

The sounds got louder, more aggressive.

Fearing the worst (oh my gosh, was he dying?!) Marshall pounded the door, and whatever power, either him or sheer luck, the door snapped open.

Chase was sleeping, but he was vigorously moving in his bed, paws thrashing violently. His face was clenched in distress, and he switched between whimpering and growling.

"Chase!" Marshall screamed, shaking his friend. "Wake up! Chase! CHASE!"

He flung open his eyes, panting with intensity. His eyes scanned his surroundings, looking disorientated yet panicked. He then noticed the pup beside him, and he glanced up. "M-Marshall?"

"Yeah, it's me." He noticed the heavy sweat dosing on Chase's face. "Are you okay? You sounded like you were in trouble!"

Chase sat on his hind legs. After calming down his breathing, his eyes knitted back to thinking. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Marshall was flabbergasted. He never saw anything like that before! That image struck a cord with him. "Chase, you were, like screaming and stuff."

"Oh."

"OH?! Chase, you were having a nightmare!"

Chase glanced away. "It's nothing Marshall. I have them all the time. I'm used to it."

"Have them all the – " Marshall lost his wording. "H-How could you say it like that? And all the time? How long has this been going on?"

"It's fine Marshall. Seriously. Stop bugging me about it."

Usually, Marshall would coward if someone told him to leave them alone. But no, sheer determination rang through the pup, and he did not want to back down. "Chase, I'm not gonna shrug off what I just saw."

"I said it's fine Marshall!" He snapped. "Just, stop. I don't wanna talk about it."

Marshall stubbornly stared at his friend, but it was clear nothing was gonna budge Chase from his decision.

"…Fine." He settled. "I'll leave it alone. However, as your new teammate in the P.A.W. Patrol, I need to know if there's anything bothering you. And even more than that, you're my friend. It bothers me if there isn't anything I can't do to help."

As hollow silence became the answer, Marshall realized a smile couldn't solve whatever Chase was feeling. So, he wished him goodnight and padded back into his puphouse. He curled back into his red blanket, trying to ready himself for bed.

"I never told you about my past, haven't I?"

Marshall was stumped, suddenly feeling the urge to sit up. However, he remained where he was, trying to contain his astonishment.

Chase look defeated, as a huge escaping his mouth. He resumed lying back on his stomach, as he too stayed in his puphouse.

Marshall's eyes widened. Yes, he always had questions about his friend's mysterious attitude, or background for that matter, but he never dove into asking. It didn't seem right, and even now, he realized, him demanding Chase what happened earlier suddenly seemed wrong.

"You don't have to tell me Chase." He said honestly. "If it's too personal –"

"Kinda unfair if I already know about your family dynamic." He replied.

 _Oh. Guess that was true…but –_ "It's still okay! I respect your decision. And uh, sorry about earlier. It wasn't very nice of me."

"No, you…" he paused. "You were worried. Nothing bad about that."

"Hehe," he itched his head. "Sorry I'm a worry rat."

He snorted in amusement. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be Marshall. Realized that about you since day one."

Quiet stilled between the two.

"But uh, still Chase," Marshall continued, reluctant as ever. "Don't tell me cause you think you have to." He reassured him with a hesitant smile. "Whatever is comfortable for you Chase."

The German Shepard glanced up at the moon, staring intensely at its luminescent light.

It was then Chase began his story, beginning from the moment he met Officer Archie on that fateful day till he ended up in Trix City. Even at the parts that stuck absolute terror in Marshall, he not once interrupted, instead clenching his paws into his blanket as he listened quietly on.

After that, they never spoke of it again.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yo, Marshall,"

 _Is someone calling me?_

"Marshall…wake up buddy."

 _That sounded like, wait uh, that's Chase._

The Dalmatian grudgingly woke up, rubbing his eyes with his spotted paws. Blinking up, he noticed his best friend standing over.

"Had a good nap?" he asked with a laugh.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He glanced around, noticing the sky beckoning darkness. "How…long was I sleeping?"

"No idea." Replied Chase. "But it's actually dinner time now."

"Woah?! I've been sleeping that long?" he jumped up. "Sheesh, I dozed off too long."

He shook his head in amusement. "I guess so buddy."

Marshall skimmed upward, seeing that even Fuzzy and his family had left. The trees continued to sway in the spring wind.

"You know…" he said aimlessly, "I was dreaming about the time we met."

"Really?" Chase looked quite surprised, his brown eyes blinking widely. "Wow, that seems so long ago."

"And it was crazy! Like I saw stuff when I wasn't even there! I think I'm psychic."

Rolling his eyes, Chase waited from Marshall to join him on their walk to the Lookout.

"Hey Chase?" Marshall suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for telling me."

He cocked a brow. " 'Bout what?"

"You know," Marshall shrugged half-heartedly. "Your past."

"Oooh that." After a moment's pause, Chase continued his usual questioning face. "Marshall you're my best friend why wouldn't I tell you?"

"But back then I wasn't. I mean, we were still getting used to each other." He stopped in his tracks, and Chase watched him. "You could have chosen not to. Or ever tell me. I wasn't like, the most uh, mature pup to tell that stuff too."

"...True," he replied, shrugging in mild agreement, but then his face had that semblance of a smile. "But I did. And hey, you were my friend back then. What did I tell you when we got in trouble at the academy?"

He laughed. "You only tell the truth."

"Exactly! And the truth was I saw you as a friend. Heck you were my only friend at the time."

"What about Ryder?"

"Meh, I was starting to trust humans." he said. "I never knew humans, so trusting Ryder took awhile for me. And besides, " he added. "I was fine with telling you. You were honest with me from day one. Like, friends are honest right?"

"Hehe, yeah..." He sweatdropped inwardly. _Maybe telling Skye and Rubble was a bad idea…but they cornered me into it…_

Chase inclined his head to the side as a gesture. "C'mon, we better head inside quick. Otherwise Rubble is gonna eat our bowls."

"Ah! I forgot! It's spaghetti night!" Marshall shot up in shock, and quickly he began racing. He howled as he glanced behind. "I'm gonna beat ya Chase!"

"As if Marshall!" he speeded up, and the two sprinted back into the tower. Of course, Marshall was bonded to trip over his paws, and the usual falling over his friend occurred, landing in a tangling mess at the lookout entrance.

"Heh," Marshall shrugged, glancing down at his friend who was splat on the ground. Chase shook his head from the dizziness and eyed a look to his friend. " I'm good!"

And they laughed.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope ya'll notice the attribute I added with Marshall that he pretty much has anxiety disorder. I figured since he lacked self-confidence in the show and how my series is turning out it made sense for him to have that. But I don't blame my baby. He has faced a lot of pressure since he was a newborn…but obviously in origin story it would be more obvious since he is just starting to deal with it. He of course gets a better handling with it ever since joining the PAW Patrol. I actually have family members who deal with this daily, so at times it can be concerning how to calm them down. Sometimes you just gotta reassure them the best, and hold onto their hand that everything will turn out right._

 _Ya! We've finished with Marshall~ Not much of a spoiler I'm gonna be writing up Skye now. I actually have it halfway because I kept switching between this chapter and the next one. Actually funny note, Marshall's story is connected to Ryder's story alot. You'll see when we get there. If you notice I like to bring back characters from other stories or chapters, so everything's connected in some weird ass way. Learn this skill and you'll see the SHIT TON of easter eggs I place in my chapters._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	12. Skye's Story Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series.

 **HELLO READERS!** No surprise who's story we're diving to next. I actually liked how it turned out. Kinda filler-ish, but good filler. If you're a Skye/Chase fan then you'll enjoy Skye's arc. ^^

CyberWolf SgtJay – thanks! ^^

Lovepawpatrol – haha glad you think that! Honestly, Ryder is very dull to me, but after thinking of his story being tied to multiple I'm like hey, this is pretty decent for the seemingly perfect kid.

Zuma lover – I made this before Tracker came into the picture, but it doesn't mean he won't have a backstory. He very much so, and *hint hint* it's the same level of intensity as Chase's. But will I write it here or the next fic who knows…

mdmpinkie9088 – Marshall's strongest traits is his generosity, or kindness I would say. Like, even to his enemies, he has compassion. And I actually rewatched that episode to see what the heck happened XD

marcogalmich – Glad you liked it! I didn't want to wrap his story up with Max suddenly approving Marshall, because it would totally be out of character for him. For sure its not the end for his family's influence in the story.

Del Pup – I do research for this story. In fact all my stories I do! Thank you for your awesome words.

Desgarbiuz – Muchos Gracias!

Robloxmaster225 – You cried with Marshall? Ooh man, I'm really hitting the feels with you guys. But thank you for loving it! I always sniff when I re-read Archie's end.

D \- Read my bio for the story summary. ;)

RubbleOnTheDouble \- THANKS BRO

* * *

.

.

.

Being a girl on the P.A.W. Patrol, Skye learned, was that she had to deal with more things than her fellow members.

Take food for example. When getting their daily meals, it seemed everyone chaotically dove into their food (especially Rubble) and not a trace of crumbs was left in sight. Skye would take her time, and before she even reached halfway, it seemed everyone was finishing up, requiring seconds. There were also certain topics she couldn't discuss with them. Bringing up fashion trends or beauty secrets were certainly out of the question (occasionally Zuma about which celebrity dogs or pups he thought were good looking in Hollywood). But besides that, they would look blankly at her or reply with an answer that was very literal. (They seemed to never read in-between the lines).

And oh gosh the bathroom situation was even worse. While sometimes the boys would use the traditional tree, often enough everyone used the pup bathroom located on the ground floor. But ugh how they treat it! Skye often felt like she needed to be pilot/maid to live here! (and cleaning bathrooms did _not_ sound appealing).

But probably the biggest challenge for her was how…lonely it got. Yes, she had Katie and Callie to talk to when she went for her weekly treatments, or sometimes hung out for girl time, but it still wasn't the same to have a girl pup to talk to. There were a few dogs in the town, but still no one she could truly bond with.

So when the day Everest joined, Skye was more than eager to bond with her. She was craving a girl connection, and was determined to show Everest all the things she loved doing most, and hopefully they would become extremely close, like Marshall and Chase.

So, on a bright Thursday morning, Skye invited Everest to her spa treatment.

Katie was currently washing the husky's fur, while in a separate tub, Skye was relaxing in a steamed bath, a headwrap on her face, and cucumbers on her eyes. The spa day was turning out good – the only setback was the struggle for Everest to remove her hat. After what seemed like an hour of debate and convincing, she gave in. The only request she had was that no one saw her removing it before she got soap on her head.

Katie giggled. "Uh, you're squirming Everest."

The snow pup continuously winced her eyes, feeling the bubbles pour down her head. "Sorry. I just never did this before."

"Bathe?!" The cockapoo almost jumped from her flower-scented bath.

"No, no. _This_." Everest answered honestly. With one eye open, Katie continued to scrub her grey-coloured fur. "Usually I would do a good lick, maybe a rinse in the creek if I really need it, and I'll be good."

Skye was floored. "Just a lick?"

"Well," she shrugged. "Yeah. It's quick and does the job."

"Hopefully this is a pleasant experience for you Everest." Katie said, rinsing out the rest of the shampoo. Carefully minding Everest's request of not showing her head, she quickly lathered her hands with another leave-in treatment. "Callie hated pampering at first, but she loves it now! Don't you Callie?"

The said cat was sitting on a ledge, tail swaying longingly under her. With her usual demeanor, she did a "hmpf!", sticking her head up high.

"Oh Callie. I know you want your bath. But I don't want to get the shampoos mixed up. Wait _just_ a bit more. Besides, aren't you my little helper?"

Callie purred happily at the reminder, taking great pride in the job.

"And there you go!" wrapping up a purple towel on Everest's head, she then escorted her to the tub beside Skye's. "Now you can relax while the treatment settles in." Katie turned to Callie, who was sitting tall. "Wanna help me check on the other animals?"

" _Meooow."_ She leaped down, dutifully following her out of the room.

"I'll be back in a bit!" she called, and then the human girl was gone.

Once they were alone in the room, (a private room – Skye always booked the singular ones at the back), silence dawned upon the two pups. Perhaps the girls talked occasionally to one another before, but the status of good friends (despite everyone believed it so) was still quite far.

"You're not going to lie down?" Skye said, not moving from her rest. She had a yellow towel on her head, a similar treatment on her fur.

"Oh. Right." Everest still looked uneasy, but heeded to Skye's words, sitting back in the tub.

Seconds ticked by. "So we just sit here?"

"Yup." Skye lifted one cucumber over her eye, smiling in hope. "And how does it feel?"

Now, that was a good question. Everest was never the type to indulge in luxuries, and felt there was no need so, as she lived by herself for so long in the mountain. She would have fun, like roll around in the snow, or built snowmen only to crash into them. But that was different. Getting pampered was not one of them.

So she settled with honestly, laughing stiffly. "This is something I'm definitely not used to."

Skye giggled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. It especially feels great after missions."

"Hmm. Never tried that."

"Hehe, I'm letting you know my beauty secrets." She winked, and then with her paws removed the cucumbers.

"Why did you put them on your face?" Everest asked.

"For puffiness. And dark circles."

"Oh." Everest arched a brow. "But you look fine to me."

"I might, and I try everyday, but it's the little details that make it count!" Skye exclaimed.

"So this treatment makes you look great?" Everest patted her head towel, confirming its security. "And smell too?"

"Yup! I figured you would like something more natural, so I got Acqua di Parma for you. It's 100% organic. Has African cacao, grape seed oil and lychee pine extract. And it's to make your fur shiny and super healthy! As well UV protection."

Everest closed her eyes, smiling. "Well it _does_ smell nice."

"Hehe, told you."

"And what about you Skye?" she opened to reveal her icy blue eyes. "I'm smelling a whole bunch of stuff from your shampoo! I'm getting…hmm, a type of oil?"

"Truffle oil, rose water, and Bulgarian evening Primerose oil. It's Alterna Pup Ten, from France. Yours is too."

"France? You ordered all the way from France?" ( _That was in Europe right?_ she wondered) "Does Katie even need to buy stuff so far?"

"No, no. Sophie does those orders for me. Bertram would call on her behalf. And I guess it could be expensive, but it's my absolute favourite. Actually my favourite is Russian Amber Imperial, but Alterna Pup Ten is lovely too!"

Everest had no idea what this Rusisan Amber Imperial was, but she heard the other two name drops. "Sophie? Who's that? And this, uh…Bertram?"

"Oh, Sophie is my human. And Bertram is her butler."

Everest spat out water from the tub she was casually drinking. (Hey, it tasted good, alright?) "Human? Y-You have a owner?"

"Yes." Skye tilted her head, sitting up too. "I didn't mention it?"

"Nope! That's news to me."

"Oops. Guess I forgot." She sagged back into the tub, relaxing under the heated water.

"Sorry, but yes Sophie was my owner. She's absolutely wonderful, and oh! I hope you would meet her one day!"

"And this Sophie…wait, what's a butler?"

"It's someone who helps you do things. Like if you wanted food, Bertram would get it for her. Anything she needed, he would get it for Sophie."

"Wow…" she voiced, speaking her thoughts. "Sounds like your owner was rich or something."

"Hehe…" Skye blushed a rosy pink.

Everest noted her friend's behavior, and her mouth gasped, pointing. "You are! You're a rich pup!"

"Sssh, E-Everest," she nervously fluttered her head around, checking no wondering ears were around, despite being the only two in the room. "Someone might here you in the other room!"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Everest patted her paws. "I just, wow, I never knew. And it makes sense."

"Makes sense?"

She shrugged. "Well, you act different from the other pups in the P.A.W. Patrol. Or anypup in town."

Shame edged Skye's face. "Is that…bad?"

Realizing the blatant statement, Everest shock her paws. "No, not at all Skye!" she denied. "Like, you're a good different! And that's good. Great even! Makes you…stand out."

"Oh." Skye smiled prettily, happily taking in the compliment. "Then, thank you."

"But I still have one question, actually a ton, but this one's the most important."

"Uh-huh?"

"If you had a owner who's rich, and lived the fancy life, then how the tundra you ended up here in Adventure Bay?"

She giggled. "Oh, it's a funny story actually."

"Funny?" Everest was confused.

"Well, not really funny, more odd than anything!" she glanced up at the ceiling. "I lived quite far from Adventure Bay, miles away. In a place called Hearthome Valley."

* * *

.

.

.

It was a hazy morning. Light shimming down delightfully through massive glass windows, there was a beautiful crafted room filled with lavish Victorian white furniture doting the space. On a high circular bed of pink covering edging with lace, laid a small cockapoo, sleeping blissfully in the thick covers quilting under her head. Overhead the bed was a white canopy draped over, supported by cream coloured beams that swirled around the bed and through the room.

While the pup continued to be in dreamland, two sharp knocks braced at the door, but the pup did not stir. Only after seconds later the twin doors opened and revealed a human male in a black suit.

"Little lady," he called, voice laced with British formality. "Time to wake."

Nothing.

The older gentleman did not react, rather glanced to his feet and at that moment entering a slow moving dog,

"You know what to do Ollie **."**

The dog, a Basset Hound, continued to stroll into the bedroom, while his human master retreated into another, grander room.

"Good morning little lady. Time to wake." The sound of light snoring was his answer, and looking unconcerned, he entered deeper into the room. He then added, "There is an air show today."

"….An air show?" someone whispered, following the sound of ruffling covers. Rising from the bed was a cockapoo, her face lifting with an eyemask. She then pulled it off, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I don't recall that happening today…"

"No not at all little lady." Ollie replied, heading to the windows and tugging the fabric cord with his teeth to open the curtains. Despite his short, elongated body and flopping ears, he was able to attend to his chores easily. "I only said that for you to wake."

Blinking pink eyes, the pup smiled briefly before giggling. "Ollie! How cruel to deceive me!"

"Not at all cruel if it gets you out of bed." He replied with a grin.

The cockapoo returned the good measure, and with a tiny stretch, she leaped out of the covers and made her way down the steps built on the side of the circular bed. Once she reached, she tottered towards the small bathroom specifically designed for her. It was marble white, with a fitting bathtub and shower, low raise sink and a flat absorbable dog designed mat for "potty business".

Perhaps twenty minutes or so before she finished, and when she returned to her room, instead of Ollie there was a human maid preparing her vanity.

"Hello little lady!" the human maid exclaimed, and the cockapoo yelped back, wagging her tail. This human lady Annie was her dresser, and oh how the pup loved to be dolled up in the morning.

After her routine brush and spray of primrose, Annie went to the walk-in wardrobe, straight to the mini pup foam figure that stood in the middle of the wardrobe. The mannequin was dressed in a mini red and black-checkered dress that flared at the bottom. It had white trimmings, with a white coat and matching beret on top, reversing the trimmings in black. She pulled the outfit and dressed her.

"Alright, today shall we do pink ribbons or red?" After the pups' s reply and a laugh: "Ah pink it is then." She then pulled out three different colours that were stored on a shelf. "Taffy Charm, Rouge Beauty and Bubblegum Sweetie?"

"Taffy!" she replied. "Sophie likes that one."

"Ah yes she loves that shade." Annie said. She then tied the two ribbons onto the pup's ears, matching beautifully with her magenta coloured eyes. Then finally, she placed a red leather collar crusted with tiny gemstones. On the front was her collar, writing out a name Skylla Rose Lockwood.

Yes, this tiny cockopoo's real name was Skylla Rose Lockwood. It was a name bestowed by her owner, who happily decided to give her a fancy name in keeping tune with the family's upper class status.

Once Skylla made it out in the hallway, she was simultaneously met with her owner, who finished speaking with her maid.

"Sophie!" she called, her ribbons dancing at ears as she ran.

The said girl turned and her green eyes light up with excitement. "Skylla!" she too ran to her pup, and Skylla leaped into her arms, licking her check.

"You two look absolutely lovely as usual." The maid said formally, hands at her apron.

The pup and young girl smiled at each other. "We know!" and giggled.

Sophie was truly a young beauty. She was a lean, tall, recently turned twelve-year old, skin ivory and blushed. She had luscious chocolate curls sprawling her lower back, bangs parted to the side. Pinning a portion of her hair back was a single red bow, mimicking her pup's decorative ways.

"You're wearing the ribbons we bought!" Sophie exclaimed as the two made their way down the grand hallway. "They're from the Beau le Beau Boutique on Millford Hills, no?"

" _Oui!"_ Skylla replied eagerly, wagging her tail. "From yesterday."

"Oh now I wish I purchased more! They look splendid. Buying twenty ribbons was not enough for my little pup!" she kissed her head.

Skylla giggled.

After coming down from one the spiral staircases, they made it to one of the dozen private dinning rooms, and servants were waiting patiently for them.

Sophie placed Skylla on a high cushioned seat, and then commenced to sit at the other end of the long table. They were given cloth napkins and immediately served their drinks – Sophie opting earl Grey while Skylla chose almond milk.

Their meal, always made by their chief, was simply divine! Organic omelets, scones, cheese, fresh fruit, and parfaits were on the menu today. For Skylla, it was a scramble egg of cheese, chicken and parsley on a fancy sliver platter.

Once their lavish breakfast was finished, Sophie was given her plaid clock jacket, navy beret and leather gloves. She was heading to her private school, hence her attire underneath was a red and blue uniform. Skylla too was dressed for the outdoor weather, with the white coat and baret she previously picked out the night before. The door was opened for them, and outside the circular driveway was Sophie's chauffeur, who was waiting in front of a black limo.

"Goodbye Bertram!" Sophie waved quickly before scurrying inside the car with her pup. At the last minute Skylla wished her farewells to Ollie, who dutifully nodded his head in departure with his master.

They two were driven off, and Skylla rested comfortably in her seat. Sophie began texting on her phone, (which the cockopoo noticed was a new model). It wasn't long before she got off her pink sparkling phone and grabbed her pup to place on her lap, then petting her affectionately.

The two chatted away, driving through the streets of high-rise mansions that stretched acres of property they were boringly familiar with. Making a final turn, the car came to a road entrance that labeled, 'Mrs. Pettington's Luxury and Elite Pup School'. The limo made a stop, and Sophie kissed Skylla one more time.

"Take care my little lady!"

" _Yip_! You as well my Sophie!"

The door opened and the driver took Skylla gently, then carrying her to the grounds of the school. He then placed her down the paved flooring, and closed the steel gate.

"Skylla!"

The said pup turned and there rushing to her were three of her friends, Belle, Diva, and Fifi. They were all pets of Sophie's friends, and each of them was dressed as sophisticated as her.

Belle, a small black Pomeranian, cooed at the sight of her friend. "Skylla! You. Look. Ah-mazing."

"Like, truly you do darling!" Diva added, admiring Skylla's jacket. She was a Silky Terrier Breed. "And it looks new."

Skylla nodded. "Of course! It was custom made by Designer Foof de Ru."

"Eh my goodness, really?" Fifi was a white Maltese. "I didn't know he did that. I better tell my owner I need some new dresses." She glanced at her own coat.

Belle giggled. "Didn't you buy that a week ago?"

"Uh, duh! But it's already out of fashion." She flipped her ears. "I must be in." she smiled, and all the girls laughed together.

A light bell rung near them, and immediately they trotted elegantly to the supervisors, who picked them up on pillows and carried them inside.

The school was small, but beautifully decorated, and for the number of pups that attend the school, it was perfect. Including cushioned seat desks, each pup had their own area in the school, customized to their appeal and liking. Small classrooms, the girls were seated with other pups who attended, and already waiting was the human teacher, Mrs. Pettington herself.

"Now, now, darlings!"" she clapped her hands. Her bun was tightly pulled back, prominent nose, and narrowing glasses. "Come, let's begin the class. Open your pup pads."

The day went as usual for Skylla. Typical things, such as history, math, music, and languages (French especially) were taught, but there were others that were extremely important. Pup Etiquetcy, Dancing and Grooming were the priority.

The school she attended only extended till two, and thus she departed home with the usual pickup by Sophie's chauffeur. Sophie would be done too, but she went to her ballet classes, and then would arrive home later for private violin lessons, hence, she would not see her owner till dinner.

But it didn't mean she was free from her lessons.

"Skylla!"

The cockopoo blinked owlishly, being snapped from her thoughts. "Yes?"

Who stood in front of her was Ms. Coco, a tall and beautiful Afghan Hound. "Have you at all been listening to my corrections? You're not walking properly."

Glancing down, Skylla realized she was completely off a white marker that was tapped on the hard-wood floor.

"Hehe, ah pardon Ms. Coco! I was just…distracted. Lost in thought."

Ms. Coco frowned indefinitely. A strict teacher, she was Mrs. Pettington's pet that worked with her owner at the school, and the dog conducted private lessons if was requested by the pup's owners. The two moved from France only a year ago, but have easily settled in Hearthome Valley due to their previous success and wealth.

"Distracted?" the older dog's voice rang thick of her home country. "What on earth are you distracted about?"

"The…ah, piano!" Skylla quickly conjured, pointing to the wooden piano specifically designed for her. It was flat with beautiful dark chocolate woodwork and gold scribing, currently leveled off the ground for display in the middle of the study. "I wish to play."

Ms. Coco had a questioned frown. "Piano? That has never distracted you before."

"Ah, well –"

"Little lady," she began, "my job is to train young pups such as yourself in the ways of good etiquette and manner. You need to pay better attention. Being absent-minded and thinking of other things is not a good manner to have for a high-class family like yours. You do have an image to keep." She quipped.

It was pretty much the mantra Skylla had heard since birth. She vaguely remembered that day, just the idea of being covered in thick, silky fabrics and catered to her every need. Her doggy parents were barely seen from those early memories, but if they were, the first immediate image was the very moment she was purchased by Sophie.

" _Oh, darling, you've been selected by the elites! Now go along and be the breed you were meant to be. You'll be fancied by all, envied and loved, so indulge it all! Remember, you'll be with the powerful, the rich! Anything less than that is not worth your time."_

" _Mama?"_

 _"Ssh, ssh, now go! Be beautiful my luxury pup! And don't call me mama." She laughed._ " _We aren't commoners."_

And common Skylla was not! She was a mixed breed, and while that was usually snubbed between upper class dogs, her mix was considered to be those fancy breeds, and looked upon fondly. She was a reminder that both her parents were elite breeds, and her status exceeded them.

Her parents were right about rarely seeing her. The only time they did was the occasional party they attended with their owner (who was actually the brother of Sophie's father), and even then, they only asked her what has she accomplished so far, or what new designer collar she was wearing. Other times they would talk about themselves, and _that_ took hours to get through. Thankfully, she didn't see them often, so those hour-long conversations didn't come often.

"Ah, Oui Madam." Skylla agreed, shaking her dozing thoughts. She straightened her back, beckoning poise as she was trained to be. "I shall do better."

"Hm. Good." She nodded, and padding her paws twice together, Skylla scurried to the beginning of the line.

It was quiet for several seconds when: "You have another competition correct?"

Skylla turned her head. "Oh, yes I do!"

"Voice little lady."

"Ah, I mean, yes, _yes_ Ms. Coco."

"Then this would be good training for you. Better for your tricks, no?"

"Absolutely!" her eyes suddenly lit, sparkling excitement. "We have one coming up soon, less than a week. Not as large as the one we did last time, but still very prestige."

Ms. Coco nodded, beginning to talk aimlessly.

"I understand the grooming and breeding sectors of the contest, but I do not have the faintest idea why a luxury pup yourself would engage with the more vigorous activity." Shaking her head, she quickly looked to Skylla, patting the air. "Not at all dismissing your achievements my dear." She added.

"Hehe, I guess it can be…vigorous, but we do not do any running, jumping or agility courses."

"Hm. At that, I approve." Feeling content, she clapped her paws together. "Perfect little lady! That's the walk. Remember your poise, and you'll sure win the competition."

Smiling, Skylla did a flip. " _Yip!_ Merci Ms. Coco!"

"Ah, little lady! Manner, manners!"

* * *

.

.

.

Sophie arrived some time later. The girls briefly greeted each other both were sent off to separate rooms to conduct their music lessons (Sophie with violin while Skylla with piano). Ms. Coco did not teach music, but she did stay during the lesson to hear before she left for the day. It was one of the few times the tight-faced dog looked like she was enjoying herself.

Finally, with time hitting around five, the girls were finally free from their lessons, and had a sparing one hour before dinner. Ideally, they would play tea party, dress up, or even play a duet song with their piano and violin. However, the contest was near, so with a quick change in their ballerina outfits, they went outside to the mansion's gardens.

Of course, every dog-human duo must have a stunning performance to act for the competition, especially their introduction. The two continuously practiced, making sure each flip, leap, and pose was perfect. Sophie and Skylla's routine were unique on their own for not only they were the youngest pairs to participate in their district, but how engaging Sophie was in the act with Skylla. The two look like they dance with one another when they preform, and the crowds love it.

"Perfect!" Skylla continued to do another flip, landing on a platform. Sophie took a stance.

"Let's wrap up with this!" she lifted her ribbon stick and her spun her hand around, and Skylla leaped inward, the two harmonizing. Sophie then begun to twirl on her pointe toes, and as she spun, picked up Skylla. The pup flipped mid-air, landing back on Sophie's hands that were raised high, and the ribbon came to a halt. They posed.

"Eeeh! We did it! We did it Skye!" Sophie hugged her pet, and Skylla barked happily. "Amazing routine."

"No, no, you were amazing Sophie!" Skye gushed. "Ribbons were the best choice."

"Hehe, like the ribbons in your ears?"

She giggled. "Absolutely!"

The two laughed, and in midst of the joy, heard something streaking in the sky. Glancing up, the two noticed a plane flying high.

Sophie shock her head. "We could always add a plane at the end. That would surprise everyone! Don't you agree Skye? Skye?"

The cockopoo heard not one word from her, as her large pink eyes peered in awe at the plane.

Sophie laughed. "Skye, oh Skylla, can you hear me?"

"Oh," she blinked, giggling to herself in embarrassment. Twice in one day? How shameful. "Pardon Sophie! Ms. Coco said it's becoming a bad habit now these days."

"I don't mind my beautiful pup." The girl went to pet Skylla's soft head. "When it's just us it's the few moments where we do not have to act proper. What's on your mind?"

"Ah well," she glanced once more up to the sky, observing the streaking white that remained in the air. "I wish to go on a plane again and travel."

"A trip?!" Sophie laughed pleasantly. "But we just went to California! And a few months back Milan."

"Hehe, I know!" Skylla smiled. "But I can't help it! I love being in the sky, seeing the clouds, being lighter than air."

"Hmm…" the pup watched curiously as her owner pouted in thought. "Ah!" she piped. "There's a private air show just outside of Hearthome Valley. I'll ask Bertram to get us first row seats to see. I even heard there's a very famous pilot that'll be there. Eeeh! It will be fun!"

Skyla was suddenly so excited she did her signature flip, landing back in her owner's arm. " _Yip!_ I cannot wait!"

From the very first show Skylla attended with Sophie, she was completely blown away. It all looked so dazzling, to be graceful, powerful, yet so very much _free_. The pilots did tricks that made people gasp, shocking them to the core, but at the end, applaud their work. Competing in dog shows was one thing, (as it was something common in her social circles) but saying she liked, no, _loved_ air shows was another. It was more of a masculine thing apparently, and she would get questioning brows when she mentioned it, but honestly, it was the one thing she didn't care what others thought of it. It was the few guilty pleasures she cherished. It made her feel different, in a good way. It was out of the norm, and she enjoyed that idea.

"Sophie," Skylla asked, "Are you parents still coming? Shouldn't we get ready to greet them at dinner?"

"Oh." She laughed self-cautiously. "They're not coming. Not for awhile."

"Like…not today? But surely tomorrow?"

"No Skye." She sighed. "Bertram told me they cannot. Father is still on his business trip in India and will not return for two more weeks. And my mother is still in Britain to oversee her international collection."

"Oh Sophie…" the pup's eyes softened. "But you were planning this dinner – "

"It's okay." Standing up straight, she began walking into the mansion. "They do this all the time. I don't mind. They're busy, and we're busy." Cuddling her pup, she added: "Don't forget. We have that air show to attend. And our competitions, parties and more. We always have fun anyway."

And they did! Skylla's life never had a moment of peace. For the next week her schedule filled with additive events, such as Belle's exclusive garden birthday. All who attended were mostly dogs, save the owners and the waiters that were hired. Skylla and her friends were at the birthday table.

"Okay, let's have a photo of the birthday pup!" a photographer lifted the camera to his eye, and the girls poised. When he left, Belle asked: "You girls know this is going to be featured in Pure Breed Monthly?"

"Ugh, I love that magazine." Fifi said. "I did a shoot with them one time. Or was it twice?" she dumbly thought.

"Well, _I_ love the pups you invited." Diva eyed the group of boys talking near the pool.

"I thought you liked Broody? That like, super cute lab?" Belle questioned.

"Not anymore. He got boring."

"Eh my gosh!" Fifi barked. "Let's go talk to them!"

"Skylla?" Diva turned. "Wish to join us?"

Sipping her drink, Skylla blinked owlishly. "What?"

"C'mon Skylla! There has to be a pup over there that catches your eye."

Skylla laughed. "Aren't we a bit too young to think about that? And besides, I…uh, have other stuff to do. By myself."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe…I want to be independent."

"What do you mean independent? Like shopping alone?"

"Uh," Skylla patted her blue dress. "No. A bit more extreme."

"Which is?"

"Not get married?" she meekly said.

" _WHAT?!"_ The girls almost shoved their face into the cockopoo. Suddenly, Fifi laughed. "Skylla, you're so silly! You know we can't be uh, what's the word?"

"Independent darling." Diva intervened, and she turned to her friend. "Skylla, you really don't mean that?"

"We're fancy pups!" Belle laughed. "No way we can be independent. Being solo in our social class, especially a girl, is like, absurd!"

"You're talking like it's the middle ages." Skylla said. "And besides, I said maybe. I didn't say sure."

"You can't be sure!" Fifi almost shock her friend frantically. "We, like, have to get married. At the same time! I was planning a double wedding for the four of us!"

"You mean a quadruple wedding."

"Oh. Right!"

"And you're so pretty Skylla!" Belle commented. "A lot of the boys say stuff about you. Like, you know me. I know all gossip around here."

Skylla nodded. No, she wasn't oblivious to her looks. She knew she was very beautiful, and she took great pride with her appearance. Despite her private pup school being small, majority of the boy pups who attended have admitted they were attracted to her. She was flattered truly, but none were her taste. In fact she didn't even know what her taste was! A smile and a wink she gives them and they fall on their backs, legs hanging high! It was funny, and kinda cute, but she didn't think much of it. Besides, wasn't she a bit young to find a future mate? It was literally the farthest thing from her mind.

"What about those shows you do?" Belle added. "You're the only one out of all of us who does those things! That's independent right there."

Skylla realized that, but somehow her answer felt flat. "Uh, true, but –"

Diva giggled. "Skylla darling, there is no way any of us, including you, can be truly independent. It's in our breed to be waited by paw. We aren't lower class pups."

"And can you imagine if we had to do things on our own?" Belle shivered. "Like, I heard from my cousin's friend's waiter's _dog_ , that for her to go the bathroom, they have to do it…" she whispered. "Outside."

Fifi gasped.

"Yeah! And she has to do stuff on her own. Like, they go to a _public_ park. Walk across a street. Play with store bought pup toys. Eh my gosh, they eat from dog food cans!"

"Gross!"

"Exactly."

Skylla puffed her cheeks. "Okay, maybe not eat dog food, but the other stuff I wouldn't mind."

"Are you saying you want to be a normal pup?"

"Not at all!" that thought never crossed her mind. "But I'm curious what a normal pup would do."

"They have boring lives." Belle concurred. "Didn't you hear what I said about what they do? They live like, the rough life!"

"Is that what street pups live like?" Fifi questioned.

"I bet. Like, how worse could it get?"

"Apparently they don't bathe." said Diva.

"Ew!"

"You're probably going to see them in Trix City for your trip Skylla." Belle implored, wiggling her paw. "But after that, you'll be in the upper-class areas. Then you'll be safe."

"There's no street pups in Trix City." Skylla shock her head. "That's impossible. Wouldn't like, police deal with it?"

"Who knows." Belle shrugged. "I know gossip not politics."

Fifi suddenly chimed in. "How long are you going for?!"

"A week. For Sophie's aunt's gallery. We'll be taking train."

At this, they all laughed, and Skye's face morphed into frowning confusion. "What?"

"You? Taking train?" Diva wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're hilarious."

"Skylla's funny! Too funny!"

"What's wrong with train?"

"Nothing! Just, you love plane rides. Why in the world would you take a train?"

"It's not like it's public." Skylla said in her defense. "It's private. And our plane is under maintenance at the moment."

"Oooh, understand."

"Thank goodness Skylla." Belle breathed. "We thought for a moment you were taking that independence normal talk too far."

Diva shock her head. "The day I see Skylla roughing it up is the day Fifi stops asking if she's fat."

"Oh my gosh, I am! Why didn't you girls tell me?!"

"You're not – ugh, it's an expression."

"I am! I am!"

"Fifi!"

* * *

.

.

.

Ollie the Basset Hound was a perfectionist.

Like his owner, he strived to ensure ever aspect of the manor is up to standard, otherwise he would not be able to sleep properly. He took pride in how the house is maintained, and as assistant to the head Butler, he made sure all aspects involving Skylla's wellbeing, and any dog matters would be dealt with accordingly with him. So, being called by little lady, he dutifully followed in with his aging body and dragging ears.

"Little lady?" he knocked. "You called?"

"Oh. Ollie!" her head stuck out of the dog door installed in the grander door to her room, and she smiled. "Come in! Hurry!"

Confused by her urgency, the butler dog in his little suit walked inside. He was immediately greeted with a colourful array of clothes stacking on the floor, and his cleaning pet peeve suddenly kicked in.

"Ollie," Skylla snapped out of the closet, wearing her comfort clothes of a white dress with tied ribbons at her shoulders. "I have a huge question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"What do you want?"

Baffled, he said: "What do you mean?"

"Like, from Trix City. I'll be there for awhile. I wish to get you something nice."

Smiling at her consideration, he shock his head. "Little lady, I require nothing."

"Nothing?!" she slugged into a velvet loveseat made for her. "That's such an expected answer. You even denied when I went to California."

"But I don't want anything, truly."

"But everyone wants something." She lifted her paws, clapping happily. "It's okay. I'll pick something for you."

"You've done that for all your trips." He commented. "The spectacles from Milan, the jacket from France, The bowtie from Beverly Hills."

"Exactly. But I wanted to see if you'll actually request anything. It's Trix City. They have everything."

"You have kindness of purity my lady." He said honestly. "Truly something of your breed and class."

Blinking, Skylla glanced to the floor, staring at her paws. She then peered her eyes up. "Kind...does that equal independence?"

Curious for clarification, the butler dog arched a brow. "Pardon?"

"Like, wait, that didn't sound right. I mean," she sighed. "Do you think I'm independent?"

"In what ways?"

"I don't know. I…" she picked up a dress from the floor, observing it loosely. "Do I make decisions on my own? Or…do things on my own?"

"My lady, you are independent at its finest. You do those contests with Sophie. Excel greatly. You met with that famous pilot, Ms. Ace Sorensen, at that air show you attended a few days ago. Not anyone can do that."

"True, but - " she dropped the garment, looking desperate. "Can I 'rough it up' ?"

What a strange question his lady asked. And rough it up? That did not equal to a pup of her level. "Little lady," he said honestly. "You're a certain kind of pup who has many privileges. There is no reason to lower yourself and 'rough it up' as you quoted. Sophie and your parents would be sad if they saw you do anything so demeaning."

She didn't reply, sagging back into her shoulders. "Oh. I see. That's true."

"You do amazing things Miss." Ollie straightened his back. "I surely hope you realize that."

"Yes, I – I know that." Smiling to herself, she suddenly lifted her paws, dismissing the conversation. "Nevermind! Thank you for your answer Ollie."

Seeing the conversation was done, he nodded and turned to the door, ready to depart. However, taking a quick moment back at his lady, he noticed how unsure she looked, conflicted in a way he never saw before. It did not suit the young pup.

"Honey."

Her pink eyes peered over. "Pardon?"

"Honey." He said. "I love my morning tea with my owner. He has a particular taste, and so do I. Maybe…organic honey from the city would be interesting to have."

Her face suddenly beamed at his request, and she nodded happily. "Of course! I shall get you that! The best of the best!"

He smiled formally. She was too kind for her good.

* * *

.

.

.

"When are you getting back?"

"A week."

"Wow, another trip! Sarah May rarely takes me on trips!"

"You went on one last month Fifi."

"But it was so short!"

Giggling, Skylla grinned back at her friends through the monitor. They were getting spa treatments at Diva's mansion, who's owner built a personal salon on her property.

"Do tell us the deals down there." Diva commented. "I'm thinking of a trip there myself with Tiffany."

"I should ask Elizabeth if we could go together!" Excited, Belle turned back to the monitor. "Let's see if we could all book one soon!"

"Or a trip!"

"Ask Sophie when you're able to." Fifi insisted.

"Hehe, will." Saying their goodbyes and beeping off the call, Skylla hopped down from the seat, changing carts to go sit with Sophie. Her owner was sound asleep in her seat, which thankfully could be altered to not strain the neck. Deciding not disturb her, Skylla went to sit across from her, leaping gently like a cloud.

The day of the trip finally came, and on a Saturday afternoon, Sophie and her pup (and fourteen pieces of luggage) made their way to the private train waiting for them. It surely wasn't a plane and the fun of flying, but she did enjoy the experience. It was…different. Only Fifi rode a private train but she dislikes it terribly.

Skylla's thoughts dimmed back to her friend's conversation, and then to the one with Ollie before she left. She wondered what compelled her to say something so…so weird! Being independent. She didn't even know what she was implying. Yes, a little was about being single and not worrying who's going to be her husband in this upscale dog world, but mostly…it was about her. Skylla was always considered an oddball, even with her friends, especially her interests and manners. Ms. Coco scolded her about that, saying it didn't matter now, but as she gets older, more would notice her habits. Only Sophie and Ollie truly encourage her behavior. Maybe that should be good enough for her.

What was the dumbest thing she thought of was the 'roughing it up' thing. Ha! Why in the world would she, a pup from the Lockwood household, do something like that? She shock her head. Ollie was right. What was she even complaining about? She was very lucky. She should be content with this life! Others would be begging for this style. What a silly thing for a pup like her to think and be curious of the unknown.

The train jerked to a stop.

Skylla braced herself, but due to her small body, she flew to Sophie's lap, snapping her lady awake. The girl jumped at the feel, and it was clear she did not like such abrupt interruption.

"Skye? Why did you wake me?"

"I didn't." the pup replied. "It's the train. I think."

Rubbing her green eyes, she peered them outside of the window, noticing something very peculiar. Immediately, she called upon a train assistant.

"Why has the train stopped?"

"Ah, I don't know actually my lady." She said, worry crossing her features. "I shall find out from the conductor what's happening." She bid off, and troubled, the girls tried to talk about other things. Soon enough, the woman came back.

"Well?"

"Ah, it seems like we're expecting engine trouble."

"Engine trouble?" Sophie frowned. "How long will this be till it's fixed? Ten? Twenty minutes?"

"…Actually forty minutes." She replied, "and that's the minimal."

"What?" the girl stood up. "I have a hair appointment planned for me and my pup in Trix City in like literally three hours. We won't have enough time to make it!"

"So sorry." She sighed. "But we're trying our best." When the girl retreated, Sophie released her lady-like posture and slugged into her seat.

She huffed. "Great. Just what we need." She pouted as she turned to her pet. "I'm so sorry Skye. Ugh, guess we have to wait. Hopefully the hour is what they need."

Unfortunately, Sophie was wrong. It was reaching an hour, and someone of her stature, the girl did _not_ like waiting. The assistant told them local help from a nearby town was coming, and that they would take a break at that town's station as they tried to fix the situation.

As Sophie continued to talk to the train assistants, Skylla's focus dimmed to the window, staring at the outdoor scenery. Honestly, reading her pup beauty magazine would be more interesting than admiring whatever's outside. At first, she was amazed at rolling lands of green, but seeing it for the past few hours, she was getting bored. Now, they were surrounded by cliffs or something, and that was even duller.

But then something caught her eye.

 _Okay, that was strange._ She thought. For a moment…she swore she saw a pup outside the train, wearing a blue uniform of some kind.

She giggled. That was silly! They were in the middle of nowhere. (Well, nowhere to her standards, there were probably towns around), and how would a random pup be around here? With that in mind, she should return back to her magazine, forgetting whatever she saw.

 _But…_ she still wanted to check.

Skylla took another peer to the window, watching for a longer period of time to see what she saw was true.

Blinking innocently, her pink eyes clearly saw two figures under the bridge. And she was surprised.

Skylla was in complete awe. She was right! There was a pup outside. The pup was standing beside a human with oddly spikey hair. What in the world are they doing, standing under there? Wouldn't they get like, hurt or something?

 _Oooh…_ she suddenly realized. They were emergency workers! And the dog must be an emergency pup!

Now, Skylla knew emergency dogs existed, working for fire, police, or whatever else they did, but she never _ever_ had encountered one. She never faced emergencies or dangers, none of those things! Suddenly determined to see what they looked like even more, she leaned forward, squinting her eyes for detail.

"Woah! Skye!" suddenly the pup was scooped up in her owner's arms. "You don't want to slip. You could hurt yourself."

"Uh, yes, but Sophie – "

"Come. We'll relax in my room while we wait. Hopefully we'll get to the town, they fix whatever what's wrong, and we'll back on track."

Turning sharply, the pup's eyes stared longingly the window, as Sophie took steps farther from their seats.

Skylla would never disobey (it wasn't a ladylike thing to do, nope, not at all) and Sophie was much more fun than staring at nothing. But it clenched her mind.

She really wanted to see who that pup was.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** How did you think of the name I gave? I wanted to give her a fancy one, but nothing far from her name she uses. Pretty much only Sophie calls her Skye, and everyone else says her full name or little lady. We'll see how she fully embraces her nickname eventually.

And hmm, I wonder who she saw at the train... *wink wink*

 **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

 **P.S REVIEW!**

 **Till next time,**

 ** _IBG_**


	13. Skye's Story Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N: HELLO READERS!** Finally, after four months, an update! I'm done school so time to f%*king write!_

 _AND…I've opened up a **Deviantart Account!** I've been amping up my drawing skills for awhile now and figured I should upload some shit. I intend to draw for all my fandoms so don't be surprised if you see other stuff on my page. I go under **mokocchii-art** on that site._

 _ **COMMENTS**_

 _Starflight98 – Yup. Not every pup is gonna have a fully resolved story. Characters will come back in some shape or form, or maybe never. Who knows…*laughs _ manically _*_

 _Jetski1980 – don't worry. Pretty much every has said that when reading it (which makes me very grateful the scene worked). Yeah, I tend to brush over my editing,... *laughs awkwardly* Don't have a beta, so usually when I finish a chap I quickly edit to publish cause I'm an eager little shit. Thanks for pointing out the mistake. And yeah, Ryder's is surprisingly interesting. But that's not _ till _the end though we'll see his full story. Just snippets so far._

 _ChaseLovesSkye – you're back! Always love your reviews. Yeah, I'm not heavy into the show anymore either, but I do have a soft spot _ everytime _I see it or hear someone talk about it. And then bam!_ Chapter _appears in my hands._

 _LDSoshawottRockpaw – haha aww, thanks for your kind words._

 _Guest – Thanks! Want each story to be as different as possible_

 _marcogalmich – Haha, you're catching on the plot!_

 _Daisy Rhine – Thanks! ^^_

 _x Aura x – Hopefully you'll like it! It's _ cute, _if I must admit! And yes, it's a Pokemon city from the Sinnoh Region XD I was thinking of city names and that one came up in my head! Think it sounds fancy enough lol_

 _desgarbiuz – _ muchos _gracias!_

 _mdmpinkie9088 – Haha yeah I saw those two episodes! It was so obvious Chase had _ feels _for her lol but the cute thing was that Skye receipted the feeling back. (that friendship day_ ep _, how she leaned against him and poor boy looked shocked XD Granted, my tone will be a little different, but hey, they gotta start somewhere._

 _CyberWolf SgtJay – Glad you like the name! And hope I shall deliver_

 _RubbleOnTheDouble – Haha, thanks! I'm so glad you're _ excited for _the next_ part.

* * *

.

.

.

"So this is the best hotel in town?"

"Well, a motel," the assistant corrected. "But out of all of them here, this is one is the largest. And most grand."

Skylla glanced up to Sophie. She could tell her owner's face morphed into slight disturbance. And disgust.

"Ah, well…if it's the best one here…" her eyes suddenly turned sharp, staring at the building. "Then we'll make do."

Skylla joined in viewing. The hotel (whoops, she meant motel, that was weird to say), wasn't anything special to look it. It mirrored the same brick colour and style of the houses they've seen since coming here. Guess the only difference was the glass, circular doorway that sat in the front. And maybe had about three floors. Sheesh it was small.

Without further notice, Sophie strolled into the motel with Skylla in her hands. The two assistants from the train struggled to carry in Sophie and Skylla's bags. They suggested Sophie to keep some of the stuff back on the train, but that was out of the question. With the train situation and all, Sophie didn't know how long they were going to be stuck in the town. Thus, bringing all their stuff with her was the only option.

The doors opened, and in there was a front desk at the back. If Skye had to describe the interior, it looked bigger on the inside. Still, the tacky yellow staining the walls looked old and unwelcoming. They seriously needed an upgrade.

When walking over, the guy at the desk sat there on his iPod, earbuds in use. He didn't even notice Sophie standing in front of him.

"Ahem."

The guy didn't move, and that made the brunette frown deeply. She tapped her foot.

"A-hem!"

The guy glanced over, and when noticing, he jumped from his seat, ipod flying away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you kid."

Sophie crinkled a brow at her dog, them sharing a knowing look. Kid? Just whom did this boy think he was talking to?

"Hello. Welcome to the Main Street Inn. I'm uh, Morty. How can I help you?"

Despite his poor manners, Skye knew Sophie would remain focused and proper.

"Good afternoon." She began. "I'm in need of a room at your facility. Possibly for one night."

"Alright then." He typed into the computer, then peering his brown eyes up. "What type of room do you request?"

"Your penthouse suit." Sophie said. "Or even a honeymoon suit. Something that has an ocean view. I'll even downgrade and say the room could be 1500 square ft."

"Um, we don't have 1500 square rooms." He replied honestly," Or a penthouse suit."

"What?" Sophie looked surprised. "You don't have 1500 square rooms? It's not even the biggest size for a suit."

"Um…cause we're a motel miss?"

Skylla could tell Sophie was getting frustrated, but still, she remained in control. "Fine, the largest room you have. King size. And a top floor."

He nodded, and while he typed, he eyed to Sophie's hands.

"Is that your dog?"

"Yes, why?"

"We…don't allow dogs to stay here."

"WHAT?!"

Skylla cringed at her owner's yell. Oh no…

"What do you _mean_ you don't allow dogs here?! What kind of business do you operate if you can't satisfy the needs of your customers?!"

The poor boy shrunk back into his seat, clearly intimidated by the thirteen-year-old girl.

"S-Sorry miss it's just p-policy!"

"Policy?! Hmph! Nonsense! Your company is being discriminatory against dogs! What kind of sick people are you?"

"Hey! I love dogs! I even have one at home! But the owner is allergic to dogs! So the policy says – "

"Do you _**know**_ who I am?" she sneered, green eyes turning fierce. "I am Sophie Lockwood, heiress to the Lockwood fortune, daughter of CEO Charles Lockwood and fashion designer Fiona Lockwood, and I _demand_ you give us a room where my pup can stay with me! Otherwise I will sue!"

"Sue?!"

"Yes, sue! And not just the motel!" she pointed at him. "I'll sue _you_."

He paled. Immediately he typed into the computer, sweating profusely.

"Ahh…S-Sophie Lockwood wasn't it? How does r-room 312 sound?"

She leaned back, grinning in satisfaction.

* * *

.

.

.

The assistants hurried around the room, trying to arrange it to the needs of the Lockwood daughter and pup. The said individuals eyed the room, observing it all.

Sophie voiced her thoughts of the room, disgruntled that this was supposed to be the nicest room in the motel. Skye couldn't argue on that. With its little television and alleged king bed (it did not look like a king size), the room wasn't appealing to stay in.

However, the window view, wow, that looked beautiful. Sure, it didn't have a dazzling city view or fancy mansions, but they were directly in front of the street, having a perfect view of the ocean that coasted the city.

Sophie's sigh drawled out Skye's thoughts. "The day is not even done and I'm already exhausted." She slugged on the bed, and immediately pouted. It probably meant the bed wasn't comfortable.

"Oooh, don't be upset Sophie." Skylla sat on the bed. Oh. It definitely wasn't nice to lie on. "It's only a minor delay. They said they're working hard to fix the train." She titled her head. "How long did you tell the boy downstairs we'd be staying?"

"Three. But I'm really hoping one. I don't think I can stand staying here too long."

Skylla, being the ever optimist and faithful friend, smiled at her. "Don't worry my Sophie! The place is not…" she glanced around, holding her disgust in, "… _that_ bad. Uh, we do get a beautiful view of the ocean."

Sophie smiled. "That is very much true." She eyed the assistants. "We're fine. You can be dismissed, or ah, stop working."  
They dropped to the ground, exhausted. Sophie blinked widely.

"Do you want rooms as well?"

"Oh, no, Miss. We don't want to intrude –"

She waved her hand. "My mood is already ruined from this trip." They turned red at that mention, and Sophie noticed their reaction. "No, like, I don't blame you. Or any of your crew members. This whole situation is just frustrating."

"We're working very hard to fix it, as swiftly as possible!" One said. The other nodded vigorously.

Sophie smiled. "Thank you. Your hard work will be appreciated. Now, go rest in room 311. You both look exhausted."

"Miss?"

"I'm tired myself, and I haven't even carried anything. How can you work if you're falling every ten seconds?"

They glanced at each other. The young lady booked them a room?

Skylla grinned. "It's okay. You're dismissed for the day, perhaps until dinner hehe."

The pup's words reassured the two. After another hesitant glance, they both nodded and left the room.

Once that ended, Sophie sighed loudly and flopped her entire body onto the bed. She yawned.

"Now, I'm going to nap Skye. Care to join me?"

"Ah," she glanced to the window. "I'll stay up. I'm not that tired."

"Okay then." Sophie turned over, closing her eyes. "Let me know if it gets near dinner."

Skye nodded, and moments later, her owner was sound asleep on the dull blue bed.

With the light snoring now stretching throughout the room, Skye thought about opening her luggage and grabbing the magazines she had yet to finish. Or perhaps check her pup pad to catch up on news and celebrity gossip. Or even better, watch the latest clips of Ace Sorensen performing.

Her eyes drifted outside again.

Now, in a new place, Skye had never left the safety of her home. She was never tempted to leave, but wow…outside looked so inviting! Maybe she could find a garden somewhere and relax. She should call Ollie to get her a picnic –

Oh. Reality hit her. She wasn't home. And he wasn't here.

She quietly made her way to the balcony of their room, staring into the sky. Oh, it was so beautiful here! While it held nothing of comparison to her home county, there was something…nice about it. It felt peaceful, like getting detox facials at her favourite salon. She giggled at the thought.

A huge gust of wind drifted by, and breathing in the fresh air, she tried to get closer to the sky, sticking her head higher, and leaning over farther.

But then her paw slipped.

"Woah, woah!" immediately, the pup tumbled off the balcony, and panicked, she sealed her eyes shut, feeling her body landing and bumping into many different things. She fell branch after branch, and almost reaching the bottom, she slid on the large curving branch, which then flung her in the air like a toy. She landed on something hard.

Snapping her eyes open, Skylla saw a red metal coating under her paws, and blinking, she realized she was moving.

She...She was on a car!

Skylla fiercely clung on the roof, feeling the car swerving on the road and beeping. It made a sharp turn, and despite her might, she was thrown off, tumbling somewhere far off.

She was rolling, spinning and spiraling till she was dizzy, and then finally, she landed somewhere flat on the grass.

Trying to focus, she shook her head, stumbling as she stood back on her paws. And wait – she frowned – was the thing beside her…a slide? Turning, she saw a swing set, some benches, more slides…

She paled. Oh gosh. She was in a park. Outside! And alone!

"Oh no. Sophie!" she barked around, vigorously searching for some type of familiarity, but it was no use.

Oh gosh, that fall was terrible. She didn't know how she survived it without getting hurt or even dirty.

Oh no. Her clothes!

Quickly glancing down to her outfit, she sighed in relief at its appearance. Despite her crazy fall, at least everything was still kept in place. Her pink peacoat and matching hat were in one piece, and the ribbon that tied the front still plush and clean. And on her neck was her collar, studded with usual jewels and her name.

Now, a usual tap of her collar and a maid would come flying by, but here on this sidewalk, she noticed how no one was coming to her.

It hit her. She was alone – alone and without an escort!

She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. This was terrible! She did not like this! When she said she wanted independence she didn't think she would be literally _thrown_ into it so soon! She knew nothing at being on her own. What if an eagle ate her? Or what if she got kidnapped by money-hungry criminals? What if she could never find her way home?!

 _No..._ She tried to breathe her way out of anxiety. While she didn't want _this_ , it was still the first time she was actually alone. And it would be normal for a middle-class pup to be alone, right?

Okay…she could do this. It shouldn't be hard. She was Skylla Lockwood! Like Sophie earlier at the motel, she would triumph any situation that came her way, and ensure it would meet her satisfaction.

And on top of it…she'll prove to her friends! Wait till they hear that she walked alone on a sidewalk in a town with no security. She could already see them regretting their words.

Now…how to get home.

Hmm. Well, Sophie always said sitting prettily would always draw attention. And while that would have worked in any other setting, Skye felt it would be useless if no one were around. And there _was_ no one around!

In midst of her worry, she suddenly noticed across the street a human walking out of a restaurant of some kind, holding a tray.

Her eyes lit up. Ah! A butler! He would surely know what to do. Granted, he looked scruffier than her usual ones, but nevertheless, he was a butler. Perhaps that's the look out here in this Adventure Bay.

With her mind at ease, she obliviously trotted across, completely forgetting she was crossing a road.

"Excuse me! Mr. Butler!" she exclaimed, but still he didn't hear. Surely he could hear her and understand her. She spoke human perfectly, in English and French! She would use both if –

A loud rumbling ignited near her, and Skylla turned to the sound's direction. Something large and grey was zooming towards her, and that's when Skylla realized…

It was a car.

Her eyes widened, body suddenly stiffed, and all Skylla could do was stare in horror as the car was literally seconds from hitting her.

But all of a sudden, she was pushed by a strong force.

She blinked dumbly, suddenly in shock that she was on _this_ side of the road, her back on whatever hard thing (the sidewalk?) it was. But it wasn't the only reason of Skylla's puzzled look.

It was the German Shephard that was on top of her.

The dog had a stern look, observing the road, partially panting, but then the dog turned back its face to her, looking alarmed. "Watch where you're going! Cars are dangerous you know?"

Her mouth was dry. She rarely encountered other dogs who were not part of her social circles, and this one, being definitely larger than her, somewhat startled her.

"Hey, you okay?" The dog asked again, and now thinking of it, the dog sounded…like a boy dog. He sounded young, but not younger than her. Surely older.

And then she becomes heavily aware that he still had his paws on both sides of her head.

As she responded with nothing but a gaping expression, the pup suddenly realized his ordeal, ears twitching as he scrambled off her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you on the ground."

"It…It's okay," standing back up on her paws, she went to fix her crooked hat. "I, ah simply wasn't watching where I was going."

Silence came upon the two pups, and that's when Skylla truly got to observe him. He was tall – his fur looked soft with its two brown shades, and he seemed to belong to someone, as he had a rich blue collar beckoning his neck. The obvious thing though was his blue outfit, which looked like a police uniform, wearing the hat on top. But what was the most striking to her oddly enough were his warm chocolate coloured eyes. They seemed kind.

Well, for a brief moment before his eyes narrowed in slight frustration or annoyance. "Don't make it a habit. Humans sometimes don't see small pups like you walking across roads. Don't expect them to stop."

She nodded at that, glancing back at the scene where her life could have ended ugly. To her relief, she smiled brightly, staring back at him. "Thank you officer for saving me. I am extremely grateful and humbled by your action!" And as usual tradition of pup etiquetcy, she bowed gracefully.

The pup looked slightly stumped at her, but his stern gaze wore off as he tilted his head. "You're welcome." It seemed he didn't know what to do next, but he cleared his throat. "Well, my work is done. Take better care of yourself."

"Wait!" she yelped, and he turned, looking a bit puzzled. "I do not know your name. It's fair, since you did rescue me. May I know it?"

"Oh," it appeared he was disappointed at himself for not revealing it earlier. He stood tall, and as she could describe, proud and valiant. "My name is Chase. Police pup and member of the P.A.W. Patrol." And he barked sternly yet lightly.

 _P.A.W. Patrol?_ She never heard of that, scrunching her face curiously, but she shook off the thought in order to introduce herself formally. "And my name is Skylla Rose Lockwood, lady pup of the Lockwood Manor."

A dubious look came upon his face. "That's… a long name for a pup to have."

She giggled. "I guess so. It's the name my owner gave me."

"Your owner? You live with a human?"

" _Yip!"_ Skylla smiled oh so brightly. "Her name is Sophie Emilia Lockwood. She's very nice, always doing anything to make me happy."

A clouded look came upon his face. "I don't remember a Sophie Lockwood living in Adventure Bay. Did you recently move here?"

"Oh no," She shock her head. "We were passing by here but there was a problem with our train."

"You were on _that_ train?" he said, and further realizing his words, Skylla's face gasped in realization.

"You!" she suddenly pointed, forgetting good manners to never point at anyone. "You were the pup I saw earlier! You were at the scene when our train stopped!"

"I was?"

"Yes! I saw blue. A rich navy blue, and I know my colour schemes." She confirmed.

He crooked a brow.

After nodding to herself, she bowed once more. "Thank you Mr. Chase! I appreciate your efforts. Now, do you know where that butler is?"

"Butler?"

"Yes," she pointed to the restaurant. "That human one in the green apron. He's the one that works here?"

"Hey Chase." A human approached the pups. He was a brown man with a thick mustache, wearing a blue collared shirt with form fitting pants. He noticed the pink wearing pup. "Who's this?"

"She's from out of town." Chase said in monotone, explaining the situation. He then turned to Skylla. "Mr. Porter here is the owner of the restaurant."

"Oh." She mouthed, finally understanding. "So where's your butler then?"

"Butler?" the man laughed wholeheartedly at the mention. "I'm no butler! But now I'm thinking for formal days I should dress like one! Wouldn't that be a cool restaurant theme?" he tapped his chin. "Fancy dress up days? I bet Alex would like it."

"Excuse me! Mr. Porter!" a couple sat a table, with the male looking over and yelling. "We're ready to order now!"

"Whoops. I better get going. Business as usual." He waved goodbye in good gesture, smiling. "See you later pups."

He made his way off back to the patio, and Skylla pouted. "Oh great. Now I feel really lost."

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to mumble." She waved her paws in front of her. "It's just that this town is so unfamiliar to me, and unfortunately I lost way back to my motel."

His face remained neutral. "Which one?"

"Hehe," she had an uneasy smile. "I actually don't remember the name. But I do know it has spinning doors, and…a yellow interior."

Silence dawned on the pups, and Skylla continued to glance up, trying to read his face. Unfortunately, it was unreadable as a wall. What was he thinking?

"I'll help you."

"Eh?"

"Help. As a police pup and P.A.W. Patrol member, it is my duty to help those who need it."

Her pink eyes broadened at his reply. "Really? But I said I don't remember which motel I'm staying at."

"From the description you're telling me, I'm pretty sure I know which one you're talking about.

She continued to blink at his casual answer, and quickly her face morphed into a blissful grin, eyes sparkling in relief. She was so, _so_ tempted to do a flip, but thankfully her pup etiquette training was enough to control her bouncing paws. Again, she beamed. _"_ Thank you Mr. Chase!"

"Yeeeaaah…" he turned, beginning to lead the way. "Don't call me Mister."

* * *

.

.

.

Skylla learned something very quickly about this police pup.

Besides his sticking look, and obvious status of a pup in authority, and of course, his valiant effort when he saved her…

He was… kinda grumpy.

From her experience of social behaviour, the male would continuously converse with the lady, ask questions to keep it going, and dote to her every need.

But this Chase she had met did none of those things.

Like, he wasn't rude, not in the slightest, but it was so odd of her to simply be quiet around someone else without saying anything. She was taught it was improper to do so. Or, if nothing to say, dismiss yourself physically from the conversation. Obviously in this situation, she couldn't do that, as he was guiding her to her motel, but still.

Furrowing her eyes with a pout, she watched him from behind. He didn't say one word to her about anything. Not, _"Why are you here in Adventure Bay?"_ or _"How did you get lost?"_ or _"Wow, isn't that a coat from Louis Pup Vuitton you're wearing?"_ Nothing. He didn't say a word to her.

She grumbled inwardly – he could do something to entertain her. Do all police dogs act like this? She never met one before him, so she couldn't compare much.

A determined look came on her face. Well, if they all do act like this, she'll simply learn how to talk to them! She'll make him talk.

"So, Officer Chase…" she slowly started, peering her eyes upward to him. He didn't stop, but it didn't seem he was ignoring her. "Where are we heading now?"

"Your motel."

She pouted. "Yes, I know that, but which way are we going?"

"This way."

She wanted to exasperate her frustration. This was ridiculous! But still, once her mind was set onto something, she couldn't let it up. " _But_ …as I said before, I don't know which motel I came from."

"From the description you told me, it sounded like The Main Street Inn. There's only two motels here, so if it's not that one, we'll check the other out."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. "Okay. That makes sense."

He didn't reply.

Skylla continued to frown. Mr. Chase was very odd. Why wasn't he saying anything? He was willing to converse earlier when he saved her! (But then she remembered he was willing to leave right after, so maybe that didn't count).

Wait, did his silence mean he didn't want to talk to her? Was she boring? Annoying? Oh no. Was she ugly to look at?!

He suddenly stopped, and with her focus on his face, she unexpectedly bumped into him.

She staggered back, eyeing a worried look at him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, (which shouldn't be any surprise) but his gaze looked dubiously at something in front of him. She peered her eyes over his shoulder and she too mirrored a similar expression.

A family of ducks was waddling in front; with the mother duck in front a six baby ones following behind. One even tripped, and they were quacking loudly.

She couldn't help but gasp at the cuteness.

" _Awww, they're so cute!"_

He almost jumped at her squeal, but she didn't notice, bending lower to get a closer look at the ducklings. Despite what she thought of Chase earlier, it didn't stop her from smiling and glancing over to him. "Aren't they cute?"

He looked confused at her question. "Cute?"

"Yes," she giggled, "Cute! I would say even adorable."

He continued to look unsure, turning back to the ducks. "Um…I guess."

A pout was on her face. "Nonsense. I bet you think they look adorable. You're just trying to keep up the tough police act."

He frowned. "I'm not. And this isn't an act."

"Hehe, it's okay Mr. Chase. I shall keep your secret!"

"I don't have a secret. And didn't I say don't call me – woah!" He jumped back, and scrambling at his paws was one of the ducks, now a seventh, rushing to meet its siblings.

Skylla giggled at the sight. She probably shouldn't have, but it was funny! She didn't think a duckling would catch the police pup off guard.

But then the wind caught her.

A leaf slapped right into her face, and she pushed it off, grossed out something not clean was touching her. Ew, it was wet too! It probably dripped on her coat.

Checking her garment, the wind suddenly picked up, rustling her clothes and fur, and with its final snag, carried off her hat.

"Eeeh! My hat!" She would have grabbed it but the wind took off with the pink beret, gliding it over to the road and landing across.

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Wind would be very helpful in her love of flying, but right now it was being a nuisance. She quickly tried to catch up.

"WAIT."

She froze.

Looking back, she saw Chase walk towards her, his face stern and disapproving. His sudden change of demeanor confused her, even inclining her to pout once more. What did she do now?

His eyes were leveled at her. "Just where you think you're going?"

Where was she going? Did he not see? "My hat." She said matter-of-factly. "I must get my hat back!"

"Right, but look where you're running to." He pointed with his paw outward, and her eyes followed.

"The…sky?"

"No," he said, frowning. Something honked beside them. "The road."

 _Oh_. She completely forgot about that.

"I know it's your hat but you're _not_ running into the road again."

Thoughts of what happened earlier came back, and it caused her to inwardly shiver. But it wasn't like she intentionally ran to roads. This was actually the first time she was even walking _beside_ a road! She was always driven or carried around for goodness sake!

"Look, we'll get your hat back, but we'll do it right."

She blinked. "Right?"

Instead of replying, he turned away and strolled beside a large, metal pole. It appeared he gestured her to follow, which she did in curiosity. In front of them was painted white and yellow markings stretching on the gravel pavement from one side to another.

She couldn't stop herself from asking. "What's this?"

"A crosswalk."

"What do you do with it?"

"You…cross it?" he clicked the button, and the sign lite up in a blinking pattern. Slowly, the cars stopped, and Chase began walking ahead. Skylla caught up.

"So I need to always use this to cross?"

He nodded.

"I see. But wouldn't the cars stop anyway if they see you?"

"Doesn't matter. They might not have enough time to brake. And besides, _legally_ , you should use a crosswalk to ensure you get safely across. Walking at unmarked areas is potential danger waiting to happen. Even bicycles are to yield for pedestrians since the law changed last month."

"O-Oh." That was surprising. She didn't think Mister Quiet would give her a mini lesson on street safety. But then again, he was a police pup. Aren't they trained to know those things?

Her eyes peeled away to the cars beside them, and oh gosh…they're huge! She never realized how small she was till now, and it was a terrible feeling. The wheel itself could crush her! With that thought in mind, she sped her pace, matching the German Shepherd.

Once they were over, she said. "So they won't move, not even a second if we cross?"

"Exactly."

She turned back, looking at the road in a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Haven't you used one before?"

"Pardon?"

"A crosswalk."

She shook her head honestly. "Never needed to! I was driven." With that, another gust of wind came by, and in the air once more was her hat deciding to fly off.

"Yip! My hat! It's going again!" She might be a good jumper, but the wind was not being a fair obstacle, deciding to further itself from them in distance.

Before she could react, the pup beside her abruptly leaped into the air, and caught the hat right in his jaw. He then strolled right back to her, releasing the grip from his fangs, and held it out.

She blinked widely at his action. That was quick. Literally in seconds he got it back! And…how far did he jump? That was a ridiculous amount! No pup could jump that far.

Overwhelmingly surprised by his kind gesture, she took back the item in her paws. Maybe she was too stunned to notice its slight dampness from being in his mouth.

She inspected the item a bit more, then turning her eyes back at him.

"Thank you." she smiled once more, doing another curtsy. "I owe you more than one Mr. Chase!"

"Not again with the Mister –"

"This is one of my favourite hats, and I would have been devastated if I lost it." She quipped, placing it back on her head. She nodded in satisfaction.

He didn't reply, instead staring at her slight confusion.

"Uh…" he turned his face away, eying down the sidewalk. "We should keep going. We still have a long walk to go."

"How long?" she asked.

He began walking off, and Skylla pouted at his reply. Oh great. He was back to being quiet. And they were having such a lovely conversation! (she should probably use that term loosely but oh well, it was still moderately successful). The cockapoo wondered what else she could say to him.

Catching up, she said, "What do you like?"

"What?" He glanced back to her.

"I mean, what are your interests? Hobbies?" It was suddenly dawning on her that she was making the effort to speak. It was a strange turn of position. Like she noted before, pups from Hearthome would constantly try to talk to _her_. Especially in party settings.

But then again this wasn't a party.

He looked slightly dumbfounded at her question, and to Skylla, it seemed he was trying to conjure up an answer in his head.

And finally... "I don't know. Never thought about it before."

She arched a quizzing look. "Oh, surely you must like something to do! For example, I like spending time with my friends, going to the spa, playing piano, reading fashion magazines…oh! Do you know any fashion brands?"

Seconds passed.

"…I guess," she was hanging on his word, eager to hear more, "I know your coat is from Louis Pup Vuitton."

She gasped widely, eyes sparkling excitedly. "You know Louis Pup Vuitton?!" She did not expect that from the police pup!

" _Nooo..._ You just said it out loud earlier when you were talking to yourself."

She blushed. "Oops! Ah, hehe." She recomposed herself. "That must have been weird to see."

He shrugged half-heartedly. "It's okay. I'm used to weird."

She laughed. It must have startled him because his eyes went wide in confusion, staring at her if she grew two heads. "Was it something I said?"

Skylla shock her head. "You're funny Mr. Chase!"

"I'm not – Hey, I said stop calling me Mister, didn't I?"

"Habit, habit!" she replied, giggling to herself more. "But I say Mister because I presume you're older than me."

"I'm not old!" looking partially offended, "I'm still a pup."

"How old?"

"Uh…" he frowned inwardly to himself, and to Skylla, it looked like a little pout. "Not older than three."

"You're not three yet?!" she was shocked, learning he must be around her age. "But you're so young! And already a police pup on duty? I didn't know they did it so early."

"They don't." he said as they continued to walk. "But because I'm part of the P.A.W. Patrol, I'm allowed to."

 _The P.A.W. Patrol_ …she wondered about that when he mentioned it earlier. It was something that sparked her interest. "I've been meaning to ask Mr – I mean, Chase. What is this P.A.W. Patrol you speak of?"

His face relaxed, and it appeared he was fully comfortable with their conversation. "It's a pup rescue training program I'm part of. Pups with different skills and jobs form a team, and we well, rescue. It's run by W.O.O.F."

"W.O.O.F?"

"Ah," he gestured his head to the side. "Think of it as an organization run by dogs working with the government."

Her mouth circled in awe. "That must be so exciting! How many P.A.W. Patrols are there?"

"So far, just ours. Only in Adventure Bay."

"Then that means you must be very skilled if there's only one." She quipped.

"I guess so. It wasn't easy, but we got in."

"And congrats to that Chase!" she said, grinning in admiration. Looking up at him, the neutral pup choked out a cough, darting his eyes nervously away from her. She tilted her head innocently at the odd response.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded mutely. "Y-Yeah." She wondered why he was stuttering. "Just had to…clear my throat."

"Ah. Okay." She then realized there was nothing else to say to him, and that dejected her a bit. Knowing it was going to be silent again, she began looking ahead once –

"How did you get out?"

She whipped her head to back to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Out. Like, if you were in the motel, how you ended up outside, opposite side of town?"

"Oooh." She blinked widely at the thought, glancing up the sky in remembrance. "We just checked in, and my owner fell asleep. I wasn't tired, so I went onto the balcony to see the ocean. But…" she laughed softly to herself. "I leaned over too far, and fell over the edge! The trees braced my fall, but then the oddest thing I was suddenly thrown into the air, on top of a car! I was trying to hold on, but then before I realized it, I was thrown into the park." Now saying it out loud, Skylla recognized how ridiculous her story sounded.

Turning back, the German Shepherd was gawking at her.

He blinked dumbly. "And you _**didn't**_ get hurt?"

She shook her head. That was surprising too. "Nope."

His jaw dropped even further. "That sounds cra –!" he stopped himself, realizing he was yelling, and quickly corrected his voice. "I mean, you're very lucky. Like real lucky. Shoulda gotten hurt but I'm really surprised. Uh, maybe your jacket protected you or something."

"Oooh. Maybe." Funny how when she fell in the park, she was actually more concerned about her jacket than safety.

Before another word could be uttered, her eyes flickered in observation. She pointed ahead. "What are those people doing?!"

He followed her gaze, and sure enough, there was a large yellow vehicle parked at the side. A few adults and children were getting off.

"A school bus." He said simply.

"But it's Saturday."

"It kinda acts as public transit here too, since this town is so small."

Her mouth circled in awe. "But why would they use one? Aren't they driven by their chauffeur?"

"Um…a chauffeur?"

"Someone who drives you everywhere! To boutiques, parties, events. I have one when I go to school."

He shrugged. "I don't think everyone has a chauffeur. There's someone, called a bus driver, that picks up them up and takes them where the need to go. And that sign is the bus stop, so you have to wait till it comes."

She gasped. "You mean they have to sit with strangers?!"

"Uh, yeah?"

She took that in. That sounded so weird! She didn't think a moment in her life came around where she had to share her ride with someone she didn't know. It was ludicrous.

He eyed her plainly in observation. "You don't go out much, do you?"

"Ah," she bashfully itched her cheek, realizing the truth in his words. "No. Not really. I wasn't allowed to go out."

"Why?"

That surprised her. He was asking about her? "Well, Sophie told me it's dangerous. Since I'm small."

"Oh." He didn't know how to reply to that. "So you can't go anywhere without someone?"

"Not at all. This is actually the first time I've been on my own! Well," she added. "If I include you in it."

That surprised him. "Never been alone?"

"Nope!"

"Like ever?"

"Never ever." She innocently replied.

"Wha…?" a concerned look came upon her face when she noticed Chase acting baffled.

"Is that wrong?" she asked with a pout.

"Uh, no. It ain't wrong." He said, shaking his head. "It's just it would drive me crazy if I can never be alone, much less go anywhere on my own."

"Wait one moment!" she began but then her eyes went wide, momentarily horrified she suddenly shouted. She had no mannerism today! Oh goodness if Ms. Coco or her parents saw her behaviour today. "I...I mean, it's not like I'm completely limited to going anywhere. I can go into our gardens by myself, which is actually two acres of private property. And! And...my...room…" she plucked her lips together, furrowing her brows in thoughts. That's odd. She never really thought about this before. She enjoyed privacy, but her life was such an open book she was used to this lifestyle. Now recounting any moments of going anywhere was actually extremely small, and being with Sophie didn't count. But even then with her owner, there was always a driver or maid or security nearby. And why would she be alone? She was a sociable pup.

Perhaps he noticed her inner turmoil, because he said, "Hey. I ain't judging you for it. Isn't it good to always have someone around? You won't be lonely."

"I've been told it was because I'm a little lady, and it would look foolish for someone of my status." She said, but then she had a pretty smile. "But your answer is much nicer."

He stiffened, and again, his reaction was very weird. Trying to understand him was something that sparked her curiosity, especially how his face was looking a little red right now. Was the sun bothering him? It wasn't even warm today.

Walking up the curved sidewalk, Skylla realized this was probably the most walking she had done since...forever. She was grateful she was fit due to her competition training, overwise she would he huffing out desperate breaths to slow down, and wouldn't that look degrading?

But then something pink caught her eye. "What's that building?"

"Hmm?" he looked up. "Oh, that's Katie's Pet Parlor."

Her pink eyes sparkled, almost shoving her face nears his in excitement. "You mean like a spa?!"

He recoiled at the approximately. "Uh, sure?"

Her heart soared at the thought. She could go! And judging from the appearance of the store, it looked absolutely beautiful! And on top of that, it was pink! That was a plus in her books.

She couldn't help it. Oooh, she knew it was bad manners to do this unless it was a competition, (and Ms. Coco would scold her like no tomorrow) but the happiness was bursting! She abruptly flipped into the air in her little typical summersault, landing gracefully back on the ground. _"Yip_! I must go there later! I'm sure Sophie will love it!"

He stood there, obviously stunned at her display of athleticism, his mouth aghast. "How you do that?"

"What?"

"T-That flip! You twirled in the air like it was nothing!"

"Oh! _That_." She patted her jacket and fur, something she self-consciously did. "I learned that trick training in dog competitions. I try not to do it often, but sometimes I get really excited and I can't help it! It really isn't proper behaviour." She reminded herself.

"Are you kidding?" he retorted, and for the first time all day he looked genuinely impressed, and she was caught off guard by his astonishment. "That was a crazy trick! I've never seen that before. Who would tell you not to do it more?"

"My…ah, t-teacher." What's this? Was she stuttering? Oh goodness, that wasn't proper at all!

To even her further shock, he scoffed. "I wouldn't pay much attention. What you did was...amazing. Even I can't do that."

She blinked. Amazing? It wasn't the first time she heard someone compliment her. In fact, amazing was a word she heard often enough. But that was usually directed at her _appearance_. How wonderful she wore something, or how beautiful she looked. No one truly thought her tricks were unique besides Sophie and Ollie, as other pups her size could do it too if they were willing to learn. But Chase, this police pup she barely knew, was saying her trick was amazing? It struck a cord in her. _Genuine flattery._

Her mouth curved brightly, and she nodded happily. "T-Thank you! I appreciate your compliment. I actually know more tricks, but that one is my favourite!"

"You know more?"

"Yes! I've learned many." Innocently she asked, "Do they teach you tricks when you trained to be a police pup?"

"Not tricks." He corrected. "More like skills, so running, jumping, stamina."

"It sounds a lot like dog competitions!" she concluded, "Perhaps you should enter one day. You jumped so high when you got my hat!" she giggled. "You'll do splendidly."

He arched her a look of disbelief, and another laugh tumbled out of her mouth. Wow, she couldn't stop today!

Before he could reply, a loud beep went off, and ooh, that made her jump! She zipped right beside him tightly, vigorously looking around the street. "What was that? Pupnappers? An eagle? Is it gonna swoop down and eat me?!"

He didn't respond, instead the thing beeped again, and that was when she noticed Chase's collar was lightening up to a bright blue. He leveled a look at her, noticing how she _right_ up against his side. "Uh, not an eagle."

He answered the call with a bark.

"Hey Ryder."

" _Chase!"_ The voice boomed from the collar, and Skylla was impressed. She didn't know they even had collars like that.

" _Meet me at the Lookout! We got ourselves a lost pup emergency!"_

"On my way Ry –" he momentarily blinked. "Lost pup?"

" _Yes! I've received a call from someone who's a visiting Adventure Bay, and her pup is missing! Come to the lookout immediately!"_

"Ahh…" he glanced to the smaller pup in front of him. "I think we don't need to search for the pup though."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Because I think I have her already." He pointed out. "I'm taking a pup back to her motel after she fell out of a balcony."

" _Is the pup's name Skylla Lockwood?"_

"Oui!" Skylla suddenly intervened, talking into the tag. "Did Sophie call? Oh no, is she okay? Tell her not to worry Mr. Ryder!"

" _I will Skylla. And Chase,"_ the pup stood attentively. _"Continue taking her back to the motel. It's the Main Street Inn. I'll call her owner and let her know she's in safe hands and you guys are heading there now."_

 _Bark!_ "You got it Ryder sir."

 _"Thank you Chase. Over and out."_ The call ended, and Chase turned back to her. "Let's keep moving. Now that your owner knows you missing, we can't keep her waiting."

Skylla nodded. "Yes."

It was funny. Because even though there was a sense of urgency and how they were close to the motel, she felt their pace didn't change. She also noticed how he wasn't walking in front of her anymore, keeping his pace slower for her to catch up.

She smiled at that little fact.

* * *

.

.

.

By the time they reached the motel, evening was approaching. The sky was a mixture of red and purple. It was one of the things Chase loved about Adventure Bay. The sunsets were spectacular.

"You have beautiful sunsets here." She pointed out, as the two were heading up the path.

He looked to her, seeing how she was eying the view as well. It was like she read his thoughts. "For sure. One of the things I really like about here." he voiced.

"I assume you sit at the beach and watch it sometimes." The pup quipped at that fact, as she too glanced up at him. "I would if I were you."

He shrugged, and for the oddest reason he smirked at her comment. "Sometimes."

She giggled at his remark.

The two stopped, eying up at the sign of the Motel. They were literally ten feet away from the entrance.

He took a moment to peek again at her, and her eyes were doe-like, staring up at the building. He still couldn't believe someone could have such large pink eyes. It was a colour he never saw before.

In fact, she was unlike anyone he had met before.

"Chase," she said, bringing out of his musings. "This has been one of the most exciting days of my life!"

He blanched. "Really?"

"Yup! I have never been on my own. It was different…but a good different. And the fact I fell on top of a car is something I call the craziest thing that happened to me."

He scoffed. "Can't argue with that."

"And thank you."

He was caught off guard. "What?"

"Thank you." She smiled again at him, and he was quickly feeling uncomfortable. Ugh, he did not like this. But seriously, why was he getting weirded out by her smiles? Dogs and people smiled at him before.

And oddly enough, he wondered how someone could smile so much, and even more so, smile at _him_ on top of that? The only other pup who could top that off was Marshall, and that was a hard thing to beat.

"I wanted to say thank you." She said, "A day that began horribly…and you made it better. So much better! I cannot thank you enough for your actions Chase."

Great. Now he felt _really_ uncomfortable, and his face was feeling flush in embarrassment. Seriously, what was wrong with him today?

Thankfully, he was able to hide his inner turmoil and nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat, something he quickly noted he was doing more often lately. "Ah, well I am a police pup. Wouldn't be doing my job if I can't help."

"And you did." She added, and before she could say anything else, the two pups noticed a frantic figure rushing towards them.

"SKYLLA!" Sophie scooped her pup with eager arms, and Skylla wiggled her tail back, clearly happy to be back with her owner.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." Sophie pulled back, checking her pup's face. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Oh no, your jacket is dirty! What happened? How, How –"

"Don't worry Sophie!" Skylla licked her cheek, smiling warmly at her owner. "Officer Chase here has escorted me back. He's been most extremely helpful and courteous of me."

Chase arched a brow. Her demeanor…it was different. It wasn't as excited, for a lack of a better word. Maybe tired, who knew, but for sure, her tone sounded more formal. It was weird.

Sophie glanced down at the pup, and her emotions finally came under control. She lowered herself to eye him. " _Thank you._ I wouldn't know what to do without Skylla."

He grinned lightly back. "All in a pup's work."

"And certainly so!" Sophie stood back up. "Your owner Ryder reassured me you would return my Skylla back, and you did, all in one piece. I cannot express enough gratitude. How shall I reward you?"

"No need Ma'am." He answered. "It's my job. I'm glad I could return her to you."

Sophie hugged Skylla tighter. "Again, thank you. And well, goodnight to you." She turned her heel towards the small elevator, cooing at her pup, to which the coat-wearing pup smiled back happily.

Chase observed them both. Huh. They were close. It was clear Skylla's owner really cared for her. It was good to know there were more humans out there like Ryder and people in this town who really appreciated dogs. Animals period.

Before he was about to walk out, his brown orbs caught with her pink, and Skylla lifted her head, leaning her tiny body on Sophie's shoulder.

She waved her paw, her smile bright and warm. "Goodnight Officer Chase! I hope we see each other again!"

He probably looked stupid with his face in complete surprise, but nevertheless, he nodded back with a small grin of his own. Soon, the two females disappeared into the building, behind the elevator doors, and Chase was then alone.

Now walking down the street towards the Lookout (damn, it got so late already?), he recalled today's events in his head.

And when his thoughts scattered to the times when the pup in pink smiled, he suddenly couldn't keep his cool composure and decided to blitz the heck home.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So…What ya'll think? I actually had a lot of fun writing out their dialogue, which surprised me, since I thought it was gonna be a little dull. However, I really loved how it's turning out. They're really cute when they talk. I actually had to cut A LOT of scenes out because hey, they've just met! It's gonna be a slow burn baby. And poor Chase! Boy didn't know what hit him haha._

 _Throwback to Marshall's part 5, if ya'll didn't realize it, Chase suffers from Nightmare Disorder or night terrors. Yikes. But after what he experienced, I don't blame him._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 ** _mokocchii_**


	14. Skye's Story Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **HELLO READERS!** So I'm back with another official update. I've been incredibly busy with other projects but your little messages are very encouraging! In fact this story is the top **followed** story in the PAW Patrol fanfic community! And now number **4** as the most favoured fic! Honestly, this brings tears to my eyes. I cannot have done this without you all! *flaps arms wildly around*_

 _I've realized this story said it updated yesterday and people were questioning what happened. I'm guessing it was because I deleted the update notice. Plus I tend to do edits on my chapters occassionally, or add new, extended scenes (which I did with Skye's Part 2 recently) so it could be that._

 _Also, I do status posts on deviantart… So let's just say I don't post a chapter sometime for awhile, check that site and you'll probably know what's up with the delay or whatever x reason I stated._

 ** _COMMENTS_**

 _Ace the new pup – Thank you! And yes if desired I can read your stuff. Send a PM on which one of your fics you want to be critiqued._

 _RubbleOnTheDouble – They are! And wow cool it reminded you of your friend?! I feel psychic haha._

 _Guest – LOL omg my bad! Didn't mean to catch you up in the feels X) I won't do posts like that again. I try to stay away for those types of updates, cause I get cheesed when authors I follow pull that on me._

 _Guest – Omg thank you! If you realized Skye's story has a distinctly different tone than Marshall or Chase's story. I was kinda worried that it wasn't as "intense" as the others, and since the tone is more light-hearted, people wouldn't like it as much. (Some were commenting she wasn't their _ favourite _pup). But…grateful you find her as a fav!_

 _And yeah *sweatdrops* I realized people keep repeating the same questions I have answered already. I guess people are just excited about the next chap and what's to come, and forget to check back in the comments or my A/N's._

 _Desgarbuiz – ¡Gracias! En realidad soy no muy bueno en comedia. ¡Feliz usted lo encuentra divertido_

 _Guest – Haha I shall_

 _Padworth Fox – It's the intention my friend ;)_

 _A – Yeah when writing I like to post long chapters. For PAW Patrol I've actually done longer chapters than all the series I'm writing on Fanfiction right now. However, it's because I'm condensing the chapter numbers for each pup to a limit of 4-6._

 _marcogalmich – I know! He's overcome so much it's like a 180 turn of how he's changed. And she'll be meeting Marshall and Ryder in this chap!_

 _TechWolf2.0 – Thanks bro_

 _Zuma lover – Over next two chapters you'll see how she'll join (though it won't be easy!) And for the next pup it's listed in the story description_

 _Daisy Rhine – Aww, appreciate the comment! Glad you enjoyed._

 _samuelswong – thanks so much! ^^_

 _Mdmpinkie9088 – Haha their convo was kinda awkward but endearing! Even Chase who is so different from chapter 1 of his story he still's learning lol. And yes your shipping senses should be tingling! Caution though, it's still the beginning, so don't expect too much._

* * *

.

.

.

She was excited.

"Skye."

Much too excited. Like, was she suppose to be this joyful? It probably looked unlady-like. It was probably ruining her flawlessly brushed fur.

"Skye..."

Was her outfit perfect? Well, of course it was, but now she was unsure for her choice of outfit today. What was she thinking with this magenta color? And pairing it with a golden trim? She should have stuck to blush pink as her first option!

"Skye!"

The cockapoo blinked from her thoughts, and glancing to her left, Sophie was staring at her questionably. The two were in a back seat of a car one of the assistants rented out from the town. Thankfully, the black car was considered decent enough for Lockwood standards, it being the only tool of transportation for the girls.

Sophie smiled in amusement. "You keep bouncing up and down from your seat to stare at the window!"

"Oh, hehe." Skylla sat down, knowing standing on her hind legs was extremely impolite. "Pardon for that."

With pregnant pause, Sophie queried lightly, _"Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé?"_

Skylla titled her head cutely. _"Je ne suis pas Sophie."_

" _Vraiment?"_

" _Hehe, oui Sophie!"_ She laughed, glancing back more the window. _"Je suis…excite."_

"Ah…"Sophie's eyes lit in understanding, clapping her hands together. "I am too. Hopefully my abrupt meeting with that boy Ryder will turn out well."

Oh right. The train. From yesterday's late afternoon to this beautiful spring morning, the engineering team had little progress on fixing the engine. It was that reason they woke up and were being driven to the Lookout.

But in truthfulness there was one thing that stuck out in her head that probably had to do with her excitement, thus she she voiced that thought out. _"Se souvenir de la police chiot?"_

"The police pup?"

She nodded.

"And what about him?"

"I…I think I'm anxious to meet him again. Or perhaps delighted."

"Why so?"

Skylla smiled happily. "He saved me Sophie! I have a debt I feel that I owe him. Yes, I know it was his job to help, but he also guided back to you! I fear the worst would have came without his help, and to that, I'm grateful."

Sophie petted her pup's luscious ears. "I am too. Perhaps we should get him a present as a gift. He declined, but I'm sure we can find something of his interest he appreciates."

She giggled. "Hopefully! Not the easiest to talk to, but very nice."

"Then there is no need to be anxious my little pup." She kissed her head. "You look lovely as usual."

At that mention, Skylla beamed. _"Merci!"_

They arrived two minutes later, and both Sophie and Skylla were impressed at the location. It certainly had nothing of the town's placid charm, as if cropped from a different photo, and the circular entryway was a sign of familiarly. The driver opened the back doors and out stepped the girls, polished and refined. Skylla was carried to the door in Sophie's arms, and that's when the pup noticed a large slide on the side of the building. _Was that even real?_

There was a buzzer, and Sophie pressed it, quickly stating her name. A voice replied, and Skylla recognized it was the same one she heard from the phone yesterday. Must be Mr. Ryder.

The doors opened, and Skylla was remarkably stunned at his young appearance. Wearing a red and white jacket, blue jeans and hair that seemed to defy gravity, the person she was seeing was a child! She heard he was young, but he looked to be Sophie's age! (And he was shorter than her too, as she noted).

"Hello. My name is Sophie Emilia Lockwood." The pre-teen said formally. "We spoke on the phone yesterday?"

"Ah, right!" he nodded with a smile. "Sophie. Great to meet you personally." He then noticed a pink wearing puff in her arms.

"And this is must be Skylla." The boy leaned down a bit, trying to equate his eye level with hers. "Hope yesterday wasn't too much for you."

Too much? Well, at first it was, but she was perfectly fine, in fact, better than before!

Her mouth opened broadly, ready to explain –

"It was," Sophie interrupted, petting her pup's head. "But thanks to your team, she was returned to me safely." She giggled into her palm. "My pup is much too delicate to go running off like that again!"

Skylla blinked in confusion. Delicate?

The two followed Ryder inside, and the interior was equally as nice as the outside. A lot of blue, if she might add. And… was that an elevator in the middle of the lobby? It was undoubtedly larger inside this tower than it appeared to be.

"What brings you here to my base?" Ryder shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I actually came by for a much-needed request." She said plainly.

"Request?"

"Yes."

With a nod, he said, "We can talk more upstairs in the lookout. That is if you don't mind."

"No. No trouble." Flickering her eyes down to her pup, Skylla's tail started to wag vigorously. "Are you sure you don't wish to join us?"

" _Yip!_ I'm fine Sophie. You go on ahead."

"Alright then." She kissed her head before placing her down on the floor. "Now, no repeat of yesterday. Stay in the perimeters of this Lookout. Otherwise I might faint for real this time."

"Hehe, I promise my Sophie."

"Don't worry," Ryder reassured. "The base is entirely safe and monitored. If anything happened, we'll know."

"Good." It was then the two humans went up the elevator, and the lift smoothly closed its doors.

Skylla plucked her lips in thought. Now, where to go? What to see? And who to find?

She was tempted to ask Mr. Ryder where Chase was, but she decided to hold that question. It would be more fun to explore the place while finding him. Perhaps like a little surprise.

With that in mind, she ventured off into the other rooms, seeing a kitchen, a living room, bathroom, nothing particularly special. She assumed the more interesting rooms were upstairs.

She turned to the double doors leading outside.

Skylla noticed before, but there were these little pavement spots in front of the tower, and the one she saw had a blue vehicle. Was that a police car? Then, wait… that would mean Chase was there?!

She paddled to its direction a bit too eagerly, but to her disappointment, saw no pup around the area. It was then she scolded inwardly at her excitement showing too much. There was no need to run.

But then again…she couldn't help it! She was surprised she hadn't started doing her little flips (but oh goodness, that would be _so_ improper to do in public!), although she had to be honest: she was eager to see Chase! After her encouter with him yesterday, she was suddenly intrigued about everything in this town, what the P.A.W. Patrol is, and obviously, the pup in blue.

Her ears quirked at a loud shuffling sound, and she silently followed its origin. It was then she saw another vehicle, this time red and looking like a fire truck. Unlike the previous location, the ground was littered with toys, books and clothing. The rattling continued, and it was then she realized it was coming from inside the truck. And sticking out of the truck...it was spotted black and white?

"Ah ha! I found it! I knew it was here!" the thing snapped out, and it was a pup – a Dalmatian. He didn't seem to notice her, as he stared at whatever was in his paws, but then his legs gave way at the slippery cloth under him and fell clumsily back. She flinched in response, missing his tumbling form as he plopped on the pavement, toy bouncing on his head.

"I'm good!" shaking his head, he blinked widely at sighting the cockapoo standing above him.

Skylla curved her mouth, eyes kind. "Hello."

"Oh, hi!" He sprung up on his legs. Skylla quickly took in how he was towering over her in height like Chase from yesterday. Truly, why were all the pups in this town so ridiculously tall?

The spotted pup began itching his head, a dumbfounded expression whisking upon his face. "Uh, I didn't think we'll be having visitors today." It appeared he was voicing out his thoughts to himself. "I don't remember Ryder saying anything…"

She titled her head, arching a brow in inquisition.

"Ah, nevermind!" he shook his head, and oh how his smile became bright. She immediately knew he was a friendly pup. "Name's Marshall! Firepup and EMT of The P.A.W. Patrol. Nice to meet you!"

She grinned ever so pleasantly in return. "And my name is Skylla Rose Lockwood. Pup of the Lockwood manor." She bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet another P.A.W. Patrol member!"

His jaw slacked. "Whoa…what a long name! That's like five names in one!"

"Hehe, I suppose."

"I actually have another name too! Like a last name, but I don't use it. Uh, well, only like if it's something super serious, like medical stuff, or…getting mail! For sure mail. Otherwise I wouldn't get my comic book orders."

She couldn't help but giggle at his words. It seemed his mind was going faster than he could speak! It was amusing.

A red ball rolled out from the truck, and eyeing it and the disarray of belongings, Skylla took notice. "What were you looking for?" she asked politely.

"Oh, hehe…" itching his head, he said, "My rope! I wanted to play tug of war with Chase, but I couldn't find it. I told him to check at the back, but whoops, found it in my pup house."

"Chase?" her eyes brightened. "He's here?"

 _And if on queue…"_ Yo! Marshall!" A German Shepherd came around the corner, shaking his head. "I can't find your toy anywhere." _Sigh_. "This is why I tell you to keep your stuff organized and not leave it around the Look…out…" he froze in his steps, bluntly realizing how his friend wasn't alone.

He blinked dumbly, because that was all that could be processed in his head at the moment. "Uh…hey."

He was here! She couldn't help but smile prettily back. "Hello again Chase!"

The pup nodded mutely.

"Heh? Wait? What?" Marshall did frantic doubletakes between the two pups. "You guys know each other?"

"Marshall." He said, gesturing with his head lightly. "This is the pup from yesterday."

 _"Whaaa?"_ came dubious expression on the Dalmatian's face. He turned back to Chase. "She's the pup you were talking about?"

Her mouth circled in a questioning awe. _Chase spoke about me?_

The pup nodded. "Correct."

"Who almost got hit by a car?

"Yup."

"And who's really small?"

"Sure."

"And the pup with the pretty pink eyes?"

"That's right – " he choked on his breath and to Skylla's surprise his face turned into a fiery red, features contorting in revolt. She didn't know a pup could turn so, so red before!

" _W-What?!"_ Chase stared at his friend with alarming eyes. _"I didn't say that!"_

"Heh?" Marshall was stumped, with genuine confusion etched all over his face. " _Buuuut_ …didn't you say pretty when you told me yester – "

It was then he was smacked on the head, and Marshall landed in a comedic fashion on the ground. There was no force in the hit, but Marshall, the clumsy pup as he was, fell down anyway, leg twitching in the air.

"I said pink." Chase grumbled, his face cooling into a glare at the Dalmatian. Marshall, in turn, lifted his head and laughed offhandedly at his friend's disciplining look.

Skylla was speechless at what happened. This was a side of the police pup she never saw before, and while from an outsider point of view it appeared what he did was quite mean, it seemed…different somehow. The pup Marshall did not at all mind he was smacked, in fact he was laughing it off! The glare Chase was giving out too, oh, she was sure if anyone was on the receiving end of that they would cower. But oddly enough Marshall wasn't fazed by the look. He was dismissing it like it was nothing!

Was… Was this their way of friendly banter? It must mean they were good friends then.

(She then idly realized that this would never if she tried this on her friends. Immediate scolding would ensure from someone older).

"So, ah…" The two boys returned their gaze at her in attention, and she to bite back her shock at how quickly they reacted. "I actually came by to your Lookout with my owner, Sophie. She wanted to discuss something important with your owner."

"Leader." Chase corrected.

Skylla looked on innocently. "There's a difference?"

"Technically he isn't because we work with him, doing missions, rescuing," Marshall added loosely, shrugging in thought. "But yeah…he takes care of us so I guess he's _kinda_ like an owner!"

"Oh." She never thought about that before.

"What does she want to talk about with Ryder?" Chase asked.

"The train. I believe she's asking him to help our crew fix it."

"Oh right, your train!" Marshall nodded in remembrance. "We were called about a train that stopped about half a mile from Adventure Bay station. You've been stuck here since?"

"Exactly." It was then she let out a tiny sigh. "There hasn't been much luck with our crew working on it."

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"Sadly, I have no idea."

"Hmm…" The Dalmatian began pondering, but as fleetingly as it came, he then smiled brightly. "Don't worry! If anyone could fix it, it's Ryder! He's the smartest human I know."

"He is?"

"Yup!"

It was then a loud grumbling ignited from the group, and Skylla wandered her eyes around to see what in the world made that sound.

Marshall laughed. "Whoops! So early and I'm still hungry!"

"You're still hungry?" The police pup asked, somewhat scolding. "Breakfast was like two hours ago."

"Hey, I was busy looking for my toys! Worked up an appetite."

Chase rolled his eyes.

Marshall opted to turn his attention to their guest. "Did you eat already Skylla?"

"Yes, early morning." It was a light soup they served on the train.

"Oh, do you want a snack then? After all, you're our guest! We have pup treats in the kitchen!"

"Pup…treats?" she cocked her head. "What's that?"

Poor Marshall looked as if he were to fall over. Chase had no reaction. "What? You uh – Y-You never had one?!" He was aghast.

"No. My chef never made these 'pup treats.' Does yours make them?"

"Oh no, we don't have a chef. Hehe, I'll show you!" _Bark_! "Wait right there!" he rushed inside the tower, with Skylla turning to Chase with a questioning gaze. He shrugged his shoulders as his response.

Marshall quickly came back, almost tripping twice due to him gauchely holding a treat bag in his mouth. He snapped it open and dug his paw into it, taking out a small bone like treat. He passed it to her.

She froze. Oooh, it's dog food.

Like, the type of food she never tried before.

Food that was considered inferior for her class.

Food she had no intention to ever try, because it was gross and low-class and _common_.

"This one's a good flavor." Marshall said smiling, as he finally placed it in her paw. "It has uh, sweet potato, beef, and carrots! Even Chase likes it, especially since he doesn't like vegetables much."

Chase huffed to the side. "Still getting used to them."

Marshall took out another treat, this time tossing it to his friend. He then threw one into his own mouth, munching happily.

Her eyes reverted back to the thing in her own paws, and she observed it shrewdly. Was she really going to eat this? It looked processed, heck, probably _was_ processed in some foreign factory with sweat and grim all around. Not even close to fresh, and she never had non-fresh food before. It wouldn't even be considered for her! Skylla was told she had a delicate stomach.

She glanced sneakily at Chase and Marshall, and they didn't seem to mind to eat it, eating it without a thought. Would it be rude to decline politely? Ooh, whom was she kidding? It would be disrespectful! She was a guest, and for them to offer food while they were so nice to her and then snubbing them? She couldn't do that, especially if…the food looked unappealing.

"And it tastes good?" she asked again, for the sake of her stomach and mind.

Marshall nodded. "Absolutely!"

With a tiny gulp, she placed the treat to her mouth, sniffing it (ugh, it smelled processed) and with that took a bite.

It was crunchy. Terribly crunchy. She had to bite back her grimace due to her audience, but still, she chewed and swallowed it down.

"And?" Marshall edged, looking hopeful.

Pink irises flickered rapidly, her face slowly absorbed in the flavor. "It …was…" she faltered in disbelief. "… _good_."

He beamed in confidence. "See?! Told ya!" Marshall threw another one in his mouth messily. "Best of the best!"

"Don't spray her with your eating Marshall!" Chase scolded, attempting to pull back his friend from their guest. "I don't think she wants her fur dirty."

"Whoops! Ah, sorry!"

Skylla stared at the snack once more before taking another bite, this time more boldly.

Wow…she ate dog food! And it wasn't bad! She was delightfully surprised with herself. And wait…didn't she say she would "rough it up?" to her friends? Well then, this was the most daring thing she did, voluntarily! She grinned smugly to herself. Another adventurous tale to tell her upper-class friends.

She finished it without a crumb in sight.

"Want another one?"

"Hehe, no thank you." It was then her eyes lite up in thought. "Oh, I wanted to ask. Like Chase…I assume you don't want to be called Mister either?"

That threw him over the loop. "Mister?"

"Yes!" The text-grated response spilled out of her mouth without thought. "As someone in a position of power, it is only proper to address them with a title that respectfully reflects their persona."

Marshall didn't know how to respond at such a weird request, so Chase, sensing his confusion, answered for him. Shrugging he said, "Don't worry, she called me that yesterday too."

"She did?"

"I had to!" she replied honestly. "After all, he did save me. But then he requested without the Mister."

"Mr. Chase?" the Dalmatian tested out the name. "Whoa, you sound funny."

"And Mr. Marshall sounds any better?" he deadpanned.

He laughed whole-heartedly. "Mr. Marshall?! Haha! But hey, it makes me sound older, like I'm a super serious dog! Like…Like my–" the pup precipitously had a huge grimace on his face, almost if whatever he was thinking was extremely disturbing.

She pouted at his response. Oh goodness. What was he thinking about? Or did the treat react poorly with his stomach?

"Eh, hehe, no Mister! Definitely no Mister!" he venomously shook his head. "Uh, let's just stick with Marshall."

With that, she agreed. "Alright."

"And while you wait for your owner talking to Ryder," Marshall said, "Wanna play a game with us? We could always use another pup to play with!"

Her eyes got impossibly wider. "Play?"

"Yeah! It's rare we get guests here. Or see other pups. We were gonna play tug of rope!"

"How do you play that?"

"Easy! We can show you." Marshall grabbed the knotted rope and passed one side of it to Chase, catching it in his mouth. It was then they both simultaneously pulled away from each other, and the rope became taut.

"And…you just gotta pull, like this!" he mumbled with the rope in his mouth, tugging it with strength. Chase was doing the same, and then the two were engrossed with their game, growling lowly as they tried to get the upper hand.

While they were tied, Marshall's paws gave way and he slipped forward, face in the grass and dirt.

She gasped. "Are you okay Mister – I mean, ah Marshall?"

"Whoa…uh hehe," he laughed away the jitters, dusting off the grass that was in his mouth. "I'm good! I'm just clumsy."

He sprung on his paws. "But heh, wanna go now?"

"Ah," she grimaced, "It looks…tempting, but I'll pass." She didn't want to think about her outfit getting dirty. It was horrifying to envision –

 _Beep! Beep!_

Just like yesterday, Chase's collar lit up into a bright blinking blue. However, a second light flickered with it, as the Dalmatian's tag turned into a blazing red light.

" _P.A.W. Patrol,"_ a voice called, _"to the Lookout!"_

They gave each other a look, with Chase stating, "Ryder needs us!"

Okay, she was confused. "Mr. Ryder needs you?"

There was no time! Before she realized what was happening, they both began charging into the direction of the tower.

But then Chase came to a screeching halt.

"Oomph!" Marshall slammed into his friend's sturdy back, and his shock his head in surprise. "Uh, Chase? What's wrong?"

He sharply turned to the Dalmatian. "What do we do with her?" he whispered, eying back to the pup in pink.

"Oh right." Marshall pondered, and then with a great big smile and wave shouted over, "Want to join us Skylla?!"

Chase's jaw dropped.

Skylla blinked owlishly. "You want me to come with you?"

The Dalmatian barked. "Sure! I'm sure Ryder wouldn't mind. Would he Chase?"

He looked stumped, not expecting to be asked for approval. His mouth kept gaping wide, wanting to say something, but he quickly clamped it back shut, nodding silently as his verdict.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"Oh." She smiled self-consciously. "Well, okay. If you insist!" She trotted to catch up, and three made their way to the doors. Marshall halfway tripped over his paws, tumbling into a slight ball before landing flat on his back. She idly wondered if Chase would stop for his friend, but he continued right into the elevator.

"He always does that." he explained, as if sensing her question. He sat at the side, watching her indifferently.

"Oh. Hehe." The pup giggled. "That makes sense."

Before he could retort, they both turned to the direction of the pup barking his way into the elevator doors. However, his charge was coming clumsily and hastily in, and this time with much more power.

"Whoa! Watch out guys!"

Skylla immediately expected to be slammed into Marshall, but to her bewilderment Chase slid over, blocking her from his fall. Marshall tripped inside, flipping over like a summersault and his back half on the floor and the other on the glass.

"Heh," Chase frowned at his friend's fallen form. "I'll work on that."

The doors shut close, and Skylla stared incredulously up at the German Shepherd's back, curious on his sudden behavior.

"Ah," he zipped away from her, realizing his hasty action. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay."

The elevator glided up, pausing momentarily halfway before reaching the top of the tower. It was then both of the P.A.W. Patrol members doted in new clothes (how did they change so fast? Was there a machine to help them?) and as quick as it happened the elevator resumed going up.

The doors clicked open, and Skylla stood there in observing awe. The overhead was a large platform, with a computer in the front. There already was Ryder and Sophie, with the leader boy standing beside the digital device while her own owner patiently waited at the side.

The two pups rushed out of the elevator, and Skylla quietly joined Sophie, to which she picked her up. Then the two continued to watch at what the scene was to unfold.

Standing in front of Ryder was Marshall and Chase, both wearing their appropriate work attires and a pack of some kind on their back. They also wore their uniform hats, one in police and the other in firefighting.

To Skye's notice, Marshall beheld a somewhat restrain look, staring straight at Ryder with no smile lingering on his face. However, it held nothing in comparison to Chase's fierce stare, entirely filled with confidence and will.

If possible, the German Shepherd sat up taller. "Chase and Marshall, ready for action Ryder sir!"

"Thanks for coming pups." Ryder then proceeded to click something on his phone, and an enormous screen came down, displaying footage of a blonde girl and a purplish looking cat. "Katie and Callie are stuck in a hot air balloon, which got caught up on the tower at City Hall. The operator called saying it flew up without him in it, and now they are stuck. We need to hurry fast before the balloon has a chance to escape and start flying over Adventure Bay."

He gestured with his phone towards the screen again, and a firefighter symbol came up. "Marshall, we'll need your equipment, especially your ladder, to get them down. You'll be conducting the rescue."

" _Arf!"_ He replied, ready to take action.

"Excellent. And Chase," a police symbol now popped on the screen. "We'll need you to clear the area for us as we rescue them. We don't want to involve any civilians, as it could turn dangerous. And we'll also need your truck to keep the hot air balloon stabilized once we rescue Katie and Callie. Your rig should suffice."

He nodded sternly.

"Alright team!" Ryder shouted. "Let's head out!"

They both howled, and Ryder immediately ran to a poll that stood promptly on the floor. He grabbed it with easy hands as he made his way down smoothly. Marshall then ran to a slide beside them (to which he slipped down, but still, disappeared in the hollow tube). Chase followed right after with much better control of his balance, and they too disappeared.

Skylla couldn't keep her eyes off of them, and neither could Sophie. The girls went to the balcony to see what would happen next, and what they saw was truly shocking.

The pups…they were driving! A fire truck and a police cruiser. With Ryder leading them front with a motorcycle of some sort, they left the premises of the Lookout, sirens wailing as they went.

The sounds began to dim down, and Sophie sagged her shoulders. "Wow…that was interesting."

Skylla nodded slowly. "It was…"

"I guess we should wait here while –"

"Can we follow them?!"

Sophie pouted. "Follow them?"

Her pup nodded anxiously. "Oh please! I would love to see what a mission looks like!"

"Well, uh okay. We shall go. They mentioned City Hall, so our driver can take us there."

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelped. "Let's go!"

"Haha, okay! We're going! We're going!"

* * *

.

.

.

They got there literally in less than five minutes, and good timing too, as they were just about ready to conduct the rescue. The area was cleared, with a few traffic cones positioned around the perimeter of the city hall's courtyard. Ryder and Chase were standing near Marshall's firetruck, while the Dalmatian was pressing controls in his truck. Beside them was an adult male human, wearing a jacket that said 'Air Flight Festival' on his back.

And on top of the highest point was a hot air balloon, stuck rustling in the wind.

" _Meow_!" something bellowed, and Skylla noticed it was a cat calling from the balloon basket. A human girl was holding the animal tightly in her arms. Skylla assumed they must be this "Katie" and "Callie".

"Ryder!" the girl called, looking down. "We're so glad you're here."

"Don't worry Katie." He reassured. "We'll get you down safely. Chase, get your winch. Marshall, you're up."

"On it! _Arf_! Ladder!" Immediately the metal instrument activated, and after another press of a button, it elongated towards the basket's direction. It stretched just far enough for the ladder to reach.

A lady suddenly came bursting out of the city hall doors, an evident frown on her face. She looked distressed in her blue-coloured suit dress. "What in the world is going here Ryder?! I'm having a meeting and I cannot hear a thing without this banging sound – whoa whoooa! What is happening here?!" she gasped at the sight above her.

"Mayor Goodway." Ryder addressed formally. "We're just trying to get Katie and Callie down. It shouldn't take long."

"Hot air balloon – oh no! Jeffery! What happened?!"

"It was an honest mistake!" he replied, nervous sweat pouring at his head. "I was prepping the next ride at the outdoor track when the knot came undone and it flew over here!"

Her eyes bulged out of her sockets. "AH! I knew we shouldn't do these hot air balloon rides anymore! They're too dangerous! Ryder! You must help them!"

"Don't worry," Ryder remained remarkably calm, despite the two adults panicking around him. "Marshall's got it."

On that note, the pup was climbing the ladder, with the end of Chase's winch firmly in his mouth. Finally reaching the two in the basket, his head popped over the rim, taking the item and clipping it to the loop attached at the side of the basket.

"Everyone okay here?" he promptly asked, double-checking the security of the winch.

Katie nodded. "We're okay. Poor Callie is not liking this though." Eying down at her arms, the cat was clawing at his forearms. "Ouch! Callie! Not so hard!"

Marshall opened his arms. "Okay, we can get her down first, if that's okay with you Katie."

The blonde agreed, and instantly she began passing over her frightened pet over to the fire pup.

But as if Callie was going to go calmly.

With one look at the ground the cat _shivered_ in fear and instantaneously jumped away from the dog, rocking the basket back and forth in a chaotic manner.

"Whoa, whoooaaa!" Marshall attempted to keep his balance, with the basket continuing to knock back into him, making him almost fall off the ladder.

"Callie!" Katie yelled, "Come back here!"

 _Uh oh._

"This isn't good." Ryder muttered. "With all that shaking, the balloon is gonna –"

 _Snap!_ The rig holding onto the loop attached to the basket suddenly released, with the loop tearing in perfect half. The sudden jerk whacked Marshall into the basket, head falling first onto Katie.

The rig that once held the balloon began dwindling down in rapid speed, and anyone it landed on would sure send them to the hospital with bone-crushing injuries.

Those at the bottom scattered, and the rig slammed into the pavement with a thundering sound, slightly damaging the concrete pavement.

Checking to see no one was hurt, they all turned attention back to the balloon, which now free, began to float off.

"You okay Katie?" Marshall asked, his EMT training kicking in.

"Yeah, but uh…" she blinked, feeling something odd. "I think we're floating away."

"Huh?" Seeing if this was true, he lifted his head up, and sure enough, noticed how they were getting farther and farther from the ground.

 _Oh no no no…_ "Uh, guys…" Marshall suddenly realized his predicament, face turning blue. "Help!"

"Marshall!" Ryder and Chase yelled, the pup in question continued to be out of reach. Before they knew it, a gust of wind came by and zoomed their friends away over Adventure Bay.

Everyone was stunned at what happened. Skylla surely didn't expect to witness her first rescue to turn ugly so quickly.

What were they going to do?

She looked to Sophie, but her owner was just as perplexed as the rest of them. Ryder and Chase were talking amongst each other in discussion of a new plan, and Mayor Goodway kept fretting around, rambling to herself about lawsuits.

It was then Skylla noticed the flag on top of the building rustling vibrantly in the wind. Staring at it for several moments, Skylla lifted her paw, closing her eyes at the feel of the wind grazing. She then pealed her eyes open, and suddenly wondered if she should mention anything.

From the countless interview videos she watched about famous pilots, especially that of Ace Sorensen, she remembered one of their tricks of air currents. It must have naturally stayed in her head, because she had a good estimate where the balloon was going.

Skylla knew she shouldn't get involved with matters like this. And…she was an upper-class pup! She should leave the problem to the professionals. Heck, if she really thought clearly, she would have remained with Sophie at the Lookout, waiting patiently for their return.

But Marshall was in trouble. And she liked Marshall, despite meeting him hours ago. It would be terrible if he got hurt in any manner, or any of the people and animals involved.

And suddenly that was enough for her.

"Excuse me! Mr. Ryder!"

She was startled at her own resounding voice, and Sophie as well. The girl was probably wondering why Skylla would be trying to get herself involve, eying her a look of compliance, but at that moment, Skylla didn't listen.

Ryder took a moment to glimpse at her, grabbing his attention away from Chase. He was fully focused, Chase as well, (more though of a questioning stare), however, it was clear this was her only window of opportunity to say her concern to them.

Eyes all on her, she sat tall and elegant as ever. "I wanted to say…judging from the wind patterns, the force seems to be going at 25 to 40 mph, so I'm thinking...Ms. Katie must be somewhere over those grasslands over there. She shouldn't have gotten far."

Surely she got everyone by surprise, because no one said anything after that. Chase's ears twitched at that mention, face becoming slightly dumbfounded, and then seconds later he turned to Ryder for his opinion.

The human leader was the most controlled of his emotion at the moment, difficult to tell what he was thinking. Was he truly taking in her suggestion? Or was he going to politely decline?

"We…could try that." he finally said, processing the information in. He stroked his chin in thought. "And you said grasslands? To which direction exactly?"

Skylla pointed. "Over there. I'm thinking northwest."

"Farmer Yumi's." Ryder nodded, and it was then he took action. "Chase, let's head out. At the wind speed Skylla said, we should be able to beat them before they get there."

Chase didn't argue. _Bark!_ "On it Ryder!"

* * *

.

.

.

They arrived at a large vegetable farm, a small house center of the plowed lands. There were rolling fields of tended gardens, such as apples and pears, even pumpkins surprisingly despite it being spring.

"Oh, Ryder!" An Asian woman wearing overalls with tall boots and straw hat stood outside a farm pen.

The said boy leaped from Marshall's truck, with Chase closely behind in his police truck. Skylla and Sophie arrived too in their chaperoned ride, but they remained in the car. (As it was a farm, and Sophie refused to walk on dirt).

"Hi Farmer Yumi. Sorry we came unannounced."

"No, no need. I was actually going to call you." She pointed upward with her gloved fingers. "Because of that."

In her direction, a large green-stripped balloon was floating towards their direction.

"That's why we came over." Ryder confirmed swiftly. "We need to get them down before they go completely off course."

"Right, but how will you do it?"

Ryder stared to their skies, focus unmoving as he was deep in thought. It was then he snapped his fingers and said, "Chase set up your net over here, between those trees, and use your largest setting and heaviest density. Jeffery, stay here with Chase and wait for the signal."

"Sure!" the fidgeting man rode Ryder's ATV, and went to assist the police pup.

"Farmer Yumi, I suggest you moving Bettina away from here. It could turn messy."

"Alright Ryder."

It was then Skylla severely realized how out of place her and Sophie was (Mayor Goodway remained at City Hall). It was then she truly realized how…how useless she felt right now. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Sophie noticed her pup's behaviour, to which she said, "Don't worry my little pup. They're professionals. They know what they're doing."

"I know…" she pouted, her head leaning over the window ledge. "I just hope no one gets hurt."

"Myself included."

* * *

.

.

.

Okay, so flying should be a joyful feeling right? To any sane being, person or animal, it should be a fun activity to engross yourself in an element that only a select individuals have been blessed with the ability, or the ingenuity to create machines to take you high in the sky.

But to Marshall, it was more of a torture device.

Floating over Adventure Bay, Marshall kept switching between talking to himself and pulling at his ears under his helmet. It was a situation he truly didn't know what to do. He dealt with heights before, but never at this altitude!

As Marshall wanted to keep calm, he couldn't help but feel terrified. He hated flying. No, no, _despised_ it. Gosh, out of all missions they had done so far, the one time he got stuck was the one that included an escaping balloon! He knew as a firepup he had to be a professional about this, and breaking out into a panic attack would not help them (as much I as really wanted to). But oh, just when he thought he was getting his anxiety under control, it was thrust back at him with full force, desperate to make him suffer. Thankfully, Katie hadn't said anything about him shaking like a falling leaf, or his voice turning high ever so often when ironically he was telling _her_ to be calm. He was literally on his last strings to stay remotely composed on this mission.

"Marshall!" someone yelled, and due to a pup's natural ability and Marshall's training, he was able to pick up on Ryder's voice right away. The pup leaned over, thinking it was Ryder following them, but nothing was there. Oh gosh, was he panicking so much he was starting to hear things?

 _Bleep! Bleep!_ A red light blinked at his chin, and he realized it was his pup tag activating. He clicked to reply.

 _"Marshall,_ " Ryder began, _"Is there anything in the basket that you could use?"_

The pup took a deep breath, observing their location. He shook his head in response.

 _"What about above you? Around? What is there around you?"_

Okay, Marshall, think! What could he do? He checked every inch, and then from a dim sound in the background heard something whipping against the basket. Leaning over at where the sound was, his blue eyes widened in response.

"Ryder!" he shouted, "There's a rope! At the backside of the basket!"

 _"Use it and drop it over the basket edge!"_ He explained. _"And wait for my signal."_

With no argument, Marshall would do as he was told, but with one exception…

It was outside the basket.

His heart was beating out of his chest. "K-Katie," he said, trying to keep his voice in check. "Please hold my legs as I grab the r-rope."

"What? No!" she was clinging onto Callie to ensure she wouldn't escape. "I can grab it. I have longer arms."

"But who will keep Callie relaxed?" he replied, eyeing the cat in slight envy that she could freely be panicking while he had to push his fears aside. He gulped deeply. "I have to do this. It's my job as a P.A.W. Patrol member. I can't risk your safety."

"Uh…okay." With a tight grasp, she held onto Marshall's legs. "But be careful."

"I will." _Because if you don't you'll be falling like a pancake!_ His mind screamed _, And your P.A.W. Patrol days will be finished!_

He shock the idea away. Okay, stop thinking cryptic thoughts!

With another sluggish breath, he leaned over and swiftly tried to pull the rope off the clasp it was attached to. With two more tugs (and desperately trying not to look at the ground) he finally got it and with that he threw himself back into the basket.

"You did it Marshall!" Katie cheered, and even Callie was meowing in delight. Marshall robotically nodded as he tried to get over the daunting feeling of being light as air as he tied the one side of the rope with the pegs that connected the balloon and basket. He then threw it over, thinking it was their way off this horrible ride.

It only came down halfway.

"Uh, Ryder…" Marshall beeped into his pup tag. "The rope didn't go all the way! What are we going to do?"

 _"I figured much."_

"What?"

 _"Don't worry Marshall."_ He said, and from his tone of voice he immediately knew the ordeal state of the Dalmatian's mind. _"We'll get you down soon. Just remain calm with Katie and Callie."_

With a shaky breath, he nodded stiffly, "Okay Ryder!"

* * *

.

.

.

"It's coming!" Farmer Yumi exclaimed, and sure enough it was, through the apple acres.

"It was…" Ryder mumbled, and with that he said, "Chase, remember what we discussed."

Chase nodded in compliance, turning his attention back at the controls in his truck.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Jeffery asked, glancing over to Ryder who was adjusting the harness he was wearing. The boy stood at a high point of Marshall's ladder, hovering over the net Chase had assembled, and winch from the police cruiser was attached to his harness.

"I'm sure. But to be on the safe side I want everyone to step back." Ryder's focus was up at the sky. "Chase, we got one shot of this, so be ready!"

"Right!"

"Okay…it's here in three…two…one!" Spectators gasped as Ryder jumped off the ladder and onto Chase's net, and even more so, looked with widening eyes as the pressure of Ryder's fall catapulted him up back into the air, towards the balloon. There was no way he was going to reach the balloon basket, but that wasn't his intention.

Instead, the moment the boy was in reach of the floating rope he grabbed it and used all his weight to pull. The harness he wore tightened, and Marshall, Katie and Callie jerked at the motion of the halt.

"Now!"

Chase began driving backwards his truck, and the wheels spun rapidly. And to everyone's utter shock, the balloon began descending.

Halfway down Ryder tied the rope onto his harness, but he still continued to use his strength to pull the rope down. When they finally got close enough to the ground, Jeffery sprinted to the balloon with his own rope, tying the basket bars rapidly with the rope pegged to the ground.

And they landed.

When it was stabilized, Ryder helped Katie and Callie out, and Marshall leaped from the basket, landing flat on his stomach. Chase paced to the pup, watching him with slight concern as his friend was kissing the ground blessedly.

"Thanks so much Ryder. And you two pups." Katie said in apperception. "I wouldn't know what have happened if we kept going. Poor Callie was going to have a heart attack!"

"Ah well, whenever you're trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder exclaimed, his attention now turning to his pups. "Marshall, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" he sprung up his head, "Thanks a lot Ryder! But…uh, how did you know we were gonna end up flying over Farmer Yumi's?"

Ryder smiled. "It was Skylla. She predicted your location by reading the wind patterns."

"Whoa…" Marshall glanced over the car with the mentioned pup, who was now outside in the arms of her owner. "That's cool."

"Yeah…" The German Shepherd agreed. "Didn't expect that…"

Ryder turned over to the girls' direction. "Thanks for your help Skylla. We wouldn't have been able to stop the balloon without you knowledge of wind speeds."

Marshall nodding vigorously, smiling in gratitude. "Yeah, thanks Skylla!"

The cockapoo stared in bewilderment briefly, as if slowly taking in their honest words. Almost like yesterday when Chase mentioned her trick, a warm bubbly feeling ignited in her chest, and soon after sweet smile beckoned at her face.

Usually, when receiving compliments, a confident "I know" would be her usual answer, but oh no…

Not for this one.

"You're welcome!" she exclaimed, not caring her joy was showing evidently. "I'm happy no one got hurt."

"Yes," Sophie reminded, patting her pup's head softly, "Skye is very knowledgeable. She learned the best at pup school!"

"I agree!" Jeffery entered in the conversation. "I didn't know a pup your age knew about wind patterns. Interesting to note."

"So…" Farmer Yumi voiced. "What's going to happen with this hot air balloon in the middle of my field?"

"I'll take it back!" The flight pilot gestured with his hand, "After a quick fix, my equipment will be out of Adventure Bay and into Foggy Bottom!"

"And me and Callie need to head back home." Katie said. "Had a long day."

"I can take you back." Ryder suggested. With that, the group dissipated, leaving the P.A.W. Patrol standing around tightly.

"Once we head back to the Lookout, I need to finish my meeting with Sophie."

"You're going to help them, aren't you Ryder?" Marshall inquired.

"Of course. Mechanics are my thing, but this is an engine we're talking about. Especially if the crew cannot figure it out so far, then it means there's something seriously wrong with it." He pondered by rubbing his chin. "I think I'm going to need another pup's help on this."

Marshall's blue eyes widened at that mention. "You're going to ask _him_?!"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm going to have to say yes."

The Dalmatian barked. "Awesome! We haven't seen him since forever."

"But wait. Didn't he say he didn't want to get involved anymore?" Chase added his thought, curving a brow. "He said he was busy with his family's farm and all."

"I know, but hopefully he can come around for this task. Marshall, you don't mind getting him for us? Pick him up in your truck and meet me at the train station."

"And what about them two?" The German Shepherd suggested with his head. The two girls were returning to their car. "We're just gonna leave them?"

"That…" Ryder stated, pointing at his police pup. "Will be your responsibility."

"Huh?" he blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, you don't mind Chase?"

"Uh, no I don't mind but…" he slacked his jaw in thought. "Wouldn't Marshall be better at that job? I mean, he's friendlier than me. He'll be better company."

Ryder smiled in reassurance, patting Chase's head. "I know, but you pups can't always be in situations you're familiar with. Balance is key in order to gain more skills."

"And besides, Skylla is already familiar with you Chase. It makes sense to remain you guiding around here, especially since she's in a place that's foreign to her."

"Uh…" he sighed quietly, looking unsure of himself, which to Marshall looked very strange. "Okay."

"Don't worry pups!" Ryder exclaimed, his voice full of confidence. "Now come, let's get ready to leave. I don't think Farmer Yumi wants to be interrupted anymore with her work."

* * *

.

.

.

With all of them returning to the tower (with the absence of Marshall) Sophie and Ryder resumed their meeting upstairs, which lasted about ten minutes.

And…Chase felt lost.

Within that time, he showed Skylla around the Lookout, the different rooms and such, but truthfully there wasn't much to look at. And much to say.

It suddenly dawned on him why Ryder gave him this task. _Social skills._

Hey, to be fair, Chase had improved a lot! In fact, the German Shepherd was proud of the level of he reached without snapping at anyone, or becoming really cold to others, or any of those hostile things! In fact, he hadn't gotten in those mood swings in a really long time. Wasn't that enough?

But then again… it took him forever to talk regularly with the folks here in Adventure Bay in an openly friendly manner. And he knew being a police pup he needed to be approachable, otherwise his job would be useless.

He thought back to the time he first met Skylla, and Chase realized he wasn't really _that_ friendly with her. Heck, his answers were mostly clipped ones, and _ugh_ , he really needed to work on his tone. But thankfully, Skylla responded positively, especially when he complimented her flip, so maybe he wasn't a total failure at conversing normally.

But still…what could he do to entertain her?

Currently, the pink wearing pup was fixing her fur for the umpteenth time, and from that small implication, it probably meant she was bored. He would have suggested a game or something, but she didn't seem like the type to play rough (judging from her reaction earlier from tug of rope). And there's the thing how she was constantly grooming her appearance. What's there to fix? She looked pretty already.

Wait, he meant fine! _Fine_! Not pretty! Gosh, he needed to relax.

He couldn't help but sigh. Ugh, he wished he could switch places with Marshall right now. At least then Chase would feel fully in control of the situation.

Then he got an idea.

He didn't know where the thought came from, but it was flying out of his mouth the second it came by.

"Want ice cream?"

In mid-action of fixing her bows, she turned over quizzing at him. "Pardon?"

"Ice Cream." The pup repeated with boarding eyes, suddenly realizing what the heck he said. "There's uh, ice cream here. Like, not here, like down the street. At Mr. Porter's." His tail stopped wagging, becoming more aware of how awkward he was right now. "Like, we'll ask your owner if you can go, or if you can't that's okay, like I'll bring it for you. It's pretty good, and I figured you would like it too and…yeah." He ended lamely.

Chase wanted to smack his head. Wow didn't he sound stupid? It was at that moment he sought the need to immediately take back his words.

…but seeing her mouth suddenly curve into a cheerful smile was something he did _not_ expect.

"I would love to!" she said, recoiling him briefly. Noting how she startled him, she giggled. "I mean, it would be great. Of course, I need to ask Sophie, but I'm sure we can go."

"Ah. Okay." His tail started wagging, glad she accepted his invite.

Ryder and Sophie emerged from the elevator, and Skylla's owner looked absolutely fulfilled. Smiling politely, she said, "I cannot thank you again Ryder! With your help, we should be able to go to Trix City as early as tomorrow!"

"Haha, yes. I'm gonna be heading to the site now, and with Marshall bringing backup, we should be fine."

"Right." Sophie opened her arms to her pup. "Come Skylla. Let's return to the motel. I need to make some calls to Auntie."

"Oh Sophie," Skylla implored formally, "I would like to go into town to eat some of the local's ice cream. Chase will be accompanying me! Is that doable?"

The brunette contemplated for some time. "Well, I suppose it's fine as long as someone is with you…" she arched a brow. "But not too long. For the walk back, Chase can return you. Actually, nevermind that, call me. I'll be more than obliged to grab you."

* * *

.

.

.

Mr. Porter was incredibly surprised to see the duo again, entering smoothly at his doorsteps.

"Chase!" He said boldly, "What a delight. Ah. And you too as well Chase's friend."

"Skylla Rose Lockwood." She stated with a smile.

Looking around, Mr. Porter's store was fairly large; having a wide counter for customers to order food in the back while the front half of the store had veggies, fruit and other food products laid out for display. It had the green palette colour typical of any grocery store.

"Wow, what a wonderful name!" the mustache man placed the tray down on the counter. "Now, what can I do for you both?"

"Just wondering if you have your ice cream out." Chase said, "We, I mean, Skylla hasn't tried it yet since visiting here."

"Oh! Of course! Been telling her it's amazing?" Mr. Porter winked.

He chuckled. "You know it."

"Alright! I'll serve some up. We have different flavors." He gestured with his hand towards the large menu plastered overhead. "There's Peanut and Banana, Strawberry, Vanilla, Blueberry, oh! And our own special exclusive flavor, Pumpkin Frosty Bites! My personal favourite. And all our ingredients produced fresh by farmer Yumi herself!"

"Hmm…" her eyes twinkled in amusement, "Then I shall have that!"

"Great! And you Chase?"

"I'll have the same." Shaking his head, he said, "Getting addicted."

"Haha, it's the best!" Mr. Porter stated, his voice now dimming as he went behind the kitchen doors. "Best of the best!"

Quietness falling upon them, Skylla used this time to observe the food around them.

"It's lovely he sells organic food here." She stated wistfully. "Does Mr. Porter sell honey?"

"Probably." Chase replied, "He's one of the few grocery stores here. I know Farmer Yumi sells almost all her stuff here."

"Hmm…."

He sent her a questioning gaze. "You want to buy some?"

"Mm…possibly! For a gift."

"Okay!" The apron-wearing man reappeared through the flapping doors, two containers in his hands. "Two servings of Pumpkin Frosty Bites. One for you, and one for the little lady."

"Hehe, how did you know I am called that?"

"I didn't!" he bellowed jokingly, "But maybe I'm psychic. My grandson does say I have a knack of knowing things."

In a surprisingly polite gesture, Chase took both to carry, stacking it a bag that Mr. Porter gave him, and now jabbing the bag handle in his teeth.

"Where you wanna eat?" He managed to ask, passing a few coins to the store owner from his pup vest.

An image she immediately saw when coming to Adventure Bay struck her head, and she said, "The beach! I know it's still early spring, but it looked beautiful from my motel room."

He nodded. "Okay. We can go there." He nudged his head in a signal. "Bye Mr. Porter."

"Bye Chase! And you as well Skylla! Great seeing you again!"

"Goodbye! And thank you for the food! I shall come back here soon!"

Exiting the store, Chase gestured with his head. "Okay, it's literally across the street. So just uh, follow me."

"Hehe, Lead the way Officer!" she playfully bantered, a cute grin on her face. Chase only responded by keeping his head forward, forcing himself not to blush.

* * *

.

.

.

The beach, like Chase said, wasn't far – barely a minute walk. They had to cross the street, and now with her prior knowledge of road safety, she proudly pressed the button for the cars to stop in their tracks.

Chase led them to a spot that had a large umbrella opened, with one of them having a flat beach seat already sprawled out. He silently let her sit on there while he opted to sit in the sand.

He pulled the bag down from his teeth, and he passed the little ice cream box to her. She opened it and from the smell alone she could tell it was going to be delicious.

Skylla took a bite and immediately her eyes lit up, cooing at the taste. "Oh wow…these are delicious!"

"Told ya." Chase popped one in his mouth.

"No wonder these are your favourite Chase!" she grabbed another and swallowed it down. It was melting the minute it touched her tongue. "I could have this everyday."

And then suddenly… "CHAAAASSSE! CHASE! OVER HERE!"

The said pup turned, and a little boy in an orange shirt and dark green pants was running wildy towards them. Not far behind was a girl, with her footing much more calmer and controlled. What was more astonishing was to see a grin on the German Shepherd's face when seeing them. "Hey Alex. Hey Katie."

The girl smiled. Now getting a closer look at her, Skylla thought she was very pretty, especially how she had long blonde hair pulled back by a headband and bright blue eyes that were friendly and kind. While she might not look as "fancy" as her owner Sophie, Katie did seem to carry a genuine charm about her.

The blonde glanced at the pup next to him. "Oh! I don't think we met formally. I'm Katie, from the balloon rescue."

The cockapoo bowed. "Skylla Rose Lockwood. Pleasure to meet you all!"'

The boy beside the blonde stuck his thumb out proudly. "And I'm Alex! Super Alex."

"Hehe, lovely to meet you too super Alex."

"What are you guys doing at the beaches?" Chase asked to the ten-year old.

"Oh. After the whole incident, Alex wanted to do something nice for me as a way to de-stress myself. So, we're playing ball out here."

"That's kind of him." Skylla complimented.

"It was." Katie grinned, patting Alex on the head. "But I'm curious to ask why are two out here?"

"We just got some ice cream." Chase pointed out, "And then decided to eat it here instead at Mr. Porter's. After that I'll be taking her back home."

Katie's face morphed into bewilderment, but as soon as it came a different type of smile was on her lips. "Ahhh, _**I**_ see. No, no need to explain any further." She said with a wink.

"What's to explain further?" he sounded genuinely confused. "We just got – "

"It's so nice of you to take your girlfriend out for treats. Didn't know you had one already."

…

In three…two…one –

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

"Eh?"

"What's a girlfriend?" Alex asked.

Skylla's eyes fluttered in dismay. Girlfriend? She thought they were dating? They didn't even know each other more than two days! That was ridiculous.

Glancing to the police pup, she was stunned to see the pup who was usually under control to become so flustered! His eye was twitching in dismay, and cheeks that looked so red it could argue to be fire if dared touched it! Oh biscuits she was suddenly worried for his health! He looked worse than this morning.

Despite his mouth hanging open, it appeared sensibility began rolling in his head and he finally yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND."

"Oh. Then why – "

"SHE'S WAITING FOR HER TRAIN TO BE FIXED AND I'M JUST HELPING HER OUT."

Katie flailed her hands in front of her. "Oh, sorry Chase! I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." She clasped her hands together. "Forgive me?"

Chase grumbled under his breath, turning his head away. Oh my was he pouting? "Fine."

"But it was an honest mistake."

"Why isn't no one telling me what's a girlfriend?!" Alex whined.

"Whoops. Sorry Alex." Katie leaned down to reach his height. "It means two beings, whether pups, people, anything living, have started a romantic relationship with each other."

"Eww, like love and stuff?"

"Exactly."

"Gross! No, don't do that Chase!" Alex looked on pleadingly. "You'll turn into a mushy monster on those stupid girly shows! Don't go Chase!"

"Uh," he sweatdropped. "I won't."

"And I'm sorry for suggesting that to you Skylla." Katie turned her attention to the pink pup. "It was insensitive of me."

"Don't worry." Skylla shock her head. "Accidents happen."

"I try not to make too many though." Katie replied. "If I made accidents at my pet parlor, all the animals would look funny!"

"Wait, you're Katie? The Katie from beauty's pet parlor?" Skylla jumped, looking in awe. "With the pretty pink store?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Eee!" If possible, her smile got wider. "I absolutely love getting groomed! What do you do at your salon?"

"I'm glad you like it! And I do pretty much everything! Grooming, pampering, massages. There's nothing I can't handle."

She gasped in realization. "I should come by tomorrow! Or maybe later today!"

"Oh yes, come by!" Katie cheered. "I love pampering pups! Especially if the pup is already as adorable as you."

"Hehe, thank you!"

"Katieeee…" Alex tugged at her pink shirt. "I'm hungry. Can we go back to my grandpa's now?"

"Oh alright Alex. I'm getting pretty hungry myself." She laughed. "And the ice cream you pups are eating isn't making it easier."

"Yeah! We can ask grandpa to make us ice cream too!"

"Grandpa?" Skylla blinked. "Is your grandpa Mr. Porter?"

"Yup!" he stated proudly, hands on his hip. "My grandpa can make anything yummy. He's the greatest chef in the world."

"Come Alex, let's get going." She ushered the boy in front of her. "Bye pups! And oh, thanks again to both of you today for my rescue. You're amazing pups!"

Now, once again alone, the two continued to munch on their ice cream treats.

Chase turned to her. "Your owner…she said Skye earlier." She peered her eyes up to him. "Is that your nickname or something?"

The pup nodded. "She sometimes calls me that, but usually when we're alone. Skye sounds too casual from where I'm from."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" she drawled, but then her eyes shifted onto a different topic. "So! Chase. Besides coming here, where else do you go to relax?"

"Uh…Nowhere else really. I've checked around Adventure Bay, but haven't seen every inch of this place. I haven't been here for more than three months."

She gasped. "You could have fooled me!"

A tiny smirk came on his face. "Maybe I was."

"Okay then Mister Trickster," she leaned forward, sending him a knowing look. "The next time I see you, you shall be my tour guide."

Next time…it suddenly dawned on him that he wouldn't see her, now that the train would be fixed and she would be heading off probably by tomorrow.

He didn't know what to feel about that.

"Yeah," he finally said, "Maybe next time."

"And next time," she added, oblivious to his thoughts. "I can teach you one my tricks!"

"The spinning one?"

"Mm. Possibly." She puffed her cheeks out. "But I'm confused on something."

"What?"

"I find it strange that Ms. Katie would thank me for her rescue."

"Cause you helped?" he answered, arching a brow.

"Yes, but not like you or Marshall or Mr. Ryder. It's your job to save others. I can help, but I can't save." She pouted, pausing momentarily from her eating. Glancing up at the afternoon sky, she stated, "I don't see myself to be heroic in that sense."

He paused, sinking in her words. "…When I started, I didn't think so either." He said, which caught Skylla's attention. "But if you're capable of helping, what's stopping you?"

She snapped her eyes wide. "R-Really? I'm capable?"

"Yeah…" he said, somewhat baffled at her reaction. "Why, you didn't think so?"

"Of course I know I'm capable, but sometimes…I wonder if I really am. I feel people and dogs just tell me that because of who I am, and not what I do."

"If you were incapable, you would've have stayed in the park yesterday like a lump and expected someone to save you. But you didn't. You looked for help."

She opted to watch him.

"And while you did run across the street, which was a really stupid idea by the way, you didn't cry when you realized what could have happened, and just accepted it and moved on. And today…you helped out with our mission. You gave us help no one could have known besides you. If you weren't there, then our day could have turned out very differently."

He looked at her directly, and he noticed how attentive she was being. He flushed under her gaze. "Oh, sorry. Like, I hope I wasn't overstepping boundaries – "

"No…" she shook her head. "I'm just…glad. Thank you for being honest with me." She giggled lightly to herself. "You're a very honest pup Chase. It's something I've noticed about you."

"Like I told Marshall one time…" he said quietly, and this time he was smiling at _her_. "I only tell the truth."

She was speechless. It was really…weird to see him have such a relaxed expression... and directing it at her.

So...she replied with a kind grin of her own.

"You should smile more often." She simply said.

He was stumped, scrunching his face in disbelief. _Well, there goes the smile._ "W-What?"

Oddly enough, she wasn't giggling as usual. She regarded him with a neutral face. "Your smile. It's lovely."

Thankfully, he wasn't eating any more of the ice cream bites, otherwise surely he would be choking on them. Nerveless, he continued to cough nervously as he darted his eyes away from her, probably trying to gain a sense of control over his embarrassment.

Eyeing innocently at his side profile, she had the urge to laugh openly. Oh, Chase was a strange pup indeed! It made her giddy for the oddest of reasons.

So she kept laughing, keeping him confused to her strange delight.

* * *

.

.

.

It was an hour later the duo heard Marshall's fire truck ride up along the beach, and the pup leaped from his car. In typical Marshall fashion, he tumbled out and rolled towards Chase, making the two fall into a pit of sand. Apparently, after retrieving extra help for the engine, Ryder suggested Marshall to spend time with Chase and Skylla. With another playful eye roll from the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian's comedic remark, the three spent the next few hours relaxing at the beach, conversing on whatever came to their minds. Oh and getting a second serving of ice cream.

When it was hitting around four, a car drove by Mr. Porter's, and within it was Sophie. She waved her hand out.

"Skylla! Time to come back!"

"Okay Sophie!" she smiled back to the pups. "Well, I must be off. Perhaps later this evening for dinner I'll see you!"

"Dinner?" Marshall asked.

"Yes! It'll be my treat! I can get the chefs on the train to make something delicious for us! And I can show you something that I eat from where I come from! Just ask Mr. Ryder if you can."

"For sure!" The Dalmatian grinned. "We can't wait. See ya Skylla!"

"Yeah," Chase agreed, with a smile of his own. "We'll see you later."

Beaming at the two, she said her goodbyes and off she went happily to the black car waiting for her. She entered in gracefully, greeted by her owner who was finishing a call.

"Great news." Sophie clicked off her phone, her green eyes sparkling. "The train has been fixed earlier than expected! That means we get to leave for Trix City and finally begin our trip!"

"Oh." Skylla was happy, but it wasn't the grand feeling she thought she'd have. "That's wonderful Sophie. But when do we leave? Tomorrow?"

She smiled. "In one hour."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oooh, its so fun to tease these two. And did you guys catch the drop hint I said in this chapter about the mystery pup they had to get? I hope I made it obvious who it was._

 _So damn! Skye nows has to head back to her regular life! How much has she been affected by the P.A.W. Patrol? Will Skye even considering joining them? And will Sophie let her? Tune in for the next (and possibly last chapter) for Skye's arc!_

 _Translation notice! (If any ya'll speak French, I'm hoping this was decent translation!)_

 _Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé?" - What is making you anxious?_

 _"Je ne suis pas Sophie." - I am not Sophie._

 _"Vraiment?" - Really?_

 _"Je suis…excite." - I am...excited._

 _"Se souvenir de la police chiot?" - You remember the police dog?_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **P.P.S.** My birthday is at the end of this month! (June 30th) I'm hoping I can post the next one on the day of._

 _ **Till next time,**_

 ** _mokocchii_**


	15. Skye's Story Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Haha, so instead of doing my summer school essay (let me quietly puke at that) I decided to write this up instead. And thanks so much to your birthday wishes. It really hit dem feels, especially since you guys are my readers. ^^_

 _And yes, I'm glad people figured out whom the pup was! I like connecting things, either directly or indirectly. But next time I won't make it so obvious when I drop mentions when characters appear in more than one backstory._

 ** _COMMENTS_**

 _mdmpinkie9088 – well, belated happy birthday to you as well! And lol, Katie didn't realize what she was implying so casually. Poor Chase doesn't need such encouragement (jokes, he DOES)_

 _Daisy Rhine – lol Best line ever? Well, if you picture the scene, it is pretty damn funny XD_

 _Guest – I agree with each of your statements about the stories. I wonder what you'll label the next ones?_

 _Zumalover – Spanish? There wasn't any. And yeah, I figured 4-6 would be good enough. Anything longer than that, it's gonna a full on story arc._

 _7luckycats – yaaa! Thanks :D_

 _desgarbiuz – Estoy feliz tu eres impressado_

 _R.L. Chathouse – an anime version?! THAT would be so cool. But heh, I am drawing for them (which I yet to post on deviantart) but of course my own style is gonna differ from the OC designs. I just love drawing manga/comics *~*_

 _Cyberwolf SgtJay - ^^_

 _marcogalmich – Yeah, exactly! She can do it, but just needs that extra encouragement to pursue those intentions. But will her family allow it?_

 _Rabakku – it's almost done! Btw, cool name change._

 _Halospartan - Check my A/N at the bottom of this chapter for a better answer ^^_

 _JetSet1980 – yup bro_

 _Ace the new pup – It's Marshall Miller. His family is known as the Miller dog family. Unfortunately, Chase doesn't have a last name, as he never had a human owner, (technically he doesn't have a birth certificate!) Ryder doesn't count since he never adopted him. But who knows if this will change in the future._

* * *

.

.

.

Breathing in the evening air, Sophie stood proudly at the station.

The assistants accompanying them came scrambling with their endless bags, running back and forth in their mess. Staring up at the train that was finally fixed, Sophie was relieved she and her pup could begin their delayed trip. Oh, the things they must catch up on once they hit Trix City. It will be non-stop for the duo with events and parties.

And speaking of her pup…Skylla was dressed in her usual refined clothing, this time a lilac pleated jacket and matching beret. Pink ribbons were in her ears, and fur groomed and polished. Sophie opted something similar, but stuck to more conservative patterns, with and pale blue plaid and black details.

"Are you excited Skye?" she asked, grinning brightly at their ride, "In seconds we can leave! And our real fun will begin."

"Uh…yes!" Skylla added, almost missing her statement. "I…cannot wait."

Sophie promptly nodded, not noticing the brief pause in her pup's voice. "I know you are my little pup. I've notified Auntie and she said we would be greeted immediately at the station by escorts to take us straight to our the penthouse."

"…Lovely."

Sophie's brow quirked. Okay, now something looked different. "What's wrong my little pup?"

"Nothing's wrong Sophie!" Skylla replied immediately, "I'm just…well, I ah -"

"What?"

It was then she shook her head swiftly and smiled brightly. "I'm so excited for Trix City Sophie."

Hm. Her pup was acting strange for the last hour. At the moment at she revealed the train was fixed, Skylla wasn't bouncing in innocent joy she had originally anticipated. Perhaps when they get to Trix City she would buy her pup a new collar. That usually made her happy. Or an air show. There should be one on in the city they could go to.

But still…it was somewhat disheartening to see her pup looking a bit sad. Sophie immediately scooped her up.

Skylla looked on owlishly. "Sophie?"

"Oh, my little pup, don't worry. I'll buy you something pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Don't you like pretty things?"

"I do, but –"

"Skylla!" Simultaneously, the girls glanced up, seeing a black and white pup blazing towards them. Falling, he slid across the platform, finally reaching the two at Sophie's feet.

"Oomph!"

She blinked. "Marshall? You're here?"

"Y-Yeah!" he shot up, "We're here to send you off."

Sophie nodded in understanding. "I let you say goodbye to your acquaintances."

After he briefly said bye to her owner, Sophie left Skylla for privacy. Fixing her dress, Skylla looked upon Marshall with a tilt of her head.

"You came to say goodbye?"

"Of course!" he said, "Well, uh we haven't known each other a lot, but it was great to meet you. If you ever come by Adventure Bay again, be sure to visit the Lookout! Then we can finally play tug of rope." He chuckled.

"Hehe…maybe." She giggled, actually considering his proposition. "And thank you for introducing me to pet treats. I never tried it before, but I'm genuinely surprised I liked it."

"You're welcome!"

"Still," she huffed a bit, "I wish we still could've had that dinner I promised. I bet all of you would've enjoyed it!"

"Hey, don't worry! And who knows, maybe we will in the future."

"Yeah." She smiled. "In the future."

"And have fun in Trix City! It's pretty great."

"You've visited there before?"

"Lived." He corrected. "Didn't do much when I was though, but still, I miss it. So, you gotta have fun while you're there!"

She returned his joy. "Hehe, I will!"

After another stupendous grin flashing across his face, he then ventured towards Ryder, who was currently giving something to Sophie. It probably was a goodbye gift of some kind, to show curtsy since the P.A.W. Patrol was the only true authority around, and probably a reputation of some kind to maintain.

Once her eyes lingered away from the retreating Dalmatian, something else caught her pink orbs.

She noticed Chase standing off at the side, under the train shelter. It was at that moment when her gaze lingered on him, he must have felt someone watching him because he immediately turned and their eyes met.

It was a standoff for several moments, neither party moving from their spot. Wind drifted by her dress, her hat, and both of their brown furs. It someone took a photo it probably looked movie worthy.

It was then he made his way to her, (which, if he hadn't a moment later, she would've made the first step), but kept a fair amount of space between them she quietly noted.

"So you're leaving?" he said plainly, looking up at the train.

"Yes…I guess I am." She didn't like how he was addressing her. It sounded distant, almost unfeeling. As if they didn't spend the last day and a half getting to know each other. "Whoever helped Ryder and the crew must have been really good at fixing things to get the train working again."

"Yeah…" he continued to keep his gaze off of her, "He's pretty good. Shy, but the pup has a knack for building stuff."

"It was a pup?"

He nodded in response.

It became an awkward silence between them. She wanted to say more, something to prolong their conversation that was sure to end so soon, but nothing in her mind was coming up. It happened when they first met, back at the tower, and now at this very moment. So much for pup etiquetcy teaching her the ways of conversation.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Take care Skye. Enjoy your time in Trix City, which I think that's where you're going right?"

It was at the moment he decided to look upon her face, and he was muddled at her expression.

Frowning in displeasure, "What?" he asked bluntly.

"You…"

He gave her a prying look.

"You just said…Skye. Not Skylla."

"O-Oh." His ears dipped down flat on his head, not even realizing the slip up of names. "Dammit. Didn't mean to say that." He blinked. "Uh, dammit. I just swore didn't I? Ugh, great, I just did it again…!"

It was funny. She never heard someone swear in her presence, but she was surprisingly not floored at the supposed "poor" mannerisms being said.

In all honesty, it felt kinda endearing.

"It's okay." Her mouth curved into a small smile, which must have caught his surprise. He probably thought it was weird for her to act so happy after his mini foul mouth session. "Skye…it sounds strange, not coming from Sophie, but it's a good different."

"Uh, then that's good?"

She laughed, feeling relieved whatever heavy air there loomed was momentarily gone. "Yes, it's good!"

His gaze relaxed after her laugh, and in midst of her giggling, he pointed to his hat.

"And by the way," he added, "It's this."

She blinked curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"My interest. You asked me when we first met what was my hobby. Well, it's this. Being a police pup. " He shrugged. "I know it's technically my job, but you said a hobby is something you enjoy doing, and well, I like doing this. I like helping. Saving."

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise. _He remembered?_ It seemed so long ago, and quite random to recall that question she asked out of the dozen she threw at him. Either he had impeccable memory or her seemingly innocent question left a lasting impression on him.

"I…I didn't think you wanted to answer me." She said, stumbling over her thoughts.

"Ah, well," Another shrug. "It's something that bothered me I guess. But it does count right? As a hobby?"

"Yup!" she chirpy replied, and her smile turned endearing. "And it's an amazing hobby. You should feel proud."

The train blistered its loud whistle, suddenly throwing her back into the impending reality she had to face.

"Goodbye Chase." She said, staring up at him, trying to keep her voice formal and polite. It suddenly felt easier to do. Fall in tune with her usual high-class mask when saying goodbye. She didn't know why she couldn't smile right now, since seconds earlier she was giggling freely like the wind she loved in fly in.

He too looked at her, watching her with his brown eyes, and wow, she never realized how intense his were. He surely had the presence of someone of authority, despite being only a pup. She idly wondered how his eyes would look once he grew up. Even more striking she bet.

"Yeah…bye." He replied, his face remaining neutral.

Her mouth fell slightly. Ah…this was her que. She did her curtsey, just like when she met him, and turned her paws and made her way towards Sophie. She probably made about five steps when –

"Skylla."

She stopped, and truth be told, he rarely addressed her by her name for these past two days. To hear it so openly and steadily from him took her back a bit. Circling gracefully around, she noticed how he hadn't move from his spot, but there was something distinctively different.

His face. That almost apathetic look dissipated and was replaced with a small quirk on his mouth. "Try not to fall on cars anymore, alright?"

And just like that her façade shattered. Gaping with wide eyes, she couldn't help but be stunned by his attempt at a humorous comment.

Warmth bubbled in her and she helplessly beamed at his remark. "I promise! And you better promise me to show others your lovely smile!"

"Me?" he shook his head, scoffing in amusement. "As if."

"Skylla!" Sophie called from the train's steps, passing something off to one of the assistants. "We need to board now!"

"Coming!" taking another quick glance at the German Shepherd, she said another goodbye before sprinting off to her owner, getting scooped in her arms and being taken aboard.

The two took a seat at the booths, and Skylla was so tempted to stick her head outside and literally _watch_ them as she left Adventure Bay. Proper etiquetcy would say she needed to remain in her seat, look out with mild interest…

But her paws said otherwise.

Before she knew it herself, she was waving frantically from her window, hanging out partially.

"I hope to visit you all soon! Maybe Sophie and I will pass by Adventure Bay on our way home!"

"Yeah! Bye Skylla!" Marshall waved happily. He nudged his buddy. "C'mon, say bye."

"I did." He pouted. "What, you thought I didn't say – "

"BYE SKYLLA!" Alex shouted. He too and Katie joined Ryder and the pups to say the departures. "REMEMBER TO EAT THE CUPCAKES!"

"Cupcakes?" Skylla glanced back into her cart, seeing Sophie already opening the box and showing the contents inside. It all looked so lovely, and frankly, quite delicious!

The train jerked and one of the cupcakes flew towards the window. Despite the train beginning to move, Skylla hastily caught the dessert in her paws to everyone's witness.

But…another sudden sharp movement and that cupcake dropped from Skylla's grasp, and following the flow of wind, it flew backward towards the podium.

"Look out!"

Both male pups swirled their heads at that very moment, seeing an incoming cupcake coming towards them, and before they knew it –

It landed splat on Chase's face.

Marshall cringed at the sight. Skylla was horrified, her face turning white. Oh, curse her clumsy paws! (She was _not_ a clumsy pup!) Out of everyone, of course, the cupcake had to fall on him.

"I-I'm so sorry –!"

And then she heard a snort. She had to blink a few times before coming to a stunning realization that made the sound was from the cupcake-covered pup himself. While he was sure and hell puzzled at what happened, a small smile worked its way onto his mouth and _no way…_ she couldn't believe it.

He began to laugh.

As if there was not a care in the world, he was cracking up as he tried to whip the icing from his line of vision, while the other paw waved lazily at her. It wasn't long before he fell down, still grinning and laughing out loud. Marshall looked as equally shocked as Skylla, but he happily joined in the fun, falling to the ground and bursting out in hilarity. Ryder began chuckling away, followed by Katie and especially Alex.

Sagging her shoulders in contentment, she smiled warmly in response at the pups' silly ways as she got further and further away from them.

Yes. See them one day. She surely wanted to do that. Hopefully, she would meet them again. Someday.

Someday…

* * *

.

.

.

"Girls, I have someone truly concerning I needed to share."

Fifi and Diva glanced up from their magazines, seeing how their friend Belle was standing above them, a frown on her lovely features.

"What? More gossip?" Diva asked lazily – already knowing the answer. She flipped a page. "Belle darling, you know all of the pup's social lives at our school. What new gossip could you possibly stumble upon that would make our day more interesting?"

Belle immediately appeared between her two friends, (they blinked dumbly at her speed) and it was then she pointed with her paw. "That, ladies! Is why."

Their gaze followed, and sure enough, was Skylla, quietly sitting on a lounge chair a few feet away. She too had a magazine under her, but her eyes were elsewhere, looking longingly.

Fifi titled her head. "What's wrong with our friend?"

"Doesn't she seem…different?"

"Uh…no!"

"Yup."

Fifi corrected herself. "I mean, yes!"

"And you know what's strange?" Belle continued, listing her thoughts. "Ever since Skylla came back from her Trix City trip weeks ago, you noticed how she hadn't done any competitions."

"That is strange. She usually loves doing those." Fifi said.

"Uh, duh! Skylla loves performing. It even matches your level Diva, and that's saying something."

"No other pup can match my level of enthusiasm except our Skylla." Diva quipped. "But what are you trying to get across?"

"It's just…uh! She seems…sad. Or maybe quieter. Or calmer. All of the above!"

Diva continued to watch her. Fifi looked lost.

Belle nudged her head at the obvious manner. " _SO_ …we need to ask her!"

"We?" Diva arched a brow. "Don't you mean you?"

"I know but… ugh! That's it! I know you don't wanna bother and you Fifi are clueless but I'm done tip toeing around it!" she began storming straight to the cockopoo.

The two pups eyed each other.

"I'm clueless?" Fifi pouted.

Diva ignored her and followed Belle.

Under the gentle sun, Skylla noticed heavy shadows suddenly appearing above her. She peeked her eyes under from the large white sun hat she wore.

"Is there something wrong girls?"

Belle looked as if she was holding her breath. "What happened?!"

"Eh?"

"Don't eh us Skylla! I, miss gossip, know something is "off" amongst our pups friends, and you, are one of them!"

"There's something wrong with me?" she said dubiously.

"Uh, yes! You're not acting like…you!"

"Yeah, you're not as giggly," Fifi added.

"Or smiley."

"What Belle's trying to say darling," Diva intervened. "Is that you're not yourself."

"Oh." Her airy voice drawled out. A second later: "I guess I am."

Belle didn't miss a beat. "Did you meet someone?"

"Oh my gosh she must have!" Fifi implored girlishly. "It like, explains it!"

Diva inquired a look. "Is that true?"

"I've met a lot of pups on my trip – "

"Oh don't act all innocent about it Skylla!" Belle was practically begging for some type of answer, eagerness wide in her green eyes. "Just tell us! Who's the lucky pup?"

She recoiled. Lucky pup?

"I bet he's super rich."

"Uh, duh." Diva replied. "He's from Trix City. Anyone who lived in the area Skylla stayed at must be."

"Oh, and he's super handsome."

"The ideal!"

"No wonder Skylla is acting so different."

"Wait," she eyes broadened in realization. "You think I'm…I'm in love?"

"Love?!" Belle wiggled her brows. "Oh _my_ Skylla! We didn't think you'd fall in love! He must have been a darn catch to get miss _'I never had an interest in boys'_ so easily!"

"I bet's he's super sociable too!"

Diva clicked her tongue. "Better tell the boys here you're already taken. Your heart is officially snagged."

"I'm not some pup to be caught." She pouted at their remarks. "And besides… he isn't sociable in the slightest." It was then she blinked numbly, realizing what she said.

Whoops.

Glancing back them, woah, they all had the brightest, cheekiest grin on their faces.

It was then Belle _leaped;_ perhaps doing the most active thing Skylla had known her. "HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE! SKYLLA FINALLY HAS A CRUSH!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna tell everyone too!" Fifi exclaimed.

Skylla jumped from her spot. "Girls! It's not even true! Besides, I've only met him and his friend."

"Them? You mean – " Belle looked as if she found the lottery (which to be fair, she didn't really need to go, cause she was rich but ack! You get the meaning). _"There are two pups you're in love with?!"_

"What? No! You're jumping to conclusions."

"But you just said his friend. So are they both equally good-looking?"

She pondered for a moment. "I would say so. One has this easy-going smile that would make any girl feel immediately comfortable in his presence. He's humorous, and he's very…doting, if I say so. Always asking what you wanted to do and such. I would say he's a definite sweetie."

"Ugh, he sounds like my dream pup." Fifi was practically drooling – Belle swatted her muzzle away.

Diva edged closer. "And what about the other one?"

She shook her head, gigging into her paw at the thought. "Oh, complete opposite! Brooding, rarely smiled… _ **I**_ had to make the effort to try to talk to him!"

The pups gasped, and Skylla nodded to confirm. "Yes. It was different experience alright. I never had to do that before, but even after all that, it sometimes became really awkwardly quiet when we were alone. To be honest he was kinda cold."

"Then…why you keep hanging out with him?" Belle asked as if it was most obvious thing in the world. "Clearly he has no manners to be around a proper lady pup like yourself."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. But how we met was actually strange. He saved me."

"He saved you?" Diva asked. "Saved you from what?"

"A car."

"What?! You almost died?!" Fifi shrieked.

"Hehe, uh, possibly?"

"Ugh, I'm never there for the crazy stuff!" Belle whined.

"Okay, so how he saved you?" Diva implored, eager to hear more.

"He pushed me out of the way. Granted, I was surprised who did it, but then I quickly realized the pup on top of me was the one who saved me."

Belle's mouth dropped. "He went on top of you?!"

"My my Skylla, so forward…" Diva smirked.

"Well think it sounds romantic…"

"I agree." They nodded in a circle.

"You girls aren't even listening!" Skylla exclaimed.

"We are." Diva replied. "So, you felt indebted to him. That's why you kept talking to him right?"

"I still don't think that's a good enough reason." Belle huffed. "You should have gotten him a gift or something, especially if he was so difficult to talk to."

"I would like a present if I was him."

"Gosh Fifi, of course you do. You're simple minded."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing." She snidely remarked.

Diva waved them off to the quiet, focusing her attention to Skylla. "Okay, explain. Because none of us understand. You're nice Skylla, probably the nicest one out of all of us, but you trying to befriend him even though he had no interest in you sounds tiring."

"Even so…" her gaze turned soft, "I didn't even care about that anymore. I just wanted to know more about him. He was just so… I don't know. Mysterious? The way he talked, everything he did I was suddenly curious about! Why he did this, why he did that. The few times we did talk it left me wondering what he meant. There's just a lot to him I didn't even know, and oh! He's incredibly mature! Like, he's a non-nonsense pup. He can stare you down with one glare and I anyone would cower down."

"Oooh…" Diva suddenly understood. "I get. You're into bad boys. Or should I say, bad pups."

"I'm not into anyone!" she defended, becoming exasperated at their accusations. "They were just nice pups I've met on my trip, which I happened to spend a few days with!"

They deadpanned at her.

"I'm serious!"

Diva rolled her eyes. "It's okay Skylla. I'm not judging you for liking two boys. I liked three one time, and I was done with them in a week."

"Yeah, once a week or two go by it'll be done!" Belle added.

Diva eyed the table. "Oh look, the waiter is coming back with the food." All four of them noticed the human in black uniform serving sweetish meatballs and seared scallops with Dijon sauce.

"Ugh, thank goodness. I'm starving especially."

"Definitely."

"Let's eat girls."

"Aw, no more talking about the cute pups Skylla met?" Fifi pouted.

"We could…but she won't budge about confessing –"

"I already said –!"

"And one of them she likes is a bad boy – "

"Wait one moment –!"

"And now thinking of it, there's no point for us to keep bothering her about it." Belle frowned annoyingly. "It's not like she can be with either of them."

Fifi titled her head. "What do you mean?"

"They're in Trix City Fifi. She's here. They're there. Unless she plans to move to their city, or they come here, it's pretty much a lose-lose situation. A love not destined to happen…" She dramatically fell. "A tragic love!"

"I'm afraid Belle's right." Diva sighed, smiling encouragingly at Skylla. "Best to forget about them and stick to what you know. Like, around here."

As the three began to make their way to the table to eat, Skylla remained planted to her seat. She remained silent at Diva's remark.

…But that was the thing.

Skylla didn't want to forget about them.

* * *

.

.

.

Ollie knocked lightly on the door. "Little Lady," he called, "Are you almost ready? You need to be downstairs in five minutes if you're to arrive on time at the gala."

The dog patted the large doggy door once more, and with another pause, he entered. Inside, a human maid was spraying Skylla's fur with perfume, and after two more gushes, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, perfect. You should be ready now Little Lady. I'll bring your coat and hat downstairs."

Skylla smiled. "Thank you Mary."

The maid made her way out the room, and Skylla asked, "Is my Sophie ready yet?"

"Yes. She is just receiving the finishing touches."

"Perfect." Skylla eyed herself in the large vanity. A deep royal purple her dress was, extravagant, thick and silky with it trailing behind her. Stitched on were gems and crusted flowers, and on top of her head, a matching little hat. She even wore purple shoes. Ears fluffed and fur shiny, she was a literal picture of perfection.

He lingered around a bit longer, and Skylla noticed. "What's wrong Ollie?"

"Perhaps this is not the time and place, but I wanted to thank you for your gift."

"My gift…oh!" her mouth circled. "You mean the honey?"

"Yes. The place you purchased it was very delicious. In fact, one of the best I've ever tasted. It takes a lot to impress me."

"Oh, do not thank me! Thank that Farmer Yumi. Her farm produced it."

"From that town you and Lady Sophie stopped in?"

Her smile became weak. "Yes…"

Ollie lingered a bit longer in the room, and he stared at her momentarily: "Shall I ask a personal question?"

"You may."

Clearing his throat, he looked honestly. "Are you happy?"

"What?" shaking her head, she sat up taller.

"Perhaps that is too blunt. I mean to say…do you have a passion? An interest?"

"Of course!" she said. "I do my competitions, and well, you know, my love for air shows."

"And is that it?"

"Is that it?" those words suddenly bemused her, as she remembered thinking that way for some time now.

"Skylla. I'm content with my life. Complacent, satisfied, because this is what I enjoy doing. Serving others, being with my owner. If I were to die at this very moment, I would have no regrets, because I was leading a life I was happy with." He cocked his head to the side. "Would you feel the same?"

She froze. Her? Happy? Of course she was happy! She was in a lifestyle others would be begging for, an owner who loved her, friends who were kind, no stress of any kind, waited paw and paw for everything!

But she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Instead, she said, "Why are you asking this?"

"Perhaps this is my lack of judgment, and dismiss it if you shall, but I've noticed you are acting different ever since your trip. Did something happen that cannot be disclosed?"

"What? Ah, no, not at all!" she exclaimed, and Ollie didn't respond. "It's nothing. I'm just…thinking. A lot has happened. And my trip in Trix City was oh so tiring."

He nodded. "I hope I wasn't being discourteous to you Little Lady."

"No," she shook her head. "But thank you for your concern."

He bowed. "I shall alert the maid to take you down."

Eventually, Skylla met up with her owner downstairs in the main entrance, who looked wow...so ravishing! She wore a long, bright red ball gown, and her thick dark hair curled and pinned in a high bun. Skylla knew her owner could be compared to princesses of ancient times.

They entered the car, riding in the evening light, and Sophie was on her phone texting. Skylla would usually read her magazines, or go watch her own little videos on her I-pad, but she felt like doing none of those things. She tapped her owner's leg.

"Sophie,"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Oh! A question." She immediately dropped her conversation and turned her full attention to the cockapoo.

"Well, it's ah, not really a question. I just have a small, very tiny, _tiny_ problem –"

"What's troubling you?"

"Oh it's not me! I'm asking for one of my friends!" She hurriedly added. "And thought I could ask you, since you're so good at solving problems, and she needs really, really good…advice." Skylla scowled inwardly. Gosh her vocabulary was falling apart.

Sophie nodded slowly. "Go on…"

"I, well, _her_ is having doubts about something that's happening her life."

"Is it one of your puppy friends I know about? Fifi? Diva? Belle?"

"None of them." She shook her head. "She goes to my school, and has asked me to keep it a secret." Skylla took a deep breath. "This pup was content in doing… _modeling_ , but after seeing a Broadway show, she really wants to join! But her family, no dog in her family has done Broadway before. Like, it's really out there for them. They're all models. And her owner…she's been with her since the beginning. And my friend is afraid if she telling them, but especially her owner, the truth. Because it means she would need to leave her family. To Trix City."

Sophie contemplated for a moment, and then said, "Does her owner love her?"

"Of course."

"Then I see no problem."

She almost choked on air. "R-Really?"

"Yes," she smiled. "If your friend really wants to pursue this dream, then she should strive for it. If her family is a little hard to convince, then tell her to _give_ them a reason. Show proof. Maybe take classes. Get started in plays around Hearthome. That sort of thing."

"But wouldn't her owner be sad she would leave them someday?"

"Yes…but that's life. Even if she's her pet. I think as long as she visits her often, and they don't forget each other, that's enough."

"Oh," Skylla released the breath she didn't know was holding in. "That's good."

Sophie picked up her pet. "Don't' be so nervous Skye. You know I'm always here to help."

"I know." She said, wagging her tail. "I just didn't think you would say yes."

"Why wouldn't I?" she laughed. "Your friend has already done modeling. Acting isn't far off from the spectrum. She can easily apply her skills to that."

"That's true."

"Besides, it's not something so far fetched… like, I don't know, if for example, your friend wanted to be an animal doctor! A stunt performer! Or working for the government, doing dangerous missions. Oh my, like a rescuer! Oh, gosh that would be hilarious."

She froze under her stroking hand. "Why would it be?" she quietly asked.

"Think of it. We don't even interact with average people. People or dogs that do those jobs are like, normal. Typical. They gotta do it because no one else will. Maybe some actually enjoy it, but I bet if really given the option they would opt out to do it. No one really wants to work for others for the rest of their lives."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now, I'm not undermining what they do. We are very privileged someone else will do the work for us. Aren't you grateful you don't have to work?"

"Yes…" she whispered, her tail coming to a stop.

"Then there! If your friend wanted to do that, then I would definitely side with the family. You cannot do what you're not meant to do." Sophie glanced down to her pup, and Skylla was staring tightly at her paws.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, n-nothing!" Skylla waved her paws in front of her. "I just wanted to ask before we arrive at the party. I didn't want that bothering me there." She gracefully stepped off her owner's lap and sat beside her, taking out her I-Pad. "I'm going to watch some videos."

"Oh." Sophie tilted her head. Skylla wanted to end the conversation? "Well, do so. I'll return to my phone."

Throughout the entire ride, Sophie took quick glances at her pup, and sure enough, Skylla didn't have that bubbly grin she always had. And they were heading to a party! The pup loved social events.

Hm. She wondered what bothered her.

* * *

.

.

.

Marshall was sighing for the umpteenth time today.

After their latest mission involving wild animal roaming the town streets and one knocking down one of the street signs, the P.A.W. Patrol was out well past nine. Now being inside, and reading through his comics, he was suddenly feeling blue. Like, not verge of tears sadness, but just…apathetic. Or disenchanted. Or whatever those words he read in a book he borrowed from the library. Chase said it was a good read.

Walking lethargically into the living room, blue eyes detected his friend sitting on the cushions, being attentive to the screen. The blue light was bright in the dark living room.

"Hey Chase." He glanced around. "Uh, where's Ryder?"

He didn't remove his eyes from the screen. "I think he's still upstairs talking to Mayor Goodway. Talking about the road situation."

"Oh. Cool." He entered further into the room. "What are you watching Chase?" Marshall was eager for something to crush his boredom. He was hoping it was something happy.

"K-9: Lost Files."

Yeah, that wasn't happy.

A bit disgruntled, Marshall sat at the far right cushion. Chase could literally watch hours and not be bored with this show. Granted, Marshall agreed it was really interesting, but there were a lot of code terms and topics he had no idea about, and he was always a step behind to understand the case. And heck, all the cases were really sad! Or scary. And disturbing. Obviously that didn't bother the German Shepherd.

"Oh, that sounds…uh fun."

"Yeah," he replied, and briefly he took his eyes off the TV to watch his friend plainly.

Being the observant one: "What's wrong Marshall?"

Marshall, the ever-open book, sighed heavily, his ears flapping down. "It's sucks. To be honest with you, I kinda miss her."  
He crinkled a brow. "Who?"

"Skylla."

"…Oh." Chase didn't ignite much of a reaction. In fact, he went back to watching the show!

Marshall puzzlingly stared. "Uh…you're not gonna say anything?"

Chase looked to him once more. It turned to commercial break. "Not really… Like, why should I get upset about her leaving? She was gonna go anyway."

"I don't know. You seemed to get along with her."

He snorted. "Is it that rare I get along with other pups besides you?"

Marshall frowned, feeling a bit of heat from Chase's comment. It was always like this. Chase and his little snide remarks. He probably didn't realize he did it, but it still had that icy effect, even after three months living in Adventure Bay. They never had a major argument when he was in his mood and Marshall was in his (well, if you count the one a month ago, but ehhh let's leave that aside). **[1]**

"That's not what I'm saying. I know you can get along with other pups."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"Uh…" yeah, maybe he should've thought of this better. Damn him and his running mouth! "What's…wrong?"

"Heh?"

"You seem…uh," he tried to put it lightly, already sensing Chase's mood souring by the second. "Off."

He frowned in reply. "I'm fine."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"…"

"But you didn't hate her right?"

He eyed him the oddest look.

"Like, you didn't dislike her right?"

"…No?"

"No?"

"Marshall, I don't get what you're trying to say about her. She left, and that's it." He returned his gaze to the show, as it came back on. "So drop it."

Marshall huffed in reply, falling back into his cushion seat. He watched the show silently for a few minutes (actually, not even, just aimlessly looking at the screen) when he decided to see over his friend.

As usual, Chase was engaged in the show…but – Marshall blinked – Something was different. Chase's ears were twitching slightly, and his tail was moving a bit more actively than before. Marshall could blame it on the show, but wouldn't he have done that before?

Wait. Marshall also realized from the past three months, when the German Shepherd acted colder than usual, it was when he was…bothered. Annoyed. Troubled about something.

Oh.

 _Oooh…!_

He pointed accusingly at him. "You miss her!" It made him flinch. "You miss our friend!"

"Wha – gosh Marshall no I don't. And she isn't a friend. We like barely knew her."

" _Enough_ to be considered a friend!" he counted back. "C'mon Chase, it's not like we know a lot of pups here. There's barely any in town."

"Our job isn't to make friends Marshall."

"But being anti-social is?"

He glared slightly. "I'm not anti-social."

"You are, kinda. But you talking to Skylla, I was glad you were making a friend. We both were! Shouldn't we try to keep her as one?"

"If you want another friend, then talk to the farmer pup who lives in the other town. You always say you wanna be friends with him." He rolled his eyes.

 _Another sarcastic comment._ Marshall decided to let it slide, and instead remarked. "It's okay Chase. I miss her too. She was fun to talk to."

"Why ya assuming I miss her?"

"Well, uh I see it. Makes sense why you're not entirely yourself –"

"There's nothing's wrong with me!" he exclaimed, "Seriously Marshall, I don't have to tell you everything I'm feeling."

Okay, that comment kinda hurt more than it should. He couldn't help but react, and his shoulders sagged, ears curling inward. "I thought…friends were supposed to though."

Chase froze, probably noticing his friend's dejected face. Any harshness in his face was long gone, and the police pup pouted slightly. "Fine."

Marshall's tail wagged, sitting up attentively.

"If I tell you what I'm feeling right now, would you drop the conversation?"

"Yup!"

"Okay." He cleared his throat.

"I wanna…"

Marshall leaned forward.

"…Watch my show."

And just like that Chase deflected it. Marshall frowned. Ugh, he didn't understand his friend sometimes! How hard was it to tell him what he felt? It wasn't like he was asking him about that stuff in Detmold.

Nope. That's forbidden territory. They never agreed on that, but Marshall assumed so.

"Okay, fine. You don't wanna tell me. I'll let it go." Marshall bounced on his legs, making his way to the next room.

"Chase," After no reply, he continued. "Sorry...I kept bugging you. But I just wanted your opinion of what you thought of her. Because I liked talking to her." And before he left he said, "I was wondering if you felt the same."

* * *

.

.

.

What he felt?

Chase watched his friend leave the next room, and his own brown orbs they returned to the television, trying to focus.

Of course, he couldn't.

What did he think of Skylla? Chase didn't understand why Marshall was so desperate to ask for his opinion. The firepup never asked what he thought of Misty or Champ or his parents or anyone else he knew. So what made _her_ different?

 _Neither of you met her before._ His mind reminded.

Ah, that was true. Unlike the pups at the academy, Skylla was a pup they met together essentially as a team. There wasn't a previous relationship with her, or a preconceived notion. It was all new, face value of what she presented herself, and they had to interpret that.

And yeah, she was…okay to talk to. He frowned. Alright, maybe a _bit_ better than okay. Like, she was happy, nice. But very early on Chase realized there was no way she could survive on her own. She was that typical house pet that probably never struggled in life, being given everything by her doting owner. And she wore like, what? A gazillion outfits. He swore she wore a new outfit everytime he saw her. And gosh she was naïve. Who didn't know how to walk across a road? She was, plainly, oblivious to the world. It made him annoyed at the thought.

And while all those things were true there was something…different about her. If she were really so uptight she wouldn't have bothered talking to Marshall or himself, trying to get to know them. (Her questions…heck he thought Marshall asked a lot), and that the fact she was so…open. Like everything he said she was listening very intently, almost like she was fascinated at what he said.

" _What are your interests Mr. Chase?"_

That one question irked him to no end. Marshall asked once, but Chase never fully answered. And now someone he barely knew asked him that same stupid question, he actually really wanted to know for himself. What did he like? What did he enjoy?

(Well, he liked this K-9 show too, if he could add to the list besides rescuing)

Okay, so what if he thought she was nice and stuff? And they stuff they talked about was pretty interesting, considering they barely spend time together. What was the point of feeling…disappointed?

Dammit. Fine He said it. He was disappointed that she left. Like, he braced himself she was gonna leave, but that didn't mean he was fully ready. And literally when the got home from the beach Ryder told them they gotta head to the station to say their goodbyes.

He laid down on the cushion. Okay, so what's he gonna do about this feeling? He snorted. Was he gonna ask Ryder to get her number or something and randomly call her and be like _"Remember me? Yeah, you weren't bad to talk to, so I figured we can keep in touch and be friends."_ He almost puked at the thought of doing something so embarrassing.

Besides, she didn't even come back to the train station like she said she would. It wasn't a surprise. Obviously, Marshall was shocked. Ryder said they weren't supposed to take the same route back, but Chase thought it was a coverup. She probably didn't want to come back out here.

He shook his head. _There's no reason for me to be disappointed about her not staying. She has an owner, living her life, and I have mine, as a P.A.W. Patrol member. Sticking to where you belong is key._

" _Are you sure about that?" he would say with a knowing glint in his eye,_ _"C'mon Junior, you know that ain't true."_

Heck, look where he is now. Months ago he was living a completely different lifestyle, stealing and fighting for territory, and now he was here, contemplating if he wanted to make another friend.

Sheesh, he's gotten soft.

He turned off the television. So what if he wished he could talk to her again? It wasn't like she was gonna back. So there. End of problem. He had to move on. And he could do that. Easily.

…Right?

* * *

.

.

.

Skylla realized at her young age, dogs took notice of her.

Either they would be blubbering love-struck fools who couldn't say two words to her without falling down, or downright egotistical and aggressive. She didn't meet the lather often, but when she did…

It wasn't fun.

Like right now.

"Did you see that I won that last championship for yacht racing with my owner? We were the best, in terms of skills and – " he flipped his fur. "Beauty."

She grinned thinly at his statement. When he continued to talk about his awards, Skylla peered around the large ballroom, chandeliers hanging and lush curtains draping everything. The room was full of life and the elite, dressed in their suits or dresses. They were attending a benefit auction the Hearthome High Art Society was hosting, but in all honestly, the event was an excuse for the elites to get dolled up and spend more of their money.

She began to dimly enter back into the conversation, and yes, he was still talking about himself.

"Don't you agree?"

"Ah," another smile tried to form on her face. She didn't know how she ended up talking to this Jack Russel Terrier. This is what happens when she steps away from her friends. "No other answer would merit."

"Oh, you're so wonderful Ms. Skylla! I say, I don't understand why boys would have such a hard time to approach you." He stepped forward. "You're practically a vision of itself."

"Thank you." She answered formally, leaning a bit back to keep needed space between them. Why was he getting so close?

"Did anyone tell say you look stunning tonight?"

"I have Mr. Paolo." She said.

"You are Ms. Skylla! Any dog that would be graced by you. We should have more outings planned out," And _oh gosh! He was perching up on her side!_ "You know? To be more acquainted with one another."

She had to keep her disdain away from her voice. "That sounds… _lovely_ ," she moved a bit back. "But we shall see. I'm terribly busy with my owner."

"Hm. Then perhaps when you're not so busy we can arrange a date." He smugly suggested. "It would be perfect if the best two looking pups could be friendly with each other."

"I'm the best looking?"

"Of course!" he began laughing at bit to himself. "Why else would I be talking to you?"

She was quiet at that statement, staring at her reflection in the ballroom floor. She absorbed every feature about her appearance, and in the midst of his laughing; she looked back up again, a question in mind.

"What else?"

He blinked, caught completely off guard. "Pardon?"

"You say my beauty is beyond compare. And I am humbled, truly! But what else do you like about me? Or what else can say about me since the ten minutes we have spoken?"

"W-Why would you want more?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"Well, I can say from the last ten minutes since we met, you like yacht racing, you're from the Bell Family, you have two older siblings, have won competitions since you were four months old, and modeled in several dog magazines, even being offered contracts to be full time."

"So," she stared at him straight in the face, looking upon with a seemingly innocent face. "What else can you say besides my looks?"

"Uh…" he itched his head. "Your, uh dress is…nice?"

She grinned shrewdly. "Thought so."

"What?"

"Pardon. I must dismiss myself." With her pup curtsey, she graciously left the confused pup on his own, and Skylla passed by the dozen so people and dogs, and trotted off to the balcony.

With mini rose buds and bushes, this area was ideal for peace and serenity. The balcony harbored ledges of different heights for anyone to sit and relax, and Skylla opted for the higher ones, leaning her chin on the edge as she observed the illuminating moon. With the night air threading through her fur, she crossly pouted as she remembered her latest conversation.

Gosh, what a fool he was! She couldn't believe someone acted like that! So egocentric! So full of himself! And he was thinking he could claim her like a toy?! She was not something to be picked! She could decide on her own! If she had any less mannerism she would have uh, said insults to his face! Yeah! Or yelled so loudly he would have cried! (Okay, maybe not that harsh, but still!)

And the worst part was that he reminded her of her parents. All about image. All about self-worth. The only difference was that this pup was more…dumb. Through the times she had spent with her parents, they never became tangled with words. They had quick tongues to snap anyone into silence. (Well, her mother always. Her father, not so much)

Ugh! And how dare he think he could sweet talk her just by simply talking about himself?! He didn't even ask what she liked! Hmmph! Did he not realize there was more to her besides her looks? That she had a purpose outside of looking pretty?!

For once, someone commenting about her appearance…annoyed her. She usually loved compliments about how beautiful she looked, and it made her blissfully happy…but his! Ohh, she disliked it fiercely! She didn't even know if it was a genuine compliment or he was that simple-minded. He just kept saying the same thing, as if he had nothing else to say to her. Once was enough thank you very much!

Huffing out her irritation, her vision lingered to the night sky.

" _If you're capable of helping, then what's stopping you?"_

Those tiny little words haven't left her mind since she left, and she thought pondering upon it would make it easier, but in fact, it made her more frustrated.

She pouted once more. Ugh, it wasn't fair! It was only two weeks since she left, and to this day, cannot forget those words. And thus, she was feeling a mix of emotions since. Sadness, excitement, annoyance – it wasn't fun in the slightest. Life was much easier before she went on that trip.

Easier…but was it more fulfilling?

Skylla didn't know. Usually, any concerns the cockapoo would have would be a fleeting thought. Or something trivial. She never truly had to contemplate about something. Or, if a problem arose, she could discuss it openly with her friends, and they would all have their opinion and from there Skylla would decide her next move.

Well, clearly her friends were not an option, made obvious by their discussion two days ago. Seriously! They thought she had crushes on two pups?! Her friends were ridiculously silly sometimes. Besides, she didn't even tell them the pups she met were in fact _not_ rich pups from Trix City. (Well, maybe Marshall, since he told her he lived there, but then why would be there in Adventure Bay? He sure didn't act like any rich pup she's known)

And Sophie. After that little white lie she told her about the supposed friend having career issues, Skylla knew exactly what Sophie would feel. And it wasn't comforting in the slightest.

Nevertheless, everytime she was reminded of the possible disdain Sophie had if she ever made…life alternating decisions…. Her heart immediately returned to the feeling when Mr. Ryder told her she did a good job in their mission.

Given praise on her actions by helping someone…it was a wonderful feeling. Even more so, she felt happy that she could've helped them. She idly wondered if the P.A.W. Patrol felt like that everytime they did. For them to help…be useful…gosh she never realized what she was, who she was till she met them. It was troubling to see how little she knew of the world. Biscuits, she didn't even know how to walk across the road! Wasn't that embarrassing?

Skylla sniffed the air, and a heavy perfume like smell was in the air. She turned with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Coco."

The Afghan Hound furrowed her brows. "Little Lady, what are you doing out here? The party is inside."

"I'm taking a bit of fresh air. It feels stuffy inside."

"I see." She walked beside to the pup. "Your mother is looking for you."

She grimaced slightly. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, your father dramatically fell the floor, thinking you wanted to avoid them."

"I didn't!" she exclaimed. "But they were talking to other distinguished dogs. I couldn't interrupt them."

"Then tell that to them, Little Lady. Your mother is like me. She does not tolerate tardiness. I suggest you see her first when you return inside."

She nodded in compliance.

So…" the French dog's usually formal posture loosened. "I do not do this often little pup, but as your mentor and teacher, it is imperative to know the status of my students."

She cleared her throat. "You do not look…well."

Skylla blinked curiously. "Do I look sick?"

"Not physically. It's…" she gestured up and down. "This. Your demeanor. You are not as… _upbeat_ …for a lack of a better term. Your private lessons these past weeks have proven this."

Skylla smiled. "Are you worried about me Ms. Coco?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" she dismissed it completely. "Hm! What conclusions to assume! I just simply cannot have students who are not fully focused on their work. It lacks grace."

"Did Ollie mentioned my behavior?"

"Oh goodness no. He doesn't say one word to me. A silent dog he is. It's infuriating."

She giggled. "I understand silent treatment."

"Hence, if you need an opinion of some kind, I can proudly say I can provide one. An excellent one."

Skylla grinned warmly up at her. Never she thought Ms. Coco, a dog that was always concerned about her image, would ask Skylla's personal feelings. It was heart-warming to see. "Thank you Ms. Coco."

"My pleasure." she replied instantly. She swept back her own hat perched on top. "Alright, now that sensitivity is done, return to the party. It's not very lady like to be out here alone. And your mother."

"I know."

"And please Skylla, alert me when things change. I dislike it heavily when my schedule is out of order! Just the other day-"

Skylla shook her head. And there goes Ms. Coco, back to her strict all-knowing self, complaining about Skylla's latest lessons.

Lessons. Maybe Skylla should take lessons to rescue.

She froze. Oh gosh...did she really think that? Her heart began beating strongly, as everything was suddenly coming together. Her wistful mood, her crestfallen feeling of Sophie's opinion, Mr. Paolo's behavior towards her, Ollie's question...

 _"Are you happy?"_

Skylla knew…she knew the answer. She knew what she wanted to do. And the answer wasn't here. It was there. Far away from here.

"Are you listening Skylla?"

She blinked widely. Scrutinizing the pup with narrow eyes, Skylla answered with bashfulness. "I'm afraid not."

Ms. Coco frowned. "I'll let it slide...for now. But do not make it a habit."

She nodded at that, still sinking in the depth of her feelings. Skylla never thought in a million years she wanted something beyond living like a pampered pup, but here she was, coming to the stunning conclusion she wanted to leave. And find her place. Like ordinary pups would do maybe.

"Sophie! You look beautiful darling!"

Skylla heard the call inside, and reality settled into Skylla's heart.

Right. Skylla wasn't ordinary.

Skylla knew she had a life here. As a pet, and as a high-class pup, she had a responsibility and image to maintain. She also had her friends, her school, her household, and her parents! And Sophie...oh her owner. Her best friend. Nothing held as much dear to her as Sophie's wellbeing. As much Skylla wanted to go, she...could never abandon Sophie, even if her heart wasn't entirely here in Hearthome Valley.

But…but that's okay! Sophie was her only reason to stay. And it would hurt her so if Skylla ever confessed what she really felt. She couldn't imagine doing something so cruel to her.

"Come, Skylla!" Ms. Coco called. "What's wrong?"

She had to keep it a secret. She had to bury her thoughts till she was old and grey.

The pup looked onward in the party.

"I realize…I am sad."  
.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Aww, poor Skye! She's realized her passion…but is stopped by reality! And the PAW Patrol are wondering if she'll come back…idk, can she? It's clear how Sophie would react. It probably won't be pretty. (And it won't be!)_

 _I know Skye's parents haven't made an official appearance, but I'm debating to introduce them to the next chapter or a completely separate story._

 _ **[1]** \- refers to something that will happen in Ryder's Arc. Remember the backstories intercept!_

 _AND SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! To commence this fic's second anniversary, (btw, it was in June, the exact date I posted Skye's Chapter 3! Didn't even realize that lol) I shall do bi-weekly updates! Yes! That means every other **friday** a new chapter will be up! I will continue this until the beginning of September, and if life will allow me, till the beginning of October._

 _I shall see you all August 4th!_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	16. Skye's Story Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS. Like I said, I shall keep my word. (two days late lol but hey im trying!)_

 _IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm letting ya'll know, especially Guest reviewers, I do NOT accept spam of any kind. So no random dissing or promoting whatever OC Paw Patrol Youtube content you have created. Your review WILL be deleted, (as I have done so already) Simple as that. If wanting a critique from me about your **fanfic** then I shall allow that, but only if you're signed in and message me through PM. I do **not** tolerate spamming or trolling of any kind. (and within this community, I see it alot)_

 _ **COMMENTS**_

 _Guest \- last one! Maybe add scenes and there, but nothing else!_

 _Ace the new pup \- Eh, not much else...but don't worry, you'll see the progression of the two falling for each other. All I have to say bout those two...is that love is never easy. Especially what they'll have to go through eventually._

 _R.L. Chathouse \- aww thank you! And uh...dunno where I get them lol. And yes I realized I made my pups much more mature than the show. But they still have that kiddish charm to them._

 _And Skye kinda does mention them, but I figured we as the audience already know whom she's referring too. Plus her friends never asked what their names were XD There's a reason!_

 _desgarbiuz \- Pero Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer ;)_

 _RubbleOnTheDouble – haha I know! I in particular loved Alex' cause he didn't even know what that was. Completely oblivious to the topic at hand._

 _Doggowoofyes \- lol do you mean yes?_

 _marcogalmich – powerful stuff you're saying there lol_

 _RockingReezy – Bi-weekly in my context is every two weeks. However, it can also mean twice per week so technically, it has a double meaning. Lol I would not be able to do twice per week. Chapters too long to edit to do in that short amount of time._

 _Mdmpinkie9088 – O_o Holy snap that is one long ass review! (The longest I've ever received!) Thank you for taking time to write this out. To your reply I'll be doing it through PM (cause there's A LOT I wanna say)._

 _Zuma lover – Answer will be here! And huh, I have to agree to about the parents. It'll be too much to add them. Again, the order list is in the story bio._

 _Guest – LOL I know Marshall has his slow moments XD And haha same! I was totally into them, especially CSI Miami_

 _CyberWolf SgtJay \- *grins cheekily* Thank you! I like making them complex. The show always left me wondering why each pup acted a certain way._

 _Daisy Rhine – I do too. She probably had the hardest time to actually join_

 _Mattwurm99 – Yes, I'm planning to! I think the idea I have is doable lol_

* * *

.

.

.

"Your total comes to 2056.80."

With a swift of her hand, Sophie paid the posh woman behind the counter timely. Once that was done, chauffeur number two hurriedly came in and collected the bags, and Sophie and Skylla left the store.

They were currently shopping with their friends and pets. It was an enjoyable time, and the two hit one more shop before they made their way to the limo.

"Bye girls!" Sophie yelled to her friends. Sara May, Tiffany and Elizabeth exclaimed back. On the ground, Skylla was with Fifi, Diva and Belle.

"Bye pups!" The Cockapoo waved. "So tomorrow, another spree?"

"Another one?" Diva eyed her a look. "We did two in a row darling."

"I know…but there's nothing wrong with shopping!" Skylla looked to Fifi for support. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh! I do!" Fifi giggled. "Never enough!"

"Fine. But after my show." Belle stretched. "I need to know who Queen is going to marry!"

"She's going to marry Richie!"

"No way! It's Hank."

Diva arched a brow. "You're sure in a shopping mood Skylla." She chose to focus on the small pup.

"And that's bad?" she replied.

"No. Not at all. You shop, but never this...intense."

"Oh nonsense. I love shopping! Plus it's not like we have anything else to do."

"You do. What about your competitions? Don't you have like three coming up?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. I just want to buy more stuff." Sophie then picked up Skylla, and after another farewell, off they went into the limo.

As the two were being driven away, Skylla stared at the bags decorating at the limo floor. She saw the familiar brand designer names, some boutique or exclusive. To be honest she hadn't even thought of the cost of this ritual like spree she was doing for the past few days. She always shopped before, and maybe spend about 1000-2000 usually, but it for sure these days she was well over 10 000.

She glanced at the window, suddenly bored at staring at the expensive items. Okay, Skylla knew she was acting a bit more spoiled than usual. Everytime she felt sad, she suddenly called up Ollie or whoever to go get Sophie so she could buy her something. It wasn't hard to do so, as Sophie never rejected buying stuff for her pup, but now it seemed everyday Skylla had the itch to buying something new, big and expensive. She knew it was odd behavior coming from her (well, hopefully not too out of the ordinary, otherwise people would ask her questions), but currently she just didn't care. She just wanted to indulge…in something. And objects were a good way of doing it.

After her shocking realization two days ago, Skylla had been very good at concealing what she felt. She returned to how she acted before everything happened, and other than her urge to buy everything she sees, all was like normal. Thankfully, everyone seemed pleased with her improved behavior. Especially Ms. Coco. She probably thought her pep talk at the party had done it, and silently gloated about that.

Skylla suddenly saw a blue uniform.

She shot up from her seat.

"Skye?" Sophie looked onward to her pup in confusion. "What's wrong?"

But Skylla didn't listen. All she saw across the street was a dog in a blue uniform.

"Stop the car." She whispered.

"What?"

She raised her voice higher. "Hugh, please stop the car! Now!"

"The driver glanced back. "What?"

Sophie eyed her in bewilderment. "Skye? What on earth are you asking –"

She was quick. Without a moment to waste she leaped through the car window and gracefully landed on the concrete. And then she ran.

"Skylla!" Sophie bounced from her spot. She swiftly followed after her.

The dog was standing near a fire hydrant. Yes, she could recognize all the features. The blue hat. The blue uniform. He even looked like a German Shepherd. She was panting (and it was slightly hard running around in a layered jacket) but nerveless she made it.

Her mouth was wide with a grin. "Chase! You're –"

The dog turned around, and suddenly Skylla froze.

"Sorry pup." The dog had green eyes. "Need something?"

"Oh." She blinked from her daze, dawning on the reality she was settling in. "N-No. No officer. Nothing of service."

"Ah. Well then. Have a pleasant day." He tipped his hat and he then walked over the human police car.

"Skylla! Skylla!" Sophie frantically called as she too was running. She immediately picked up her pink wearing pup and frowned. "What were you thinking?! Running off like that? You could've gotten hurt!"

"I'm…" she kept looking at the police car, and seconds later let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But goodness, you gave me a heart attack." She twirled behind her and the limo was coming to the curve.

"Now let's go home. Your paws just got dirty from touching here. We must clean you up."

* * *

.

.

.

"Is that everything you need today Lady Sophie?"

"No, that is it for this evening." The maid nodded solemnly as she left the room. Dinner had ended, and Skylla barely ate a lick of food.

"Skylla. What's with the lack of appetite?"

"I'm just not hungry today."

"But you should eat." she commented.

"I know…but ah," the pup tried to smile. "Simply thinking about things."

"About what?"

"Nothing of huge concern." she dismissed. "Just...today."

"Oh, you mean you running off to the dog police officer?"

"Hehe," she laughed embarrassingly to herself. "I suppose."

Sophie shook her head. "I've never seen you run so fast before. You were acting as if he was a celebrity!" Silently, she went to pick up her pup, making their way idly into one of the living rooms upstairs.

She placed her pup on a cushioned seat, and then made her way to the bookshelf.

"Oh. I have to ask. How was your friend?"

Skylla blinked. "My friend?"

"Yes, the one with that problem. Did she tell her family of her career change?"

"Ah..." her fib returned to her, and after a moment of contemplation, she lightly said no.

"Tell her not to worry Skye!" Sophie giggled, finally picking out a novel. "It couldn't be that bad. Is she expecting the worse?"

 _Absolutely._ Skylla glumly thought.

"So what's stopping her?"

"She...She told me, not the entire truth." Skylla started slowly. She continued to watch Sophie's reaction.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she actually wants to go to...calls..."

"Skye you are mumbling." the girl immediately corrected. While she was more lax than most people of her caliber, she did not tolerate meekness, especially when it concerned her pup. Cause it often meant it wasn't good.

"...Emergency calls." she hurriedly said. It was barely above a whisper.

Sophie's brows rose. "Oh wow. That's...um, odd. Like a rescue worker?"

"More...like a pilot."

"A pilot?!" The tone didn't help Skylla in the slightest. "She wants to be in the air force?"

"Well, she doesn't know about that, but she wants to help...and rescue workers need those who could fly. She told me she wants to. And like _really_ wants to. She seemed really happy talking about it -"

Sophie laughed. "Oh Skylla, it's cute! Tell your friend I admire her courage."

Her tone was kind enough, but it sure didn't sound completely sincere. Skylla leaped from her seat and onto the floor.

"But?"

"But...it doesn't make sense. Like, why? She's your friend, surely you tried to talk it out of her?"

"I... asked her what about her family would think...and that stuff."

"And?"

"And she said she'll think about it." she added. It wasn't a lie. It was a debate within herself for awhile now.

"Think about what?" Sophie furrowed her brows with a smidge. "It's family. And her reputation mostly. But I guess it would make a huge cover story for some magazine. Fashion model dog turned pilot." She laughed. "Skylla my pup, I'm glad you're helping her."

"Helping her?"

"Well, I don't want to speak ill of your pup friend, but she must think about it logically, and clearly, she isn't. She's being...naive. And being naive, you end in situations that are bad, and things become messy and no way to fix it. Like I said, it's a good thing you advised her properly and not pursue it. You wouldn't want her to lead the wrong path of doing something ridiculous."

"She is _not_ ridiculous!"

Sophie turned around, confused at what stood before her now. Her pup, so sweet and wonderful, now appeared to be agitated at her comment.

"Skylla?"

"You said she was being ridiculous! You might as well call her a fool on top of that!"

"I didn't say she was a fool -"

"She is not ridiculous. She is not. She is just trying something different, something she wants to be proud in and help, but she doesn't need to be ridiculed by others judging her choices!"

Sophie crossed her arms. "Skylla, why are you so offended about this? It isn't your problem."

"Because it wasn't my friend asking!" She exclaimed, eyes clenched. And _oh gosh she was going to say it, and she couldn't stop it._ "It was me!"

The book fell. Neither party acknowledged its fall, as the only thing noticeable was the room's heavy silence.

Sophie stared with blinking green eyes. Her body was rigid, nothing a peaceful demeanor and confidence she had mere seconds ago. "You...want to leave? To be in public service?"

She suddenly felt small. Opting to watch her paws, Skylla whispered a barely audible, "Yes."

"And on top...a pilot? You? _You?!_ _My Skylla?!"_

She didn't reply. But silence proved a worthy answer.

"I…I can't believe this." Sophie dropped to her seat, nothing reigning control in her posture earlier. Her mouth continued to gasp largely. "For…for what reason? I'm just so confused." Sophie clenched her head, truly contemplating the weight of the conversation. Skylla thought the quietness was unbearable.

"Skye look...it's…it's _sweet_ in wanting to help, and I'm glad those pups back in that town had such a positive influence on you, but…" Sophie sighed, her shoulders sagging. "You can't do what they do. They've been trained for dangerous missions. You haven't."

"I know Sophie, but I was hoping to learn –"

"And Skylla, you have to realize, you're a tiny pup. Usually dogs in the force or any public service job are large breeds."

"I, I know that –"

"And you need protection from all the scary things in this world! Remember eagles?"

She cringed at the memory of watching national geographic. "Y-Yes but –"

"No Skylla, I've made my decision. You can definitely help by engaging in more activities here, but rescuing? Saving? Being a pilot? That's crazy talk. The pilot thing especially. It's just…it's foolish to think that!"

Skylla's stomach dropped. "Why though?"

"Because it's you… _You_! You're my pet, Skye! My best friend! My family member! We've been together since day one. Why would you think of leaving this?" she gestured around her. "All this?! For what? To serve others?! Others serve you!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to that anymore!" She couldn't believe what she was shouting, or what was happening.

"So you don't want me then?"

"It's not like that Sophie. I love you –"

"I gave you everything, and just because you met some-some! _Ordinary_ folks you wanna do what they do?! You're not them! You're you! You're special! They're not! You're better than them!"

She suddenly felt offended. "Don't say that about them!"

"For goodness sake Skye, you didn't even know them long enough to be angry!"

"But they were kind to me!" she returned hotly. "That's all I needed. There's no reason to say mean things when they treated me nothing but good!"

"And that's my point! They treated you like that _because_ of your status. If you become a service dog, you then have to treat others as if they have gold! Which, by the way," - she snidely remarked - "you do!"

"So they didn't treat me nicely because of who I am?" she shook her head. "It was only that I had money?"

"Wealth Skye, is always a factor! It's part of life."

"They didn't even know I was rich!" she wanted to cry. She didn't want to believe they would be like that. "That's not true! Chase and Marshall are not like the pups here!"

"Skye! Haven't you realized anything about how we live?! Everyone is fake! Only a few are genuine!"

"Then those two are! And Mr. Ryder! And Ms. Katie! Even the shopkeeper Mr. Porter!"

"Skye!"

"I want to join them! I want to be a P.A.W. Patrol member!"

"And what?! Be a pilot?!"

"Yes!"

Sophie scoffed. "You do not realize how ridiculous that sounds? You're a Cockapoo! A designer dog breed! You shouldn't be interested in that stuff!"

"You let me go to air shows before! And do dog competitions! How's this any different?!"

"That's like, different! I didn't think you would want to become one! Again, you're a Cockapoo! You're small!"

"And so what if I'm a designer dog breed? I can still do what they do! I helped them out on their mission!"

"And you were lost a day before that!" she threw her arms in the air. "You can't do it. No you won't! Understand me Skylla-"

"...No." Her pink eyes glistened. "I...I won't listen!"

Sophie's nose flared. "Excuse me?"

"I won't listen! This is the one thing I want to do, I really want to do, and I will do it! I'll join them! I'm always, _always_ told what I must be, what I have to do. Even with dog competitions, I'm told I can't even do the harder stuff because I'm delicate! I'm not delicate! I'm Skye! Why can't I be me for once?!"

"Skylla!"

"I'll train somewhere, and I'll get good, good enough to join -"

"Skylla!"

Her eyes closed shut. "And you can't stop me Sophie, no matter -!"

 _"Skylla Rose Lockwood!"_

The pup jumped from the name, and the sudden screech of the chair sliding against the floor.

"I won't tolerate this! You have your place, like I do, and everyone else here! You need to realize it's your job to help by being _here_! Saving and rescuing is and being a silly pilot is simply out of the question! Asking to do this, you're just being selfish! Spoiled!"

Skylla furrowed her brows. "I am not spoiled!"

"You are Skylla! We both are! And mostly, I don't care if you're spoiled, because, yes, you do get what you want. But what you're being selfish about is putting yourself in danger without thinking the impact. And being selfish about what I feel! You don't care!"

"That's not true!"

"It looks like it! I raised a pup who thinks she can do whatever silly little thing she wants, and personally, I have myself to blame." She placed her hands at her hips. "And because of that, no more air shows!"

"What?" Skylla's eyes were wide. "You can't do that Sophie!"

"Oh yes I can. And no more competitions either! Nothing fun! Until you sort out your attitude, you're going to be excluded out of all those things you like."

Her voice got lower. "But Sophie -"

"No! I made up my mind. You're my pet Skylla. Mine! It's already enough I have to worry about my uncle and your parents pressuring about...you know what!" **[1]**

Colour drained from her face. "They are?"

"Yes! You don't think I receive enough pressure from everyone?! I do. All the time. For myself. For you. It's hard Skylla, and I'm only thirteen! Nothing's easy. And because of who you are, who _we_ are, you have to realize that."

"...Are you making me choose?" she whispered. "Between you or flying?"

Nothing was said, and the air was heavy. Skylla didn't dare look up, fiercely staring at the wood under her paws. Araid to see her owner's face.

"...Yes." She said finally, and Skylla opened her eyes in silent horror. "I am."

She thought she couldn't breathe. Not a word of retort could be rolling out of the refined pup.

Give...Give up everything about flying? Never mention it again? Act like it never mattered? She...She didn't know if she could do it. It sounded too daunting. To scary.

But, But Sophie...

"So?" Sophie crinckled a brow. "Agreed? Until you calm down?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "…Okay."

"Okay...?"

"I mean, yes Sophie." She gulped in her hesitation. "I won't talk about it with you again."

Sophie's eyes softened. "You'll see what I do is for your own good. You don't want to get your heart crushed when it doesn't happen. I'm saving you from heartache." She went down to pet her pup's head. "Now, let's put this behind us okay? Go rest, and if you behave well...I promise to revoke the restrictions. Okay?"

Skylla nodded solemnly. She began walking to the door, whispering a faint goodnight to her owner before leaving. Turning at the curb of the hallway, she kept going quiety upstairs, letting the silence of the hallways and paws cracking under wood be her noise.

Gosh. What did she do?

She knew this would've happened. She knew _exactly_ how Sophie would react, and now she saw it with her own eyes. But what Sophie said was true, all so true. And besides, what could she do to really help? Not much. Practically nothing. She's just to be seen, and to remain in the norm.

 _"I'm saving you from heartache."_

But still – she felt her eyes becoming watery, and her mouth began to wobble – it didn't mean it would hurt any less.

* * *

.

.

.

Skylla didn't come out of her room that night. She went straight to sleep, and the next day carried on like nothing happened. Funny enough Sophie tried to bring it up again and said she was glad Skylla understand, but all the pup could do was robotically nod to everything her owner said. And after that, her day went on.

It was strange. This time it was much easier to return to her daily activity. Go to school, go to her lessons, all those things she had done as always. But this time, instead of being lethargic and restless, now she felt…nothing. Just nothing. She continued on without truly thinking about it. Now even shopping derived its purpose.

When the evening came, and her lessons with Ms. Coco were done, Skylla simply sat in her room, lying in front of her floor length window, staring at the mansion gardens. The window was slightly, wind flying into her room,

"Little Lady,"

It took awhile for her to reply. "…Yes Ollie?"

"Your drink is here."

"Oh." She didn't even remember asking it. "Just leave it…wherever."

He did so, the dish rattling slightly as he placed it down from his carry-on tray strapped from his back.

He noticed the faint shiver on the pup. "Wish to close the window? It is still early spring."

"...No." she repiled, "I'm alright."

She waited for him to quietly leave her room as he usually did, but oddly he did no such thing.

"What's wrong Ollie?" she quietly asked, not even sparing a glace back.

"I overheard your conversation with Lady Sophie last night."

Skylla's heart dropped. She slowly turned over, eyes wide at his revelation. He heard? Oh gosh, when did he hear? And how? And why was he bringing it up? In her confusion, she was too stunned to ask.

"I know you have orders to not speak about it..." he said, and he looked at her evenly. "And you're more than welcomed to decline the topic at hand, but I serve you Little Lady. And I know you are in distress."

"Distress?" she mouthed, and she patted her cheek. Did she look like that? Was it that obvious she wasn't happy? And it was so strange that Ollie, the dog who only served and never let a shred of emotion come upon his face, was asking to help her? To hear her out?

She knew she shouldn't say anything, and dismiss him completely so she could handle it on her own like a proper lady would.

But she wasn't one, was she?

She shook her head. "I'm...I'm not Ollie." she felt tears hover at her eyes again, but she quickly pushed them away. No need to breakdown. She took a breath.

"I don't understand. I don't. And I want to. Oh, I wish you were there to understand what I mean. The P.A.W. Patrol, they…they were so nice Ollie!" She exclaimed, finally finding her voice. "They just, they opened my eyes. How little I was living, and not by measure of wealth. No, no. I could be out there, doing good! But here I am, stuck to be…to be a house ornament!" A smidge of anger stumbled out from her mouth. It surprised both her and Ollie.

"Growing up…I thought I was so lucky to have an owner who was so understanding of me. Sophie wasn't like the other human rich children. She was prim, kind, and let me be what I wanna be! She didn't care others thought it was weird her pup liked air shows, or did dog performances! She loved me for who I was. And I was hoping…she would've understood this too. This…in which I feel is so much bigger. More than I ever wanted before."

"But Sophie's right. I was being selfish." She couldn't help but a dry laugh vibrates from her throat. "I was taught to have anything I want, yet the one thing I desire, I can't have. Ironic, isn't it?"

"…"

"But it's…it's okay. I understand I was out of place, and that I should be thankful I was given such luck to be her pet. I could've stayed with my parents, but instead, Sophie decided to keep me, and give me the freedom. I know I was born into this! And ..I do love my life here." She sighed once more. "Maybe I shouldn't have never left to go sit on the balcony. Or we should've stayed on the train while it was being fixed! Then I wouldn't have felt like this. And I would have continued being as I once were."

"Once were?"

"Oblivious." _And they say ignorance is bliss._

He said nothing.

"But it's fine Ollie. Like, I was upset, but thinking about it more logically, my place is here! With Sophie. And when I'm not in trouble anymore, I can always do, ah, more competitions! The harder ones that don't just require grooming or performing. I might get funny looks but at least it's better… better than…" her voice drifted off. "The other thing..."

"So I guess what I'm going with this is that, Ollie? What do you think? What do you think...I should do?"

He cleared his throat. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking, or how he was reeling the information in, but finally he replied with his old looking eyes.

"What an incredibly mature, selfless…"

She felt her heart heave at that. Oh. That's what Ollie thought of all this. Of course he would say those things as it's all about status –

"…But _sad_ thing to do."

She broadened her eyes. "What?"

And in a shocking twist, he chuckled. "Little Lady, from the moment you were born into the Lockwood household, I knew you weren't the typical high-class breed. You were so active, always giggling, wanting to do everything and see everything. After some time you learned to control your urges, but even now…that glint in your eyes has always remained. You were destined to be more than being a rich pup."

"I would hate it, oh so much, to see you shove away who you are. Your energy, your optimism, your curiosity…it's who Skylla is, the pup I love to serve and raise."

Her mouth wobbled pitifully, eyes watering. "O-Ollie…"

"I know, it was out of my place to say those things – oomph!" he was stumped at the tiny pup hugging his sides so tightly. Dumbfounded at the sudden affection, the old dog remained still.

She smiled quietly. "Thank you Ollie. I'm so glad my family understands."

"F-Family?"

"Yes!" she leaned back, "You didn't think you were just my butler right?"

That was shocking to him. The professional dog had a tiny grin at his fur mustache, and for once, decided to pat her lightly on the back.

"I appreciate that very much, Little Lady."

* * *

.

.

.

After exchanging a few more words with Ollie, Skylla suddenly knew what she had to do.

She was going to talk to Sophie tomorrow evening.

And yes, she was panicking about it.

Skylla never worried, or ever had the dread talking to Sophie about anything, but oooh now thinking about made her knees weak! After that terrible argument yesterday, she knew bringing it up again with Sophie was not going to be easy. She was already in trouble as it is.

In all honesty, Skylla didn't know what to say to Sophie. She knew she wanted to apologize about the yelling. But the one thing she would not apologize was the reason so. Despite the hurtful words Sophie said to her about flying, Skylla still hoped. And yes...Skylla realized she might never see the P.A.W. Patrol again, but one day, maybe with some time, and Sophie grows to understand, she could ask again.

She puffed her cheeks. Okay! She will talk to Sophie with all her might, and this time, won't cower away when it gets heated. Skylla had a way with words! She could do this. She could! She could!

After dinner Skylla knew Sophie was going to be in her study reading with her daily tea, so she decided to head there.

But instead, she wasn't.

Confused, Skylla began checking different rooms, but still, all were empty of her owner. She needed to ask.

"Excuse me, Erin," Skylla asked, entering the main living room, knowing usually the maid cleaned at this hour. "Do you know where Sophie -" She blinked widely.

In the cream colored room, indeed there was Skylla's owner, sitting elegantly on the sofa, hands on knee and posture high. However, it wasn't the cause of Skylla's surprise.

It was the second human girl beside her.

"Oh, is this Skylla?" The newcomer noticed the pup standing at the edge of the room. She stood up, wearing a blue air pilot uniform, and red hair in two tiny pigtails.

 _?!...!_

"A-Ace Sorensen?" Skylla's mouth fell to the floor. "You're...here? In my house?"

"Uh...yes I am." she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I uh, oh gosh..." Skylla tried to breathe, but it was kinda hard with your idol in the same room! "I-I am Skylla Rose Lockwood." She sputtered. She finally faltered and said, "I've watched your shows."

"Haha, I heard."

Skylla was confused, and surely her face must be etching that feeling because Sophie got up. "I know you're confused, but I...I invited her here."

"You invited her?"

Sophie was hesitant. "Yes."

"But why? I thought I was banned - "

She raised her hand. "I know what I said. And after saying it, I was absolutely hated myself. I knew I hurt you. I really did. I hurt my precious pup's feelings. I vowed to always take care of her, and look what happened. Ended up becoming the thing that harmed you."

Skylla allowed her to continue.

Sophie glanced at the floor. "I'm…I'm so sorry Skye. I wasn't, I…uh, I wasn't the best. I was the worst. I know I made you cry! I heard you last night! And how you were today...I tried to tell myself it was for the best, I'm only looking out for her, but the pup beside me...she wasn't my Skye. Not the one I love."

"Sophie," Skylla looked up earnestly. "It's okay. I know you were only looking out for me. And I forgive you. I was coming to say I was sorry too. For yelling at you. You don't deserve it. Never did."

"Oh I did alright." Sophie shook her head. "I was being mean. Very mean." She sighed. "I didn't think about your feelings. Or really heard your explanation. I just _reacted_ , because I got sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes, sad! Skye," Now her own eyes were becoming blurry. "You're the one family member I have here. My parents are never home. The family is all distant. Just my uncle, but even he doesn't understand me. Only you do. And to tell me you wanted to leave..." Tears fell. "I thought you wanted to leave me..."

"No! Sophie!" Skylla barked. "I never, ever want to abandon you! You'll always be special to me, someone I love so much! You're my family too!" She rushed and leaped into her owner's arms.

She licked her cheek. "Please don't cry Sophie. I don't like making you sad. And besides, I will stay here! I promise to behave better."

"But that's what I want." Sophie looked into her pink eyes. "Not you right?"

"I..."

"Skye, I love you too much to let you go, but in the end, that love isn't love. It's selfishness. And I was being selfish."

"What?

"I'm trying to say I thought about it all day, and as much as it hurts me I've realized this about you for some time..." Sophie heaved a heavy sigh. "It's okay. You…You can go."

 _No, no, no._..Skylla was in disbelief. She didn't mean...?

"You can go train. Somewhere. I don't know where. That's why I called Ms. Sorensen. I know she's one of the best fliers, and she could train you well. And tell us where you can go study, so you'll be ready to join."

"Join?"

"Well you did say you wanted to join that P.A.W. Patrol. I must give credit," she smiled weakly. "They sure have an influence."

This was all too much. Way too much. Skylla's eyes shorn with delight, and happily, she nuzzled into Sophie's chin. Sophie squeezed right back.

"Won't you be lonely?" Skylla shyly asked.

Sophie nodded in her fur. "Yes...but you're a growing pup Skye. I can't force you down forever."

Skylla's eyelids lowered.

"I haven't heard about this P.A.W. Patrol," Ace joined back into the conversation. "But I do know one of the best schools for Flight training. And you said it's part of what again?"

"Oh!" Skylla leaned back. "It's W.O.O.F."

"Hmm...I heard they have a few dogs who work both in that and the Air Force. Wait!" She snapped her fingers. "I worked with one a few months ago! For an EAA event!"

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"The Experimental Aircraft Association," Skylla answered without missing a beat. She cocked her head to the side. "Do you still have their contact Ms. Sorsensen?"

"Oh, you know I do. I see what's the requirements, and we'll work from there."

Skylla's tail started to wag, but Sophie cleared her throat. "But one thing Little Lady,"

"Yes Sophie?"

"Your parents won't be happy. Or anyone in our family. I'm probably going to get an earful about allowing you to go."

Shame washed over her. "I know, and that's why I want to tell them when I see them -"

"No, no," Sophie shook her head. "Trust me. Your parents act like mine. If anything, confronting about it...it would create a worse reaction than I had, and they might do more."

"Then..." worry came upon her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Nothing." Ace said, answering her question. "Look, I don't know much about your family, but from the stuff Ms. Sophie has told me, your family doesn't like defiance, especially if going out of the ordinary."

"That's why..." Sophie added, "You're just going to leave next week. I'll say it's an extended trip in New York you're attending _for_...modelling, and when it finally comes down to it, you and I will tell them the truth." She shrugged. "Don't know what they'll do, but it'll be enough to cool them down."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And one more thing,"

Pink eyes glanced up wondrously.

The girl's mocking stern face faded away. "You have to call me once every week. No ifs, ands or buts."

The pup's smile turned soft, cudding into her owner once more. "I promise."

* * *

.

.

"Alright pups!" Ryder exclaimed. "Time for break."

Marshall slumped his body on the ground, clearly puffed out from the vigorous training they commenced. Chase was more subtle with his relief, opting to sit quietly on the grass and watching his friend in fleeting amusement.

Ryder smiled with his hands at his waist. "You pups did great today. You've gotten faster Marshall."

"I did?" snapping his head up, he looked confused.

"Yeah, you passed all the hurdles easily." They glanced back at the obstacle course. "Well, most of them."

"Uh, hehe. I guess I did."

Ryder nodded. "I'll get you pups some water. And maybe after we could get some ice cream."

"Oooh! Ice cream?!" that sure bounced the pup's energy back.

"Haha. It might be spring, but why not? We can get the new flavor too from Mr. Porter's."

"Oh."

Ryder arched a brow at the other pup. "Is there something a matter Chase?"

"Uh, not really…just…" he shook his head. "When can we go?"

"How about right now? Might as well use this time while we're not on duty."

In silent agreement, Ryder went to go grab his keys and wallet as the pups made their inside to grab a drink.

Marshall wondered loudly, "When do you think we'll get more members?"

"Members?"

"Yeah, like here in the P.A.W. Patrol."

"Dunno. Your guess is as good as mine."

"But you think we'll always be a team of three?" Marshall asked as they reached to the kitchen.

"Doubt that. This base is way too big for only us. Plus I think he said he was looking for more pups."

"I wonder when." The Dalmatian took a sip from his bowl.

He shrugged. "It's not we need any right now. We're doing pretty fine without anyone else."

Marshall leaned back up. "…But what about the time when Skylla helped us?"

Chase looked evenly at his friend, and then took his own sip.

"Well, except that time." Chase responded indifferently.

Marshall silently nodded to that.

After a good drink, Chase said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." With his friend leaving, Marshall took another huge gulp of water, enjoying the coolness of it. In all honestly, even if his skills were improving or not, he was glad his training sessions were getting better. Ever since his mild freak out on the balloon rescue weeks ago, Marshall paid especially attention to his anxiety to see if it wanted to come back for round two on their missions so far. Thankfully, it hadn't, and after a conversation with his mom days ago, it probably calmed his nerves.

Abruptly his ears twitched at a sound.

He jerked his head up, mouth full of water, as he paid closer attention to the noise. Sure enough, he realized it was coming from outside the Lookout. He made his way to the front entrance, taking a look at the automatic doors.

He swallowed his water whole at what he saw outside.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ryder returned with Chase as well. They both eyed to the seemingly stumped pup, wondering why he looked so surprised. "Marshall?"

"Ryder," he asked. "Do we have a limo?"

"No Marshall. Why do you ask?"

"Because one is driving to the front now."

Now Ryder and Chase both snapped their heads to the doors, and sure enough, Marshall's assumption was correct.

Chase arched a brow up to the human. "Are we… expecting someone?"

"No…" Ryder was legitimately confused. "Well, I don't think so." Shaking his head, he made his way outside. Chase and Marshall followed suit.

The limo made its way to a stop, being long with its solid black sheet of coating. The human driver came out and opened the door to the backseat.

They all blinked in surprise.

Skylla smiled brightly. "Ah, hello again P.A.W. Patrol!"

Shockingly, Chase spoke first. "Skye – I mean Skylla? What are you doing here? Didn't you leave? We thought you stayed with your owner."

"And what's with the bags?" Marshall titled his head.

Her face turned oddly pink, but her demeanor remained poise. "I wanted to ask Mr. Ryder something very important, if that is alright."

"Uh, sure Skylla." Ryder went to the center. "Are you staying again in Adventure Bay?"

"No, not as a guest." She took a deep breath. "I hope as a resident."

"You're moving here?!" the Dalmatian gasped.

"I would like to, but not simply as a civilian." Another pause. "It might be a far reached, or seemingly impossible for you to accept because your conditions but…" her face turned determined. "But I do truly hope you'll accept the offer wholeheartedly!"

Ryder nodded.

"I want to join the P.A.W. Patrol."

"WHAT?!" Funny enough, both pups mirrored the same surprise. Ryder didn't show an incline of shock, probably letting the Cockapoo continue.

"This team, you three… have inspired something in me I didn't know I had! Or even wanted. You've made me open my eyes, in that I want to help. Rescue. Others who are in need. You all have been so kind to me and Sophie while we were here, and now it's time to return the generosity."

"And you're probably wondering, what about my training? I know not any pup can get in, and obviously, money wouldn't do, so…I took classes. Air flight training courses. That's what I've been doing for the past month! I've past level one, and if I need to take more, then I will! I even trained under Ace Sorensen."

"I…I know I'm not the best choice, and maybe you already have the spot taken, but I wish to stay and learn more, and help out with the team! I'll do what I need to get better. Because…I'll be honoured to join."

Well, that surely came to a stunning conclusion. Marshall was the most expressive, mouth dropping to the ground, in both joy and astonishment. Chase regained his senses, just watching her in a quiet revelation of her confession. It was then moments later he turned to look at Ryder for a reply.

Ryder cleared his throat, carefully deciding his wording. "It doesn't… _exactly_ work that way Skylla –"

"I've realized that." She said. "But I spoke to the head of the Canine Air Flight Academy, and they explained that ' _if passing of level one, students can apply to different positions within the context of the student's skill, and can continue with studies aboard_ '. I assumed you were the leader, and that speaking with you, you'll decide. Or do I need to talk to someone else? Because I'm more than qualified to apply."

"Well, uh –" Now Ryder was thinking about this whole process if he were to consider her admission. He would need to speak to Roxy and Jonathan (her human partner, and co-creator of P.A.W. Patrol) to see if they can ask the rest of the P.A.W. Patrol Project Committee. And one of those members was Marshall's father, who is very difficult to contact due to him constantly traveling on missions. Then Skylla would need to apply, receive their approval for consideration, then possible interview/skill assessment… and then again W.O.O.F. Council would need to know since this was a test project…

"You know what Skylla?" he smiled, and he went down to pet her head. "I can make some calls." She peered her eyes open in shock. "It wasn't my initial intention to get an aerial pup so early…but perhaps after that mission you helped us with, it's a sign maybe we should."

Skylla's face instantly brightened. "Thank you Mr. Ryder!"

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I still gotta let them know." he grabbed his phone and began walking away to give himself privacy to call.

It was then the two other pups approached Skylla, and she smiled kindly.

Honestly, Chase couldn't believe it still. Like, why was she here? Well, he knew why she's here but it all so random about coming here and suddenly saying she wanted to join the P.A.W. Patrol –

"Hi Skylla!" Marshall interrupted Chase's rambling, unbeknownst to him.

"Hehe, hi Marshall." She then shored her eyes beside him. "Hi Chase."

He tried to think of a smart response. He couldn't. "Uh, hey." He blinked dumbly.

"Is something wrong?" Skylla titled her head, pouting slightly.

"No, just…uh," he itched his head. "That was random."

Skylla laughed self-consciously, knowing what he was talking about. "I suppose it is. You two don't mind right?"

Marshall jumped to answer. "No way! Actually, we were just talking about new pups ever joining P.A.W. Patrol. And heh, you popped up. Like you read our minds." He nudged his emotionally stunned friend. "Right Chase?"

"Uh…sure."

"Do you think Mr. Ryder would allow me in?" Skylla asked. "Or whoever he is speaking to?"

"It might do a bit of convincing, but being with Ryder so far I've realized he's good at negotiating."

It was then all three glanced to Ryder, who simultaneously ended his call. He had a smile.

"Well, you're not officially in, as they do need to assess you, but in the meantime, they give approval for you to stay with us until further notice."

"So she has a chance?!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Yup." Ryder nodded. "She does."

Marshall smiled brilliantly. "Wow, congratulations Skylla!"

"Actually," she drew everyone's attention, smiling. "It's Skye now."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say…" Everyone was surprised Chase suddenly decided to speak. "That no one besides your owner calls you that?"

"Yes...Sophie only did. However…" She momentarily paused, her soft smile turning warm. "I think it'll be a nice change! Don't you think?"

Three faces were intrigued by her comment, and Ryder laughed. "I think it's a wonderful nickname."

Marshall nodded. "Yup!"

Skye appreciated their remarks. In some odd way she couldn't believe she was actually pursuing this goal, to become a P.A.W. Patrol member, and yes, there was a slight chance she couldn't get in, but at the moment she wasn't afraid. She'll work hard! Prove herself! And prove to everyone back home...she was meant to go a different path. She didn't know what the future was going to be with them, but for sure, with their energy and encouragement, it was going to be great.

Eying back to the first pup she met in Adventure Bay, Chase's puzzled look changed with a shake of his head, and there his mouth was curving upward.

Yup, there was the smile.

She was going to love it here.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wow…" Everest was genuinely impressed. "You did all that just to get in the P.A.W. Patrol?"

"Hehe, yup. I had to take extra classes in the beginning when they came to assess me, so I wasn't really doing missions a lot with the boys. It was more so knowledge base I contributed. But soon as I had my second-class flight license, I could finally fly my helicopter and join missions!"

Everest smiled. "I take back what I said. You sure are not one spoiled pup."

"When did you say that?" Skye pouted.

"Oh, I never said it. I thought of it. It was my impression when I met you."

Skye puffed her cheeks in response. Everest laughed.

"I'm just joking! Really!"

"I don't like being called that though!"

"It's fine Skye. I don't care if you're like that. None of us do! And sure as heck Marshall and Chase didn't either. They met you at the height of your pampered days right?"

Skye covered her eyes. "It's embarrassing how little I knew about basic things. I couldn't even walk across a street!"

"Yeah, that's pretty sad." Everest teased as she slugged into the tub. "And your story...I figured Chase was a hard-ass, but wow, he sounds so different from now."

Another pout grazed her face. "Chase wasn't a, ah... a hard..." obviously, she couldn't make herself curse (it wasn't in her to do so) and it seemed Everest picked up on her hesitation.

"A hard-ass?"

"Yeah..." Skye faltered, disapproving the term. "He wasn't. He was just...harder to talk to."

"Gosh, then I'm glad I met him later. I can't stand hard-asses."

"Everest!"

She laughed. "What?"

"That's not nice!"

"Okay, okay, I take it back. Sorta." She ceased her giggling. "But Marshall literally sounds the same. Happy but clumsy."

"Hehe, yeah." It was true. Marshall hadn't really changed since she's met him. It meant Marshall was always honest with himself. It was refreshing.

"But hey…you know what?"

She innocently titled her head. "What?"

"Despite you being a rich pup, and faced obstacles to get here, you went out of your way to join the P.A.W. Patrol, and bam! You did it! That takes a lot of guts Skye." Everest grinned smugly. "Guess you could say, you can 'rough it up.' "

Skye laughed. "Alright, since I'm so hardcore, next Thursday, we'll do whatever you like to relax!"

Everest smirked, sitting up immediately. "Deal! But I gotta warn you, it ain't gonna be as easy as this!"

"Um, that's fine –"

"Cause it's gonna be so hardcore, so intense Skye…we're probably gonna come to Katie's after." Everest winked to her, and Skye blinked owlishly at that statement.

"Eh? You want to come back? But I thought you didn't like the spa."

"I don't love it _but_ …" she shrugged. "I don't mind it. Plus this is doing crazy stuff to my fur."

Skye's tail wagged. "Oooh! I can tell you more! I know so much about how fur care. And it's really useful especially when I fly, to make sure nothing hinders my flying. Like this one! It has rose teal –"

Everest rolled her eyes in amusement. Skye surely wasn't a pup she would typically befriend, as she would always be a bit too girly for Everest's taste, but now...she's real grateful she could be her fellow P.A.W. Patrol member, and essentially… a friend. Everest never had 'girlfriends' before, so to be actually chillin' with other girl pups was ...nice... _different_ , but nice. Amazing even.

And after hearing her story, she's gotta give Skye more credit. Way more credit.

She zoomed back out, seeing Skye excitedly talk about the latest fur product, which somehow related to doing tricks easier. The Husky smiled.

"Think fast!" She splashed water at her.

"Hey!" Skye giggled. "No fair!"

The girls enjoyed the rest of the day, much to the confusion of the boys, baffled on how the spa could be deemed fun.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And hooray! Done Skye's! How'd you think? I know I was debating to add Skye's parents, which ultimately I didn't, but hey! I intend to write them in a fic (don't know when though) as an in-between arc, cause you do meet them. There were parts in this chapter I'm not completely happy with (cause I could add more) but meh I have nothing else. Maybe I'll edit in near future with the other posted chapters._

 _ **[1]** \- reference to an arc I mentioned above. It's a crucial element that happens due to Skye's upbringing. Her parents have a say on a certain choice. What do I mean? Bwhaha I WILL NOT TELL._

 _Now it's off with mister mechanic! I really like Rocky's story, it's sweet. But sad. But sweet. And ugh! You'll see what I mean when we get there._

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **mokocchii**_


	17. Rocky's Story Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own PAW Patrol, the characters, or any association of the series._

 _ **A/N:** HELLO READERS! Comment replies and extended A/N notes will now be at the **bottom** of chapters! Keeps everything cleaner so we can dive right into the chapter._

 _For all of you readers who are heading back to school, well here's a gift for ya. ^^_

* * *

.

.

.

"Dude."

"…"

"Dude."

Nope, still nothing.

"Dude…"

Someone sighed. And then finally, "What's wrong now?"

"…Are we thewe yet?"

"No, not yet Zuma."

The Sea Rescue Labrador groaned, throwing his head against the seat. "Then how come it feels like it's taking fowever? Told ya we should've taken my ride."

Rocky, the recylcing and mechanic pup of the P.A.W. Patrol, frowned considerably as he peered his eye over. "But you know yours is not compatible on the terrain. Besides, I want to pick some stuff up. My truck's space is endless."

"Yeah, like a black hole." Zuma grumbled. He leaned back, letting his eyes drift to the grazed landscape, which hadn't change for awhile now. "Still wished we took my hovercraft…"

"Why come if you're gonna complain the whole way?"

"Dude, you know I always come. It's twadition now."

Rocky wanted to correct him and say Zuma invited himself on every occasion, but he decided to let it slide. In fact, the first time Zuma tagged along, Rocky didn't even know he was being followed! And after being bombarded with questions that made the mixed breed flustered, he finally agreed Zuma could come.

" _Only once!" He exclaimed that day, and Zuma had a cheeky smile. "But that's it."_

Now… it was surely beyond thirty.

The pup mechanic spun the wheel onto another dirt road, this one much shorter than the previous ones they were on. Beside them, there was a huge field of sheep roaming around. Zuma eyed them lazily.

"Okay, last time I'll ask. Is _that_ the one your family owns?"

Rocky didn't even need to see. "Yup."

Zuma pouted. "You didn't even look."

"I don't need to. I just know."

"Sixth sense?"

"…Maybe." Rocky began slowing down, and they were approaching a house in the clearing. At the sight of it, Rocky felt his mouth curve up –

"Alright!" Zuma bounced up from his seat, grin wide, and Rocky jerked from the yelling. The pup attempted to glare at him but Zuma ignored the disapproving glance as the truck came to a stop.

Both leaped from the truck seat, and were immediately met with rich, moist soil between festered between their paws. Zuma was indifferent to the texture.

But Rocky… _ahhh_ , Rocky lived for these moments.

Smiling bashfully at the sight before him, he never felt more at ease as being here.

What stood in front of them was a fair size farmhouse, full of faded brown stone and a porch in the front. The roof was a red brick, sprouting out two chimneys on opposite ends. However, the evident thing was the vines and bushes covering on one side of the house, facing foreword towards the pups.

Zuma nudged his friend, and the grey-haired pup stumbled a bit. "Missed home?"

Rocky nodded quietly, almost in awe. "Yeah…"

"Where are they?"

Rocky sniffed the air. "Around. They shouldn't be far."

Zuma trailed behind Rocky as he lead, and a weird bubbly feeling began to arose in Rocky's belly. He was familiar with this sensation, as it often happened when he's too excited, but hey, the pup couldn't help it! He was going to see his family again. It was especially apparent that this would be the first time in over three months. That was far too long for Rocky's liking.

"Oh!" Zuma raced back to the truck.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"I forgot to bring my surfing trophy pic! I promised to show them when I came back!"

"Oh biscuits just leave it in the truck–!"

Almost immediately, three small sounds of barking began yapping away towards them, and the mechanic pup turned to the sound.

From the curb of a large red paneled farmhouse were three small pups running in a chaotic fashion, charging like bullets being launched from a canon.

…And Rocky was their target.

He smiled in response. "Hey pups – oomph!" Far stronger than a light shove Zuma did occasionally (Rocky mildly realized he needed to have a stronger backbone), the pup soared back into the mud and dirt, and the three little ones landed right on his chest.

Shuddering his head from the light dizziness, what he saw were three panting faces, beaming brightly at him.

"Big Bwother!" they called.

"Uh, I'm back." They began licking his face, and Rocky tried to swat them away. "Ack! Wet! Guys! You know I don't like that!"

"Whoops, sorry!" they jumped off him, but it was evident of their tails wagging in excitement they had no plans to calm down.

"When did you get back?!" they tried to bark over one another, and then heard snippets of some supposed arguing they had earlier, now complaining to him to sort it out. Simply put, it was just pure chaos what was happening.

"Pups!" Rocky used a tone far stronger than he's accustomed to, and if you compare to the other pups yelling, it surely sounded the weakest in sound. However, to those three little ones, they immediately clamped up their mouths and stilled, waiting for the next command.

"There's no need to talk over each other! Remember, one at a time."

The pups blinked up at him. They were triples – Ash, Ziggy and Scout. Funny enough, while they were all relatively the same size as one another, they barely looked like each other. Ash adapted a dark black coat, and Scout was the lightest with a cream colour. The only one who looked like a mirror image of Rocky was Ziggy, but even he had no dark fur spot colour on his left eye. However, they all had that auburn colour hue in their eyes, bright and friendly.

(Well, mostly. Ziggy always had a mischievous glint).

"I'm glad you're back big bwother!" The black one stuttered, and now he pointed beside him. "Scout is bullyin' me!"

"WHAT?!" the cream-coloured one screamed. "I'm not!"

He almost shrunk at the squeal, but he stood his ground. "Yah you are!"

"And when?!" the pup retorted.

"We've been playing ya dumb game for so long now! I already said I don't wanna be servant in "castle kingdom" !"

"But who's gonna do what I say then?!" Scout countered with a pout. "Wocky, Ash ain't bein' nice! He just weads and talks to his plants all day, and I have to drag him to play. And Ziggy won't even _play_ with us! He only wants to blow up stuff!"

The one named Ziggy was quiet, opting to stick out his tongue at his siblings. Scout fumed, and Ash looked like he wanted to cry, whining about never getting his way.

Rocky patted the air with his paws, trying to calm the triplets down. They get so hyped up sometimes – it seemed barely anything has changed since he left.

"Woah, woah, _woah_ pups! Guys should calm down a bit. Remember, clear your heads. I'm not even back for a few minutes and you pups are already going crazy."

"Yeah pups, and it ain't cool to be all worked up for nothing." Zuma said, sauntering back to the group. Rocky frowned at the sight. Yup, his friend probably left that so called epic photo back at the Lookout.

The triplets cheered. "Zuma!"

"Eh pups." He grinned coolly.

The all went to hug him, and while they didn't jump all over him like their older brother, their affection was evident and loud, even for Ziggy who rarely got excited.

Scout was probably the only one who was the closed to leaping, almost landing on his head. Rocky tried to correct them, but Zuma dismissed his friend's scowling, letting them do what they want.

"Are you now gonna play with us Wocky?!" Scout asked pleadingly with innocent looking eyes.

"Yeah, you're back. You gotta play Big Browther. Or at least teach us somethin' new."

Ziggy grunted in agreement.

"Haha, alright, I will pups!" Rocky reassured. "But I gotta see everyone first though before I start playing with you three." All three whined. "Now, do you know where's –"

"Pups!" the front door the porch swung open, and a lady wearing a cotton dress and rain boots stepped out. She was an older woman, looking to be about in her late 50s. She was short and pudgy, a soft bun braided around her head, and hair fading from a blonde into a grey. Wrinkles were evident on her aging face and hands, and she was scowling. "If Aah hear ya'll fighting again bout' silly little things Imma send you pups straight to the corner –!"

She froze, staring at what was in front of her.

"R-Rocky!"

He grinned. "Hi Mama Fran!"

That strict demeanor immediately faltered, and she stumbled slightly to get to him. Courteous of her effort, Rocky rushed towards her, and she scooped up the pup swiftly in her short stature.

"Ah, Rocky! Missed you so much. Aah...Aah didn't think you'd be coming today." She placed the dog down, noticing another pup beside him, and her face brightened.

"And Zuma! Another friendly face on this lovely day."

He was chilled as ever, swaying a paw in greeting. "Hey Mrs. McKay."

"Pleasure ta see ya again." The old lady cleaned her hands with the apron around her waist before petting the pup. "Shucks Zuma, ya should call me Fran now. Golly knows how many times you come here. Yur like family now."

He waved his paw in dismissal. "Nah, I'm just respectful. You're the one who wuns the show here anyway."

Mrs. McKay laughed. "Hm. Aah suppose."

"Zuma! Zuma!" the pups yelped, "Play with us!"

"Yeah, Wocky doesn't want to play. He said he's too busy."

"Cause he's a poo-poo face!" they giggled at that.

"Hey, I'm not a poo-poo face." Rocky defended. "And when did I say that?"

Zuma laughed at the so-called name bestowed on his friend. "Ah, damn, look at that Wocky! Looks like they like me more now. More than their big bwother." The gray pup rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Zuma!" Scout cheered. "It's gonna be fun!"

"Oh no you pups." Mrs. McKay frowned, hands at her hips. "Ya'll didn't clean up the mess in the living room, and the toys out here too in the front! Aah want that tidy up before ya'll go running off to play."

The pups cohosted a long groan to each other but another sharp look from the elderly woman the pups scattered and began to clean.

Rocky shook his head at the scene. Just like old times. Mama Fran has an iron grip. He glanced up to his owner. "Where's Papa Joe?"

"Hm. He went ta town today to sell em' wool, but he should be heading back soon."

"And where's –?"

She had a knowing look. "Old Gizmo's the tool shed, workin' as usual."

Rocky grinned. Oh how typical of him to do so. "I'm gonna go see him Zuma. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, sure bro." Zuma agreed with a shrug. "Take your time."

"Mama Fran! Mama Fran!" One of the pups shouted, "There's so much mess!" Beside Scout, Ziggy was dragging himself on the ground, face down.

"Well that's er own fault for making a mess of the place." She quipped.

Ash sat up. "…Can Zuma help?"

"Zuma!" That brought delight to the pups' faces, and they looked earnestly to the older woman. "Can he Mama Fran? Can he? Can he?"

She pursed her lips even more. "Pups, that ain't nice to ask Zuma ta clean yur –"

"Don't worry Mrs. McKay." The Labrador in topic shrugged. "I don't mind at all."

"Ya sure? They ought to know better to get you to help them–"

"Nah, really Mrs. McKay! I like helping them. Plus I don't see them a lot."

"Well, if ya sure about that," she lingered her thoughts, finally turning around and heading inside. "Aah be starting up lunch anyway! They're all yurs Zuma."

The triplets howled at the approaching pup.

"Haha." He shook his head. "You little dudes have so much enewgy."

"L-Little dudes?!"

Zuma blinked. Scout had a sour look all over that little puppy face, and Zuma laughed.

"Oh right." The lab patted Scout's head softly. "Dudes and Dude- _ette_. Don't worry. I didn't forget about you."

Scout beamed adorably.

"Don't worry Zuma." Ziggy said, and Ash snickered. "We forget she's a girl too."

It was barely a second before both brothers were soaked to the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

.

.

.

As Zuma preoccupied the younger pups, Rocky was able to quietly make his way to his destination. The farm was small, surely not large to provide sole food to the town of Fair Oaks, but they did contribute a fair amount back into the community. They were mostly a sheep and milk farm, (hence the herd of sheep they saw back on the road earlier). He was told the family tried to get into other fields in the earlier years, but it wasn't as successful as they hoped it would be.

He paused by the barn they owned, and one was full of farm animals Rocky had grown up with since he was little. He said hi to all, and they crooned in their respective animal voices back. Rocky swore he could understand some of them and can converse, but then again it wasn't like he could speak hen. Or rooster. Or duck. Or horse.

He wondered though where Nibbles was. He was probably sleeping somewhere, hiding from the noise as usual.

With that thought in mind, Rocky rounded the Barnhouse, and made it to the shed. Sure, it was old looking (everything was old on this farm) but it was fairly large for a typical tool shed. Made out of pure rustic brown wood, it stuck out compared the paneling of the red barn and stone farmhouse. The twin doors were jagged open, and Rocky peeked inside.

"Woah!" he dodged the flying piece of tin coming to his head, and it rolled rowdily on the ground. Blinking in puzzlement, he eyed back the source, and there surrounded in metal and trinkets, was a dog was hunching over in concentration.

The dog's head peeped up, and the first thing Rocky noticed was the faded black welding mask staring back at him. It bared scratches and flickers of rust all over, but to Rocky's ever need of re-using, it definitely didn't look old in his eyes.

"Eh? Whatcha' doin' here?" the voice cracked under the lid. "This is mah property! Scram ya stinkin' crows!"

"Um," Rocky itched his head. "I'm not a crow."

"Heh? Then what are ya' ? Oh no, yer the collectors. Ready to meh away to dat better place?! Well aah ain't goin' without a fight, ya hear? Imma still young as a fiddle bought on a Sunday mornin'!"

"What – no, no, I'm not coming to take your soul away." Rocky entered deeper into the shed, and the dog continued to stare warily. "I'm a pup."

The mask flicked up, and it revealed a very aging dog, the once immaculate gray fur coat losing its vivid hue. His face had white all over, and dark blue eyes were heavy with time.

"Err," he blinked. "Wow, ya look like mah grandson! Ya got a face mighty like him, fur n' all."

"Grandpa." Rocky rolled his eyes in good humour. "I am your grandson. It's me! Rocky."

The old dog leaned forward even more, and those securitizing eyes flickered in shock.

"Rocky?"

He nodded, a shy smile on his face.

"Well heavens to betsy! Rocky my pup! Yur back!" The dog's grin stretched right across his face.

"Haha, I am Grandpa."

"Why the, hold up. When did ya say you'd be comin' back?"

"I told you last week, over the phone. And I sent an email. Did you read it?"

"Waa, Aah don't read stinkin' email. Useless to meh."

Rocky let out a laugh.

"And it don't matter Aah read it. Imma not that high tech kind of dog." He made away to grab something on the pegboard. "And besides, Imma workin' on somethin'. Mah mind's been busier than a bee for dem while now."

Rocky took a quick glance at the contraption on the ground. He immediately knew what his Grandpa was doing. "Did the gate to the field break down again?"

"Kinda. But everytime Joe uses dem gate it's so clankin' loud my ears hurt! Imma trying to fix this motor for the gate anyhow." He returned with a clapper in his mouth.

Rocky gestured with his paw. "Let me help Grandpa. I even got my pup pack here. It'll make it easier."

"Oh no! Imma good. Aah might be old, and mah skills are still sharp as a knife. Plus it ain't complicated! Justa electro-hydraulic that's been fuzzy."

Rocky frowned a bit. "Grandpa, you should switch to an electromechanical. The electro-hydraulic is prone to oil leaks on the pump."

Old Gizmo cracked his jaw. "Maaaah, nonsense. It's still good."

"And where are your glasses?"

"Why does everyone kept tellin' me that? Like Aah said, Aah _don't_ need em'. And they look stupid. Imma dog for dog's sake!"

"But Ryder bought and customize them for you Grandpa! Should ya at least try to wear them?" Rocky emphasized.

"How's dem Ryder anyway? And yur…" he waggled his paw around. "P.A.W. Parole?"

"P.A.W. Patrol Grandpa, and don't change the subject!"

"Even so Rocky pup, how in tarnation Imma goin' put mah mask on with the glasses underneath?" Without a second to waste –"Imma young as a baby blue bird born in spring. Aah can do it!" He flicked his mask down and pressed the button on the device to test its efficiency.

Nails suddenly flung out, and Rocky ducked behind some scrap metal pile near him, yelping as he heard them shoot out like little pellets. One of their targets hit back into Old Gizmo's mask hard, and finally, the device ceased moving, crinkling loudly in the shed.

"…."

The mask sprung open again.

"Okay. Ya can help."

* * *

.

.

.

If Zuma had to be honest, he enjoyed spending time with the pups.

"Hey! No fair!"

"That's my princess cowboy hat! You get the old em'!"

"B-But Scout –"

"This one is mine Ash. It's pwetty like me! Just take Ziggy's."

"I don't wanna use the burnt one! He always burns it! He's gonna burn my head off! And look, he's trya' burn it now!"

"Well too bad."

He sweatdropped. Well, _most_ of the time. To be fair, he didn't have any siblings, so this was always an unusual experience. He wondered how Rocky was able to deal with these ruggrats, cause heck, Rocky could barely deal with _him_ (and it always humored the lab).

However, as he was being used as a puppy cushion to their own fun, Zuma's hazel eyes suddenly noted a large body of fur curled up on the farmhouse porch.

And a cat's tail silently swayed down.

Scout probably noticed Zuma's distraction, and she too looked afar. Without a thought she exclaimed, "Nibbles!"

That grabbed the attention of her brothers.

"Nibbles!" the triplets almost blitzed to the animal in question, but the cat didn't stir. Zuma eventually followed them behind, standing beside them as they surrounded the cat.

Ash shouted, "W-Wocky's back Nibbles!"

Ziggy nodded vigorously.

"He even brought Zuma!" Scout added in happily.

The cat stretched his arms lethargically, and the triplets watched him in waiting, expecting an answer.

"Oh, _Rocky's_ back?" The American Wirehair cat finally said lazily, not even moving from his spot and barely lifting his head. His fur was a mixture of orange, brown and white, his face crowning mostly the snowy colour. He noted the fourth pup beside them. "And it looks like he brought the loud one again. Oh joy."

Zuma laughed. "Heeey, it's grumpy cat!"

 _Frown_. "I am not grumpy." the feline grumbled, "Don't mix me up with that disgrace of the cat!"

"Hey, at least he's famous for being grumpy. You're just cwabby." Zuma snickered to himself. "Maybe that's what they should've called you instead of Nibbles."

The younger pups laughed, and Nibbles glared even harder.

"Zuma!" Rocky interjected suddenly, making his way to the group.

He turned back, not missing a beat. "Whut?"

"Can you like, uh stop teasing him?"

"But Wocky dude…" he groaned, not looking at all remorseful. "It's fun…"

"Don't care if it's fun." Rocky said. "He's sleeping. We shouldn't be bothering him." The pup then smiled regrettably. "Sorry about that Nibbles."

"Hm. At least you're sensible enough to know not to bother me." The cat stretched his body. With a jiggle of his stomach, the animal sautéed into the house through the kitty door.

"…I don't get how he can still fit through that door." He said bluntly.

"Z-Zuma!"

"What? Just calling it like it is." He voiced. "Or how he's the only cat I know that can talk to us. How does he even do that?"

"No one knows. I think Grandpa does, but he gets distracted and talks about something else."

"And speaking of dogs," Zuma tilted his head in inquiry. "Where's Old Gizmo?"

"Grandpa just went to the bathroom. I convinced him to take a break from working. He's too stubborn he didn't even want to stop."

"A bweak?" Zuma shook his head. "Dude, _you_ don't even take bweaks when you're in your "building mode". I have to drag you away from your little workshop back at the Lookout, and I bet it's the same here."

"Uhhh, that's not true."

"It's true." The triplets unified. Zuma was smug at their cooperation.

Rocky felt his face heat up. "Eh, s-so what if I don't take breaks? It's just…um, good work ethic!"

"Well Aah think it's a great trait ta have Rocky." Mrs. McKay came back out on the porch. She smiled at the sight of the yard's condition. "Ah, look at that! Ya pups cleaned good."

The triplets wagged their tails. "Can ya play now Wocky?" Ash asked shyly.

"Yeah Rocky!" Scout pouted. "You promised!"

"Um, I wanted to go the garden first, a-and Mama Fran probably needs help in the kitchen –"

"No dude." Zuma shook his head. "Go, have fun. I'll help her out."

Rocky blinked. "Eh? But I can't make you –"

"It's fine! Look, you need to hang with your siblings. They're itching to play with you. Or little Ziggy dude is gonna light something on fire again."

"Oh, um okay…" realizing the oddness and danger of his younger brother's habit, he agreed to the offer as he smiled warmly at his friend. "Ah, Thanks Zuma. Really. But just let me know if you need – woah!" His siblings suddenly dragged him to the yard, away from the porch's steps. If the mechanic pup was trying to say anything their voices drowned his voice as they shouted the various games they could play with their big brother.

"So Mrs. McKay," Zuma brought up, "Whadda need help on?"

"Aah need help setting up the table, but we can do that a bit later. Lunch ain't even half-way done." Mrs. McKay quietly sat down beside the sea rescue pup, and after the silence of them breathing in the country air, she sighed contently.

"It's funny how much they're all so different," Zuma said, watching Rocky interacting with his siblings.

"Oh, Aah can vouch for that. But they're all like their parents. They all got a piece of em' in there."

"How so?"

"Well…" she tapped her chin. "They all got em' traits. Like for example, Ash is a nervous pup, but he loves gardening, and learning about em' different things bout' nature. Just like my Buttercup."

That name rekindled a memory. "…She was Wocky's mom right?"

"Righty. Aah had her for nine years."

"Then what about his dad?"

"Well, he was mah husband's dog. From what Aah remember, eight."

"He was younger?"

"Well, not exactly…." She smiled softly at Zuma, an expression that rarely crossed her face. "Wanna know?"

"Wanna know what?"

"About em'."

That caught him off guard, blinking. "Worky's folks?"

"Yeah. Or has Rocky talked about them with ya?"

He scrunched his brows in thought. "Uh, he kinda does. Like I sorta know what happened..." He then shrugged half-heartedly. "But he mostly talks you, Mr. McKay, Old Gimzo or the triplets. He's a worrywart about you guys."

"That's Rocky alright…" Fran breathlessly replied. "We worry about him too here. If he's eatin' properly, not staying in his workshop days at em' time."

"Don't worry. I drag him out when it hits a day."

"Imma glad." She chuckled quietly. Her eyes were shoring softly, as if she was getting lost in memory. It was an odd sight.

"Mrs. McKay,"

"Hm?"

It's…not a problem right?" He said, trying to seem as casual about it. "Like, their story, if it's cool with you. Cause if it ain't okay–"

"It ain't a problem at all Zuma!" Fran placed a hand on her chest. "It was meh who was asking ya."

"Askin' whut?" a raspy male voice questioned, and the two noticed Old Gizmo walking towards them.

"Eh, Old Gizmo!" Zuma grinned. "What's up?"

The deranged dog grunted a sharp laugh. "Ha! Old as ever apparently! Rocky thinks Aah need em' break from work." He then yelled to his grand-pups in the courtyard. "See here Rocky pup?! Imma out of the shed for once!"

"Where are your glasses then?!" Was the answer back.

Old Gimzo waved his paw away.

"Grandpa!" the tripets yelped, noticing their ever busy elder out in public. "You're gonna play with us too?!"

"In a bit mah little pups!" He responded, and after a cough to clear his throat, he climbed up the steps of the pooch.

"Now, what tis that yur blabbing about that's making ya look so melancholy?"

"Imma gonna tell Zuma about Buttercup and Hunter."

" _Buttercup n' Hunter?!"_

The yell was so loud it immediately grabbed the attention of the mixed breed pups in the courtyard.

Old Gizmo shook his head. "That ain't something to be sad about Fran! And with the stories Aah have bout em', it's more than enough to put a smile on anyone's face." With a huff he sat down and yelled, "Pups! Imma telling of yur parents! Ya'll should come and here this!"

The threesome wandered to their elder, with Rocky lingering behind.

"Grandpa wants to tell the story about mommy and daddy?" Scout questioned.

Right ya are pups!" Old Gizmo looked very proud about that fact. "Aah know so much, Imma walking history book! Aah know exactly how yur parents were like."

At that, the pups' eyes were wide in eagerness, and they immediately sat down, tails wagging.

"Ya joining us Rocky too pup?!" The senior called, noticing his elder grand-pup standing warily from the group.

"Um," he tired to smile. "Sure. I'll sit in. But... uh, I think I know everything about them already."

" _Even…_ how they met?" Mrs. McKay added lightly.

Rocky's eyes broadened, suddenly caught by the tongue. "Um…not the entire story–"

"Exactly!" Old Gizmo exclaimed. "Let yur grandpa tell the tale. Yer know Imma best at storytelling."

Rocky looked on worriedly to his owner, but with a wink and whisper she said, "I'll correct him if it's off."

Old Gizmo spat on the ground, (an occasional habit of his) and he cleared his throat harshly. And with all eyes on him, he was ready to began. "Now…Aah remember back when Hunter was a silly little pup, just learning to walk –"

"Uh, I think that's too far back Grandpa."

"Heh?"

Mrs. McKay laughed. "It's the story how Hunter and Buttercup _met_ Old Gizmo _._ "

"Oh! Why no one tell meh?!" – Rocky rolled his eyes – "Alright, let meh think. Ah-ha! Now Aah remember!"

* * *

.

.

.

It was probably creaking into early afternoon, the sun hitting high upon the small town of Orchard Fair Oaks. It was a farmer's town, and all those who lived had family businesses passed on for generations. It was quiet, surely more peaceful and vintage looking comparing to their distant sister towns of Adventure Bay and FoggyBottom.

However, on this particular day, it was not the case.

Orchard Fair Oaks had an annual fair, and it was customary for the local farms and businesses to go and participate in the event, in terms of selling their products and for the townsfolks to have fun.

And in the midst of the fair, with rolling crowds and laughter, there was a large wool stand belonging to the McKays.

"Hunter!" A Border Collie **[1]** called gruffly, eyeing the field with securitizing eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't smell nor hear the one he was calling. With a grand sigh, the dog glanced up at his owner, Joe McKay.

"Sorry about this." He frowned, shaking his head. "He's grown but Hunter still acting like he a pup."

Joe grunted. He was a middle-aged man, a long face and gray hair that stuck out from under his flat cap. He often bore tweed-textured clothing with rain boots and a walking stick, and today was no different in attire.

"He's young Gizmo." He lamented at his friend. "He ain't no different from ya or Aah when we were in our prime."

Gizmo snorted. At the time, the Boarder Collie wasn't called Old Gizmo. In his youth, the dog was simply known as Gizmo. His fur was once again full and plush of distinctive white-grey colours.

"Aah know, but he's running 'round doing dog knows what while we working! He doesn't do much of that. At least your kids did somethin' useful."

Joe rolled his eyes. As if his own adult children were any better. "Imma gonna check the truck. Guard the stand Gizmo."

"Rightly." The dog huffed, having the urge to munch on a grain piece in his mouth. He idly glanced to the stand, almost entirely set up for the fair to sell the sheep wool made right from the farm. Now they all need to get these boxes unpacked and brought by a certain Border Collie…

"Did someone call me?" A voice spoke from behind.

Gizmo almost jumped right out of his fur, turning swiftly around to eye the caller with a scowl.

"Hunter!" the said dog laughed, and Gizmo glowered even more. He eyed the other canine particularly.

A friendly smile was on his muzzle. "Ya pops?"

"Don't 'ya pops' meh pup!" Gizmo was crossed, "Where were yah just now?"

"Helping 'round." He said honestly, and he then pulled a box of wool with his teeth. "Mrs. Wilson needed a dog to help her carry some veggie ta her car."

"Hmph. Coulda told meh that."

Hunter rolled his eyes in good humour. He, just like his dad, sported white and grey fur. However, the grey could have easily been mistaken as a black, as it was so dark, almost like charcoal.

"Pup!" he called, "Come help meh bring this up for Joe."

"Why ya always call meh pup?" Hunter asked with a pout as he followed the older Border Collie. "Ya know I'm not one anymore."

"Yeah, well when yah stop acting like one and start taking scrapin' seriously," Gizmo pushed a box with his paws, "I'll believe yah."

"Eh, Sorry?"

Gizmo snorted. "Yah annoy meh."

"Hey, I don't annoy ya when I fixed Papa Joe's engine when ya were away." He replied. "Even Papa Joe didn't realize the sparkplug was outta loop from the cylinder head."

"Ya just proved mah point Hunter. Yah have _all_ this knowledge, and Aah know ya, yur more than capable of fixin' an engine with yur eyes closed! _Yet_ , ya don't do anythin' with it. Yah don't even build stuff with meh anymore!"

Hunter shrugged. "Nuthins' grabbed my attention yet."

"Whut? Yah need a sign?"

"Uh..." His grin turned weak. "Maybe?"

"Maybe mah tail!" he bellowed, green eyes piercing to his son, "How bout next time when Imma in the shed, yah drag yur tail and actually build somethin' till the end and nawt stop halfway?"

"It's not like I don't like it pops," he replied, "It's just…dunno, Imma busy on other things."

"Like?"

"Like –"

"Fiddlesticks!" Both Border Collies turned to the attention of their owner, who's hat was suddenly lifted by strong winds, being carried away across the fair grounds.

Before Gizmo could begin to move, his son sprinted right past him. "Tell Papa Joe I got it!"

The crowds were coming in, and Hunter had to navigate through the people, trying to keep his eyes on the floating cap. It then seemed ready to land on someone's stand.

Hunter pushed himself through, finally breaking from the crowd, ready to grab it…

But he froze.

A few feet away, at a booth that was surrounded by flowers and plants alike, was a small to medium white fur dog. Her ears were pointed up, and fur white as the frosty snow on a country winter morning.

The hat, which momentarily was forgotten, landed in front of this mystery dog, creating a puff of air of some fallen flower petals to fly back up, landing on the small dog.

And…wow, she was _beautiful_.

Of course, she hadn't noticed him, as it seemed she was busy helping out her booth, but Hunter was in a daze, almost spellbound by this beauty.

His legs suddenly took him to her.

He carefully approached the stand, and she was so focused on the task at paw she didn't even notice his slightly larger appearance coming behind.

He didn't think twice. "Howdy!"

The dog jumped at the sound of his voice, and it was obvious she was beyond petrified, almost stumbling back and falling down. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, as she gripped on the grass, keeping herself stable.

"Uh," he itched his head, "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to scare ya."

She took her guard down, and her eyes – woah, they were auburn – were watching him curiously.

Suddenly, and quiet unexpectedly, Hunter felt awkward. Usually, words were something easy for him to fly by his mouth, and he could easily converse with anyone that came about his path.

However, with this new dog in front of him, it was like his tongue was pulled outta him.

And what was probably making it worse was that she hadn't uttered a word to him.

"So…" he tried to look at her eyes, but he couldn't make himself to do so. "Howdy, again, but I, uh, wanted to introduce myself. I'm Hunter."

She glanced to her paws.

Dread came upon him, and he felt sweat beading on his head. _Quick, Hunter, think!_

"Y-Ya…live 'round here?"

She shook her head.

"Aah, makes sense." He rumbled out a nervous laugh, "Cause I would be pretty sure I woulda recognized ya face."

She visibly stiffened, and his ears had the urge to flap down, thinking he made a mistake. "Like, it ain't bad!" he quickly added in. "It's…good! Like real good. Cause, I don't know, ya seem like a nice gal." Gosh he felt himself sink into a deeper hole, especially how she continued to look away.

Wait, why was he here again? He blinked. Oooh, right!

"Ah!" his eyes flickered up in realization. "I need ta ask, but did ya happen to see a hat fly 'round here? It's like a cap hat, brown, kinda old."

She began looking around, as if he knew what he was talking about, and she quietly grabbed the fallen hat that resided across the booth. She lifted her paw to him.

"Here." She whispered.

To that, his heart began thumping loudly, and he felt a huge lump in his throat as he gulped his anticipation. Oh biscuit her _voice_ …

…It… was sweet as golden honey.

"Thank you." He replied, taking the item and being careful to not graze his paw with hers. Once that was done, he gestured a farewell.

"Uh, bye. I'll…see ya 'round." He jogged back. Counting seconds, he reluctantly decided to look back, and there it was, those auburn eyes of hers watching him leave attentively.

He spun his head back, cheeks blushing red.

 _Gosh darn nit! I probably looked like a fool! Who in tarnation says howdy anymore?_ He groaned. _Imma blame pops for this._

Hunter returned to working at the stand, but ever so often, his green eyes would flicker to the flower shop across. She never crossed eye direction, and he was mighty glad she didn't, otherwise he might have died of embarrassment. Plus, the crowds created a perfect diversion for him to peak once in awhile.

He realized she had an owner who looked around Papa Joe's age, just shorter and uh...curvier. She, however, was the complete contrast of the shy dog he just spoke too mere hours ago. She was loud, demanding, but she was friendly. Anyone who came near the booth the human lady walked right up to them and took them by the arm, showcasing her flowers.

"Okay," Joe stood back up, finishing up a transaction. Gizmo looked on attentively to his owner. "Now that it ain't as busy now, can one of ya'll take the wrench to Mr. Sampson? His booth is near a flower one Aah think - "

"I'll go!"

"Oh shucks, thanks Hunter." Joe smiled, obvious to his younger dog's motives. "If ya want to wander the fair, ya can for a bit too. I'll call ya when we need ya."

Hunter nodded. With the item in his mouth he sprinted off, taking it to the other middle-aged man.

When he finally did his deed, Hunter boldly turned his body back to that flower stand, and this time, the white little dog noticed him, her ears twitching slightly.

"Uh," he smiled kindly, "hi again."

She ducked her head down. "Hi." She...responded? Ah, it must mean it's a good sign.

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to come by and...chat. Like, a better chat. I probably came off weird earlier huh? Scaring ya?" He laughed at himself, attempting to ease the tension.

She shrugged.

"You're...a terrier Imma guessing?"

"...Highland terrier." she murmured. **[2]**

"Cool." he agreed, and then his mind began thinking on it's own.

"So, uh flowers?" Gosh he wanted to smack his head at his obvious observation. "Did ya guys always sell them?"

She nodded.

"That's cool ya owner does this flower business. Funny enough, I'm surprised they ain't more shops 'round here." Huh, that was true. There wern't more. Made him wonder why.

Having nothing left to say but determined to continue the conversation, he let his eyes wander around the booth. "Never really noticed this, but it looks like ya carry every flower under the sun!" Yeah, it was very much true. The booth was littered with flowers. He pointed to a bussle across. "These roses are like pink, red, white! Real pretty. Like the sunsets we get here sometimes."

"..."

"And I've never seen sunflowers this big. Like, I know they grow big, but not this size."

"It's a Daisy."

He turned around. "Cuse me?"

"A Daisy." She repeated. She nervously glanced up at him before focusing her attention on the flowers again. "Their real name is the Gloriosa Daisy. They look like Sunflowers, cause they grow really tall, but an easy way to tell the difference is the inside of the petals are more orange. Sunflowers are only a pure yellow hue."

"Woah…" he commented, and his mouth tugged upwards into a bright smile. "I didn't know that!"

She meekly nodded to his word, but before she could continue on, she heard him laugh.

The Highland Terrier had a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…" he shook his head, "I think that was the first time you spoke to meh. Had me worried ya didn't like me much. Or I was annoying."

"You're not annoying."

He stared back at her, surprised at her immediate answer.

It was then her cheeks turned pink. "W-Wait, not like that. Like, ah, it's just…I don't talk to other dogs often. I'm not very...sociable."

"Haha, same here."

She blinked dumbly.

It was then Hunter smiled reassuringly. "Like, I'm always working on the farm, or helpin' someone out, so I don't go out much." He continued on with the question he was desperate to ask all day. "…So what's yur name, if I might ask?"

And for the first time all day, she stared straight into his eyes.

"…Buttercup."

* * *

.

.

.

As the fair was a three-day event, it gave plenty of opportunities for Hunter to try to talk to Buttercup. Literally, any spare moment he was able to leave his family's stand, the Border Collie would stride right up to that flower stand and spend time with her. It was mighty hard he might add, as she barely uttered a word to him, but the only time she really begun to interact was when she taught him about the different flowers at the stand, which was a welcomed surprise.

Now, Hunter wasn't that interested in flowers or really how they worked, but they way she explained it, and how her eyes shorn in soft delight when speaking about it… it made him want to know more, to know every kind of flower that roamed this god given earth.

He continuously asked questions, (as he was beginning to be genuinely curious about them) and she answered politely, and through their conversations, he noticed a lack of an accent in her voice. Surely she wasn't a country pup. Maybe a townie then.

He dismissed the thought though. Didn't matter one bit.

It was when the third day he tried to build up the courage to ask her out, but it seemed everything was preventing him so. He always set up the question, but she never got it, resulting him to clumsily pretend it was something else he was talking about, or her owner would ask Buttercup to get her some type of flower from the stand, leaving him to stand awkwardly. It also made it worse that she was especially quiet today, even reluctant to speak about the plants he assumed she loved.

Gosh, he could hear his pops now, laughing at his efforts.

The day was almost done, and clean up was to be ensured on the fair grounds. For Hunter's case, he couldn't remain at the stand that much, as he heard his father's bark in the fair distance, demanding he coming back.

"It was nice meeting ya Buttercup!" he smiled brilliantly, trying to push the thought that this was the last time he would ever see her again. "Hopefully we can chat up more the next time ya come to the fair next year. It was amazing to spend time with someone as sweet as ya."

Her eyes went wide, and Hunter gulped, becoming heavily aware that he just semi-admitted his attraction to her. Even though his cheeks were dusted pink, he still remained to smile, departing from the booth while attempting to remain composed.

He hung his head low. _Sweet? Amazing_ Amazing? He replayed what happened. _Gosh, she's probably creeped out about meh. A dog she barely knows saying that bout her. Hopefully next year I can actually ask her out properly, and not be awkward around a dog like her._

Gizmo frowned at his son's somber aura as they were packing up the booth. "What's wrong with ya?"

"Nuthing pops." He replied, sighing.

"It's that dog from the flower stand ain't it?"

He didn't even try to deny it. He nodded.

"Well, sometimes things just work out slow pup!" he exclaimed, "Gosh, it ain't the end of the world."

"Maybe it is." He returned longingly.

"Oh so dramatic Hunter." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, there's other gals out there ya can meet who Imma sure they're just as sweet and wonderful and cute as that dog ya kept describing to meh."

"Yeah…" he pulled the last box with his teeth, dragging it to the truck.

"C'mon boys!" Joe yelled, readying the car. "Time to head back."

Gizmo exclaimed, "Wait Joe! There's one more."

"Hold it pops! I'll get it!" Hunter rushed back to their old spot, attempting to retrieve the last item. Just as he opened his mouth to pull the last box, his senses hitched, suddenly smelling someone's familiar scent. He peered his eyes above the box, and to his utter shock, there, sprinting, was a Highland Terrier.

"W-Wait!"

 _No way…_

"Please wait!"

 _Uh, he was dreaming, right?_

And sure enough, Buttercup stood before him, panting lightly from the excursion. He stood there dumbly, trying to get his mind working again.

His surprise gave Buttercup opportunity to speak. "Imma sorry to be random like this, but I…I had to come before you left."

He blinked. "Y-You did? Why?"

At that, her cheeks turned into an adorable pink. "Because I wanted to ask a question."

His heart stopped. Was she doing what he thinks she's doing…?

"I wanted ta know, l-like ah, oh shucks, Imma terrible at this..."

He couldn't help but grin warmly at her. "Ya?"

"I would like it, ah, truly, but it's totally fine with you if you don't, like absolutely…"

He waited oddly patient like.

"W-W-Would like to go on a date with meh?" she squeaked, face now blazing red, and her face staring fiercely at the ground.

It was at these moments the usually talkative dog was stunned silent at her request, ears dipping down and paws frozen on the summer grass. Watching her slightly tremble and refusing to meet his eyes, he suddenly felt relieved of her trepidation. All the signs were there. And finally when his mind started working…he knew exactly how to respond.

With a tease.

He grinned slyly, leaning a bit to her direction.

"I thought yah said yur not from the country?"

"I didn't say that." she returned, and she dared to met his eyes shyly under his gaze. "It just…comes out more when Imma nervous."

"Yur nervous?"

"Yes…" she murmured. "I was nervous all morning, because I wanted to ask ya…"

Again, shock was displayed evidently on his features. She...was nervous too? About _him_? And here he thought she didn't like being around him…

That's it. It was time to clear the air.

"Buttercup." He said clearly, and he swore he saw a shiver work her way up her fur.

"Y-Yes?" this time, she had the courage to face him, and she was greeted with the largest smile.

He beamed, feeling his heart flutter. "I would love ta."

* * *

.

.

.

It was learned early on that Joe and Fran dated from their youth, but have both been married, divorced, and now that they have met up once again…old feelings began to ignite once more, and they rekindled their relationship.

With the obvious circumstances, it proved easy feet for Hunter and Buttercup to become acquainted better, especially learning how Fran decided to stay in Orchard Fair Oaks to expand her floral business.

And after the first date, those two dogs stuck together like glue.

If Hunter wasn't yapping away excitedly about the times he's spent with Buttercup, it was then the Highland Terrier getting lost in thought about how kind and considerate of a dog Hunter was, cooing to herself when she thought Gizmo wasn't looking.

Gizmo shook his head at the thought of the love-struck dogs.

"Aah think yur worst than meh when Aah begun dating yur mother." He commented, seeing Hunter carefully picking out Buttercups and putting them together gently with his paws. Another date, Gizmo recalled Hunter saying.

"Well…" the younger Border Collie pulled out another wild flower, then clenching them together by the stems, "…I'm here now, no?" he winked at his father with a smile. "So Imma assuming you did something right."

Gizmo chortled. "It'll be nice too if ya had the same motivation with tinkering pup."

"In due time pops, sheesh." he laughed.

* * *

.

.

.

"Whatcha' doing?"

Buttercup lifted her eyes to her beloved. She was lying in the garden, her head peered right up to the steam of a baby shrub. It was a warm spring day, and she and Hunter were spending time at the McKay property. Fran came by with her dog to visit her boyfriend as well.

"This plant." She glanced back to her focus. "Imma trying to observe how strong it can grow in this new type of fertilizer Fran bought."

"Oh right." Hunter remembered Fran giving this whole lecture to a confused Joe about treating his plants better, even though they were perfectly healthy. Literally the next day the girls took over the little garden in the back, growing it extensively. "What's the difference?" he asked.

"Well, that's what Imma trying to figure out." She titled her head, pouting in thought. "This one contains about only 6% potassium and phosphorus acid, but the old one only had 5%. And now considering each had about 20% nitrogen, Imma curious to see if the growth rate will change drastically."

He grinned slyly at his girlfriend's knowledge. "I love it when ya talk like that."

"Oh quiet you." She pushed him lightly, giggling as she sat up. "You and your big mouth."

"Hey, it was this mouth that got ya talking to meh." He replied proudly.

"Mm. It did."

"And ya happy about that right?"

"I don't know…" she side-eyed, mocking confusion. "He does awfully talk a lot…"

"Nonsense." He waved his paw away. "I have the best conversations. Everyone loves hearing me speak."

"Your father doesn't say that." she replied with another light laugh.

"Meh, who cares what he thinks! He's just a cranky dog, and even then, I always have a way to get the final word."

"Ya do?"

"Course love! I've been doin' this for years. How ya think I get to bother Nibbles so much as a pup?"

She pouted. "Ya really shouldn't tease him Hunter. He doesn't seem like the type to take ya words kindly."

"Buttercup, that ain't true! He loves it. Besides, when he looks angry, that means he likes ya."

"Or that he's actually angry." She quipped. "Oh, you've never told me where he came from."

"Beats meh. He was here before I was even born. I think Papa Joe picked him up somewhere, but that's all I know. Like, he's supposed to catch em' mice 'round the farm, but I don't know if he even does that. He's fat."

"Hunter!"

"It's true love, and ya know it."

"Oh…but still…" she mumbled, "You don't have to say it so bluntly…"

"Since when do I ever beat around the bush?" he then wiggled his brows in her direction. "Especially when it's concerning ya?"

She blushed. "Never."

"Exactly." He looked proud once more. "I told ya, Imma master when it comes to words! And trust me, with a dog like mah father, I've mastered the way – "

She kissed him. It was tender and sweet, lasting a few moments, and when she pulled back, the poor dog's face was flushing red, mouth gaping open with nothing to say.

"Hehe, I think found one way." She commented idly with a blush of her own, and she returned to analyzing the garden.

* * *

.

.

.

"Well, wasn't that a nifty wedding?"

Hunter nodded, eying both his current and new owner sealing a kiss under the alter. It was a quiet wedding, with a few so dozen people from the town and family coming down. The outdoor reception was decorated with flowers of all kinds, selected by Buttercup of course.

There was cheering, and beside the human bride, was the Highland Terrier, happily cooing about her owner getting remarried. As usual, Buttercup was a vision of itself, with some flowers on her own head. It made Hunter feel so light-hearted as he eyed his beauty.

"So yur hoping to marre' her next huh?"

That snapped the Border Collie out of his thoughts. He spun his head around.

"Don't give meh that confused look Hunter. I'm nawt stupid." A soft look came upon Gizmo's face. "Ya have that look in yur eye. It's the same one Aah had with yur ma, all those years ago."

"And…that's good Imma hoping?"

"Well, good enough they'll say ya." Hunter paled, and Gizmo slapped his son's back. "Relax mah son! Shucks, you acting like the poor girl is gonna say no."

"But you're making meh panic if she will." He retorted nervously.

"Hey, she could."

"Pops!"

The dog began cracking up. "Ehhh, tell me as soon as ya pop the question. Might as well keep this bow tie on."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Dunno why but alot of people think I'm a dude. XD Maybe it's my speech, but yes folks I'm a girl. _

_Also, real sorry I couldn't keep up with the update list! It's hard. I was really sick and I had no motivation to do anything. I laid in my bed like a lump, and now that I'm entering final year and interning at a magazine, it's gonna be even harder to update consistently._

 _But that note aside…how's this shaping up to be guys? This took awhile because they chapter could have gone in so many directions, so a lot of editing was needed for this. I wanted to do something different for Rocky cause we haven't really gotten any stories on the pups' parents yet, and or even how they become a couple (granted, the only set of parents I've formally introduced so far is Marshall's but that's beside the point). I knew I wouldn't really have another opportunity in the series to address Rocky's parents love story so I was like might as well add it in lol. And I hope the southern accents aren't too difficult to read._

 _So...I hope you like Rocky's family so far! They are actually so fun to write for. Guess my question would be is who's your fav from his family?_

 _ **[1]**_ _– Yes, after intense research I've concluded that Rocky's father and grandfather are Border Collies. They are actually the most intelligent dog breed, (followed by German Shepherd and Poodles). I thought it was fitting for Rocky, as he is the smartest in the P.A.W. Patrol._

 _ **[2]**_ _– Rocky's mother is a White Highland Terrier. Funny enough, they are the type of dogs to be in the wilderness and like to explore nature, often finding insects and retrieving things. So yes guys, Rocky's breed in my universe is a Border Collie-Terrier Mix. And NO Buttercup ain't Sweetie. They just happen to be the same breed._

 ** _COMMENTS_**

 _liverskins32 \- aww I appreciate it! and haha I can't wait either! The plan I have for those two...it's a crazy ride let's just say._

 _Deathruler82 \- once a month I'm hoping._

 _Gracekin1 – thanks hun! I felt there was a lack of origin stories about the pups, so here I am._

 _JetSet1980_ _– more of that would be covered next chapter!_

 _RubbleOnTheDouble_ _– judging by your name, I thought it'll be Rubble!_

 _Guest_ _– Haha thank you :3_

 _R.L. Chathouse_ _– lol I'll forever have a heart of a child. I just love creating narratives that use animation. And I agree. I don't watch the show anymore, but I still look at it fondly, mostly cause it was a show I enjoyed and was curious about (Like c'mon, dogs at work with their little individual jobs? I loved it!)_

 _And Aww! That's very sweet! I would love to have creative input over the series. I feel even though it could never go as dark as how I'm writing, maybe take elements (like anxiety, bullying, lost etc) and make in a way that children would understand and see in their own lives, especially concerning family problems. I'm hoping I'll eventually draw out a comic for one of the backstories._

 _Funny enough, I know someone who knew people from the company that animates P.A.W. Patrol. So ya. Maybe X)_

 _marcogalmich \- __oh damn, I'm making ya cry again?! I'm on a roll with the feels. And unfortunately, Skye's gonna face even more obstacles along the way, especially considering her status and who her family is (especially her parents, who we have yet to met!)_

 _desgarbiuz_ _-_ _¡Gracias! Estoy feliz que te guste me nuevo nombre. Y si envíame una PM en la historia tu querio que lea._

 _Guest_ _– in this fic no main couples will be fully established, as these are backstories. However ships that I support is ChasexSkye and MarshallxEverest (Doesn't mean it'll guarantee they'll get together though bwahaha)_

 _Ace the new pup_ _– haha not really a fight, more so a heated argument. But happy you liked it! And don't worry, your writing skills are improving a lot!_

 _Guest_ _– me either!_

 _Zuma lover_ _– all these questions are answered above!_

 _Daisy Rhine_ _– glad you liked it!_

 _mdmpinkie9088_ _– before IBG (insanityisablessedgift) I was WtS (WingsThroughSkies) I guess the change is that I wanted to create a name that has better fluidly and recognition for my presence in the internet, especially since I'm building up my deviantart. The other reason was that the last two names were way too long._

 _Haha, Ryder's arc will eventually come! Scenes I wrote for Marshall but didn't get chosen for the final cut will be in Ryder's, so I already have a good chunk to work off._

 _And you're not silly! You read between the lines, and go beyond what's presented to you! You're damn smart. That's what writers want from readers._

 _Skye is very different from Marshall and Chase. While she might face social pressure, she is not facing life or death, or being constantly ridiculed. Everyone pretty much praised her (hence why she accepts compliments so easily, something I noticed from the show). Hmm…and excellent point you got there. If Sophie wasn't so nice, Skye would've stayed, and then possibly meet the P.A.W. Patrol when they're much older…BUT that's an alternative story haha._

 _And yes, Chase's smile. I was grinning myself when writing it. They're just so opposite, ya know? I feel like my version of Chase is much colder and mature than the OG version, but I think it still correlates to his no-nonsense personality the show emphasizes._

 _enfreakmoron_ _– Aww glad you liked that line! It shows the development I plan to have for those two. And lol YEEES the ship train everyone! Party up with dem feels X)_

 _ **Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**_

 _ **P.S REVIEW!**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 ** _mokocchii_**


End file.
